Twelve Days of Christmas – SRU Style
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Twelve days leading up to Sam's Second Christmas with Team One, starts on Dec 12th and goes to Dec 23rd (SSCWTO starts Dec 24th). Each chapter is a single day. Mostly feel good stories with a little whump. Inspired by the song 12 Days of Christmas. There will be humor, hot calls, a little JAM, a sense of family and caring and some wacky things that happen to our favorite SRU Team.
1. Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Twelve Days of Christmas – SRU Style**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ _:_ _Twelve days leading up to Sam's Second Christmas with Team One, starts on Dec 12th and goes to Dec 23rd (SSCWTO starts Dec 24th). Each chapter is a single day. Mostly feel good stories with a little whump. Inspired by the song 12 Days of Christmas. There will be humor, hot calls, a little JAM, a sense of family and caring and some wacky things that happen to our favorite SRU Team._

 _ **Setting**_ _: Sam's Second Christmas with SRU, takes place after Lou died (sad) so Leah is on the team. Sam and Jules are best friends and have a special connection._

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series._

 _I do own my original characters and all original story elements._

* * *

 **Partridge in a Pear Tree**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Saturday, December 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

Sam sauntered into the briefing room with a grin on his face and a baggie in his hands. He took his place at the briefing table and waited for the rest of the team to assemble. The SRU common areas were festooned with colorful lights and there was even a tree tucked into one corner near the dispatch desk.

The festive look of SRU HQ made him happy. Last year it was decorated much the same, but Sam was in a much different mindset that year. He had still mostly been in a dark place last year, even though the team had begun reaching out to him.

Christmas with Wordy's family had been wonderful. It made him smile to think about waking up to find little Allie in his room. Her twenty questions and talk of cookies had warmed his heart when he needed it most. It helped him remember the innocence and joy of this time of year.

Sam had bought a little tree for his apartment this year. On it were only three ornaments. Holly's snowflake. Lilly's tree. Allie's star. The popsicle ornaments meant more to him than any store-bought ones ever would.

Wordy strode in with a smile on his face and said as he sat down "Shel and the girls are expecting you next Saturday to help them bake some cookies."

Sam grinned, "I'll be there but don't they normally do that on the day before Christmas?"

"Yeah they do. But since Saturday is our only half day off before Christmas and the girls wanted you to join them, Shel moved it" Wordy stated.

Feeling extremely touched that they would do that for him, Sam simply said "That was nice of Shel."

Wordy grinned then noticed the baggie and asked "What you got there?"

Sam slid the bag over to Wordy, "My mom sent me a ton of cookies. I think she went overboard now that she has an address to actually send me something for Christmas. Those are all the snickerdoodles. A little angel told me last year that you like the ones with cinammammon sugar."

Wordy laughed "Cinammammon? I think you meant cinnamon."

Shaking his head Sam shared, "Not according to Allie. She said she thought you snuck one after Lilly said the cookies were for Santa. She saw the cinammammon sugar on your mouth."

Opening the bag of cookies Wordy withdrew one and took a bite "Mmmmm. Good. Do I have to share with the team?"

Sam shrugged, "Up to you. But you know Spike … you don't share and he will be planning all kinds of ways to steal them."

Spike bounded into the briefing room singing the first part of the song that started playing in the gym as officers from other teams were working out "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree."

He stopped seeing the cookies and his eyes widened. Spike's voice changed to a good imitation of Sesame Street's Cookie Monster as he said "Cookies. Me want cookies."

Wordy grinned and pulled one out and held it out to Spike, "You're lucky it is Christmas time and I'm feeling charitable. Otherwise you'd be outta luck Spike."

Spike took the cookie and bit into it "Mmmmm, tell Shel her cookies are the best."

"Hey, I thought you said my cookies were the best" Jules stated as she came to a stop next to Spike. She gave him the evil eye.

Spike gulped, "Um, um. You make the best double chunk chocolate chip cookies. Shel's makes the best snickerdoodles."

Wordy shook his head, "Not that I disagree but these are not Shel's cookies. Sam's mom made them."

Turning to Sam, Spike exclaimed "And you gave them all to Wordy? Aw, I thought we were buds."

Sam just grinned, "Yours are coming tomorrow. I didn't have enough room in my bag this morning to bring them all without crumbling them."

Ed sauntered in and caught the tail end of the conversation and he said "When are you going to get a vehicle Samo? It's too cold for you to be riding your bike now."

Sam shook his head and said "I like riding my bike. I don't need a car."

Greg entered and looked around, they were just shy Leah. He looked at Sam and said "If you start to catch a cold, you let me know and I'll take you to and from work Sam. No getting bronchitis like last year."

What Greg left off but thought was especially with your scarred lungs. If Sam caught a cold now like he had last year, his lungs might not be able to recover after the damage done to them by Merrill's bullet.

Sam nodded. What none of them knew and he was not about to tell them was that he wore special cold weather undershirts. He had found out the company that supplied the Special Forces with their cold weather gear and ordered two dozen of them in black. He was not about to get a chest cold. He worked too damned hard to get back to SRU.

Leah entered with a smile and said "Sorry I'm late. My mom just called to see if I was still going to be able to make it down for Christmas. I told her I'm booked on the red-eye flight on Christmas eve."

Spike quipped, "Don't you mean the red-nosed flight."

Everyone looked at Spike with various confused expressions.

Spike got expressive, "Don't you get it. Red nose, Christmas Eve … come on. One of you gotta get it."

Everyone remained quiet. They got it but it was fun to tease Spike.

Exasperated Spike said "Rudolph … you know it is Christmas Eve and she is in the air flying like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer."

Leah patted Spike's arm as she smiled, "Yeah I get it."

Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Armed entry at 1212 North Pear Drive. The homeowner entered the distress code and the monitoring company is listening in. Patching through on channel two."

The team headed out to gear up as Greg instructed Winnie "Get me details on the homeowners."

"Copy" Winnie responded.

* * *

 _ **1212 North Pear Drive – Saturday, December 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:00 am**_

The team had been listening to the monitor on the way to the home. The armed entry turned out to be some thieves that had been hitting the neighborhoods in this area over the last few weeks. They would go in and steal any presents and make a hasty exit. In all previous thefts, no one was at home.

But apparently, Mrs. Partridge had returned home unexpectedly, she was not feeling well and left work early. The team heard her hacking and coughing through the intercom. They also heard the thieves trying to decide what to do. They had never encountered someone home.

Two of them wanted to kill Mrs. Partridge because she saw them and could identify them. Three others were skittish and didn't want to add murder to their list of crimes. The five argued the entire time it took the team to arrive.

Arriving in silent mode, since the subjects did not know they were being listened to, the team assembled near the SUVs as they scanned the area.

The home was in the Pear Groves neighborhood. An upscale area that used to be an actual pear grove. The house was large and boasted huge glass windows.

Ed and Sam had reviewed the blueprints that Spike had located for them. Based on information from the monitoring company that Jules talked to, they determined that Mrs. Partridge was in the upstairs family area.

Greg looked at the team and then to Ed and said "We gotta try and talk them out."

Ed nodded but said "Sam go find a Sierra position with a view to the second-floor area just in case."

"Copy" Sam responded and then headed to SUV to get his Remi.

He slung it over his shoulder and then looked around before trotting off to the back of the house where the large window to the family area was located. The houses were so spread out here that he would not be able to use a roof of one for a Sierra position. The homes were also semi secluded being surrounded by twenty-foot-tall pear trees.

Making it to the back of the house, Sam stopped and looked around for a Sierra position. There were no buildings back here that would be suitable. He chuckled a bit as he headed for the trees that were a fair distance from the house. Time to go for a climb.

Spike said "Give me a moment to get logged into the security system and you will have eyes to go with our ears."

Greg nodded and said "Jules you're my second. Two of the subjects are female so they may respond better to you."

Jules nodded "Once Spike gets visuals, I'll run facial recognition and see if we can get some information on the subjects."

Spike and Jules headed for the command truck.

Ed stated "Leah and Wordy, cover the back exit. I'll cover the front and if we go in Spike or Jules will assist me."

"Copy" everyone stated and headed off.

Greg rubbed his hands together and looked up at the sky. Today was a cold one and it was predicted to rain or sleet. He hoped they could resolve this call quickly. He headed into the command truck as Ed headed to the front of the house with a shield.

Sam climbed up one of the pear trees. These trees were not the best for climbing. Their trunks were thick enough but the branches were spindly by the time he got up about twelve feet. That was as high as he could safely go and have the branches hold his weight.

There was also a plethora of thin branches that filled out the tree. It would be a pretty tree in summer when it was full of leaves, but the bare branches now just made it stark looking. Bare branches were both a good and bad thing. Good for visibility for him with no leaves in the way. But also bad for the same reason. It afforded him no cover should the subjects notice him and take a shot at him.

He found two sturdy branches and locked his security line in on one. Sam placed his feet on two separate branches to distribute his weight. Then he slung his rifle off his shoulder and looked through his scope into the upstairs family room.

Sam called out "Sierra One in position. I have good visibility of the full room. One older woman is in the corner on the black wall sitting in a chair. She is coughing a lot so I'm fairly certain that is Mrs. Partridge. Four of the subjects are near the green wall and look to be arguing."

Greg asked "Do you see the fifth subject?"

Sam moved the scope to scan the large room again "Just entering the room. A woman. She is carrying a cup and heading towards Mrs. Partridge. She just gave the cup to her. The woman pulled out a bag too."

He adjusted the scope and then said "Cough drops. The subject gave Mrs. Partridge some cough drops."

Greg said "Good. That's good to know Sam. I can probably use that to connect."

Sam settled in to wait. He glanced up at the sky and hoped the rain held off. He had no desire to get soaking wet today.

Spike and Jules had been working on getting information on the subjects. Spike had tapped into the security system motion detector cameras that took images every ten seconds. They got images of all five and then started running facial recognition.

Jules turned to Greg when they got a hit "Danny Partridge? Boss that is Mrs. Partridge's son."

"Tell me about him. Why is he in the system?" Greg asked.

Jules scanned the details and said "Drugs. He was arrested six months ago carrying cocaine and charged with intent to sell as well as possession. He was given probation as a first offender when he gave up his dealer in a plea agreement and then sent to a drug rehabilitation program."

Ed said "Looks like the program did not work. Must have thought his parent's house would be an easy mark to get goods to sell to supply his habit."

Spike got a hit on another two and quickly looked them up. He turned and said "Boss, Katie Byrd and Harrison Perdrix were sent to the rehabilitation center at the same time as Danny."

Greg instructed "Send Sam the photos with names. Sam tune back into channel two and see if you can determine which two were arguing to kill Mrs. Partridge."

Leah commented to Wordy, "I hope it is not Danny. Man, that would just be terrible."

"Copy" Sam said and then reached in to his vest pocket for his phone.

Sam looked at the photos and names then put his phone back. Then he switched to channel two. Sam looked through the scope and listened to the argument that was still raging. It took a moment before he could see each properly and the conversation told him what he wanted to know.

He switched back to channel one and reported "Harrison Perdix appears to be the one in charge and he and another male subject are the ones wanting to shoot Mrs. Partridge. Danny and one of the female subjects are arguing against it. Katie is the one that brought the drink and cough drops."

Then Sam said "Boss it looks like things are heating up a bit. Danny and Harrison are getting physical, pushing one another."

"Copy Sam" Greg stated.

Ed informed Greg, "Boss I'm gonna position Wordy, Leah and me at the door inside since all the subjects are contained in one room right now. Sam how's it look in there?"

"The pushing stopped but Harrison is pacing and looks volatile. He keeps pointing at Mrs. Partridge. Katie has positioned herself in front of Mrs. Partridge. Danny is slowly backing up towards Katie and the other female subject. They are creating a protective wall in front of Mrs. Partridge."

Greg said "Okay Ed, go in but hold. I want to see if we can get a little more information before I call."

"Copy" Ed said. Then he he said "Wordy, Leah, in quiet and slow. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs and we go up together."

Wordy responded for him and Leah, "Copy."

Ed, Leah and Wordy moved into the house.

Jules called the rehab center. She got shuffled around to a few people before talking to the director of the center. The director started to give her some details on Harrison, Danny and Katie after she explained the situation.

Sam's voice came across the headset. They all heard the shiver in it as Sam reported, "Aw man, Harrison just pulled a gun out of his pants. It is down right now but ..."

Greg looked to Spike and said "Place the call."

Spike placed the call to the home number but it just rang and no one answered. They waited five minutes then Spike tried again. He tried twice more at five minute intervals but it only rang.

"Boss, I have an idea. The monitor system that we are hearing them on is two-way. I can patch your phone into it and you can talk to them that way" Spike said as he looked at Greg.

"Do it" Greg stated handing his phone to Spike.

Spike's fingers flew and in a moment said "Done. Just hit unmute when you are ready to talk to them."

Greg nodded taking the phone and stated "Ed, I'm coming to you with Spike." He noted that Jules was still on the phone with the rehabilitation program. She would feed him any pertinent info she found.

Jules hung up just as Greg was about to leave the truck "Boss."

Greg stopped and turned, "What did you find out?"

"The director said that Harrison was kicked out two weeks ago for violating policy. He brought drugs onto the premises after a visit home. Danny and Katie were caught doing drugs with Harrison but were not kicked out because they did not bring the drugs in. She also said that both Katie and Danny are on a two-day release to visit family for the holidays. Both were doing well in the program until Harrison brought the drugs in" Jules shared.

Greg nodded and asked "When were Katie and Danny released for the visit?"

"Yesterday afternoon" Jules answered.

"Then it is unlikely that Danny and Katie took part in the other thefts" Greg surmised.

Jules nodded in agreement, "Sounds like Harrison and the two unidentified subjects are responsible for those robberies. Perhaps Harrison knew where Danny lived and thought it might be an easy score or wanted to talk him into joining them."

Greg stepped out of the command truck with Spike. While they were in the truck for the last forty minutes the weather had changed significantly. There was a heavy freezing rain blowing in with some force. Spike and Greg raced to the house and entered the downstairs.

"Ed, we are coming up" Greg stated.

"Copy" Ed replied quietly.

Greg pressed unmute on his phone and stated "This is Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. We have been trying to call the house but no one is picking up. We would like to resolve this so everyone goes home safely today."

Harrison looked around the room. Where the hell was that coming from?

Danny blurted out "My mom is in here. Harrison and Hugh want to kill her. You need to get in here. He has a gun."

Greg said "Danny we need to slow this down. We will not be barging in, let's just take this slow. Harrison, can you tell me what you need to end this peacefully? I'd like to help."

Harrison yelled at Danny, "How the hell is he talking to us?"

Danny answered "The security system. I activated it when you threatened my mom. You should have left like I told you to. I don't want to be around you. I'm done with drugs. So is Katie."

The team all thought good for you Danny. Turning your life around. There was hope for him.

Greg tried to engage Harrison again, "Harrison, just put the gun down and then no one needs to get hurt. Let's end this peacefully."

Harrison waved the gun towards Danny.

He was freezing cold but Sam did not need that to distract the team. So, Sam called out trying to keep the chattering sound from his voice "Gun up, pointed towards Danny but he is waving it around."

Hugh looked at Harrison "Whoa man, don't shoot Danny. Dude this is not worth it now. We just wanted some quick cash so we could get high. This just got real with the SRU here."

Katie looked out the window "Harrison, put the gun down or the sniper is gonna kill you."

Harrison whipped his head in the direction that Katie was looking. "Where? Where is the sniper?"

She pointed "There, in the pear tree. Do you see the sniper in the pear tree?"

"Boss they see me" Sam stated in a shivery voice.

He clenched his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering as he shivered. Sam so wanted this to end quickly. He was freezing his ass off in this pear tree. He had been bitterly cold ever since the freezing rain and wind started and the temperature dropped. But Sam held his position even as icicles formed on the branches, his rifle and his body as the sleeting rain froze when it made contact in what Sam suspected was now subzero temperatures.

Harrison saw the icicle laden sniper in the pear tree. He started to lower the gun. Harrison was not about to mess with a police sniper who would climb a tree in the rain and subzero weather. That officer had to be friggin crazy to be outside in that weather.

As he set the gun on the table Harrison said "I put the gun down. Tell the sniper not to shoot me. I put the gun down."

Sam called out in a shivering voice "Gun on the table. Harrison backing up."

Ed, Wordy, Spike, Greg and Leah rushed into the room. They took the three true subjects into custody and cuffed them.

Mrs. Partridge was hugging Danny and telling him how proud she was of him and how brave he was. Danny was telling his mom that he was sorry that Harrison showed up and that he wanted no part of drugs anymore.

Katie sat in a chair and simply watched the sniper in the tree. She turned to the dark-haired officer that had cuffed Leslie and said "So when does the sniper get to climb down? It's gotta be freezing up in that tree."

Spike turned and looked out the window. Sam looked like a popsicle. He called out "Sam you okay?"

Sam was trying to get unstuck from the tree. The freezing rain had stuck him solidly to the tree. He was so cold that his hands and legs were stiff. After trying to move for the past few minutes, Sam realized he was not getting down by himself.

Resigned to that fact, Sam's voice shook with cold "I co.. uld use a li … ttle hel …p here. I'm fr … ozen to the da … mned pear … tree."

From the truck, Jules called out "On my way Sam."

She grabbed rappelling gear and hustled out into the freezing rain.

Greg looked to Ed and said "Go. Spike you too."

Ed and Spike raced out of the house. Wordy, Leah and Greg took custody of the subjects and herded them downstairs to the await pickup by the uniformed officers.

Jules reached the tree just before Ed and Spike. She looked up and saw just how frozen Sam was to the tree. She began to gear up as she said "We'll have you down in a moment Sam."

Sam grumbled in a shivery voice "They ne…ver covered this ….in the Ad …vanced Marks…manship in Sub…zero Tem… per… atures class."

Ed chuckled "No I guess not. Not often a sniper gets frozen to a tree."

Jules headed up into the tree. When she got up there she tried to get Sam unstuck. She was shivering in very short order and called down in the shivery voice "No go. I need an ice pick or something to chisel away some of this."

Spike was sprinting back to the SUV to find something. Glad to be moving in the freezing weather. He rummaged around the SUV and then grabbed the tire iron after not finding anything else suitable.

By the time Spike got back, there were icicles forming on both Ed and Jules. Ed took the tire iron and climbed up just enough to hand it to Jules. He could go no further because this tree could not bear their combined weight.

Sam looked at Jules as she pulled back the iron preparing to whack the tree branch to dislodge the ice that was trapping him to the tree. His voice shook with cold "Don't mi … ss."

Jules responded with Sam's tired and true response "I never miss."

She hit the pear tree hard, sending shards of ice to the ground. Spike and Ed covered their heads just in time as the icicles crashed down to the ground under the tree.

Several more whacks and Jules had broken the ice's hold on Sam. Sam was so frigid and stiff that Jules had to help him down. When they got to where Ed was, Ed took over and helped him the rest of the way down the tree.

When they finally made it to the ground, Wordy, Leah and Greg had joined Spike under the tree.

Wordy threw a blanket over Sam's shoulders and said "Let's get you someplace warm."

Sam shivered out "Co … py … th … at."

Spike and Wordy assisted Sam to the SUV that Wordy had started before heading to the tree. He left it running with the heat on full blast to warm the interior. They got Sam in and closed the door.

Sam held out his frozen hands to the vent as he shivered.

Greg got into the driver's seat and said "You should get checked out by EMS?"

Sam shook his head "Ju…st a bit c…old. Wa…rming up … now."

At Greg's assessing look Sam said "Re…ally B… boss, I'm g… good."

Greg nodded but said "I'm giving you a ride home tonight and will pick you up tomorrow morning. No debate."

Sam nodded but then focused on getting as close to the warm air as possible.

The rest of the team got in the other vehicles and the team headed to the barn.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Saturday, December 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 pm**_

Sam took another sip of his hot coffee as he thought about today while he waited for Sarge to finish changing and take him home. This morning it had taken a long, warm shower and nearly a half hour before his body quit the occasional little shivers. He had joined the team in the briefing room after his shower and changing into a dry uniform.

He found that Spike and Jules had stopped at Timmy's on the way back and got hot coffee for all of them. Sam happily sipped his coffee enjoying the warming sensation during debrief. Overall, debrief went smooth and quick.

Greg had shared that it was the vision of frozen Sam in the pear tree that had Harrison giving up. Harrison was scared that a sniper willing to be out in that weather would likely shoot him just so he could come in from the cold. The team had a good laugh over that.

He also shared that Harrison, Hugh and Leslie had confessed to all the robberies and they only did that to finance their drug habits. Hugh told the authorities that Harrison said that he knew two others that would help them. They picked up Katie from her house then headed to Danny's home. But then Danny's mom came home and things went sideways when Harrison realized that she overheard them telling Danny and Katie how they could score big by helping them rob houses and bragging about the houses they had already robbed.

Greg then reported that after their visit home, that Danny and Katie were headed back to rehab to finish their program.

After debrief it was lunch and Sam was told to stay put. Ed, Wordy and Leah went to grab lunch for all of them. They had a nice lunch just shooting the breeze together as a team. Sam smiled thinking about that. It was so different from last year.

The rest of the day was spent at the barn doing inventory and a little training. They did not have any additional hot calls today. It was a rare quiet day, probably due to the weather. It was just too damned cold to go out and commit crimes, Sam thought.

Sam looked up at Jules as she entered the room and smiled. "You heading out?" Sam asked.

Jules nodded and said "Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were still feeling okay. No ill effects from your time in the tree."

Sam gave her a lop-sided grin, "No. I'm good."

She gave Sam an appraising look. Was he telling the truth? Jules came to the conclusion he was actually being truthful so she said "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jules was about to leave when Wordy, Leah, Ed and Greg headed towards the briefing room. So Jules waited a moment to say goodbye to them too.

Knowing the Boss was ready to go, Sam stood up. He hated to be an imposition on the Boss. He tried a few times during the day to get the Boss to change his mind about giving him a ride tonight and tomorrow morning but Sam could not get him to budge. Even when he said he would just call a cab.

Sam joined the group outside the briefing room as Spike came bounding up with a bright smile on his face.

Spike said "Wait you gotta here my newest song."

Everyone waited while Spike cleared his throat. He grinned at Sam and said "I've only got the first verse done but I'm working on the rest of it."

Sam said "By the look of you Spike, I'm not so sure I'm gonna like this new song."

"Sure you will buddy, just hold on." Spike then fiddled with his phone and strains of an instrumental version of the Twelve Days of Christmas started playing.

Spike belted out in a surprisingly nice singing voice "On the first day of Christmas, Team One gave to me a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Sam groaned.

Spike grinned.

The rest of Team One laughed.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you enjoyed the first installment. Gift me with a quick review and let me know what you thought of it. Reviews make my day._


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Two Turtle Doves**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gun Range – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:00 pm**_

Jules gave Sam a smug look as Ed grumbled under his breath. He didn't like being bested.

Ed looked at the target shooting results and then grumbled "Tighter groupings, better accuracy." Then he looked at Sam and Jules and said "You two been putting in more hours at the range than you do here?"

Jules smiled "No."

She tapped her target sheet and said "Ya know, when you're good you're good. And I'm good. Better than you today. Perhaps you need more time at the range? Just sayin'."

Sam high-fived Jules then said "Care to go another round, _old man_?"

Ed eyed Sam and then chuckled "Set em up, _kid_."

Spike rushed in and said "Wait, wait. I have the perfect targets for you to use Ed. You're sure to get the tightest grouping with them."

He handed the sheets of paper he was carrying to Ed. Then Spike stood back and waited for the reaction.

Ed belted out a laugh "Yeah that should do it."

Sam grabbed the papers to see what made Ed laugh so hard. He stared at the papers then looked at Jules incredulously as he handed them to her to see. Then both of them looked at Spike.

Spike waggled his eye brows and then read the 'if looks could kill' expressions on Sam and Jules. He turned tail and ran.

Sam bolted after him and tackled Spike before he even reached the door.

Spike was laughing as he held up his hands in defense "Wait, wait, wait. Let me explain."

Sam straddled Spike, still pinning him to the ground and said "Start talking."

Jules strode up and waved the targets at Spike "You better have a good explanation or you will not be seeing tomorrow."

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall still chuckling. He wanted to see how Spike was gonna get out of this one.

Spike said "Okay, you know our special assignment today?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sam said a little defensively.

"Well, you and Jules just looked so perfect. I couldn't resist. That special assignment was just …" Spike started.

* * *

 _ **Rollback to Nine Hours Earlier – SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:00 am**_

Greg entered the room with Inspector Stainton and looked at his assembled team. He was glad to see that Sam showed no signs of illness after yesterday's sojourn in the freezing rain. The weather today was much nicer, it was nice and clear. Which would be good for the special assignment the team had to take on today.

Inspector Stainton stood at the front as Greg called his team to order "Okay boys and girls, we got a special assignment today."

The team settled down and stopped their conversations, put down their cookies Sam brought in and turned their attention to the Boss.

"Inspector Stainton is here to brief us on the situation and then I'll explain our role today. Stainton the floor is yours" Greg stated and then sat down.

Stainton cleared his throat and looked at the team, his eyes lingering on Constable Callaghan and Constable Kearns a moment longer. He did not like the possibility of what could happen to either one of these female officers. Call him old fashioned, but he still did not like when police women were put in dangerous situations. Oh, he knew they were capable officers, he just didn't like it one damned bit.

Then the Inspector stated "Over the last three weeks on Sundays several thefts have occurred at high end boutiques. In each case, shots were fired. Three subjects go in and steal the boutique's cash and small high-end merchandise that is easy to carry or stuff in a backpack. Things like jewelry, watches, shoes and the like."

The Inspector's face was grim as he said "However, it is not simply thefts. The subjects have targeted wealthy young couples that were in the shop. The subjects appear to case the place and then pick out a young couple that is very, shall I say, very affectionate while they shop. In each case, the subjects shot the men in the chest and kidnapped the women. The women were found the next day dumped off at a park, alive but in bad shape. They were pistol whipped, raped and barely conscious. None of the women have been able to give a good description of the attackers."

"Security camera captures show that there are two males and one female. The abducted women say that they were raped by both males and that the female is the one that pistol whipped them. The woman subject is the one that shot the men in the chest in each case. They have used different get away vehicles in each incident. The vehicle has been found in each case and it was stolen. We have no leads as to who the subjects are. They wear gloves and come into the boutique wearing masks."

"We believe that they tap into the boutiques security cameras to determine who to target. There have been no potential fourth subjects in the witnesses in the incidents. No one common that could be feeding them intel to target a specific couple."

"No news has been leaked on these occurrences in hope that we can catch them in the act. A task force has been put together. But due to the threat level of the operation the task force is asking for SRU's assistance. Sergeant Parker, back to you" Stainton concluded.

Team One sat stoically as they heard the situation. Everyone was wondering what the SRU's role would be in this. They remained quiet as the Boss stood up.

Greg stood and said "The task force has many upscale boutiques to cover and will be in position watching them and they have some undercover people in place at many of the boutiques to dissuade couples from being overtly lovey-dovey for their protection."

"This is where we come in. They need us to supply a young couple to be a decoy. To go into the shops and behave in a manner that attracts the attention of the subjects." Greg turned to Jules and Leah and said "The only fair way to do this is to draw straws."

Jules sat up and said "Not necessary. I volunteer."

What the hell was Jules doing? Sam stared at Jules. She was intentionally volunteering for a task that could end up getting her raped. Sam knew Greg would accept her volunteering. He could not let her do this without him. Sam needed to be close to protect her.

He spoke up "I volunteer to be the other half."

Wordy, Ed, Spike and Greg all looked to Sam. They could see the flinty look in his eyes. The look that came over Sam when any one of them, but especially Jules, were in danger. There would be no changing his mind short of a direct order from Greg or Ed.

Reluctantly, Greg nodded. But he would be reluctant with any one of the team. This assignment was just so dangerous.

Ed said "They go in with vests on or they don't go in at all. It is cold so a bulky jacket will cover the vest."

Spike spoke up "Will the task force have video set up in all locations that Sam and Jules have to go to?"

Greg answered "I'm told that in each location they have set up hidden camera's last night. Spike, you will monitor the cameras. Ed, you will locate a Sierra position and get set before Sam and Jules enter the boutiques. The rest of us will also go in and out of the boutiques separately to provide Sam and Jules backup inside. Some of the locations, as I said, will have other undercover officers too. Jules and Sam should be well covered."

Jules asked "Inspector, when you say the couples were affectionate, what exactly did you mean? If Sam and I are going to attract the subjects, we need to behave in the same manner."

Stainton cleared his throat again then explained "Well, they were always touching, kissing, smiling, like new love birds. The men were very attentive and indulgent to what the women wanted and the women hung all over the men."

Sam thought, oh crap, this is gonna be hard. He hoped his body would not betray his real feelings for Jules. He'd worked damned hard to make her think he saw her as just a colleague and a friend.

Jules thought, oh crap, this is gonna be hard. Why did Sam volunteer? She hoped he would not read anything into how she would behave. She did not want to give him false hope. She did not want to hurt him again.

Ed looked at Sam and Jules and wondered if they could pull it off. He hoped it would not start something between them again. He would hate to lose one or both of them if this led to them restarting their relationship.

Wordy looked at Sam and Jules and thought that of everyone on the team, they would be able to be convincing. There is no way he, Ed or the Boss could pull that off with either Leah or Jules. Spike might be able to, but he was needed to monitor the cameras.

Leah looked at Sam and Jules and held in a smile. She still recalled what she saw in conference room three when Jules helped Sam calm down that day they discovered little Ben. Those two had a deeper connection than any of the rest of the team realized.

Spike looked at Sam and Jules and worried. His two best friends were being put in an extremely dangerous situation. Sam and Jules had both been shot in the chest before. They were both wearing vests but that didn't protect them. Spike was _not_ losing either of them to this assignment.

He turned to Stainton and asked "What type of weapon did the subject use to shoot the men? What kind of bullets?"

Stainton answered "Each time a semi-automatic 9 mm was used."

Spike said "Level III armor is required then."

Sam nodded in agreement with Spike. He would not allow Jules to get harmed and there was no way in hell he wanted to take another bullet to the chest himself. A level III vest would provide him the necessary protection to stop a 9 mm bullet and still allow him the mobility he would need to protect Jules.

* * *

 _ **Tourterelle Boutique – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:00 pm**_

Spike called out "Tapped into the cameras."

Ed shifted into place and scoped out the interior of the Tourterelle Boutique then said "Sierra One in position. One clerk and two customers in the boutique."

Greg said "Sam, Jules you are a go, in five." He didn't expect a response because they only had earwigs to hear, no mics.

Then Greg got out of the unmarked car and headed into the boutique. They had been at this for four hours now. Sam and Jules had gone to five of the boutiques so far. They had this one and three more to target today.

Sam looked at Jules and said "You ready?"

Jules nodded and said "If you are."

He gave her a lopsided grin. Yeah, he was ready. There were a few times in the previous shops that Sam was more than ready. Jules' kisses called him to half-mast and he could not stop it. Her kisses always affected him like that. Sam was thankful for the stylish trench coat that they dressed him in to match his cover as a rich man. He kept it buttoned to covered a that part of his anatomy.

Jules smiled back. This was harder to do than she ever imagined. Kissing Sam and clinging to him like they were madly in love was slamming hard into her defenses. The walls she had built to keep Sam out of her heart were crumbling with every single kiss.

Sam opened the door and then went around to Jules' side and opened it. He steeled his body to not react as Jules moved her arm around his waist. The smile on his face however was genuine. This was torture but oh so pleasurable torture. It was like getting a mini-Christmas present being able to be so close to Jules like this. He treasured every single kiss she bestowed on him.

He put his arm around Jules and they headed down the street at a sedate pace towards Tourterelle Boutique.

As they entered the boutique, Sam started to make conversation as he asked "Hey sweetheart, do you know what Tourterelle means in French?"

Just inside the shop Jules stopped and gazed up lovingly at Sam "No honey, what does it mean?"

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules on the lips so he could covertly scan the interior. God, he was enjoying this part, the kissing. Scanning for threats was necessary and he would do anything to keep Jules safe.

When Sam lifted his head, he said "Tourterelle is French for turtle dove. Turtle doves symbolize love and faithfulness because they mate for life, work together to build nests and raise their young together."

Jules stared at Sam. Sam didn't know it but he scored a direct hit. A huge chunk of her heart's protective wall collapsed. She was speechless for several moments as those words slammed around her heart walls taking out more pieces. Mate for life. Work together. Raise their young.

It took everything Jules had to get the next words out "Oh honey how romantic. You definitely need to buy me something here then." Then she pulled him towards the jewelry case.

When they got to the jewelry case Jules fawned all over Sam and the jewelry. For his part, Sam countered every affectionate gesture with one of his own and told Jules to select anything that her heart wanted, cost was no option. He gently tucked Jules, hair behind her ear and then place a gentle kiss on her cheek. God, he wished this was real and not just pretend.

Spike watched on the camera and commented "Two turtle doves. Man, you two look like a real couple."

Both Jules and Sam stiffened slightly as they heard Spike's comment in their tiny earwigs. The earwigs were part of what Ed and Greg had insisted on for their protection. They could hear the team so they knew where they were and the team could warn them if the subjects were entering. Their voices were picked up by the microphones that the task force had put in with the hidden camera.

Ed came over the headset "Spike focus. Our turtle doves are just doing their job. You need to do yours."

"Copy" Spike said feeling slightly admonished but then he smiled as he watched his two best friends behaving like a lusty couple that should go get a room instead of shopping.

Leah was checking out a blouse as she covertly scanned the boutique. She wished the subjects would show. It was nerve racking. She happened to look down at a price tag and nearly gasped. Who in their right mind would pay three thousand dollars for a blouse? She removed her hand not wanting to damage the thing. Paying for something like that would take several paychecks.

Greg picked up a pair of women's dress shoes and pretended to admire them. He realized how that looked at the last moment and said out loud "My girlfriend would love these."

Ed, Wordy and Spike snickered.

Wordy who was outside, down the block a bit and leaning casually on the wall covered his mouth and whispered "Admiring the ladies high heels again Boss? Something we should maybe know about?"

That caused Sam to snort and chuckle. He couldn't help it as the image of what Wordy was implying came to mind. The Boss wearing designer women's high heels.

Jules squeezed Sam's arm tightly but said in a syrupy voice "Honey what is so funny?"

Sam covered by leaning down and kissing Jules on the lips.

Jules was taken aback at the kiss. But then her body reacted and she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer as she returned the kiss.

Somewhere after about two seconds the kiss turned from pretend to real for both of them. The passion that they both kept banked and hidden from the other would not be denied and surged forth. The heat of the kiss grew to a point that Sam was no longer in control. Jules could lead him anywhere and do anything to him and he would gladly follow.

As Jules' body pressed into Sam's, Jules felt Sam harden. That was like a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her. Damn, what did she just do? She had lost control.

Jules ended the kiss pulling back slowly.

Sam's lips followed Jules' lips trying to maintain the connection. When separation of their lips was finally made, Sam's glazed eyes connected with Jules' eyes. He read apology and remorse in her eyes along with the small flicker of dying flame.

He swallowed hard and pulled back. He drew in a deep breath and let it out very slowly as he tried to regain his professionalism.

The shop attendant said "Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend that would kiss me like that."

Jules drew in a shaky breath and then turned to the shop attendant and said "He is a good kisser. I think I'll take the necklace with the butterfly on it."

Sam looked down at the butterfly necklace and then found his voice "Sure sweetheart. Whatever your heart desires. I cannot deny you anything you want."

The attendant took out the butterfly pendant and handed to Sam. He put it on Jules and then she turned around and smiled up at him "I love it."

Internally, Sam said 'I love you' but out loud he said "It is beautiful, just like you."

Ed called out "Heads up. Three approaching the boutique. Wordy move in. Sam, you be careful, none of your heroics. We have your back."

Leah and Greg covertly withdrew their weapons and positioned themselves strategically to cover Sam and Jules.

The shop door slammed open and the three headed directly towards the jewelry counter. The smallest one, the woman yelled "Stay where you are and no one gets killed."

Sam turned to face the subjects and took a half step to his left and covered Jules a bit. He wanted to cover her more but she would be pissed at him if he did. Sam sized up the two men. He could take them alone if he had too. But he had his team here and they would help.

Jules noticed Sam take a small step in front of her. Ever protective Jules thought. That was something that would never change with Sam. It was too much a part of who he was.

She assessed the woman. The subject had a look that was hard to describe. It was almost feral but also wounded. Great, Jules thought. They were dealing with a wounded animal. Her killing men that showed affection might mean that she was treated poorly by a man she loved or she lost the man she loved and did not want others to be happy. Whatever the reason, the woman looked ready to kill.

The woman approached Jules as she lowered her weapon to near her hip while her two cohorts kept their weapons trained on the couple. She sneered as she reached out and ripped off the butterfly necklace "I'll be taking that."

Then she yelled at the attendant as she tossed a bag to her "Fill this up with all the cash and jewels or we kill these two."

Shaking like a leaf, the attendant complied and filled the bag with all the money and jewelry. When she finished, the attendant handed the bag back and then cowered behind the counter.

The woman grabbed the bag and then sneered at Jules as she said "What makes you think you deserve a man that loves you?"

Jules blinked at that. She countered "Why are you doing this?"

The woman turned her attention to Sam and smiled "You love her, don't you?"

Sam stammered for an answer. He wanted to yell 'YES', because he did. But what was the right thing to say here?

If he answered yes, could he later tell Jules he was just playacting. It would kill him a little bit inside to deny it. But he knew he would have to do that to maintain their friendship because he could not give up the team.

He had found a place to belong and he was not ready to give that up. He still needed the team. Spike needed him too. Spike was going through his first Christmas without Lou. Sam knew what that was like last year, his first without Matt.

It felt like an eternity in his head as all those thoughts coursed through. But in reality, it was only a split second from when the woman asked and Sam answered "Yes I do."

"Wrong answer" she yelled as she fired her gun.

It hit Sam square in the chest. Sam was thrown back. Jules caught part of his weight as he fell to the ground.

Ed's bullet pierced the woman's skull and she dropped a split second later.

Leah and Wordy tackled the two men and disarmed them a within seconds of the woman and Sam falling.

Greg raced to Sam and Jules as he called "EMS we need EMS in here now. Officer down."

Sam gasped for breath and then started panting through the pain.

Jules was ripping open his shirt frantically trying to assure herself that it was in the vest.

Greg helped Jules get Sam's shirt off and then remove the vest. The bullet was lodged in the vest. He breathed a sigh of relief as he called out for the team "It's in the vest."

Ed blew out the breath he had been holding since he had taken the shot. He felt instant relief that Sam would be okay. It was followed very quickly with anger that the woman had gotten off the shot in the first place. He started to pack up his gear knowing he had to go with SIU but wanting to go down and see how Sam was first.

Spike raced from the command truck down the street to the boutique. He had just watch Sam get shot in the chest for the third time. The first was at Central Bank, the second was at Aaron's funeral and just now. His heart had stopped a moment thinking he was losing another best friend.

But the Boss' call of it's in the vest started Spike's own heart again. Taking one in the vest that close was gonna hurt like hell. Sam's chest was sure to be all shades of colors by this afternoon, Spike knew.

Sam took several breaths as the pain was subsiding. Shit that hurt. The woman shot from where she held the gun at her hip without ever raising the gun and giving an indication that she was going to shoot.

Jules said "Just rest Sam. EMS is coming."

Sam said "I'm good." Then he tried to rise.

Greg placed a hand on his shoulder holding him down "Not this time Sam. You are getting checked out. You are taking a ride to the ER."

Sam sank back down and just breathed as tons of members of the task force flooded into the boutique.

Inspector Stainton looked at Greg and said "Good work. Watching them work, I totally bought they were a couple. We could use them in our undercover stings. How is your officer?"

Sam answered "I'm good."

Greg rubbed his face briskly and then said "Sam you are not good until I get a doctor's report saying you are good."

Jules said "I'll go with Sam to the ER and make sure he stays to get checked out thoroughly."

Spike skidded to a stop just inside the boutique. He panted to catch his breath and then headed to Sam and Jules as the Boss headed out with the inspector. He squatted down and belted out loudly "That is the last time you get shot in the chest. You hear me buddy?"

Wordy put his hand on Spike's shoulder to calm him and said "I think all of Toronto heard you Spike. Calm down."

Sam caught Spike's eyes and nodded "Yeah three's more than enough for me too buddy. But I'm good."

Wordy, Leah, Spike, Jules, Ed and Greg all replied "Not till the doctor says you are good."

Sam chuckled a bit then stopped as it hurt a bit. He was gonna be bruised good by nighttime.

EMS arrived then and Spike, Wordy and Jules were moved out of the way. They watched the EMTs work then help Sam to his feet when Sam declared he was okay to walk to the gurney. Wordy and Spike slipped in and walked right next to him as they headed outside.

Jules watched a moment as her mind replayed what occurred in this boutique. Her mind focused on Sam's answer to the woman's question. Sam answered yes to her question do you love her. Jules felt another little piece of the wall around her heart crumble and crash to the ground. That wall was getting pretty weak.

Part of her knew Sam had answered with the truth. But part of her had to protect herself so she modified it and told herself that Sam loved her as a best friend. There were many different kinds of love. Love of a parent, of a child, of an animal, of a thing, of a best friend. She tried to keep her mind from saying the last thing but it would not be denied as she completed the list.

Or the love of mate for life, of the person you wanted to work together with and raise children together with … the love of a turtle dove.

Jules took a steadying breath and followed the guys out.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:00 pm**_

Jules and Sam were returning from the ER. Jules made sure they did every necessary test. She made sure Sam rested and complied with the instructions and took the pain meds they gave him. Jules was surprised and glad Sam complied without much fuss.

The two entered the briefing room to a round of applause. The rest of the team was there. Ed had finished with SIU quickly, it was a declared justified use of lethal force.

Sam sat down a little stiffly but it didn't hurt too much now. Jules had made sure he took the non-narcotic pain meds the nurse brought him. They had x-rayed him and prodded his ribs and there was nothing but a little bruising. Tonight, that bruising would be much worse looking. But no cracked or broken ribs made him very happy. There would be no light duty.

He slid the note over to Ed and grinned "No light duty. Clean bill of health." Then for emphasis Sam gave them all a WOW smile and said "I'm okay."

The team nodded and smiled. That was damned good news. Then they got down to the business of debriefing.

Ed apologized for allowing the woman to get a shot off. But Sam told Ed that no apology was needed. He didn't even see it happening and he was right in front of the woman.

They reviewed the camera recording and determined that from Ed's position he would not have seen the woman raise her gun even if she had. Which she hadn't. All she did was tilt it upwards a bit. It looked like a well practiced angle rather than random. The woman had meant to shoot without Sam having any indication she was going to shoot. That was cold blooded.

Knowing the mechanics of the shooting helped Ed come to terms with the thought that he had allowed a teammate to get shot. That had eaten at him since the shooting. It was a bit of a relief to know he did not let a teammate down.

Then Greg reported "Stainton's task force has identified the woman and the two men. Her name was Rosa Tortuga. One of the men was her brother Esteve Tortuga. The other man was Esteve's buddy Teodor Colom."

Jules asked "Any idea why they were shooting the men and raping the women? Robbery is one thing but the other … they just don't make sense together."

Greg shook his head "Neither of the men are talking. We may never know."

He looked at Sam who had a strange look on his face. It worried him even though the doctor gave Sam a clean bill of health. Greg asked "Sam you okay?"

Pulled out of his thoughts Sam looked at the Sarge and said "Yeah, why?"

"Well you looked a little … I don't know … it just worried me a bit" Greg responded.

Sam scratched his head and said "Sorry I was just trying to remember Catalan. Been a very long time since I spoke or even thought the language."

Spike asked "Why are you trying to remember Catalan?"

What he was searching for in his mind popped in and Sam grinned as he shared "Their names struck me. Odd, weird … but in Catalan, Tortuga means turtle and Colom means dove. Weird huh. We were in Tourterella Boutique which is French for turtle dove and the subject's names when put together are turtle dove. There were two turtles and a dove."

Leah chuckled and said "Just how many languages do you know Sam?"

Sam shrugged "Never counted. Most are too rusty to even consider speaking anymore."

Greg said "If no one has anything else for debrief, I say we are done. Go find something to do. Too cold to go patrolling."

Ed looked at Jules and said "How about some target practice."

Jules nodded "Sounds good to me. Sam, you coming?"

Sam nodded "Yeah a little target practice sounds good."

Spike was feeling good that Sam was fine … oops … good. The talk about turtle doves sparked an idea. He got up and headed to his tech room saying "I'll be in the tech room if anyone is looking for me."

Leah asked Wordy "Want to show me that move you used to take down Ed in hand to hand training last week?"

Wordy nodded and they headed to the gym.

Greg watched his team head out to various locations and smiled. Today could have been bad. But they were all here. They were all safe. Today was a good day overall. The city was safer today because they had been good at their jobs.

Everyone did their jobs to the highest level of professionalism today. Ed was on target. Spike's monitoring kept them all in the loop. Wordy and Leah took down the two armed men with no one else getting hurt. And Sam and Jules were to be commended for their undercover work.

But a small part in the back of Greg's mind niggled at him. That part wondered how much of today's playacting between Sam and Jules was real and how much was made up. That kiss at the jewelry counter looked very real. Greg pushed that from his mind. Sam and Jules were professionals. They said it was over, and Greg would trust them.

Greg reflected that there certainly were no signs of anything more than a good friendship between them. He was glad that they had been able to remain friends and good teammates after their break up. The reason for the non-fraternization rule was that breakups could cause problems for a team. It was better all-around to keep romantic relationships out of the workplace.

He set to work on his paperwork.

* * *

 _ **Present Time – SRU HQ – Gun Range – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:15 pm**_

As Sam straddled Spike on the floor, pinning him down, Spike started "Well, you and Jules just looked so perfect. I couldn't resist. That special assignment was just …."

Sam eyed Spike and asked "Just what?"

"Too full of coincidences to pass up. I mean you gotta give me that … Right? Come on … Tourterelle, Tortuga, Colom and you two acting like two turtle doves today. How could you not imagine my mind would go there?" Spike said with a grin.

Sam grabbed the target and put it in Spike face "This is what you mind conjured up?"

Spike's grin widened "Yeah, well not all of it."

Sam got off Spike and reached out a hand to pull him up "I'm afraid to ask what else your demented mind came up with. I mean, as if pasting Jules' and my head onto a pair of turtle doves wasn't bad enough."

Spike was about to tell them but was interrupted as Wordy, Greg and Leah entered the gun range.

"What's up?" Wordy asked as they came to a stop and Ed moved forward to the group.

Jules shoved one to the papers at Wordy "This. Spike though Ed could use them as targets to improve his groupings."

Wordy chuckled and handed it to Greg who smiled and handed it to Leah who said "Spike, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Jules said "It is yet to be seen if he lives. He was just about to tell us what else his warped, geeky mind came up with."

Spike edged slightly towards the door as he said "I figured out my second verse … On the second day of Christmas, Team One gave to me two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Jules and Sam both stated emphatically "He's dead!"

Spike bolted from the room singing his two verses at the top of his lungs as he sped throughout SRU HQ. Sam and Jules were hot on his heels.

Ed picked up on of the sheets that floated to the floor. He could only laugh "Spike is a dead man for sure."

Wordy shook his head and sighed "It's a shame we are gonna have a funeral this close to Christmas."

Greg nodded and couldn't stop the grin "Yeah, I liked Spike, it's gonna be hard to replace him."

Leah laughed and thought she had won the lottery when she joined this team. It was like one big, happy, dysfunctional family. It reminded her of home and helped when she missed her family in Haiti.

* * *

 _ **Jules' Home – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:30 pm**_

Jules grabbed a couple of the double, chocolate chunk chocolate cookies from the bag that Sam had brought her. His mother had sent him a ton of cookies. He had brought the rest of them in today and handed them out.

She was surprised that he had a baggie of everyone's favorite cookies. Sam had just shrugged and said he may have mentioned everyone's favorite to his mom in his last phone call to her last week.

Settling down on her couch Jules nibbled on the cookie. They were good. Very good. Almost as good as her own mother's cookies.

That memory had come out of the blue. They tended to do that when Sam talked about his mom. She envied Sam. Jules missed her mom a lot.

Jules set the cookies down on the napkin and then reached out for the folded paper she set on her table. Sitting back, she hesitated opening it. Today had thrown her into an emotional tailspin.

While at the barn she was able to just push it to the side. But here, in the confines of her home that held so many memories of Sam, the feelings were swirling again.

Finally, Jules unfolded the paper and gazed at it. A smile formed on her lips. Her and Sam as turtle doves. Spike was so weird sometimes but she loved him for it.

Jules laid the paper across her heart and held it fast. She closed her eyes and sang softly "On the second day of Christmas, Team One gave to me two Jammy doves."

Today would be one that she filed into a special place. They may have been playacting for the most part. But there was enough real that her heart could not let go of it. There were several large chunks of that wall missing after today.

Jules wasn't sure what that meant. She wasn't sure she wanted to even try to fill in those gaps with new bricks and mortar. Jules did wonder what would happen to her if those walls crumbled completely.

She drifted off to sleep on her couch holding the turtle dove picture and with an image of Sam's heat glazed eyes after their kiss today in the Tourterelle Boutique.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Sunday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 11:00 pm**_

Sam laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Today was still too fresh in his mind. It was a mix of emotions.

Getting shot again in the chest had sucked. As he had tried to get his breath he had flashes of all the pain he had endured to get his lungs functioning again. He had flashes of Spike's face when he raced into the boutique. That ripped at Sam.

But nothing hit him as hard as the look in Jules' eyes. The sheer terror he saw in her eyes as he fell and she tried to prevent him from crashing down in a heap. Her fear was written clearly on her face as she had ripped at his shirt. That terror and fear Sam never wanted to see again. Ever.

The rest of today also played in his mind. Spike. Spike was one of a kind. He loved that man like a brother. Sometimes he reminded him of Matt. The goofiness and the laughter.

When he and Jules caught up to Spike, Spike was laughing so hard they started laughing too. Team Five came in from a hot call to find the three of them on the floor of the gym doubled over in laughter.

Spike had insisted on driving him home tonight. He had taken Spike up on the offer. Sam would do what was necessary to protect his lungs. After getting shot today, riding home in the cold night air didn't seem like the most prudent thing to do. Spike had offered to pick him up tomorrow too since his bike did not fit in Spike's car and he left it at the barn.

Sam felt restless and sat up. He stood and walked to his dresser drawer and opened it. Sam stared at the box in the drawer for several minutes.

Once he got home, after Spike and he had stopped for a quick bite at the new burger joint by his apartment, he had an urge. He had called a cab and gone out.

He picked up the box and took the lid off. He smiled. It was beautiful. I cost a small fortune but he had the money.

Not having a vehicle had saved him loads of money on gas, maintenance, registration, etc. Not to mention all the pay he had saved up in his years with JTF2. When you are in the field for six years straight, there was not much opportunity to spend your paycheck.

Sam had found himself outside the Tourterelle Boutique. It was closed after the incident today. But he had to go where he had kissed Jules today. That kiss. God, that kiss was worth everything else that happened today.

The owner was just leaving as he was looking in the window. The owner recognized him and thanked him. Then Sam was hit with another urge. So, he had asked the owner. He was more than happy to oblige. He opened the shop and Sam went in with him.

Sam lifted out the beautiful butterfly pendant. He just had to get this. Something in Jules' eyes when she looked at it told him that she liked it a lot. It reminded him of her butterfly tattoo. He had traced that tattoo more times than he could count.

Someday he would find an appropriate time to give this to Jules. It was too expensive to be just a friend gift. Sam held it against his heart and closed his eyes.

Hope. He had hope. Miracles happened for him before. Sam would hold onto hope, one day this butterfly would land around Jules neck and find its forever home.

Sam laid the butterfly pendant back into the box and tucked the box in the very back of his top drawer.

He crawled back into bed with a more settled mind. Sam let the feelings of everlasting love for Jules he felt when kissing her today envelop him. Someday, Jules would realize that they were already mated and their souls were entwined.

Sam slowly drifted to sleep as the strains of the Twelve Days of Christmas softly played on his nightstand radio.

His last thoughts before sleeping were that Jules was his turtle dove, he had released her and he would patiently wait for the day she flew back home to him.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** A little JAM in a none Jam time of their relationship. I mean there was no other option for two turtle doves. Was there? Hope you enjoyed it. _

_**Would love to hear from all my wonderful readers.** I have ideas for most days but if anyone has fun ideas for any of the days I'd love to read them, I might incorporate them._

 _Oh and for those wondering about the butterfly necklace ... r_ _emember the Valentines' Day episode when Raf joined the team? Jules was toying with a necklace. Sam and Jules were dating secretly then ... Sam gave the butterfly necklace to Jules for Valentine's Day. I might write that story for a Valentine's gift to my readers._


	3. Three French Hens

**Three French Hens**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Locker Room – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:45 am**_

Sam walked into the locker room and stopped. He was in a good mood until just now. He woke up after a very detailed and hot dream of Jules which he concluded for himself in the shower. Then he had dressed and gone to his kitchen and poured coffee into his travel mug. He was already down and waiting in the lobby of his apartment complex when Spike pulled up.

When they got to the barn fifteen minutes ago, Spike headed into the locker room when the Boss pulled him aside. Sarge wanted to make sure he was feeling good today. Aside from a little stiffness and some very colorful bruising he assured the Boss that he was okay.

The Boss had then told him that lunch today would be on the department because Inspector Stainton wanted to do something to thank the entire team for their work yesterday. But Sam would get to decide what they had for lunch. Anything he desired.

Today was shaping up to be a good day. Sam almost started whistling as he made his way to the locker room to get ready for workout. But that whistle died on his lips as he entered the locker room and was confronted by the papered wall and lockers.

He was gonna kill Spike.

"SPIKE!" Sam bellowed as he strode into the locker room ripping papers off the walls and lockers as he went.

Poking his head out of the locker aisle Spike put up his hands as he stifled chuckles and quickly said "Wasn't me. Promise." At Sam's 'you're so dead glare' Spike emphatically stated "IT. WASN'T. ME!"

"If not you, then who?" Sam turned and looked around the apparently empty locker room "Who pray tell would do something like this? This is something your mind would come up with."

Snickers were heard from the next aisle over. Sam and Spike looked at one another. Then both strode over to the aisle and looked around the corner.

John, Craig, Mike and Gary looked up and Mike tapped Curtis on the shoulder because he was not seeing what they were seeing. They all stood and faced a furious Sam and a bewildered Spike. The Team Two guys busted out laughing. Hal and Camden entered the lockers from the shower area and chuckled.

Team Two's Sergeant, Camden Bradley, said "I told you guys not to do it. You are in for it now."

Then Camden looked to Sam and Spike and said "Play nice. Don't injure them. They were just trying to be funny. Dale told them about the little scene Team Five encountered in the gym when they got back from the hot call last night."

Sam pointed at the guys of Team Two and declared "Just you wait. You won't know when, where or what but you will pay for this."

Spike patted Sam's back in solidarity and said "I'll help Sam." Then he looked at the guys and grinned mischievously "They will never know when to expect it."

Sam finally laughed and remarked "Revenge is best served cold."

Spike nodded curtly and humor laced his words "Icicle cold."

Sam tore down another picture that had him photoshopped into a pear tree with icicles hanging off of him and the two modified Sam and Jules turtle doves perched on his head. As Sam rounded the corner he did not see Spike smile and give the guys of Team Two a thumbs up and mouth 'good one'.

Curtis turned to his teammates and said "We're in for it now. But that was just too damned funny not to do."

Sergeant Bradley responded "I'm gonna have to make sure you guys have more to do on night shift in the future."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:30 am**_

Sam had gotten in an extended cardio session on the bike already. He had avoided the treadmill this morning, not wanting to jar his chest. It was still a bit sore and there was no reason to aggravate it by running. Sam headed for the weight bench to do only a leg workout, he would avoid the upper body workout for much the same reason, his chest wasn't quite up to doing a full workout.

Ed looked at Sam as he headed for the weights and instructed "Leg workout only Samo. Give your chest a few days to recover."

Sam bit back the retort he wanted to say and responded more mildly "That was my plan, no need to mother-hen me. I'm a big boy."

Ed snorted and said "Yeah, that might be true but you have a track record that says different. Legs only and no running after subjects today."

Sam rolled his eyes. He could see that Ed was in full mother-hen mode today. Heck he had already gotten a dose of it from the Boss too as soon as he had entered the barn today.

Wordy chuckled and then decided to lighten things up a bit. As he ran on the treadmill, Wordy went back to the running joke of the morning "So, who agrees with me that Sam looked a lot like the abominable snowman in that photoshopped picture of him in the tree."

Sam threw his sweaty towel at Wordy and it was a direct hit. That's all the team talked about for the past half hour. Sam found pages of that picture plastered around the barn and one was even hanging on the Christmas tree. There was no end to that.

Wordy miss-stepped a bit on the treadmill but laughed.

Jules looked at Spike and said "This is all Spike's fault. He created the turtle dove picture."

"Hey, I didn't do the frozen sniper in a tree though. How can this be all my fault?" Spike retorted.

Greg strode in nibbling on one of the Pignolo cookies Sam brought in for him. They were his favorite cookies. He loved the moist, soft and chewy cookies made from almond paste and studded with golden pine nuts. Greg thought that Sam's mother was a fantastic baker.

Ed looked at Greg and said "That's like the third cookie for you today. You need to be hitting the gym with us. Not sure you've lost that weight you gained at Thanksgiving."

Greg chuckled and said "I'd join ya but I've got the Sergeant's meeting. Why don't you have the team work on hand to hand this morning. We will be off calls unless Team Four gets over stretched until after lunch."

Ed asked "Why are we off hot calls?"

Glancing at Sam, checking to make sure he was not over-doing it after the past two days, Greg responded "Team's had a hard time the past two days. Holleran agrees we need a little break." Then he asked "So Sam did you decide what we are having for lunch?"

Spike pipped up as he rode the bike "Why does Sam get to choose?"

Leah went to stand near Sam to spot him. She was worried that his chest still hurt and he was doing the stoic soldier thing. She responded "He's the one that got shot. He should get to decide."

Jules chimed in "That reminds me Sam, you still owe us all a round at the Goose. You did get shot. Just sayin'."

"Yeah, how about later this week. I have plans tonight. Say Thursday, since we have the holiday party on Friday night" Sam suggested as he decided he needed more weight for the leg press.

"Thursday works for me" Jules said then asked "How about everyone else?"

Everyone nodded that was a good day.

As Sam reached down to lift a weight to add it to the leg press, he found Leah reaching it first. He stared at her. What the heck was she doing?

"Here let me get that for you Sam" Leah said as she lifted the weight and added it to the leg press.

Sam took a deep breath to quell the response he wanted to make. It looked like today would he would be mother-henned to death. He sat down and said "Thanks Leah, but I could have done it myself."

Leah patted his shoulder gently "Yeah, but I got it for you. You need to take it easy and not strain your chest."

Beginning his reps Sam glanced at Wordy with a 'help me' look.

Wordy shook his head and said "Suck it up Sam. We care. Within the acceptable limits per our agreement at Wanderlust Lodge."

Sam just groaned.

Ed, Greg and Leah all stared at Sam with concerned faces.

"I'm good" Sam said in response to the concerned looks he was given by the three of them.

God, would he make it through this day? Butt of the jokes and being mother-henned in the same day. At least he had tonight to look forward too.

He was having dinner with Jim and Heather. Heather said she was making a special dish for tonight. She was into watching the cooking shows and liked to try out new dishes. Jim liked to joke that Heather had not poisoned him yet.

Greg asked again "So Sam, lunch?"

Sam shrugged "Whatever everyone wants. I'm not picky."

Leah suggest "How about that new seafood place. They do amazing things with fish. They have this to die for dish made with whelks, I don't recall the name. But it was so spicy, it took my breath away."

Spike shook his head "Not into real spicy. How about Italian. There is this little place that makes lasagna almost as good as Ma's. They make their breadsticks fresh every day."

Jules nodded "I vote for lasagna."

Sam grinned "I like spicy, but lasagna sounds good."

Greg clapped his hands together "Lasagna it is then." He popped the last bit of the cookie in his mouth and said "See you all later. Be good. And Sam no over-exerting yourself today."

"Boss I got a clean bill of health from the doctor" Sam retorted.

"Yeah that may be so, but I'm still the Boss. So … no exerting yourself today. Capisce" Greg stated and gave Sam a strong look bordering on making it an order.

Sam sighed in frustration and nodded.

As Greg headed out, Ed called after him "Lay off those cookies Greg."

Then he turned to Sam and joked "I'm gonna blame you if the Boss gains weight this time."

Sam chuckled. His mom had outdone herself. She had made two dozen of everyone's favorite cookies. Sam had been shocked when he opened the package. He had called her immediately and had a nice long conversation with her after he thanked her.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Hand to Hand Training in Gym – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:30 am**_

Sam pinned Ed again. But he got up frustrated and ground out "Come at me. I'm not made of glass."

Ed stood up and raised his brows at Sam's frustration "Samo, I just think you need to go easy today."

Throwing up his hands, Sam turned in a circle and blew out a frustrated breath "I know what I'm capable of. Quit treating me like I'm gonna break."

Wordy had seen Sam's irritation grow as Ed and Leah went easy on Sam. He said "Spike you're up. Knife attack."

Spike grabbed the rubber knife and joined Sam on the mat as Ed walked off the mat and stood with his arms crossed.

Ed watched Sam closely looking for any indication of pain or weakness. He had too much history with Sam not to watch him like a hawk. The damned stoic soldier in Sam came out strongly when he was injured.

After workout, they had all dressed and gotten into full tactical gear for realistic hand to hand they would encounter in the field. Ed had ensured that Wordy put Sam last in the rotation. He wanted everyone a bit tuckered out before attacking Sam. That way they would go easier by nature of being tired out without making it look like they were going easy on Sam. But Ed could not help himself. He just could not go at Sam like they normally did. He pulled back and went easy.

Spike rounded Sam with a grin as he taunted "Copper you're going down. You ain't taking me in today."

Sam chuckled. Leave it to Spike to say something to get him out of his foul mood. He answered back "Really now. You think you can take me?"

Wordy said "Jules, second subject, knife too."

Jules picked up a knife and joined Spike as she said conspiratorially "We got him. The copper's gettin' sliced today."

Sam laughed. "Man, you guys sound like that scenario on Griffin Dock."

Spike grinned as he looked for an opening "Me and my Jezebel are gonna cut you copper then go to the soda fountain and get us a fizzy. The heat should've never come after us."

Leah watched and then turned to Wordy and asked "Why do they sound like the 1930's?"

Wordy responded "Long story. I'll tell you at lunch."

Leah nodded and turned her attention back to Sam, Spike and Jules.

The three of them went at it like it was real. Lunges, thrusts, parries and blocks. Sam was looking for his opening. He just needed them to get a little closer together.

He was about to make his move when he heard Team Four come in singing "two Jammy doves and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Spike and Jules made their move at Sam's momentary distraction. Both attacked at the same time and Sam was slammed to the ground and they repeatedly stabbed him in the vest with the rubber knives as they chortled "Got you copper" and "Ha you're down."

Sam stared up at Spike and Jules as they went to town on him. Damned song.

Jules quit and sat back on her heels with a grin. Spike stood up with a huge grin on his face. Sam lifted his back up off the mat and rested on his forearms. "You win. I shouldn't have let that damned song distract me."

Sam turned to get up and felt a twinge in his chest. He was turned away from Spike and Jules so they did not see the grimace that crossed his face for a moment.

Leah stated harshly to Spike and Jules as she moved forward to help Sam up "Did you guys have to take him down so hard? You hurt him."

Jules said "Sam?"

"I'm good. No harm" Sam said as he looked up at Leah. Then he stated more firmly "I'm good."

Leah pursed her lips together for a moment as Sam rose to his feet when he brushed her hands away. She stated "Then what was that grimace for?"

"I'm good" Sam stated again to Leah. He turned to Spike and Jules "Really."

Spike's face showed his worry "You sure?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten to quell the rising irritation. He looked back at Spike and said "Yes I'm sure. Let's go again."

Ed shook his head "Nope. You're done today Sam."

This time he counted to twenty and his annoyance had not subsided. So, Sam tightly said "I'm going to get a drink." Sam stormed off.

Jules watched him go. She could see Sam was trying to stay in control. She looked at Ed and Leah and then said "Guys you need to back off a bit. You are pushing his buttons. He was thoroughly checked out. I made sure of that yesterday."

Wordy agreed and said "It not a good thing to push Sam. We can watch but …"

Spike finished "Quit pushing his buttons or he will explode and do something stupid."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck "It's my job to keep you all safe."

Wordy patted his back "No it is all our jobs to keep all of us safe. You're pushing Sam too hard by being too easy. He doesn't react well to that. You know that."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 12:30 pm**_

The team was finishing lunch. The lasagna was good, so was the salad and breadsticks.

Sam had gone to the roof earlier to calm himself down. It was a cold and overcast day. But the brisk breeze had felt good on his face. He didn't stay out long since he had gone out without his jacket.

That was a mistake because on the way inside the Boss had given him a look that could freeze a river mid flow. Sam had resigned himself to being coddled today. It both irked and pleased him at the same time. Old insecurities at being seen as weak and not capable tended to rear their heads when he got injured, even in a minor way. But it was also nice to know that the team was watching out for him too.

The same thought ran through his head again. Amazing what a difference a year can make. Last year his only plans for Christmas were to visit Matt's grave. He had made it sound like he was visiting a friend. But back then he could not let them see how much he was hurting.

Sam turned to Spike as the words 'he could not let them see how much he was hurting' rolled through his mind again. Could Spike's overtly happy mood be a cover? This was Spike's first Christmas since Lou died. It was bound to be tough for him. Sam decided to keep close tabs on Spike.

In that vein, Sam asked "So any ideas how to get back at Team Two for their little prank?"

Spike rubbed his hands gleefully and said "Yeah. It's gonna take some work though and we need to bring Team Five in on it. Also, we need to bring Team Two's significant others into it to make it work."

"Wow, that must be some idea. Tell me" Sam said as he shifted closer to Spike as he started to whisper the details.

Spike was interrupted by Winnie "Team One hot call. Suspicious package, they think it is a bomb, was found at the Annual French Hen Culinary Competition being held at the Trinity Convention Center.

"Babycakes gets to come out and play" Spike exclaimed excitedly as he ran for his tech room to get her. If someone made the mistake of calling Babycakes an 'it', Spike would always correct them.

Sam deadpanned to Jules as they headed out to gear up "You know, it might be nice if Spike could show just a little enthusiasm."

Jules chuckled "I know what you mean. Spike is just so dour lately. Something has to be done to cheer him up. It is Christmas time you know."

Sam grinned.

* * *

 _ **Outside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:00 pm**_

The team arrived and Spike got Babycakes out. Greg went to engage with the first responders.

Sam went with Spike to get Babycakes. He was carrying a shield like he normally did on bomb calls to protect Spike. He had been doing this ever since Lou died. It was his place to support Spike in bomb calls.

Although Spike was over his initial apprehension of them and mostly back to his normal exuberant self when dealing with explosives. There were times however, that Lou's memory invaded his thoughts and Sam was able to pull him out of those thoughts and refocus. So, Sam had just grabbed the shield and gone without waiting for Ed to direct him.

Ed called out to Sam "Sam, I want you on crowd control out here. Leah, take the shield and go with Spike. Wordy, you and I will clear the building with the uniforms. Jules see what you can find out about why we might have a bomb here."

Three of four said "Copy."

Sam responded "I always go with Spike."

"Not this time Sam. You are out here" Ed declared as he and Wordy headed into the building.

Leah took the shield from Sam and said "It's better this way today Sam. You've had a rough couple of days."

Sam seethed but went about doing his job. He was getting really ticked off at being mother-henned today. He was fit to do his job. He should be allowed to do his job and not coddled like a child.

* * *

 _ **Inside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:10 pm**_

Spike and Babycakes approached the suspicious package in the electrical room of the convention center. The electrical room was next to the room being used for the competition. Spike reported "Package appears to be a pressure cooker. I see some wires on it though. Sending in Babycakes to sniff."

Jules reported "Guys apparently, this is a big deal culinary competition. Chefs from around the world come to compete. It is not without controversy. Last year, three chefs were disqualified for stealing recipes of other chefs. All three were upset and contested that they did not steal the recipes. The competition also draws animal rights protesters who have an issue with how poultry is raised. The Free the Fowls group pickets the competition every year."

Greg responded "Jules, see if you can get more details on the disqualified chefs. They may be targeting the competition. Sam, do you see any protesters?"

Sam responded "Yeah about three dozen. They are a vocal lot."

"Go see if you can find out anything on the group" Greg directed.

Both Sam and Jules responded "Copy."

Ed called out "We have a lot of chefs that refuse to leave the competition area. They say that their dishes will be ruined or are afraid someone will sabotage their efforts. They will not leave. Leah, I need you in here to help clear the competition area. We have a language barrier with some of the chefs. They only speak French or claim to only speak French."

"Sur mon chemin" Leah called out with a smile. Then she added "That means, on my way."

* * *

 _ **Outside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:20 pm**_

Sam approached the large group of Free the Fowls protesters. He asked "Who is in charge?"

"Free the fowls, free the fowls, free the fowls" the group chanted.

"Who is in charge?" Sam asked again.

A woman that looked like she belonged in a French fashion magazine stepped forward and she said in a French accent "I am."

"And what is your name?" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Oiseau Ponceuses, but everyone calls me Birdie. Are you here to shut down this competition that proliferates the inhumane treatment of fowls?"

Sam responded "No, but I wanted to know a bit about your group and why you protest this competition."

Birdie stated "Free the Fowls is a group of bird lovers that get steaming mad at the foul methods used to raise commercial feathered friends. Have you ever seen the conditions they live in? It is inhumane."

"But why protest here?" Sam asked.

Birdie smiled "My husband runs the competition. He started it just to spite me after we argued ten years ago. He knew my love of birds."

"So, you have a beef with him?" Sam asked.

"No not him, I love my husband dearly. But I use this competition to further my own cause. It is a great way to get visibility. His competition is world renown and it gets lots of press. So, we kill two birds with one stone, so to speak" Birdie answered.

Sam wanted to scratch his head at that thinking. He turned and said "Boss, I don't think the bomber is part of this group. Strange relationship but the organizer of the protest is the wife of the man that runs the competition. She says she has no issue with him and only uses this as an opportunity to get her message out."

Greg answered "Okay Sam."

Then seeing the trouble Ed, Wordy and Leah were having getting the chefs to leave he decided to bring Sam inside. Greg had wanted him outside for the same reasons Ed did. Sam needed to be away from the action if at all possible. He wanted to give Sam a day without the possibility of injury.

But seeing he was needed inside, Greg said "Sam, come help clear the competition area."

* * *

 _ **Inside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:30 pm**_

Sam jogged into the convention area. He slipped his hand between his vest and shirt and rubbed his chest a little. He was still a little sore. Jogging had aggravated it a bit. But it was nothing that would prevent him from doing his job.

He saw the mayhem in the convention area. It made him grin a bit but then he went into action. Sam approached the first chef station and said "You need to leave now. There is a bomb in the building."

The chef looked at him and said in a pretentious fake French accent "Je ne parle pas anglais."  
(I do not speak English.)

Sam glanced at the recipe on the table and it was in English. He said "Comme vous ne le faites pas, mais je parle français. Vous devez partir maintenant."  
(Like hell you don't but I speak French. You need to leave now.)

The chef looked miffed, his French accent disappeared as he haughtily replied "I will not leave. I am Chef Orloff Faverolles. World renown for my French hen dishes. I am set to win this competition."

Sam gripped the man's arm and started moving him out to a uniformed officer as he said "Well Mr. Faverolles, you are leaving now or I will arrest you."

Chef Faverolles yanked his arm out of Sam's grip and said "Okay, okay but it will be your fault if I lose the most prestigious culinary competition. You will be persona non grata in my establishment. Oh, wait you are just a stupid cop, let me rephrase that for you."

Sam said "Noli vexari. Ut profluenter Latine loqui."

The chef looked at him confused "What did you say?"

Unable to stifle the chuckle Sam answered "I said, don't bother. I speak Latin fluently."

Sam shook his head and turned as the man followed the officer. He went to assist Wordy who was arguing with five men who would not leave. Never had he seen such crazy people. There was a bomb and they were worried about winning a cooking competition instead of getting blown up.

Spike called out "They wired it into the electrical system. I'm gonna have to shut off the power to defuse the bomb."

Greg said "Do it Spike. We have yet to contain the area."

The power went out and the emergency lighting kicked in. There was loud yelling from many of the competitors as they complained that their dishes would be ruined because the ovens were shut off. Sam and Wordy got the five men under control after having to cuff two of them and had uniforms escorting them out. Ed and Leah were dealing with a group of ten. Ed was about to pull his weapon on the unruly lot.

Spike called out "Bomb defused."

Greg sighed in relief and asked "How long until the power is back on?"

Spike looked at the circuits and cringed. "Um Boss, I had to cut a lot of wires to decouple the bomb from the main circuitry. They are gonna have to get an electrician out here to restore the power."

"Understood" Greg stated and then headed over to the organizer of the competition, one of the ones that had refused to leave, to deliver the bad news.

Jules had just finished running background on the three disqualified contestants and called out "Sarge, two of the three live in France. They are not in Canada at the moment. The third actually was allowed back into the competition this year. Mr. Orloff Faverolles."

Sam called out "I just sent Orloff Faverolles outside with a uniform."

Greg called out "Sam go get him and take him to Jules. I'll be out in a moment."

"Copy" Sam said and hustled out after Orloff Faverolles.

* * *

 _ **Outside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:50 pm**_

Sam exited the convention center and saw Faverolles. He headed in his direction at a brisk walk. The chef saw him, turned and ran.

"Ah crap, Boss in pursuit of Faverolles. He saw me and ran" Sam called out as he took off after the chef.

"Boss, I've got Sam's six" Jules said as she raced from the command truck following the directions Sam called out to her.

Orloff looked behind him as he puffed heavily. He could not run much farther. He stopped and leaned against a wall as he gasped for breath.

Sam slowed as he approached cautiously and said "Orloff Faverolles, stay right there. We need to talk to you."

Jules pulled up to a stop behind Sam and aimed her MP5 at Faverolles as she said "Got you covered Sam."

Sam moved forward and patted down Faverolles then cuffed him as he asked "Why did you run Mr. Faverolles?"

Now that he could breathe again Orloff haughtily said "That is Chef Faverolles to you."

"Alright, Chef Faverolles, why did you run?" Sam asked again.

"It's not against the law to go for a run. I was just getting some exercise until the competition started again" Orloff stated.

Jules lifted a brow as she looked at the heavy-set man that looked like he had eaten one to many of his own meals. She said "Chef Faverolles, I'd like to talk to you about last year's competition. You were disqualified. Can you tell me about that?"

"Lies. Lies. I did not steal Dominque Marans' recipes" Orloff said hotly. "He only won because he accused me. Well, I am going to win this year."

"Jules, Sam take Mr. Faverolles back to the command truck. We can question him further there" Greg instructed.

"Let's go" Sam said as his grip on Faverolles tightened a bit to guide him forward.

As they walked, Jules covertly watched Sam. He was walking a bit stiffly. She would make sure to give him some pain meds without making a big deal of it.

* * *

 _ **Inside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 2:10 pm**_

Spike had secured the squib, a miniature explosive device, into the blast box attached to the back of Babycakes. It was a strange bomb to Spike. It would have minimal blasting effect. It was the type of squib used by the movie industry to most often simulate bullets.

The explosive power would be small but it would have damaged the electrical circuits causing the main power to be cut. However, it would not have affected the emergency backup power which was on a different circuit. He pondered why someone would place a bomb like that.

But as Spike maneuvered Babycakes out of the electrical room, he spoke to her "You did so good Babycakes. You let me know exactly what I was dealing with. Just a wee squib. Just enough to ruin the electrical circuitry if it went off."

Then Spike stopped and chuckled a bit then continued talking to Babycakes "I guess I did that anyways, huh."

Spike was halfway across the room when he stopped again. It was mayhem with a dozen or so chefs that looked to be mad as hens. They were squawking about the power being off and ruining their competition.

He saw one chef turn and look at him. Spike started moving again.

Yells of "That's him" and "He turned off the power" had Spike getting Babycakes moving as fast as she could roll.

Then Spike felt something hit his back with a thud. He looked down and was astonished to see a trussed up and buttered hen on the ground. Then he was hit with a barrage of hens and vegetables.

Ed, Wordy and Leah saw the mob of chefs point to Spike. Oh shit, they all thought and started towards Spike as soon as they heard the first chef yell "That's him."

The three made it to Spike after he was already ducking for cover behind Babycakes and fending off poultry and vegetables that were being hurled at him. Greg made it Spike just moments after the others.

Ed said "Wordy, Leah, Boss, cover Spike and get him out of here. Spike give me Babycakes' controls."

Spike handed the controller over. The mob was after him alone. Leah, Greg and Wordy surrounded Spike and headed out of the convention center at a fast pace while they were all pelted with piece parts of hens, full hens and vegetables.

Getting Babycakes going, Ed followed them out. On his way out, Ed noticed something odd. He stopped and checked the first cooking station. The oven still had power. Ed switched it off as the dish inside was starting to blacken and could burst into flames if left on. He opened the oven door to release the heat. Then he headed out with Babycakes.

* * *

 _ **Outside Trinity Convention Center – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 2:30 pm**_

Leah, Spike, Wordy and Greg were picking food stuffs off their vests.

Sam leaned against the command truck resting a bit. He could not hide his grin as he watched Spike pluck a hen leg from the back of Leah's vest. It could have been bad, but it was so damned funny too.

Ed strode up with Babycakes and asked "What you smiling about Braddock?"

Sam just grinned and pointed "Sorry Ed, it is just too funny."

Ed found himself grinning a bit too. Sam was right it was funny. But his grin died as an angry man approached Greg. His senses went on alert.

The organizer of the competition strode up to Greg in military fashion and stated harshly with command authority "You ruined the competition. You should have been able to defuse the bomb without ruining the entire electrical system."

Greg started to try and placate the man "Mr. Ponceuses, I assure …"

"That is Colonel Ponceuses, Retired. I oversaw the ordering of munitions and other things. You should not have had to destroy the wiring" the retired Colonel stated.

Spike stepped over not intimidated in the least and stated "So, you know how to defuse bombs?"

The Colonel sputtered "No, not exactly. But I ordered munitions."

Spike barely maintained his professional voice but a small smirk did land on his face as he said "So you would not know how to defuse explosives. Only how to obtain explosives."

The implication was not lost on the retired Colonel as he quickly went on the defensive "I did not obtain the explosives. I've been retired for ten years. I have no access to explosives."

Jules opened the door of the command truck and led Orloff Faverolles out. Questioning him was as useful as a wooden frying pan.

Orloff said "I have done nothing wrong. You need to release me now. I must get back inside to my dish before it is ruined."

Colonel Ponceuses stated "The competition is off. The power is off to all the ovens and will not be restore until tomorrow."

Orloff grinned "My dish will be complete, the power is not off to my oven. I will win by default per the rules that say if a dish is not presented before the end of the time a contestant is disqualified."

Ed looked at Faverolles and his gut talked to him "You were at station one?"

"Yes" Orloff stated.

Inspector Stainton joined the group and Ed said "Inspector you may want to take Mr. Faverolles in for questioning until you determine how his station, out of all the stations, was the only one that has power."

Retired Colonel Ponceuses bellowed "You did this? You ruined the competition. You were going to cheat to win?"

Sweat beaded on Orloff's face but he remained silent. His plan had backfired. It would have worked if some birdbrain had not found his little pressure cooker bomb and called it in.

Stainton gripped Mr. Faverolles arm and said "You will come with me sir. We will have a nice talk at the station."

Retired Colonel Ponceuses followed Stainton yelling at Faverolles.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Rooftop – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:00 pm**_

After finishing up at the call, the team got back about five minutes ago. Spike, Wordy, Leah and Greg all headed in to take quick showers and change into clean uniforms.

Sam had headed up to the roof. His chest was hurting some from running after Faverolles. But he was not about to say anything. Jules had offered pain meds but luckily did not make a big deal out of it when he turned her down.

He had put up with all the mother-henning he could stand today. He only had two more hours to get through. Then he could rest.

Ed opened the rooftop door and strode over to Sam and said "You ran after a subject. How is your chest feeling?"

Sam looked at Ed and bit back the nasty retort. He deflected "I cannot believe those chefs were so crazy. Pelting Spike with poultry. You know that the Colonel's name, Ponceuses, is French for Sanders. Colonel Sanders, get it. And Orloff and Faverolles are both types of chickens. I think that should go on the weirdest calls list."

Chuckling Ed said "Definitely. It is right up there with the Groin, Gangs, Guns, Gumballs, Glass & Gluteus maximus all in one day."

"Don't remind me of that" Sam said and shivered.

Ed said "Inside now. It's too cold for you to be out here."

Sam took a deep breath and blew it out in a rush then said "Stop Ed. Just stop. I can look out for my own needs. I don't need a mother hen pecking at me all day."

Ed nodded "Sorry Samo, it's just that … well … I …"

Turning to look at Ed, Sam said "I'm still here. It was not your fault. I'm okay. You know as well as me and the others, taking one in the vest hurts a bit for a while. But it is nothing I cannot handle. I'm okay."

"Yeah, well, okay. But you still need to come inside. We need to debrief" Ed stated.

Sam nodded and turned to head down with Ed.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Spike's Tech Room – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

Laughing Sam said "Yeah that one. Perfect. Just perfect."

Spike grinned "They're not gonna like it."

Sam sat back and swung back and forth on one of the stools "That's okay. I wasn't too fond of your turtle dove thing. Or the frozen sniper picture."

Hitting the print button Spike said "How many copies?"

"Five, I think. One for each of them, one for the tree and one for me" Sam answered.

"You?" Spike asked.

"Just print it. Shift is almost over. I want to give it to them before I have to head out" Sam answered.

"You riding your bike home?" Spike asked as the sheet printed.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, Jim called and said he would pick me up."

"Good. You should really consider getting a truck or a little car or something for the winter at least" Spike said.

Sam had considered doing just that until last night. But he spent a small fortune on that butterfly necklace. So he decided to hold off for now and save up to pay cash for something.

He shrugged and said "Might consider it."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Dispatcher's Desk – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 pm**_

Sam waited at the desk for the team to finish changing and for Jim to arrive to pick him up for dinner.

Winnie finished her passdown to Peter and then grabbed her purse from the drawer and her lunch bag. She opened it and withdrew the cookie she had brought for lunch. She ended up having lasagna with the team. Her lunch would still be good tomorrow.

She nibbled on the caramel shortbread. It was delicious. Winnie asked "Sam how did you know that caramel shortbread was my favorite cookie?"

Sam glanced at the rectangular shortbread cookie topped with layers of caramel and chocolate and smiled as he said "A little black haired bird told me some time ago."

Winnie looked confused. The only person at SRU that ever knew her favorite cookie was Lou. She asked "Lou?"

Sam shook his head but said "No Spike, but I think he bugged Lou until he told him."

Winnie wondered why Spike would want to know her favorite cookie. She pushed that to the back of her mind and said "Make sure and thank your mom for me. They are delicious. I cannot believe she made so many different kinds of cookies. The guys from the other teams have been enjoying the gingerbread men cookies she decorated like SRU officers. That was clever."

Sam nodded "I've told her, but I will tell her again. I'm glad you like them. This is the first year in a long time I've really celebrated Christmas. It's nice."

Winnie was floored at what Sam just openly shared with her. Sometime Winnie felt like a bartender. The teams often told her things they didn't tell anyone else. It was strange but she liked it. It helped her connect with all the teams.

Sam pushed off the desk as the rest of the team headed out of the locker rooms as a group. He cleared his throat and said "I have a little something for Ed, Leah and the Boss in the spirit of the last two days. Spike helped me."

Greg, Ed and Leah looked at one another and then at Sam.

Grinning Sam handed a piece of paper to Ed, Greg and Leah.

Jules looked over Leah's shoulder and covered her mouth as a laugh bubbled out.

Wordy was looking at the paper in Ed's hand and he blurted out "That's perfect."

Greg could only stare dumbfounded.

Leah smiled and thought oh my god, I'm truly one of the family now.

Ed looked up at Sam and cocked an eyebrow "Samo, you know as TL I can make your life hell."

Sam just grinned and said "Bring it on. I can take it. I don't need to be mother-henned."

Ed glanced back down at the paper that had three hens dressed in what could only be called mother's clothing and on the head of them were photos of himself, Greg and Leah.

Sam waved his hand in the air and said "A one, a two, a three" then Spike and Sam sang together "On the third day of Christmas, Team One gave to me three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Everyone broke out into laughter.

Jim walked in and smiled seeing Sam laughing. God it was good to see Blondie happy.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Monday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:00 pm**_

Sam closed his door and locked it. He switched on his light and headed to his room. He dropped his go bag and then opened it. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and repacked his bag quickly so it was ready for tomorrow.

Then he got comfortable in just a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. He took three sheets of paper out of his bag and headed to his small desk. He sat down and got the scissors out. He worked quickly and cut out five shapes. He found five paperclips and opened them a little. Then he poked one through the top of each of the cutouts.

Sam stood and walked to his small tree. He hung four of the five shapes on the tree. He looked at the last one and went back to his desk. He got the tape out and headed back to the tree. Sam put the shape at the top of the tree and taped it so it was like the angel or star at the tiptop of a Christmas tree.

He walked to his black swivel chair and sat down. Sam looked at his new ornaments. They made him smile. At the top were two jammy doves. Then there was the frozen sniper. And three mother hens.

Sam put his feet up on the table and thought about the last three days. This was shaping up to be his best Christmas ever. He needed to get ornaments of Wordy and Spike and Winnie to round out his SRU Christmas tree. Perhaps something would happen tomorrow that would allow him and Spike to come up with a good photoshop of Wordy or Winnie.

He was probably on his own when it came to Spike. But maybe not. He might be able to get one of the other team's techies to help him. Curtis owed him one for the frozen sniper thing, but perhaps Tyler or Jarred would help him too.

His mind the roamed to dinner tonight. He had really worried Jim and Heather when he broke out laughing hysterically when Heather served dinner. They both thought he had lost his mind and just snapped. She had roasted three French hens for dinner. He had them laughing soon as he explained his day.

Sam's phone rang and he got up and headed to his bedroom and answered "Hello."

 _[Jim asked "What's your pain level?"]_

Sam answered honestly "About a two maybe edging up to three."

 _[Jim nodded. Yep he had read Sam right when he got out of the car tonight. He was hurting more than he was letting on. Jim stated "Take those pills I gave you. And I don't give a damn what that doctor said you at not to run for the next two days."]_

"Got it. Will try to comply but if the job requires it I will. I've worked with worse" Sam responded.

 _[Jim sighed "Yeah I know, but you don't have to do that now. Are you taking care of your chest properly in this cold weather?"]_

Sam went and sat back down in his chair and stared at his Christmas tree as he answered "Yes mother hen. I got those cold weather undershirts we talked about. Worked well when I was stuck in that damned pear tree."

 _[Laughing Jim said "We never had to deal with the like of that in the desert did we. You only got stuck up in a tree once."]_

Sam chuckled "Yeah. Ripsaw was none too happy to help me down."

 _["No he wasn't. Did you take the meds yet?" Jim asked knowing the answer. He knew that Sam would comply with a little prompting from him.]_

Getting up Sam went to his bag and pulled out the pills Jim gave him and dry swallowed two "Yes" Sam answered.

Sam always found it easier to comply with little complaint when Jim instructed him to take meds. It was the fact that Jim had taken good care of him for years and Sam knew that Jim never saw his pain or injuries as a weakness. Sam trusted that Jim would never see him as less capable. That trust allowed him to lower his shields and be completely honest with Jim and follow his instructions.

 _[Chuckling Jim said "Go drink some water Sam. I'll call you tomorrow to check on how you are feeling. Take care Sam."]_

"You too Jim. Tell Heather thanks for a great dinner. Roasted French hen was perfect after today."

They both said goodbye and hung up.

Sam sat back down and looked at his Christmas tree again as he said "Mattie, I miss you. But I have a feeling that this Christmas is going to be nice. You like my tree?"

He enjoyed looking at the ornaments on his Christmas tree and Sam drifted off to sleep as he did so.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you enjoyed. __Drop me a little review and let me know what you thought of this one._


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Four Calling Birds**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 11:00 am**_

Sam slumped down into his chair along with the rest of the team minus the Sarge. This morning had been nonstop. They had already had three calls in four and a half hours. They had gone from one to another. Luckily each of the calls were resolved rather quickly, especially for SRU, and with everyone ending up unharmed. So far it was a good day in that respect.

The first call came in at six-thirty am but Team Four was already out on a call so Team One geared up and headed out early. A man had gone into a rage at a local hardware store when he went in to buy lights to hang on his house. The store was out of the lights he wanted and the guy just lost it. He picked up a pneumatic nail gun and began shooting up the place.

Sam thought that the stress of Christmas could drive people to do strange things. Greg had talked the man into putting the nail gun down when he suggested that there were other stores that carried lights he wanted. Spike had pulled up a list of stores with them in stock when the man wanted proof. Spike helped the man place an order online for the lights and then the man set the nail gun down. The man would be cooling his heels in lock up for a bit Sam was sure but his lights would be waiting for him when he arrived home.

The second call was a fourteen year old girl who was threatening jump. That one was sad. Jules had talked her down. The girl had just lost her mother who died from a heart attack at the young age of thirty-four. The girl was so deep in grief. Sam hoped that the girl got the help she needed to come to terms with her loss.

That call had affected all of them. But more so Spike who was very subdued after it. Sam suspected Spike was thinking about Lou. Lou had only been thirty-one when he died. He was very young just like Matt. Matt was only twenty-nine when he died.

Sam would give Spike his space to deal with it but he would keep watch too and cheer him up if need be.

The last call was just weird. If Valentine's Day was their longest day, Christmas time lead to some of their weirdest calls. A church had a nativity scene out front. They got called out because a man had climbed into it and settled into the baby Jesus cradle.

Well that was not the reason SRU was called in, normal uniforms could have handled that. But the man was armed with a semiautomatic rifle. He was threatening anyone that tried to make him get out of the cradle. The man, who had yet to be identified, claimed that he was the rightful Jesus and it was his cradle.

Jules and Ed took Sierra positions. Spike was running facial recognition to see if they could identify the man. Leah was covering Greg while he tried to talk to the man. Mostly the Boss was distracting the man so that he and Wordy could sneak up on the man and disarm him. They did that because it became clear early on that there was no rational reasoning with the man. The unknown man would be spending Christmas in the loony bin.

Ed looked around the room and then said "Wordy, Samo, good work on getting Mr. Jesus disarmed."

Wordy nodded and said "We gonna add that one to the weirdest call list this year?"

"Definitely in the running" Ed stated.

Greg entered and looked at the team then said "Early lunch. We can debrief after lunch. I've got paperwork to do, so skedaddle."

They didn't have to be told twice.

Leah pulled out her phone and stood saying "I'll be around, just going to call my mom and get some ideas for presents for my nieces and nephews."

Wordy looked at Ed and said "I'm gonna run to a store to grab a few things that Shel said the girls wanted for Christmas. You want to come?"

Ed nodded and said "Sure, I need to get some ideas from you for them anyways."

Sam looked at Jules and then Spike and said "You guys want to grab something together?"

Jules nodded. She noted that Spike just sat there. She knew that look. He was missing Lou. She pulled him up and said "Let's go Spike."

Spike looked up when Jules pulled on his arm. He had been lost in his own thoughts and did not hear a word "What?"

Sam said "Lunch buddy. I know just the place. Give me a moment. I just need to grab something from my locker. I'll meet you guys at the truck."

Jules nodded and guided Spike out.

* * *

 _ **Jamaican Parrot Cafe – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 11:45 am**_

Spike finished off his meal of jerk chicken with rice, plantains, carrots and green beans. He grinned at Sam who was just finishing his chicken curry with roti. Jules was still working on her steamed fish and callaloo.

He looked over at the beautiful red, blue and yellow parrot that sat on a perch in a very large cage. That was a new addition to this place. The parrot's owner apparently did not like collie dogs because it kept saying 'kill the collies, kill the collies'. It also said 'make em pay, make em pay'. That must be a subtle hint to pay your bill.

Spike said "This was a good choice Sam. Thanks."

Sam finished his last bit of curry by wiping up the sauce with the roti. After he swallowed and took a drink of water Sam responded "Lou really liked this place. I thought it would be a good way to remember him today."

Spike grinned "Yeah, it is. I'm missing him."

Jules reached out a hand and laid it on Spike's arm "Me too."

Sam picked up the little brown sack he had gotten out of his locker and handed it to Spike. "I've been waiting for the right time to give you these. I think now is the right time" Sam said.

Spike looked at Sam a bit confused "We aren't exchanging gifts until the party. What is this?"

"Just open it and find out" Sam urged.

Unfolding the top of the bag, Spike stopped when he looked in. He just stared a moment. Then his eyes lifted and looked at Sam. His eyes got a little watery despite not wanting them too.

Spike's voice was a little unsteady as he withdrew the baggie that was contained in the brown sack and said "How did you know?"

Jules looked at what Spike took out of the bag and her other hand went to Sam's arm and squeezed gently. Sam had done good. Very, very good. Tears prickled at her eyes too.

Sam smiled softly and said "I told my mom everyone's favorite cookie. She's the one that decided to make them and send them. I was shocked when I saw them too."

Spike opened the baggie of maple leaf cream cookies. He withdrew three of the cookies and handed one to Sam and Jules. Then he said "Your mom is so nice to make Lou's favorite cookies. He loved these sandwich cookies with the maple-flavored cream filling."

Sam took the offered cookie and said "May you always remember the good times with Lou. He was a true brother."

Jules raised her cookie and said "Too good friends. Past, present and future."

Spike said "I miss you every day Lou. But I feel you in my heart still."

Then all three took a bite of the maple leaf cream cookies.

Spike looked at Sam and thought that he had another best friend and brother. He was so glad that Sam had joined Team One. Sam brought joy and laughter back to him after Lou had died.

Spike then said "I'll share one with the Boss, Ed, Wordy and Leah but the rest are mine."

Sam and Jules chuckled and Jules said "Ever the cookie monster. Spike, I hope you never grow up."

Spike grinned widely. He was blessed with good friends, with family.

Their pagers all buzzed at the same time. They looked at them and Jules said "We gotta go."

They all pulled out cash to cover their meal plus tip and rushed out of the café. Spike reversed and rushed back in and grabbed his bag of Lou's favorite cookies. Then he raced back out to the truck.

As Jules got into the driver's seat, Sam put on his headset. Then he asked "Winnie, where are we heading too?"

Winnie had all the team on headsets now so said "Blackbird Industries on Fourth Avenue and Raven. An armed man is on the fourth floor of the building under construction. Employees of the Colly Brothers Construction company say the man is a former employee, Darrius Hawk, and he had taken the four Colly brothers hostage. Getting details on Darrius Hawk for you."

Sam looked to Jules and said "Blackbird Industries on Fourth Avenue and Raven."

Jules sped off once Spike hopped into the backseat.

* * *

 _ **Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 12:15 pm**_

Greg and Leah pulled up. Ed and Wordy were already here. Sam, Jules and Spike were a few minutes away still.

Winnie reported "Here's what I found out about Darrius Hawk. As the employees said he is a former employee. He was injured while working on another building that the Colly brothers were contracted to build. Darrius fell from the fourth floor a year ago, today. He broke both legs, eight ribs, an arm and cracked his skull. He was lucky to survive. Since then he has not been able to work. His medical file indicates he suffers from debilitating headaches and vertigo."

Greg asked "So he blames the Colly brothers for his accident?"

Flipping the screen to another page, Winnie responded "Yes. Darrius claims the working conditions were unsafe. The Colly Brothers Construction countered and said that he was a poor worker that constantly did not follow safety precautions. The company also claimed that they fired Darrius for drinking at lunch just before his fall. The medical records from the day of the fall indicate some alcohol in his system."

"Colly Brothers Construction presented paperwork to the workman's compensation board showing they had written Darrius up numerous times for poor work standards. Darrius claims the paperwork was fabricated to show him in a bad light because he made claims that the company was cutting corners, he also made claims that the four brothers tried to kill him by pushing him off the fourth floor but nothing was ever substantiated. The WCB review board sided with Colly Brothers Construction and Darrius was denied compensation benefits citing he was at fault for his injuries."

"Thank you, Winnie" Greg stated.

Ed looked up at the structure that consisted of mostly steel beams at the moment. He said to Wordy and Leah "We need to get nets rigged on the third floor."

Wordy nodded and said "We need the fire department to get one of those inflatable bags too."

"On it" Winnie called out.

Jules brought the SUV to a halt and they all got out and grabbed rappelling gear from the back.

Ed looked at the structure and then made a decision as he said "Jules, Sierra One. Wordy, Spike, Sam with me to the third floor to get the nets rigged. Leah cover the Boss."

Jules rushed back to the SUV and they heard her say "Yes, Jules' day."

Sam and Ed shared a look and smiles. She still got so excited about being Sierra One.

Ed had chosen Jules for that job because quite frankly he needed the brawn of all the men to secure the safety nets. Jules could hold her own in nearly every situation but when something called for brute strength he naturally chose the guys. Leah was strong but Spike was actually more powerful than Leah even though his lithe frame did not initially indicate that. Spike was all muscle without an inch of fat on him.

Jules looked around and then said to the Boss "No good spots for Sierra One in adjacent buildings "I will go up with you and Leah and find a position on the fourth floor."

"Okay" Greg answered.

The team set out with the necessary gear to the construction elevator.

* * *

 _ **Third Floor of Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 12:30 pm**_

Wordy, Sam, Spike and Ed exited the elevator and Greg said "Go careful" as he closed the gate so he, Leah and Jules could continue to the fourth floor.

They all nodded and headed off to the west side of the building. The guys all noted that the third floor had some wooden flooring in place but it was mostly steel beams. When the flooring came to an end they stopped and assessed the situation.

Speaking quietly so his voice would not carry to the subject on the floor above, Ed finally said "Wordy and Spike you two will anchor to the main beams here. Sam and I will make our way out and then find a place to anchor in."

Wordy spoke in hushed tones "If all four fall or jump at the same time we will not be able to hold it. I suggest we anchor it at the corners and along the way in two places. It will hold the weight of all of them if we anchor it properly."

"Agreed" Ed responded and the guys quietly began pulling gear out of their packs and attaching clips that would anchor the net into place.

Each man got their harness on and attached their safety line. Sam and Ed attached their rappelling lines to one of the vertical beams. The horizontal beams were spaced about four feet apart from each other. They chose beams on the opposite sides of the beam that the Colly brothers were currently being forced to stand on. They had no idea which side the men would go off of if forced to jump or if they fell. So they covered both sides.

Wordy and Spike attached their safety lines to the same beams Sam and Ed used for their rappelling lines. Then they attached the corners of the net to anchors on the horizontal beams. Spike took hold of Sam's belay line while Wordy grabbed Ed's.

Sam and Ed then began to make their way out on the beams. They stopped a quarter of the way out and squatted down to anchor the net to the beam.

A strong breeze kicked up and had both of them grabbing the beam to prevent themselves from falling. Spike and Wordy had increased their holds on the belay lines to prevent Sam or Ed from falling too far if the breeze knocked them over or they lost their balance as they moved across the beams.

Ed breathed deep as he looked across at Sam who was eight feet away. Sam returned the look that said 'that was close'. Then they stood and balanced as they arrived at three quarters the way and squatted again to attach the net. After they finished, they stood and made it to the end of the beams. Once again, they attached the net. Then they attached their safety lines to the vertical beams.

Each of the men then took hold of the net and waited.

Sam glanced at the beam he was standing on. He didn't like the look of it. Where it joined with the vertical beam he could see several empty rivet holes. It was like only every other one was riveted. Knowing nothing about construction methods, Sam had no idea if that was right or not but he thought if there were holes there should be rivets in them.

The guys focused in on the sound of Greg's voice above as they watched the Colly brothers. They had no visual on Darrius from any of their positions. So, the only indication they would have of him firing would be the sound.

* * *

 _ **Fourth Floor of Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 12:30 pm**_

Greg and Leah got off the elevator and took a few steps to the west then waited for Jules to get into position before he made his presence known. The subject, Darrius Hawks was busy yelling at the Colly brothers. Greg listened carefully for a way to connect with Darrius.

Jules went the other way and found a location to the southwest that gave her an unimpeded bead on Darrius Hawks. Softly she said "Sierra One in position. I have the solution."

Greg then said "Hello there, I'm Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. We appear to be having an issue here. I'd like to help if I can."

Darrius whipped his head behind him as the gun stayed pointed at the Colly brothers. He wavered a bit with the perpetual dizziness he lived with since his fall. He stated "They have to pay. They cannot be allowed to continue. Someone needs to stop them before someone dies. That someone is gonna be me."

"And who are you?" Greg asked trying to build a rapport.

"Darrius, Darrius Hawk" the subject stated.

Greg nodded and said "Can you tell me what you think they did?"

Darrius put one hand to his head as it pounded fiercely. He rubbed his right eyes where the intense pain always began. He said "They ruined my life. There is not a day that I live that I am not in pain and dizzy. I cannot work. But these sleaze balls lied to the WCB and now I do not even get the benefits I deserve and need to live off of. I've lost my house, my car, I had to even sell my parrot to get money to eat. I had him for ten years. But I couldn't feed him anymore or provide a home. All because of these sleaze balls."

"Darrius, can you lower the gun so we can talk? I don't want anyone to get hurt" Greg stated.

Shaking his head but only a bit so the vertigo didn't get worse Darrius answered "No I can't do that. They cannot be allowed to ruin anyone else's life."

"Tell me, how do you think they ruined your life? What happened?" Greg asked.

Darrius kept the gun aimed at the Colly brothers as he explained "I worked for them a year ago. I was a good worker. But I saw what they were doing. They took shortcuts on construction. That is gonna get someone killed one day. The building I worked on … they insisted that we only put in half of the called for rivets. They said that it was safe with only that many and claimed that the building codes were overkill. They bought off the building inspector. I know because I complained to the inspector about the shoddy work and he told me nothing was wrong with the quality of the work."

"I talked to some of my coworkers. They were too afraid to say anything. They had families to feed. I didn't. Just Paulie."

"Paulie?" Greg asked.

The pain was increasing, this was going to be a bad migraine Darrius could tell. But he answered "Paulie is … was my parrot. I sold him to the owner of the Jamaican Parrot Café so he would be taken care of. A year ago today, I went to work like usual. But at lunchtime I took some pictures of the shoddy work on the fourth floor. I didn't hear them come up behind me. They grabbed me. One of them poured a beer down my throat while the others held onto me."

"They said everyone would just think I was drinking on the job when my body was found. After they forced the beer down my throat they pushed me off the building after releasing my safely line. They thought I would die in the fall. I didn't. But with the pain I live with daily, some days I wish I had died."

Darrius winced as his head pounded.

Jay Colly yelled "You liar. You were a piss poor employee. Everyone knew it. Yes, we came up on the fourth floor. But we found you drinking beer. We fired you on the spot because that is a violation of safety policy. You fell because you were drunk and did not secure your own line."

"Mr. Colly, please be quiet" Greg stated.

Rhea Colly held onto his brother. He was shaking like a leaf. He only ever worked in the office. He was scared to death of heights. He whispered "Shut up Jay, let the cops do their job. No one will ever believe Darrius anyways. The WCB ruled in our favor already."

Darrius turned back to the Colly's and yelled "I am not a liar. If my phone had not been destroyed I could prove it. I had the pictures of the missing rivets. I had the pictures of the below standard steel that you were using. I had pictures of all the corners you cut to save a buck. Hell, I bet this building is no different."

* * *

 _ **Third Floor of Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:00 pm**_

Sam called out "Boss, the beam I'm standing on appears to be missing every other rivet."

Ed, Wordy and Spike all looked down at the beams they were standing on.

Spike said "Whoa this is so not good Boss. I'm no construction expert but if half of the rivet holes are empty ... that can't be good."

Ed and Wordy reported the same.

Sam, Ed, Wordy and Spike looked at one another. This call just became more complicated. Darrius was claiming the Colly's attempted to murder him and there could be a public threat if the buildings were not up to code.

They hoped Greg could talk Darrius into giving up.

* * *

 _ **Fourth Floor of Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:05 pm**_

Jules glanced down and looked were she was standing "Boss, I've read building codes. Had to when I was remodeling. Again, no expert here but I tend to believe Darrius. Something looks off to me."

Greg listened to his team and then said "Darrius, I'd like to help. You do not sound like a man that would commit murder. You cared about Paulie enough to ensure that you found a good home. If you put the gun down and allow the Colly brothers to come off that beam, I promise you I will contact someone that will take a serious look into your allegations."

"You believe me then?" Darrius asked as the migraine surged.

"I won't lie to you Darrius. I am not qualified to make a judgement. But my team has told me that they see a lot of empty rivet holes. I can assure you it will be investigated properly. All of it. I just need you to put down the gun" Greg stated.

Darrius lowered the gun and held it limply in his hand "Okay. I believe you. They have to be stopped. This was my last resort because no one believed me."

Greg moved forward and took the gun.

Leah cuffed Darrius and said "This is just procedure."

Darrius nodded and then got dizzy. He started to sway and fall. Greg and Leah caught him.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked.

"Dizzy, migraine" Darrius answered.

Jules came forward as Leah led Darrius to the elevator. She looked at the Colly brothers and said "You can come off that beam now."

Rhea Colly was excited to be getting off this beam. In his rush to get off his foot slipped. He grabbed out and snagged Jay. As they both began to fall, Jay grabbed out and latched onto Robin. When Robin began to fall, he reached out and got ahold of Merlin.

All four Colly brothers fell.

* * *

 _ **Third Floor of Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:10 pm**_

The guys all braced for impact when the Colly brothers began to fall. They heard the screams from the brothers who had no clue there was a net below them. The brothers all thought they were falling to their deaths or to very painful lives.

Rhea, Robin, Merlin and Jay hit the net with great force. They bounced several times before coming to a rest in the net on the side being held by Ed and Wordy.

Sam, Spike, Ed and Wordy had held fast but it took all their strength to hold the net as the anchors that Sam and Ed had attached in the middle area popped off as the Colly's bounced. Each of them were straining to hold on.

Wordy called out "Crawl over here. Do it fast. We can only hold you for so long."

Merlin scrambled as fast as he could to the edge of the net. He crawled over his brother Rhea in his haste. Like his brother, Rhea, he was deathly afraid of heights. Merlin kicked Robin in the face in his panic to get out of the net. Right behind him was Robin and then Jay. They scrambled to move.

However, Rhea Colly was frozen in place. His brothers left him sitting there. He was deathly afraid of heights and the fall had shocked him and he froze. He could not move as his eyes were riveted to the ground.

Wordy called out "Move."

Spike said "He is scared to death."

Wordy looked at the anchor on his corner. It looked secure. He said "I'm going to get him."

Ed said "There is no one to hold your belay line. Let me go."

But then the anchor at Ed's corner popped off and the only thing holding up the man was Ed's hold on that corner of the net.

"Guess that decides it huh" Sam said as he held tight. Then he added "Just make sure your line is tied tight Wordy. No flying today. That's for the birds."

Wordy chuckled slightly as he ensured his line was secured tightly. Then he secured another line to use on the man in the net.

Greg called out "Status?"

Ed responded "Three of four Colly's safe. Wordy is crawling out to get the scared one."

"We're coming to you" Greg stated.

Wordy looked to the three brothers and asked "What is his name?"

Jay was pale and shaken as he answered "Rhea. He is deathly afraid of heights."

Wordy walked the beam to where Rhea was and said "Rhea I'm coming to you and we are going to do this together."

Rhea did not acknowledge Wordy in any way. His eyes were still riveted to the ground.

Wordy crawled slowly and carefully to the man. When he got there he said "I'm just going to attach a line around your chest."

Then he attached the line. "Okay, now Rhea I need you to move with me" Wordy encouraged in a soft fatherly voice.

Ed, Sam and Spike were straining with the weight. But they held tight as Wordy coaxed Rhea to the edge. Sweat was drenching the guys by the time Wordy managed to get Rhea up on the floor boards.

Wordy was just about to crawl up too when the anchor holding his corner popped off. Wordy began to fall holding onto the net.

At the same moment, there was a groan of metal and the beam that Ed was standing on gave way. Ed began to fall holding onto the net.

Sam's and Spike's arms jerked as both Ed's and Wordy's weight jerked the net as the length met its end.

Ed and Wordy held on with all their might. Ed's safety line dangled below him. It had been attached to the vertical beam but when the horizontal beam gave way it was severed. Luckily, both of their rappelling lines were still firmly attached to the other beam.

Sam called out to Ed and Wordy "Hang on." Then he turned to Spike and said "I'm coming in."

With one hand Sam held the net and with the other he undid his safety line. Then he walked careful across the beam as it made groaning noises beneath him.

"Hurry Sam, I don't think it gonna hold much longer" Spike urged.

Sam's foot hit the floor boards where Spike was just as the beam he had been on gave way and crashed to the ground. Sam blew out a shaky breath and said "That was close."

Then Spike and Sam went to where Wordy and Ed's rappelling lines were tied off. They left them tied but began to pull the lines up using a hand over hand method. Sam had Ed's line and Spike had Wordy's.

Spike got Wordy up first. His line was shorter because Wordy was closer. Wordy gripped the beam and pulled himself up onto the wooden flooring with Spike's help. Once Wordy was up Spike released his hold on the back of his vest and helped Wordy to stand and move away from the edge.

Sam continued to pull Ed up. His muscles were getting one hell of a work out. The pressure on his chest where he took the bullet two days ago was painful too. When Ed's hand reached out and grabbed the beam Sam bent down and grabbed the back of Ed's vest just like Spike had done with Wordy. Between them, Ed was hauled up onto the wooden floor.

Ed took several deep breaths as he looked at Sam. Finally getting his breathing under control Ed said "Thanks."

Sam pulled Ed up to a standing position and said "None needed. Glad you hung on."

Ed stood and turned his attention to the Colly brothers and stated "I'm thinking what Darrius had to say was right. Damn good thing it did not give way when you fell into the net or you all would be dead."

Greg looked at his team and said "Ed you need to get checked out by EMS."

Ed stated "I'm okay. No need."

Sam pulled out a bandage and reached out for Ed's arm and said "I think the cut on your arm says there is a need. Looks like you might need stitches. Boss I'll make sure he gets looked at."

Ed looked down at his arm and noticed the deep gash. It looked like the anchor had got him when it popped off. Ed watched as Sam wrapped a bandage around it. He didn't feel a thing. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing. Until it wore off.

Wordy shook his head "Nah, I'll do that. No sense in you going to a hospital if you don't have too Sam. We all know that is _not_ your favorite place to be."

Then Wordy turned to Spike and said "Thanks buddy."

Spike grinned and said "Not needed."

Greg said "Let's go before any more of this building decides to come down."

Six "Copy that" rang out.

* * *

 _ **Blackbird Industries – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 2:15 pm**_

Sam and Jules stood together near the SUV and watched EMS examine Ed's cut and look over Wordy and the Colly brothers. There was a reason Sam wanted to take Ed to get checked out. He was hoping to covertly ask Dr. Fraser for some pain pills. The jerk when Ed hit the end of the net had pulled on his chest muscles.

When Wordy spoke up though, Sam couldn't counter Wordy without drawing attention to himself. So, he let it drop. But his chest hurt a lot. And carrying all their gear down hadn't helped any either. Sam wished he had brought the pills that Jim had given him last night.

Jules turned to Sam and looked up at him. They had packed up most the gear and were just waiting for Spike to finish helping Leah with the last of it. She smiled "Nice work Sam. When that beam went crashing down and Ed and Wordy fell that scared the bejeebers out of me. You and Spike did a great job getting them up."

Sam glanced at Jules and asked quietly "Do you have any of those pain meds with you?"

Jules' eyes grew concerned "What hurts?"

"Just my chest a bit. Nothing big but …" Sam said.

She looked into his eyes and she could see that he hated asking. Quietly and nonchalantly, Jules answered "Yeah, I have them in my bag. I'll just grab you a water and a power bar in case anyone asks."

Sam nodded "Thanks Jules."

"Anytime Sam" Jules said and headed off for her bag.

Jules was floored he asked. She would keep quiet and not make a big deal out of it. Maybe in the future he would feel comfortable coming to her when he hurt if she behaved like it was no big deal.

She returned with water and power bars for both of them and covertly slipped him the two pain pills. Sam opened the water and covertly popped the pills in and took a long drink. Then he took a bite of the power par and chewed. When he swallowed he said again "Thanks Jules."

Jules responded with "Wonder if the Colly brothers will be flying the coop or if they will become jailbirds?"

Sam gave Jules a queer look "Strange thing to say. But yeah, I think they will end up getting what they deserve. Those beams coming down sure add weight to Darrius Hawk's claims of the Colly brothers cutting corners."

Jules looked at Sam and said "Not such a strange thing to say. You did notice that all their names are types of birds, Merlin, Jay, Robin, Rhea." Jules snickered "Rhea is a flightless bird, that sure describes Rhea Colly. And their last name Colly, it means black and in Old English it was used to mean blackbird."

Sam grinned "Ms. Trivia you astound me."

Jules half-laughed and then said "Want more trivia?"

"Sure why not?" Sam said as he leaned up against the SUV while they waited for Spike to join them so they could head back to the barn.

"Okay, well in the Twelve days of Christmas song, the original version of the fourth verse published in 1780 said four colly birds. In 1909, the Austin version of the song, there were 68 version before that, became popular and colly birds was changed to calling birds" Jules stated.

Sam chuckled and said "Remind me that I need to be on your team the next time we play trivial pursuit."

Jules grinned and said "You and me would be a great team except for tv and movie trivia. Neither of us pay any attention to that."

Spike jogged over and said "Ready to go." Then he looked at the news cameras and said "I sure hope the Colly brothers get jail time and that Darrius gets the help he needs with his pain. Man, that has to suck to suffer like that."

Then he looked at Sam and Jules and a light bulb turned on "Hey, you don't suppose that parrot in the café at lunch today was Paulie do you?"

"Maybe" Sam said as he headed to the passenger side. He covertly rubbed his chest.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Tuesday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

Spike headed into the room where most of the team was sitting. He had a grin on his face and papers in his hand.

Jules looked up from the book on negotiation strategies that she was reading. "What do you have there, Spike?"

"I'll show you when Wordy and Leah get back" Spike replied.

Sam moved his chess piece and looked at Ed "Checkmate."

Ed shook his head "Didn't see that one coming Samo."

He turned and looked at Spike as he lightly rubbed his gauze covered forearm. Four stitches it took to close the deep gash. It could have been so much worse.

Wordy and Leah walked in carrying coffees from their Timmy's run for the team. They handed them out and then sat down.

Spike stood up cleared his throat "I give you the inspiration for my fourth verse."

Then he held up a picture and waved his hand around it with a flourish.

"Where did you get that?" Wordy asked dumbfounded.

Spike handed out pages to all of them as he said "You remember the news crews?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, apparently, the news showed up just after we all headed up into the building. They were filming the entire time. I captured this still from the video" Spike explained.

Ed, Wordy and Sam just stared. The photo showed the four of them in position to catch the Colly's as they were falling.

Spike then began to sing "On the fourth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Sam grinned, he had another ornament for his tree.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Enjoy. One of my favorite saying is ... Practice random acts of kindness and senseless act of beauty. May your holiday season be filled with both. Looking forward to reading what you all thought of this chapter._


	5. Five Golden Rings

**Five Golden Rings**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:15 am**_

The beat of the rock music fueled Sam's pace on the stationary bike. It was a heart rate increasing pace with the bike set to the greatest resistance. It was the only workout he was going to do today so it had to be a good one. It was no impact and did not put any strain on his upper body muscles that were still complaining loudly about yesterday.

If anything, he hurt more today than two days ago. His chest muscles were tight and very sore. He would do everything in his power today to avoid straining them again. Sam just hoped the hot calls they had allowed him to do that.

When he got home last night, after accepting an offer from Ed to drive him home, he had called Jim and asked what the maximum dose of the pain meds was that he could take. Jim had promptly come over and checked him out.

Part of Sam knew that Jim would come when he gave him a ring last night. Sam hated going to urgent care and to hospitals, but ringing Jim and having him check him out was okay. Jim had confirmed it was just over-stressed muscles.

Jim had recommended taking a few days off just to give his muscles a chance to rest. But Sam was not about to do that, he would have to admit that yesterday hauling Ed up had hurt him. He was not about to make Ed feel bad. It was not Ed's fault but he knew Ed well enough that he would feel some guilt about that. Sam did not want that.

He shared his reasoning with Jim. So, Jim had then recommended going easy, avoiding any hand-to-hand training or target practice and to use a heating pad to relax his muscles when he got home. Jim had also given him some stronger meds that would not make him impaired for work.

Sam's phone started ringing. He reached down and fished it out of his pocket and answered "Hello."

 _["Hey Doppelganger, you got a moment to talk?" Scott asked.]_

"Yeah, just on the bike. What's up?" Sam answered slowing his pace a bit so he could talk without sounding like an obscene phone call.

 _["Good. I know you are at work but this is my only opportunity to call. I'll just take a moment. I talked to Kyle yesterday. He is a go. Got leave approved. Wanted to check if you were still a go." Scott said.]_

"Yeah, I get off about two. Planning to volunteer at Mayfield Soup Kitchen until seven, then I'll be on my way. Glad to hear Kyle got leave. His CO is a real pain in the ass. He needs to consider his specialty. He has so much more to offer the Navy" Sam responded.

 _[Scott chuckled "Yeah, I've been working on that. He'd be a natural in the intelligence side of the house. Especially with his communications skills. We'll see. It has to be what he wants though. His choice. Okay, I'll let you go."]_

Sam responded "Talk to ya later."

No sooner than he hung up than his phone was ringing again. He looked at the caller id and answered "Hey Squid."

 _[Kyle chuckled "Okay, seriously you gotta quit calling me squid. I know you are probably working out so I'll make this quick. I got leave. You are still able to come right?"]_

"Yeah, I'll be there" Sam answered.

 _["Oh crap, gotta go my hard-assed CO is coming. Bye" Kyle said quickly and hung up then shoved his phone in his pocket and refocused on his station.]_

Sam didn't even get to say goodbye as the call was cut. He was about to put it away when it was ringing for the third time.

He sighed a bit and glanced at the id again "Mudbucket you're the third. Yes I'm still planning on being there."

 _[Jeff laughed "Just called to tell you Kyle is going to be there. But good to hear you are still on tap too. It will be a nice surprise. And by the way, if you have to call me anything other than Jeff make it Rock."]_

Sam laughed "I like Mudbucket better. I need to get back to really working out now. Talk to you later."

 _["Yeah, give me a call tonight. I want to run something past you" Jeff said.]_

"Will do. Later" Sam said and hung up.

He got the phone all the way to his pocket before it rang again. He shook his head as he pulled it out. "I'll be there. For the fourth time in the last few minutes. I swear we need a better way to communicate."

 _["Well hello to you too" Adam stated then said "Good to hear. I was just calling to tell you I found what you were looking for. I got six of them."]_

Sam grinned "Great. That should be fun."

 _[Adam smiled and thought, yeah it will be fun and it is about damned time. He said "Gotta get going. Be safe out there Sam."]_

"Will do. Thanks for locating them. Talk to you later" Sam said and then hung up.

He stared at his phone and just waited. This year was going to be great. So much different than last year. As he predicted his phone was ringing for the fifth time. Sam answered "Hey, you're slacking. You came in fifth."

 _[Zach busted out laughing "I'll work on that. Hey just wanted to ask. Wanna a ride?"]_

"I was planning on taking the bus but, yeah that would be cool" Sam answered. Then he said "I'm finishing up at Mayfield around seven will that work for you?"

 _["Perfect. Just meet me at the airfield say about eight. Will that give you enough time?" Zach asked.]_

Sam responded "Sounds good. See you then."

 _[Zach grinned and said "Adam said that you had a surprise for us. Care to share?"]_

"Nope. You'll see soon enough" Sam responded with a huge grin.

 _["Alright. See ya soon" Zach said and hung up._

 _He wondered what the surprise was. Maybe Sam was bringing a girlfriend. Nah, he wouldn't do that unless it was serious. But maybe Sam and Jules had gotten together. When he and Sam flew the coop in the summer and went to SRU HQ the tension between Sam and Jules was so thick. It was hard to miss. It would be nice if that worked out for Sam. He pushed his thoughts away and began dressing for the day.]_

Ed quipped "Done with your personal calls Braddock? Or do I have to become your personal assistant so you can get a workout in?"

Sam grinned "I'm done." He picked up the pace and got back into his workout.

Spike was running on the treadmill and trying to come up with his fifth verse of the song. How would he change five gold rings to fit in the style of the song that was developing? He realized that Sam's phone just rang five times. Maybe he could do something with that. _Five personal calls_? Nah, dumb. _Five phone rings_? Meh, not good enough.

Spike called out "Sam who called?"

Sam was rocking out to his music as he concentrated on his workout and did not hear Spike.

Hopping off the treadmill and wiping the sweat off his face, Spike headed over to Sam. He popped one ear bud out and asked again "Who was on the phone?"

"Nosey much?" Sam teased.

Jules quipped as she did bicep curls "Inquiring and bore minds want to know."

Sam replied "My cousins. They all wanted to know if I was still planning to go to Ottawa on Christmas eve."

Wordy questioned "I thought you were planning to stay here?"

A grin played on Sam's face as he said "That's the official version. Unofficially, I'm heading up on Christmas eve. Gonna surprise my Mom on Christmas morning. It's been under wraps for several months now. Kyle was the last one to get his leave approved. It will be the first time since I was eight that the entire family has been together on Christmas day."

Leah said "Sam that sounds so nice. I bet your mother will love that."

Sam nodded as he grinned, so would he.

Spike's mind was elsewhere as he thought, hmmm maybe, _five cousins ringing_ or perhaps _five golden cousins_.

* * *

 _ **Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:15 am**_

Jayna looked at her father and said "Do you really think I have a shot at it?"

Victor Gullringer looked at his golden blonde daughter and said "Yes. You are the best right wing I've seen play. The selection committee would be idiots not to choose you. Let's go, you cannot be late. You only have fifteen minutes to get dressed in your gear and be on the ice. Anyone not on the ice by seven-thirty does not get to tryout."

Smiling, Jayna hopped out of the truck quickly when her dad did. Victor closed the truck door and then locked it and grabbed his daughter hockey gear out of the back. They swiftly headed in for the Junior Olympics trials.

Victor was thinking that his daughter was a shoe-in. Jayna lived and breathed hockey from the time he first laced up her hockey skates when she was two. Victor liked to tell his friends that Jayna could skate before she could walk. It was nearly the truth.

He had been involved in her hockey career from the moment she was born. He even named her after one of Canada's most famous women's hockey players. She would be one of the youngest to ever make the junior team. Jayna deserved it, she worked very hard for this.

As Victor walked into the training center, he glanced back at his truck. He had a twinge of uneasiness as he saw he had left his hunting rifle in the rack in the truck. He double checked that he locked the truck pressing the fob on his keyring. Victor heard the telltale beeps that indicated it was locked. Then he turned his attention back to Jayna who was asking him about the tryouts.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Spike's Tech Room – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:00 pm**_

Sam sauntered into Spike's tech room. Today had been a slow day. He was glad that the only thing they had to do was inventory. It allowed him to rest his muscles. But it was a bit boring.

He had declined to do target shooting with Ed and Jules. Wordy looked at him oddly when he declined to train with him and Leah on combat skills. He had ducked and took cover when he saw the Boss with the negotiation skills book. He just was not ready to get back on that horse yet.

Ever since the call with Darren Kovacs, he had shied away from negotiations. Jules forced him to sign up for the Crisis Negotiation and Suicide Prevention Refresher training. He'd only wanted to sign up for the Advanced Marksmanship in Subzero Temperatures and the Rappelling training classes. But she said they all had to talk the talk and he had to get back on the horse. Well, he took the class but he was not ready to do anymore on that front right now.

So, he was ducking into Spike's tech room. Perhaps some training from Spike on the computer stuff would be a good way to spend his time right now.

Sam saw Spike looking lost in thought. Instantly he worried if he was thinking of Lou. He said "Hey Spike, what ya thinking so hard about?"

Spike looked up. Then he got a consternated look and said "Having trouble with the fifth verse. Nothing has happened today that makes a good line."

Sitting down on one of the stools Sam remarked "Maybe that is a good thing. A slow day isn't so bad. I kinda like it."

Spike rolled his eyes "Sam … you just jinxed us."

"No I didn…"

The claxon alarm sounded and Winnie called out "Team One hot call, Circles Training Center. The center security guard called it in. The center is full of kids, the girls' Junior Olympic hockey team trials is being held there today. A man with a rifle is threatening to shoot one of the coaches because his daughter did not get chosen for the team. They were able to get the coach out and to safety but the man is storming around the center looking for the coach."

Greg called out "Winnie, get uniforms there to contain the scene."

"On it. Officer Gredzeni is senior officer on scene" Winnie replied.

As Spike and Sam rushed to gear up Spike said "See. You did this."

Sam quipped, "Well now you might figure out a verse. Olympic trials … you know five rings in the Olympic logo."

Spike grinned "Yeah, I just might."

* * *

 _ **Outside Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:20 pm**_

Team One rolled to a stop outside Circles Training Center. A man dressed in a security uniform was speaking with several uniformed officers and there was another man standing with them. Greg headed directly for them.

Ed, Wordy, Spike, Sam, Jules and Leah were grabbing their gear. They had reviewed the blueprints of the center on the way to the location. They needed to get inside quickly based on Winnie's report from the 911 call. There were dozens of girls ranging from thirteen to sixteen in the building. They had scattered and ran when the man entered the rink with the rifle.

"Wordy, Jules in the east entrance. Spike, Sam, west. Leah and I will take the north and uniforms will cover the south exit" Ed instructed.

"Copy" all replied and then trotted off in the direction of their area.

Greg muted his headset as he approached the security guard and senior officer on scene. He needed information for the team but did not want to distract them until he had useful information. He stopped at the group.

The lead officer said "I'm Officer Gredzeni this is Mr. Oro Bullion, he is in charge of security at the center."

Greg nodded and said to the officer "My team will need you to secure all the exits. Please monitor channel one. They may need assistance to remove civilians."

"Mr. Bullion, I'm Sergeant Parker. What can you tell me about the subject?"

"Not much other than his name, Mr. Taper. And that he got into a verbal argument with one of the coaches" Oro Bullion replied.

"What was the argument about?" Greg asked.

Oro answered "He thought his daughter should have been selected for the team. He was really angry when Jayna Gullringer got the last open spot. He claimed nepotism and went after her father, Coach Gullringer. Verbal insults and accusations were hurled by Mr. Taper. It attracted everyone's attention including mine."

"I escorted Mr. Taper and his daughter out and told him that he needed to leave. I watched him storm off, get into his car and peel out of the parking lot. Then I went back inside. That was just a little after noon" Oro Bullion reported.

Victor Gullringer stepped forward as he ran his hand nervously over the back of his neck and said "Please, my daughter Jayna is in there still. If he doesn't find me he might go after my daughter."

Greg asked "You are Mr. Gullringer?"

"Yes, Victor Gullringer" Victor replied.

"Do you know Mr. Taper?" Greg asked.

Victor nodded "Yes I know Mallory Taper. His daughter has been on my team, the Ringers, for the past two years. He can be a hothead but I don't know why he snapped like this. His daughter Charline is good, very good. But the competition for the junior Olympic team is tough. She didn't make the final cut. A lot of very good players did not make it."

His face showed his deep concern for his daughter as Victor explained "Mallory blamed me because Jayna made the team and Charline didn't. He said I did not spend enough time with Charline to prep her and that I had influence over the selection committee. None of that is true. The ballots are secret and I am not part of the selection process even though I was chosen to be the coach of the junior girls Olympic team this year. And there is the fact that Jayna and Charline play different positions. Jayna is a right winger and Charline is a goal tender. Please find my daughter. Please."

Greg said "My team will do all in their power to keep everyone safe. Can you give me a description of your daughter and where you last saw her?"

Victor rubbed his neck, a nervous habit "She and her four friends, Jennifer, Hayley, Becky and Kim, were at the food court having lunch. Jayna is about five foot two, golden blonde hair, hazel eyes. She is wearing the Ringer's team uniform." He pointed to his gold and black jersey then continued "All the girls I coach are wearing them. All her friends are about the same height and all have golden blonde hair too. Jayna will be in a bunch that all look very much alike. I call them my Five Golden Ringers. Jayna and her four friends are some of the best girls I've ever coached. They all have a shot at going pro someday."

Greg put up a hand to Mr. Gullringer and then unmuted the headset and relayed that information to the team. Then he said "Winnie, locate Mrs. Taper and their daughter and have uniforms bring them here."

"On it, Boss" Winnie responded.

Ed asked "Boss with all these kids in here, it would be good if we knew what type of rifle the subject has. Big difference between, single bolt, semi-auto or full auto."

"I'll see if I can find out for you" Greg responded then Greg muted again.

* * *

 _ **North Side of Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:25 pm**_

Ed then directed the team "Sam, Spike the food court is on the west side. Be on the lookout for the girls and get them to safety as soon as possible. The rest of us will focus on locating Mr. Taper."

"Copy" responded the team.

Leah had taken point when she and Ed entered the north side of the center. They had walked the long empty hall then came upon the locker rooms and stopped outside the door.

When Ed motioned to Leah, they got on opposite sides of the door in a low position. He opened the door quickly and they rapidly scanned the four quarters. They entered and found a group of ten adults sheltering about twenty-five girls.

Ed said "Are there any other entrances to this room?"

One man stated "No, just the door you came in."

"Lock it when we leave and stay here until an officer comes to tell you it is safe to exit" Ed directed.

The adults nodded and the man followed the officers to the door and locked it when they left.

* * *

 _ **East Side of Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:25 pm**_

Wordy and Jules had entered the east entrance with their weapons up. They moved forward at a careful pace scanning for signs of the subject. The first thing they encountered was a group of fifteen girls cowering in the corner of an alcove. They screamed when they first saw the guns. But then it registered with the girls that Wordy and Jules were police.

One girl said "The man went that way" as she pointed down the hall.

Jules said "Ed, we have a group of fifteen girls that are exposed with no place to hide. They indicated the subject headed towards the food court. We need to get these kids out of here and safe."

"Do it and then head to the food court. Sam, Spike heads up" Ed responded.

Wordy motioned to the girls to get up as he said in his soft calming voice "We are taking you out of here. Come quickly and quietly with us."

The girls rose and clung to one another as they were escorted out of the building.

* * *

 _ **West Side of Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:25 pm**_

"Copy" Sam answered as he and Spike made their way towards the food court area.

Both were hypervigilant scanning for the subject. As they came to the corner that opened up into the large food court area they stopped. Sam got out his telescoping mirror and used it to peer around the corner into the area.

"Boss, found the girls. Five of them are huddled around a table. No other hostages in the area that I can see. The subject is pacing behind them near a pillar. He appears to be talking to himself. He has the rifle down. I cannot see what type it is" Sam reported in a hushed voice.

Ed called out "We're coming to you Sam. Hold."

"Copy" Sam said and kept watch on the subject.

Sam was glad to hold. He in no way wanted to engage in negotiations again in a hockey rink. The memories of his failure with Darren Kovacs were still too fresh.

Spike put a hand on Sam and whispered "If you have to you can do it."

* * *

 _ **Outside Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:25 pm**_

Greg had talked to Mr. Bullion trying to determine the type of rifle that was in play here. He had asked "Did you see what type of rifle it was? Single bolt? Automatic?"

Mr. Bullion had replied "Not very familiar with weapons. It might have looked like some sort of hunting rifle."

Greg unmuted and said "Sam the best I have for you at the moment is a hunting rifle."

Winnie called out "Sarge, Mrs. Taper and Charline will be arriving in a few moments."

"Thanks Winnie" Greg responded.

Victor was pacing. He wanted Jayna to be safe. Why did Mallory have to be such a loser?

Greg saw the patrol car arrive with the Tapers and hurried over. He introduced himself and then asked "Do you know what kind of hunting rifle your husband would have?"

Mrs. Taper shook her head "We don't own any guns. I have no idea where Mallory would get a rifle."

Overhearing Mallory's wife, Victor's gut turned and he turned his head towards his truck. He saw his shattered window and the missing hunting rifle.

Victor exclaimed "Oh my god! He's got my rifle. Oh god, I left it in the truck when I got home this morning from my hunting trip. I was so rushed to get Jayna here on-time that I forgot to take it into the house and put it in the gun safe. My god, if he hurts someone with that it will be my fault."

Greg followed the man's gaze and saw the shattered window of a truck. He sighed at the thought of irresponsible gun owners. Anyone could have stolen it. But he asked "What type of rifle is it and how much ammunition was in the truck?"

"It's just an inexpensive beginner rifle. Single bolt action. I had a box of ammo in the truck, in the glovebox" Victor reported.

Greg unmuted and reported to the team "Rifle is a single bolt action" as headed to the truck and Victor followed. Then he muted. Greg tried to open the passenger side door, it was locked. He looked inside and saw that the glovebox was closed. He said "Unlock the door Mr. Gullringer."

Victor pulled out his keyring and clicked the fob to unlock the truck.

* * *

 _ **Food Court in Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:27 pm**_

Sam and Spike heard the type of rifle but did not respond because they heard the subject yell "Get up Jayna. If I cannot get your father, you'll have to do."

Jayna screamed as she saw the rifle starting to point at her. She was frozen in her seat.

Sam said "Rifle coming up and pointed at Jayna."

"Go Sam, distract him" Ed called out as he and Leah ran towards the food court flat out.

Sam stepped out from around the corner with his MP5 leveled at that subject and moved five paces forward. Sam didn't want to talk the talk but he would try his best, the girl's life depended on him. He called out "Mr. Taper, I'm Sam Braddock with the Strategic Response Unit. I need you to lower that rifle right now."

All five golden haired girls turned their terrified eyes towards the strong, confident voice of the police officer. Their grasp on each other's hands as they sat in a circle around the table increased. Someone was here to save them.

Sam's eyes caught the sight of the terror-stricken girls but he focused on the subject. He took several more steps forward as he said "Lower the rifle. No one needs to get hurt today. You have done nothing to harm anyone yet. Let's keep it that way."

Spike stepped forward covering Sam as the subject took cover behind the pillar. He watched the rifle. It was part way up but he had stopped raising it when Sam had called out. Spike was trying to move so he could get a better shot if he had to take one.

"Mr. Taper, talk to me. How can we resolve this situation so everyone goes home safely?" Sam tried again.

Sam was getting no response but luckily the rifle had not risen any further. He said "Boss?" looking for help with how to proceed. But he got no response from the Sarge.

Jules was racing to the food court and called out "Sam you are doing good."

Sam whispered "He is not responding."

"Try again Sam" Jules said and wished the Boss was responding to Sam. He must be getting critical information if he did not respond.

"Mallory, they are just girls, you don't want to do this" Sam tried.

Mallory Taper looked at the police officer and then the girls. Something snapped inside. What the hell was he doing? Oh, god he was such an unlucky loser.

* * *

 _ **Outside Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:28 pm**_

Greg opened the door and then the glovebox. He withdrew a box of ammo and opened it. It was full except for five rounds. Greg stated to Victor "It is missing five rounds."

Victor was about to reply when Mrs. Taper rushed up to Greg "Please you have to help my husband. Mallory has been so depressed, he is not thinking correctly."

Turning to Mrs. Taper he said "Our goal is to get everyone out safely. Why is he depressed?"

Mrs. Taper brushed at a tear and said "He was diagnosed with brain cancer last month. The tumor is in a location that is inoperable. The doctors give him a year, two at max. He has been trying to come to terms with the fact he will not see Charline grow up. The junior Olympics was one thing he was holding onto. He wanted to see his girl achieve her dream. He just snapped when she did not make the team."

Tears dripped in earnest as she added "The junior Olympics was what he was holding onto. They are next year. He thought he could fight so he could … see … but then … Charline did not make the team. It is like his will to live died. But he stormed out of the house after he dropped Charline at home. Help him please."

A deep sigh released from Victor. God that was sad. Maybe there was something he could do. Maybe Charline could be added as an alternate and be allowed to train with the team. Perhaps he could make sure she got some ice time too.

Then he recalled the Sergeant's question and said "Sergeant Parker, the gun was empty. I cleaned it before I put it in the rack when I left the campsite. I shot five rounds when I was hunting. Missed the deer by a mile. So, that means the gun is empty."

Greg had heard Sam asking for him and Jules respond. He hated leaving Sam hanging, especially since this was the first talk he was doing since Darren Kovacs. And that was in a hockey rink too. Now they had a subject that was unarmed, ill and depressed. None of this boded well. It was feeling to him like it could turn into a suicide.

He said "Thank you for the information." Then he stepped away to talk to the team

"Guys, thread careful, this might turn into suicide by cop. Victor claims the rifle was unloaded. But take no chances" Greg instructed. Then he began to give more details "Victor said the rifle was cleaned before putting in the rack. There are five bullets missing …"

Greg froze when he heard Spike yell "Sam get down" followed by a crashing sound.

* * *

 _ **Food Court in Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:29 pm**_

Mallory had to get away. If he was caught he would go to prison and he would die never seeing his daughter again. He panicked and as he turned to run towards the kitchen he lifted the gun.

Spike saw the gun lifting and it was aiming directly at Sam.

He and Sam had no solution. The subject was behind a pillar. Spike was not about to lose another friend.

Spike reacted on instinct as he yelled "Sam get down" and flew at Sam knocking both of them to the ground.

Sam hit the ground hard and Spike landed on top of him. The wind was knocked out of him. It took a moment for Sam to suck in a breath. In that moment, Spike was off of him and racing for the subject. Sam scrambled to his feet and winced as pain increased in his chest. Crap!

He raced after Spike and the subject who had both headed to the kitchen. Sam noticed the rifle on the ground and called out "Subject dropped the rifle" as he picked it up to secure it. Sam checked the rifle chamber rapidly and then reported "Rifle unloaded." He set the empty rifle on the table and added "Spike, in pursuit into the kitchen, I'm following." Sam rushed to the kitchen.

Ed, Leah, Wordy and Jules converged on the food court just as Sam entered the kitchen area.

"Leah, get the girls out of here" Ed directed as he raced towards the door with Jules and Wordy hot on his heels.

* * *

 _ **Kitchen in Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:30 pm**_

Mallory had dropped the rifle as he raced for the kitchen with one main thought in his head, he needed to run to get away from the cops. He wanted to get to his daughter and wife. If he could just get home to them then they could leave Toronto. They would be on the run but at least he could spend his last days with his little girl and his wife and not in prison.

But he had to get away from the cops first. Mallory heard the door slam open behind him and the sound of boots racing after him. He looked around for an exit. He saw the industrial size bottle of cooking oil and knocked it over so it spilled all over the floor. Mallory thought that would slow the officer down so he could find another exit.

Spike raced into the kitchen. He saw the subject. Spike saw Taper knock over a large bottle of oil.

But Spike was going too fast to stop in time. His boots hit the oil slicked floor. Spike went skating across the linoleum floor and crashed into a large rack.

Sam entered the kitchen just as Spike went sliding. He could do nothing to stop the huge plastic tubs on the top shelf from falling as Spike crashed into the rack. Sam called out "Spike cover."

Spike's body slammed into the rack and he heard Sam's words. His hands went up in a protective motion to cover his head as he tried to curl his body. He had no idea what he was covering from but if Sam told him to cover then, by god, he was covering. Spike needed to prevent his bell from being rung by whatever prompted Sam's call out to him.

The contents of the tubs rained down on Spike and the tubs bounced harmless across the room in various directions with one coming to a stop at the feet of Mallory Taper.

Sam raised his MP5 at the subject and said "Stay right there. Hands up where I can see them."

Mallory was trapped. He had run to the back looking for an exit but there was no other exit out of the kitchen. A plastic tub came to rest by his feet and he heard the office direct him to put his hands up.

As he put his hands up Mallory thought again that he was one unlucky loser. The only good things ever to happen to him were his wife and daughter, And now he screwed that up royally too. He would die in prison and never see them again.

Sam kept his full focus on Mallory as he advanced. He cuffed Mallory Taper then said "Subject contained" as Ed, Jules and Wordy burst into the kitchen.

He turned Mallory around. Then Sam looked to see if Spike was okay as he was saying "Spike, buddy are you …"

Sam stopped midsentence.

Ed, Jules and Wordy stopped.

Mallory Taper stared with his mouth open.

Spike slowly removed his hands from his head and uncurled his body.

Jules, Wordy, Ed and Sam could not suppress the chuckles that escaped as they pursed their lips together trying in vain not to laugh.

Greg called out "Spike, Sam, status."

Ed recovered the first and headed towards Spike as he called out "Sam's good. Spike's golden."

Spike sat up. He was covered in onion rings and golden glittery sugar.

"Golden? What does that mean, Ed?" Greg asked.

Ed reached out a hand to help Spike up as he said "You'll see."

Spike looked down at himself in disbelief. Then he took Ed's hand and he slipped and slid because his boot soles were covered in oil. Wordy came forward and between Ed and Wordy they guided him out of the kitchen. Jules found several rags and put them on the floor and Spike wiped off the oil on his boots as he shook the golden sugar and onion rings off.

Jules surreptitiously snapped several photos of Spike.

Spike looked at Sam and said "You jinxed us. You said you kinda liked the slow day." Waving his hands at himself "This is all on you buddy."

Sam shook his head "Nope, it is all on you. And as far as jinxes go, I'd say we were even now."

Jules snickered, "Hee Ran Long."

Everyone chuckled a bit as they headed out with a very subdued subject.

Ed stepped up to Sam and said "I've got him" as he took over guiding Mallory out of the center.

Sam let Ed take the subject without complaint. He was smiling partly because Spike was fine, covered in onion rings and golden yellow sugar and oil, but okay. However, he himself was smarting from Spike's tackle. But he did not want to let on to Spike that his take down, done with the best intentions, had caused him pain. So Sam kept his smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 _ **Outside Circles Training Center – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:35 pm**_

"Dad" Jayna cried tearfully as she was enveloped in her father's strong arms.

Victor held his daughter close. Nothing in this world, not even hockey, matter at this moment except his daughter was safe. "Jayna, I love you sweetie."

Jennifer, Hayley, Becky and Kim were pulled into the arms of their parents and hugged within an inch of their lives.

As Ed led out Mallory Taper, Greg allowed Mallory's wife and daughter to give him a hug and spend a few moments with him before he was put in the back of a patrol car.

Wordy put the rifle into an evidence bag that was being held by Officer Gredzeni.

Greg's eyes nearly popped out of his head and an amused expression covered his face as Jules, Sam and a very golden and glittery Spike exited the building. Greg asked Ed with a little in disbelief in his tone, "Are those onion rings?"

Ed chuckled "Yep. He was buried in them and the golden sugar"

Jules could not suppress her grin as she looked at Spike. But then she turned to Sam and thought she saw a quick wince. She asked "What was that crashing sound we all heard?"

Sam said "Spike sliding into the rack."

"No before that?" Jules clarified.

But before Sam could answer five golden blonde teen girls ringed and hugged him.

Sam was surprised as the five girls that were around the table all squeezed him tight.

Jules watched with a smile at first at the spontaneous appreciation the girls gave Sam. But when she definitely saw him wince she stepped forward and said gently "That's enough girls."

The girls all stepped back and they blushed. Jayna said "Thank you for saving us. I hope you didn't get hurt when the other cop tackled you."

Sam blushed a bit at the attention but said "I'm just glad you all are okay. If you will excuse me now." Then Sam headed to the SUV where Spike was still trying to dislodge onion rings.

Jules had her answer now. Spike tackled Sam. His chest must be hurting him again. She headed to her bag and grabbed three waters and two pain pills."

She joined Sam and Spike and handed Spike a water. Jules then covertly slipped her hand into Sam's and transferred the pills then handed him a water then said "I'll drive."

Sam was surprised when he felt the pills in his hand. He turned to Jules and a strange look entered his eyes. His words were heartfelt "Thanks Jules. This is exactly what I needed." He covertly swallowed the pills.

Greg watched Jules slip her hand into Sam's. Damn. Did Sunday's special assignment start something that should not be started again? Greg briskly rubbed his face.

Ed observed Greg rubbing his face which was an indicator that he was unsettled. Ed asked "Everything okay?"

Not wanting to share his thoughts, Greg said "Just this call."

Ed nodded then said "Sam did good. He talked for the first time since Kovacs."

Greg looked at Sam and responded "Baby steps Ed. I hated leaving him hanging. We need to take it slow with him in that regard. The Kavoc's call hit him at a deep emotional level."

"Yes, it did. But he stepped up and did it today. Sam did not hesitate when it fell to him. He's better than he thinks at the talk. Not that he doesn't need work in that area but today he did good" Ed remarked.

Greg couldn't help grinning as he saw another onion ring fall out of Spike's vest. He said "Sam deserves a gold medal."

Ed snorted "Maybe a bronze."

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Wednesday, December 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:35 pm**_

Laying on his bed with the heating pad on his chest, Sam just relaxed listening to soft Christmas music. He checked the clock and it was time he could take the next pill. He carefully reached to his bedside table and grabbed the bottle and shook out two and swallowed them.

He finished off his water and settled back down into a comfortable position. He resumed his review of the day.

Sam was glad they didn't have another call today. That was a good thing. He was able to keep to himself that he was hurting and not burden Spike with any guilt. Well to be honest, only one other knew he was hurting.

He was surprised, though he should not be, at the quiet and unobtrusive way Jules had slipped him pain pills today. He must not be as good as he thought at hiding his pain from Jules. She was the one person on the team that could read through his shield and masks.

Sam was sure it had to do with the connection he felt to her. Something inexplicable pulled him to her. Sam was finding it easier to let Jules in when he was in physical pain. She didn't make a big deal. She just gave him what he needed and that was that.

Jules' manner of handling his pain allowed him to accept her help with little resistance. In a way, it was like with Patch … Jim. Sam knew he could trust Jules to help him when he needed it and she would never see him as less of a man for needing that help.

His mind drifted to his Christmas tree. Courtesy of Jules he had a new ornament. The photo of Spike covered in onion rings was good revenge for the two turtle dove pictures.

Jules had also supplied the fifth verse for what was becoming the SRU version of the Twelve Days of Christmas. Jules had popped into the briefing room just before they called it quits tonight and passed out the pictures.

It was Spike's turn to groan and his turn to just smile.

Then Jules sang in a beautiful voice, 'On the fifth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me five onion rings'.

Spike sputtered and declared that it should be 'five golden cousins' or five cousins ringing'. Everyone voted against him because the onion rings were way funnier than Sam getting calls from all his cousins.

As they were leaving the barn, Sam was not looking forward to riding his bike home tonight. But he couldn't take a cab without raising suspicions. So he had headed out to the bike rack.

When he arrived at the bike rack he found Jules waiting there for him. She had just smiled and stated in a voice that brooked no resistance "I'm giving you a ride home tonight soldier."

He got into her Jeep. She stopped at his favorite Chinese takeout place and told him to stay put in the Jeep. She returned a few minutes later with a few cartons and handed him the plastic bag that contained them. Then she had driven to his apartment.

As he got out so did she. He gave her a strange look and said "What are you doing?"

Jules had just smiled and knocked him for a bit of a mental loop when she said "Taking you to bed." She had realized her mistake and quickly corrected "Putting you to bed. You eat then you are going to bed to rest. If you don't do as I tell you, then tomorrow I let Sarge and Ed know you are hurting. Your choice, an early night or light duty."

As Jim's stronger pain pills began to take effect Sam turned off the heating pad and pulled the covers over him. He chose early night. Jules made sure he ate dinner. Then made him shower and climb into bed. She got his pain meds and heating pad and set him up with a glass of water too. Then she left with a soft "Goodnight Sam. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Drifting off to sleep Sam thought it felt good to let Jules take care of him a bit.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Whew, one original story per day is real challenging. This one took longer to write. Normally, with the longer stories, I have time to think out all the plot lines and many are in my head fully fleshed out before I every get to that part of the story. **Hope you enjoy this one, a wee bit of Jam, that could be classified in the best friend realm.**_

 _Fun with names in this one:  
\- Victor Gullringer: Victor means winner, Gull is gold in Norwegian and ringer is rings in Norwegian. So, Winner Goldrings.  
\- Mallory Taper: Mallory means unlucky, Taper is loser in Norwegian. So, Unlucky Loser.  
\- Oro Bullion: Oro is gold in Italian and bullion is gold or silver in bulk before coining. So, Gold Bullion.  
\- Jayna, Charlene, Jennifer, Hayley, Becky and Kim are all first names of Canadian Olympic hockey players that have won 3 or more gold medals for the Women's team.  
\- Officer Gredzeni: Gredzeni is rings in Latvian. _


	6. Six Geese a Laying

**Six Geese a Laying**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Conference Room 3 – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:00 am**_

"Jules, a moment please, before we begin workout" Greg asked.

Looking a bit confused Jules followed the Boss to conference room three. Whatever it was that he wanted to talk to her about must be serious if he was taking her into the soundproof conference room. But she had no clue.

Greg had lain awake for a long time last night trying to decide how to approach this. It had gone so badly the last time he and Ed had talked to Sam when Jules and Sam had just broken up. Greg did not want to mess things up but he could not let a relationship start to build again. That would be bad for the whole team, not just Jules and Sam.

He took a seat and motioned for Jules to take one too. Greg took a long moment to assess Jules. She looked confused and a little apprehensive. But not overly so.

Greg said softly "I'll just come right out and state my concerns Jules. Sunday was a difficult thing for you and Sam to do. At some points, it really did look like you and Sam were … well … a couple. I pushed that thought away because I know you two said it was over and there have been no signs to indicate different. That is until … yesterday."

Jules considered what the Boss said as all her defensive walls slammed into place. She responded in a calm manner "We are just friends, colleagues. Nothing more. What is it that you think shows we are more than that?"

Breathing in deep through his nose and exhaling through his mouth Greg answered "I saw you hold hands outside the center. You left together last night and came in together this morning Jules. I'm not making any accusations. I'm just saying it …"

Jules put up a hand "Stop. Don't say anything else. It is nothing more than being a good friend and teammate. Although I should not have too, I will explain exactly what you saw and why. But you have to promise me you will keep it to yourself."

"If I can, I will. But if what you say puts the team in jeopardy, I will have to take appropriate action" Greg replied truthfully.

Jules nodded "Fair." Then Jules took a cleansing breath and said "We all know Sam has shields and hides things from us. He uses deflection and says he is okay when he really is not."

Greg nodded "Yes, I'm well aware of that. I have not figured out how to read him yet, to know when he is hiding something from us or not. What does that have to do with what I saw?"

A half-smile showed on Jules face as she said "Sam has finally let down a shield with me Boss. On Tuesday, Sam actually asked me for pain meds while the call was wrapping up. He strained his chest muscles pulling Ed up. Not enough to impair his ability to work but enough that he was in pain. I think that is why he accepted Ed's ride home. Sam was in pain and did not want Ed to know. Sam contacted Jim after he got home and had him check him out."

Greg's eyes opened wide "How do you know that?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Jim checked him out and said it was overstressed muscles and Sam just needed to rest a bit for them to heal. Jim got Sam some stronger pain meds that would not impair him at work. Sam took a dose yesterday morning before workout. I didn't notice but now that I think back on yesterday, Sam skipped all upper body workout yesterday morning. He also avoided shooting with me and Ed. He was trying to follow Jim's advice to rest his muscles, but still not tell us."

"After Spike tackled him, Sam's chest hurt. I saw him wince when those girls mobbed him with hugs. After talking with Sam last night, I found out a few things. Sam did not want anyone to know that the tackle and Spike landing on top of him caused him pain. Sam especially did not want Spike to know for the same reason he did not want Ed to know. Sam didn't want either of them to feel guilt" Jules stated.

Greg's eyes lifted "I never really thought that might be the reason behind his keeping things hidden. But it makes sense now that you say that. Sam has been very protective with Spike since Lou's death. Spike would feel guilt over that, more so because the gun turned out to be unloaded. Spike would not like to think he caused Sam unnecessary pain."

She smiled and said "Exactly. Sam was protecting both Ed and Spike in his own way. As for the holding hands that you saw yesterday. That was me covertly, apparently not covertly enough, handing Sam some pain meds. He needed some relief."

Her grin broadened "As for last night and this morning. I knew Sam was hurting last night and riding home would only aggravate it. But if Sam called a cab the guys would want to know why or tease him about getting a vehicle again. To avoid both, Sam was going to suck it up and ride home anyways."

"So, I met Sam at the bike rack. Told him I was driving him home. I stopped and got him dinner then gave him an ultimatum. Eat, shower and go to bed early or I would tell you and Ed he was hurting and he would have light duty today."

Jules then explained "I stayed until Sam was tucked into bed with a heating pad on his chest and had his pain meds at the ready. Sam needed to wait until eight-thirty to take another dose since he had the pills I gave him earlier. I left about eight after Sam gave me his word he would comply."

"Part of the deal too was that I would give him a ride in this morning so he did not need to waste money on a cab, since I basically hi-jacked him last night with the ultimatum. I picked Sam up this morning and we arrived earlier than the rest so no one would know he did not ride his bike home last night."

Looking directly at the Sarge, Jules stated "What I did for Sam is nothing more or less than I would do for any good friend and for this family, team. I was just looking out for Sam because he is letting me. I know it took a lot for Sam to lower that shield and let someone in. I'm honored that he trusts me enough."

Greg nodded then said "Thank you for sharing with me. It is good that he has someone he trusts. I'm sorry I read the situation wrong."

Jules' internal thoughts proclaimed that the Boss was not too far off. Sunday was tough. She did care for Sam more than just a colleague, she recognized last night that she always would.

Seeing Sam's little Christmas tree had made that so very clear to her last night. There were three popsicle ornaments that looked like a child made them. And then that silly picture of them as two turtle doves was the star of his tree. The other photos from the past few days were the only other ornaments. She watched him cut out and add Spike's onion ring photo to it. It was both sad and beautiful.

It was sad because she realized that they could not be together because it was crystal clear that Sam needed the team, all of them. He could not start over again. Sam needed to belong.

It was beautiful because she saw into his heart. Sam was a kind man that cared more for people than he did things. He had shared that Allie, Holly and Lilly had made him those popsicle ornaments last year. They made them for him on Christmas eve when he ended up staying with them after he was hit by the car. Sam said they wanted him to have something to open on Christmas morning.

Sam was quite open with her last night. He shared with her that he treasured those ornaments. But Sam treasured the memory of Christmas morning more. Just getting to be with a loving family, something he had longed for, not realizing after Sara died that he still had a loving family.

Jules stopped her internal thoughts realizing she had been silent a while. She finally said "I'm glad Sam trusts me too. It has been a long time coming. We all did a number on him when he joined. I think that has made it more difficult for him to truly trust us and to let us see his vulnerability. Just being the man he is, he will continue to put others first, like he did in hiding his pain so Ed and Spike would not feel guilt. But I think eventually Sam will trust all of us if we do not do something to break his trust."

She became very serious as she said "Along those lines, Sam cannot know that I shared this with you. For Sam's sake, we never had this conversation."

Greg nodded as he thought, teams and secrets. But this secret was in the best interest of Sam and the rest of the team too. It was good Sam had someone to confide in when he was in pain.

"What conversation?" Greg stated.

Jules smiled "Exactly."

Then Jules thought about Sam's Christmas tree and the ornaments. Her own Christmas tree had nothing but pretty, meaningless bobbles on it. She liked Sam's way of decorating a tree.

She said "So the conversation we did have then. You wanted to get my thoughts on switching up our white elephant gift exchange. How about we do an ornament exchange. We pull names from a hat and then we select an ornament specifically for that person."

Greg smiled "I like that idea. It feels more meaningful than a funny white elephant exchange."

Then thinking about Sam's chest hurting he said "I'll suggest to Ed that Sam take Sierra positions today or is my second. Both positions should keep him away from physical actions."

Jules looked a bit worried "You aren't going to tell him why?"

Shaking his head no, Greg stated "Not in so many words. Leave it to me."

"Okay" Jules stated and stood. "Make it clear to Ed though that …"

"Jules" Greg interrupted "Trust me please. I will not do anything that will break Sam's trust in you. We all care for Sam and I'm very happy that he trusts you enough to let you help him."

Jules hugged Greg and then stepped back and spoke from the heart "Thanks. I trust you more than any man I know. You have always been there for me. Always."

She looked at the Boss. It was true. She trusted him never to let her down. He was her surrogate father. A man unlike her own father. Greg would never turn his back on her, hurt her or abandon her. She had been so lucky to join SRU and this team. Greg had become her father. Ed, Spike, Wordy and Lou were all like her brothers. None of them would ever break her heart like her own family had done when they cut her out of their lives because she chose to become a cop.

Taking a deep breath Jules said "Shall we go tell the team about the new gift exchange idea?"

Greg stood and smiled. He loved Jules' spontaneous hugs. She was the heart of this team. She was the daughter of his heart too.

Jules made this time of year bearable for him. Greg put up a tree because it was expected. But ever since Dean had been gone, the magic of Christmas was lost on him. His tree was decorated with lights and a few meaningless ornaments. But he never bothered to turn the lights on. It was just for show in case any of the team came over. None of the team needed to know that this time of year was painful for him.

"Yes, I'll let you give them the news. Be prepared for Spike to grumble though. He loves finding the funniest, most useless gifts out there" Greg said with a chuckle.

Jules grinned "It's time we changed that and made Christmas a time to show our teammates that we care about them. An ornament exchange will be a nice way to do that."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:20 am**_

Ed watched Jules and Greg return to the gym and called out teasing "Greg, you need to really quit avoiding working out. All those pignolo cookies are gonna go right to your waist."

Greg chuckled and said "Not avoiding, just needed to run something past Jules."

Jules walked to the bike and sat down as she said "We have a little change for this year's gift exchange. I know it is late and some of you have put a lot of time and effort into finding just the right thing." Jules gave a pointed look at Spike.

Spike grinned. He had found just the thing. A talking toilet paper roll holder. You could program it to say anything and when someone pulled off toilet paper it spoke. He was trying to come up with something funny to program it with before the party on tomorrow night.

As she started to pedal Jules continued "This year we are going to select names out of a hat. Then we are going to choose an ornament for that person." Looking at Spike again she said "No gag ornaments. They have to be meaningful. You have to put a little thought into what you select for the person you draw."

Sam looked at Jules. This was about his little tree he was sure. Damn.

Greg spoke up as he jogged on the treadmill "We've had some tough calls this week. It got me to thinking that we need to embrace the true spirit of the season. I pulled Jules aside because I was certain she would come up with a good solution. She did not disappoint me. So, we will draw names during briefing this morning. We can do a patrol day. You can give it some thought and if you want to walk around a few stores, do a little PR, let the city know we are out there and keep the bad guys on their toes that would be good."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:30 am**_

The team had finished the morning briefing and drawn the names from the hat. Spike had grumbled that he had already found his exchange gift. But a quelling look and a little raised fist from Jules had shut him up as the rest of the guys laughed. Jules' little punches to the arms could be a bit painful. They all tried to avoid them.

Ed looked at his name, he had drawn Leah. This one would be tough. Of all the team, Leah was the one he knew the least about. She was a good team member. Solid and reliable. She was quiet. He realized he needed to get to know her a bit better if he was going to select a meaningful ornament for her.

He had also seen Sam moving a bit slower and he noticed that Sam avoided an upper body work out again today. Sam's chest must be hurting more than he was willing to say. But it had not impeded his work yesterday. Holding the net when the Colly's fell and then Spike's tackle yesterday would put extra strain on those muscles.

Ed needed to covertly look out for Sam. He decided that Sam needed to be paired with Wordy today. If they got into any situations that demanded strength while patrolling Wordy would be able to assist Sam the best. He also thought that Spike and Jules needed to be paired. Spike was still a little miffed about the change. A little time with Jules would straighten that out. They would be laughing in short order.

As he took the last bite of his Jammy Dodger cookie. He loved these shortbread biscuits filled with raspberry jam. Sam's mom had even made the little heart cut out on the top biscuit like the original Jammy Dodgers. He had loved these cookies since he was a little kid. His mother always packed them for him on their camping and hunting trips. It was her special way of telling him she loved him.

How Sam had known these were his favorites, Ed probably would never know. He certainly had never told any of the team because these were more of a kids cookie.

Ed pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the team then said "Patrol day it is. Let's change things up a bit. Leah, you are with me, we'll take the club district. Wordy and Sam, east end, watch over the roving gangs of families and runaway strollers. Jules, Spike that gives you the west."

Spike smiled as he pumped his arm "Yes! Lunch at Island Foods. Chicken roti, here I come."

Jules grinned "Sounds good."

The team stood, ready to head out and Greg said "Ed just a moment."

Ed looked at Leah and said "I'll join you at the SUV."

Leah nodded and headed out with the rest. She was glad that she was teamed with Ed today. She had drawn his name. She had no clue what kind of ornament would be meaningful to Ed. She needed to do a little probing to find out.

She really liked this new gift exchange idea. She was having a heck of a time trying to find a white elephant gift. Giving something useless just went against everything she felt about Christmas. It was a time to celebrate life and family.

Leah finished the last of her rapadou cookie. These cookies Sam gave her had real meaning. She recalled talking to him before Thanksgiving when she was really missing her family. Sam had listened as she talked. That day they had been on patrol together and Sam had taken her to the Jamaican Parrot for lunch.

Sam had shared with her that the place was one of Lou's favorite lunch spots and that he thought the food there might remind her of home. The cuisine had many of the same elements of Haitian food with the two island countries being close neighbors. It had helped her and she spent most of lunch telling him about her favorite foods.

She told him all about rapadou and how she was sent to the market to purchase it so she and her mother, grandmother and aunts could make rapadou cookies. She had gone into great detail telling Sam that rapadou was unrefined whole cane sugar in a solid roll of brown sugar and molasses that was wrapped in banana leaf. She even told him that the cookies they made with it had ginger and cinnamon.

Leah could not believe she had talked so much to Sam, but maybe she shouldn't, Sam was a great listener. She caught up to Sam and said "Thanks again for the rapadou cookies. They taste very close to the ones from home. I'll make you some when I'm there and bring them back with me."

Sam grinned "I'd like that. I hope you have a grand time with your family. I know I plan to have one with mine."

"What's up?" Ed asked when the room was emptied.

Greg said "Today, if we get a call, I want you to use Sam as Sierra One or let me take him as my second."

Ed eyed Greg "So you noticed Sam was avoiding upper body work outs too. He would not shoot with Jules and me yesterday and Wordy said he also declined to do combat training with him and Leah."

Nothing showed on his face but Greg was shocked. No, he had not noticed that and he was unaware Sam declined to do combat training with Wordy. But Ed's observations were his out, he did not need to reveal that he had found out Sam was hurting from Jules.

Greg responded "I think he is still sore from the bullet to the vest. We know those things hurt. I don't want to make it obvious to Sam but I think we need to ensure he says out of tactical positions that could pose potential risk for physical encounters. At least for a few more days. Give him a chance to rest but not irritate him like we did on Monday."

Ed nodded and replied "Holding that net and Spike's tackle yesterday probably didn't help much with that too. I agree. That's why I paired Sam with Wordy and assigned them the east end. But you know we already talked about taking it slow with Sam on the talk side of the house. I'll make sure he is in a Sierra position if at all possible."

"Good. Thanks Eddie" Greg stated.

As Ed headed out, Greg sat down. He had to figure out what type of ornament to get Spike.

* * *

 _ **Sam and Wordy Patrolling in the East End – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:30 pm**_

Wordy was enjoying today. It had been slow. They all needed a break after the last few days. He was thinking hard on what kind of ornament he could get Sam. He wondered if Sam even had a tree, especially after last year.

He finally decided to broach the subject when he said "So Sam, where you going to hang your new ornament?" God that was not smooth, Wordy berated himself.

Sam chuckled "On my tree Wordy. Yes, I got one."

Wordy glanced at Sam "Sorry for prying. I was just … well after last year and all."

"Last year. Yeah that one was tough. It was the first without Matt. This year is easier. Thanks again for everything last year. Those ornaments the girls made me were the only ornaments on my tree until a few days ago" Sam said.

"Really? Wow. I'll let the girls know. So did you go buy some ornaments then?" Wordy asked.

Sam shook his head "Nope. My tree is quite unique this year."

Seeing the smile on Sam's face made Wordy happy and he asked "How so?"

"You know those pictures that Spike started?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Wordy responded.

"Well when I saw that one that Team Two had created of me, the frozen sniper in the pear tree one, hanging on the SRU tree it gave me an idea. I've hung them all on my tree" Sam shared.

Spike called across the headset "Cool! Sam that is awesome."

Wordy smiled, Spike was right that was awesome. He said "I'm glad this year is much better Sam."

Sam nodded "I can't wait to go home and surprise my Mom and Dad. That call at lunch was from my dad. He said if there was any way I could swing even a few hours at home he would fly me to and from Ottawa. I kind of felt bad making them think I had to work. But it sort of reminds me of my sixth Christmas, only reversed."

"How so?" Wordy asked.

Wordy was so glad that Sam was remembering good things about his childhood. That concussion that he got that wiped his memory and nearly cost him his eyesight this summer had been terrible. But something good had come with it too. It was Sam's father's voice and coffee that brought back all Sam's memories. It had dislodged long forgotten ones too from happier times before Sara had died.

Sam got lost in his memory of that year for a moment, then he shared "My dad had been away for three months. I had gotten to spend a lot of time with my dad that summer. He had gotten me my first real rifle and we spent nearly every Saturday at the range. All I really wanted for Christmas was him to come home."

"On Christmas morning, when Sara got the bike she wanted I just stared at my nerf launchers. They weren't what I wanted but I smiled and wished my mom Merry Christmas. She told me that Santa brought me something else. I was so confused. I couldn't see another gift under the tree from Santa for me."

His face became wistful and he smiled "But then my dad said Merry Christmas Samuel. He was sitting in the chair the whole time. I walked right past him and didn't see him. He had gotten home after we went to bed that night. They had kept it a surprise just in case something prevented him from actually getting home. It is the best Christmas I had as a kid. I got to spend four whole days with him. We went to the range every day for several hours. It is a special memory."

Wordy reached out a hand and lightly squeezed Sam's arm. Man, that brought goose bumps to him.

Sam looked at Wordy and said "That was the year I also found out that Santa is not real, well not real as in the jolly fat man. But I pretended to believe in him because Sara still believed in Santa."

Spike called out "Noooooooooooo, Santa is real. He is. I didn't hear that. He's real."

The team busted up laughing.

Winnie interrupted their laughter was she called out "Team One, hot call at the Aviary Sanctuary. Details are sketchy at the moment but 911 got a call that was cut off just after the caller yelled 'they have guns'. Sending you the address."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:00 pm**_

Jules and Spike were the last to arrive. She saw Sam already getting his Remi ready. Good. Sam would be away from physical action. She and Spike joined the others after getting their MP5s. They had been unable to determine what the situation inside was.

Calls to the aviary sanctuary offices had gone unanswered. Spike had located the cell number of the director but he had not answered either. Spike had looked for cameras to tap into but their system was down. All cameras were off. That was hinky. Whatever was happening someone did not want them seeing.

Greg and Ed conferred "I don't like going in blind."

"The only thing we know is that someone said they have guns. Means more than one. Guns in play Greg, we have to go tactical until we can figure out what we are dealing with" Ed responded.

Taking off his hat and rubbing his head Greg thought a moment. Then he said "Okay. It is a big place, how do you want to do this?"

Ed was in thought when Sam joined them and said "I can take the fire escape to the roof, from the blueprints they have a large section that is a plexiglass roof. I can scan and see if I can determine what is going on inside from there before anyone goes in."

Greg smiled.

Ed patted Sam's shoulder. Good idea. "You and Jules head to the roof and take opposite sides. We'll wait until you two report out. Greg we might need another team given the size of this place."

Greg spoke to Winnie "Get Team Five rolling, Winnie."

"Copy" Winnie responded.

* * *

 _ **Roof of the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:15 pm**_

Sam settled into position as Jules headed for the opposite side. He pulled out his binocular range finders. Then he brushed the snow off a portion of the plexiglass roof and began to scan.

At first, he didn't see anything. There was a huge indoor pond. Lots of trees and bushes. There were many wires bird enclosures. His eyes scanned back over the area and saw some geese in bushes near the pond.

Jules got into position and called out "In position. Sam, do you see anything yet?"

"Nothing but birds so far from my position" Sam responded then a flash caught his eyes and he moved the binoculars "Wait, I have something. Boss I see a group of six men exiting a door and heading to the pond area. Two appear to be carrying cages. Two are walking ahead and both are carrying glocks. One has his hand gripping the last man and pulling him along. The last man appears to be in distress."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:15 pm**_

"Good information Sam" Ed called out. Then he looked to Greg "Cages and a hostage?"

Greg was thinking and said "I don't know. Stealing birds?"

Winnie came over the headset and said "Sarge, there was an article in a magazine I read about the Sanctuary. Remember Rodney Randall?"

Greg answered "The drug dealer who spent his money on illegal importation of rare animals?"

Winnie said "Yeah that one. Well it seems the sanctuary is caring for a pair of the worlds' rarest birds until they can be returned to New Zealand. They were found at Randall's place. The pair of kakapo, flightless parrots, were stolen from a sanctuary in New Zealand. There are only one hundred and twenty-four kakapo's left in the world. All of them were given names and radio transmitters. The theft was an inside job. So, the parrots are remaining here until New Zealand authorities complete their investigation."

Ed and Greg shared a look and Ed said "Bird heist. This is a new one."

* * *

 _ **Roof of the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:20 pm**_

Sam cringed, he remembered that warrant call. Damned rabid raccoon. Then Sam switched to his rifle scope and honed in on the cages. He reported "Boss the birds in the cages look like parrots, big parrots."

Jules reported "Boss I have a visual on the other side. Six men and women are tied up near the office entrance."

"Boss, the man they were dragging just fell" Sam reported.

Ed asked "Did they shoot him?"

"No but he is having difficulty getting up. The man that had a hold of him is gesturing to the others. They stopped" Sam reported.

Ed said "Greg we gotta go now. Sam keep watch and let us know when they start moving."

"Copy" Sam responded

* * *

 _ **Outside the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:20 pm**_

Spike said "The south entrance is closest to the pond area."

Nodding Ed quickly formulated a plan as Team Five arrived.

Sergeant Crispin Winter approached and said "How can you use us?"

Ed explained quickly "Spike, Greg and Leah will approach the group with the birds to try and negotiate. Wordy, Noel and Carl I need you to take up a position near the south side of the pond to cover in case the subjects bolt. I'll take Dale and Brett and we will go around the long way to the north side for the same reason. Sergeant Winter and Sean can head to the tied-up hostages and get them to safety. Sam, you stay on the subjects at the pond and Jules you cover the hostages in case any subjects move in that direction."

Greg said "Let's Go."

Spike and Leah grabbed a shield and the two teams headed in. Then they broke off into the four groups.

Both Sam and Jules took out their cutting tools and quickly cut a small circle through the plexiglass for their rifles. If they had to take a shot, they needed to be prepared and shooting through plexiglass could cause the bullet to stray just enough that their shots would not be accurate. Lives depended on accuracy. Once they both finished they called in that they were in position.

Sam focused on the subject that was now gripping the hostage and it was clear the subject had a gun and it was pressed to the hostage's side. Sam called that into the team too.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:30 pm**_

Wordy, Noel and Carl moved into position. Wordy crouched down near some bushes while Noel and Carl assumed positions further away behind other foliage. He quietly informed "Bravo team in position."

Ed, Dale and Brett found locations and then called out "Alpha in position."

Greg quickly asked "Crispin, have you gotten the hostages out?"

"On our way out now. I'll interview them outside and relay any details that might help" Crispin Winter called out.

Greg looked to Spike and Leah and said "Let's go."

The three headed in the direction Sam gave them. The subjects were still near the pond when Greg called out "This is the police. I need you to stop right there."

Five subjects turned and saw three police officers behind shields. The two in front turned and aimed their guns at the officers but waited for instructions from their leader.

The short man with a wide body who was holding the hostage yelled "We are leaving. You three won't stop us. Five against three and Mr. Faroese here will be a stuffed goose if you do not cooperate and back off."

"I'm Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, can you tell me your name?" Greg called out from behind the shield Spike was holding.

"My name is not important. What is important is that you lower your weapons and let me and my men walk out of here now" the short subject stated.

"No one has been harmed so far. I'd like to keep it that way. But you have to know that we cannot let you leave with Mr. Faroese" Greg stated as he took a few tentative steps out from behind the shield with his hands out.

"What are you three gonna do about it? My men are loaded with hollow point rounds. Come out from behind your wussy shields and you are dead where you stand" the subject taunted.

Greg stepped back to cover behind Spike and the shield. He could see this was going to be a long standoff if something did not give. The subject was intent on leaving. If they were armed with hollow point ammo he could not let them go. It would be a threat to the city. They were contained here and needed to be disarmed here.

He tried again "It would be a lot better for talking if I could call you something."

The subject pulled his hostage, the director of the sanctuary, to the side a bit and said "See this" as the gun he held pushed into Mr. Faroese's side showed "This is my ticket out of here. You don't let me go and Mr. Faroese dies."

Greg took a small breath and then decided that a show of force was necessary to change their minds. He said "Let's slow it down. You are surrounded and we have two snipers on the roof that will take you out before you can fire. It's their job and they are the best. I really would like everyone to remain safe. Please put your weapons down. Two birds are not worth anyone getting hurt."

The subject and his men looked around and saw six more police officers around them as Alpha and Bravo teams showed themselves. But none of them saw where the snipers were. The officer could be lying about the snipers but the nine officers they did see were intimidating. The two men holding the kakapo birds slowly bent to put the birds down.

One of them said "I'm not dying for some birds."

The short, wide leader said "Pick that bird back up."

"No" the man said and put his hands up and started backing away from the leader as he added "You said this would be an easy job. In and out and no one would know. I only did the job because I needed money to buy a Christmas present for my kid. I'm not about to die for some stupid birds."

The leader of the subjects got enraged "PICK the bird UP! We are getting out of here. They will not shoot if we have a hostage. Those stupid birds are worth millions to the right buyer."

When the man backed up a few more steps and shook his head "No. Not worth the risk."

The leader moved his hand holding the gun and brought it up at the subject giving up. "I said pick it up. Or you die."

The subject's eyes got wide but he stood his ground. "You won't shoot me Alsatian."

The other subjects stared at their leader. Crap he was gonna kill Hans. Hans was the new guy. He didn't know how crazy Alsatian could be. Alsatian never reacted well when someone challenged him.

But in the face of so many police, one of the gunmen started to lower his weapon as he said "Hans is right Alsatian. We are outnumbered three to one that I can see."

"Shut up Goswick or you're next" Alsatian stated harshly.

Greg whispered "Sam you have Scorpio if that finger moves to the trigger."

"Copy" Sam said as he watched closely.

Greg then directed his comments back to the leader. Having heard a name, Greg tried "Alsatian, you don't want to do that. Stop. Put the gun down and everyone gets out of here unharmed."

Hans took another step back.

Alsatian moved his finger to the trigger and was about to squeeze.

Sam took the shot.

The rifle report was heard as Alsatian dropped to the ground with a single well placed shot between the eyes.

Spike, Leah, Ed, Dale and Brett rushed in yelling "Drop your weapons" as the other subjects stared at Alsatian then dropped their weapons quickly and put their hands up.

Wordy, Noel and Carl were covering them but the gunshot also startled the six geese that were closest to Wordy.

The six very large geese began honking and racing towards Wordy. They started to attack Wordy, flapping their wings and trying to peck and bite him. Wordy raced away as Noel and Carl suppressed laughter and covered the rest of the guys.

Wordy was chased by the geese for about twenty yards and two of them were flying up to peck at his head before they finally gave up and started to waddle back to the pond. Wordy stood stunned for a few minutes. He watched the geese waddled away.

He rubbed his butt where he had been nipped twice. Damn. He never expected anything like that. Geese were mean.

Wordy looked at the rest of the guys who had the subjects in custody and were standing and looking at him with smirks on their faces. Crap. This one was gonna feed jokes for a loooong time.

* * *

 _ **Roof of the Aviary Sanctuary – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:00 pm**_

Sam pulled his headset out and sat down after the subjects were all in custody. He leaned up against the small concrete wall that the plexiglass roof was secured too. He did not feel the biting cold of the snow seeping through his pants. Sam bowed his head. Taking a life was always so hard.

The shot ran through his mind over and over. In his mind, Sam clearly saw the moment the subject's finger moved to the trigger. Sam knew it would be his word only. No one was close enough to see the man, Alsatian, move his finger. But Sam saw. He had orders from the Sarge. He did his job.

But this one would be scrutinized because of how it went down. Sam knew that for a fact. SIU would take considerable time today.

It would be best if he just waited right here instead of going down and meeting SIU.

Jules walked close to Sam and said "It was a good shoot Sam."

Sam just looked up at Jules and nodded. Then he dropped his head back down and waited as Jules headed to the fire escape to go down. They knew protocol and it was important to follow it today. He knew that and so did Jules. So, Sam was not surprised when Jules did not linger to offer support. That would come later if he needed it.

He, Jules and Ed rarely actually talked about the lethal shots they had to take. But they offered emotional support just by being near. The whole team had taken at least one life, so they knew what it felt like. But he, Ed and Jules had taken the most. It was not a bragging point. But it did differentiate them from the others. The emotional toll added up. Each life, each and every one had been someone's baby at one point in their lives.

The nightmares he had in Afghanistan when he lost his memory after his mission to locate and destroy that new explosive compound had all been about eyes. He remembered the eyes of every person he had killed. After a lethal shoot those nightmares sometimes reemerged. Sam began to prepare himself mentally for detailing with that possibility.

"Constable Braddock you are sequestered" a male voice said.

Sam looked up. SIU was emblazoned on the jacket. He stood and handed his rifle over. Sam then took off his gloves and put them in the second bag held open for him. Sam said "My kit is all right there" as he motioned to the ground next to him.

Then Sam headed for the fire escape to begin the climb down. His boot hit a slick part of the roof and he slipped a bit but caught himself before he could fall.

Agent Toulouse asked "You okay?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, watch your step there. It is slick."

Toulouse responded "Thanks." He side-stepped the slick spot. He didn't understand how someone could be so calm after taking a life. Cops were certainly a different breed.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 pm**_

Wordy sat quietly as the rest of the team milled around. They were waiting for Sam to arrive before heading out to the Goose. The teasing had started on the way back to the barn. But it was more restrained that it might have been because a subject had died.

Greg strode in and said "Just got off the phone with Sam. He is on his way. He said he wanted to shower and change and he would meet us at the Goose."

Ed asked "The decision?"

"Ruled legal use of force. No issues. They just had to review it carefully" Greg stated.

Wordy said "I'll wait for Sam here and drive him over so he doesn't have to ride his bike after today. That way you all can get us a table."

The team nodded and headed out.

Noel entered the briefing room and with a snicker said "You are so lucky the cameras were all down in that place. Otherwise Spike would have a photo of you being attacked by those geese plastered around the barn and video playing on a loop."

Wordy actually smiled "Small blessings, small blessings."

Then Noel asked "Did they break the skin?"

Wordy shook his head "Nope but I'm gonna be requesting goose for dinner on Christmas."

Noel laughed and said "See you at the holiday party tomorrow night."

Wordy waited ten minutes and then saw Sam enter the barn. He went to meet him.

Sam looked up surprised to see Wordy "Don't tell me everyone waited? I said I'd be there."

"They went ahead to get a table. I'm gonna give you a ride to the Goose and then home tonight. I'll pick you up in the morning too. Now go get your shower and change. I'm so ready for a beer after today" Wordy stated.

"Give me ten minutes" Sam stated then hurried off to the lockers.

He was pleasantly surprised that Wordy had stayed and offered him a ride. After the grilling he got in SIU, Sam could use a bike ride to clear his head but it was really cold tonight. So Wordy's offer to drive him to the Goose and home would be nice. And the weather report for tomorrow was calling for snow early in the morning. A car ride in too would be nice.

Sam thought that he should seriously think about getting a vehicle. Maybe when he got back from Ottawa he would look into getting one. He wouldn't have to use it every day. Just on bad weather days. Then the team would not worry so much about him and he would not feel like he was being a burden on them.

* * *

 _ **The Goose – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:45 pm**_

Wordy and Sam entered the Goose. The temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up. They saw the team at a large table near the rear and headed to them.

Sam was walking behind Wordy and he slowed and looked down as he tried to work the zipped loose on his jacket. He wanted to open it because the bar was toasty warm but the zipper got stuck mid-way down. Sam did not see the big man push his chair back from a table and begin to stand. Sam ran smack dab into the chair knocking it out from underneath the man.

The man was taken by surprise, lost his balance and began to fall. He fell in Sam's direction and they landed on the floor with Sam under the man.

Gerry got up quickly and said "Whoa, sorry. I've had a few too many tonight it seems. Can't even stand without falling."

Sam winced. The weight of the man had hit him square in the chest. Damn. He had avoided doing anything to stress it today and it was feeling better. Until now, that is.

Seeing the blonde man wince, Gerry bent down and said "I didn't hurt you did I?" as he reached out a hand to offer to help the blonde up.

Sam took the offered hand and said "No. Not at all. It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." As he stood, Sam said "Sorry."

"No worries mate" Gerry said and then looked at his date as she came to stand next to him.

A tall woman smiled and said "Gerry honey, let's go. I need to drive you home before the storm hits."

Gerry nodded to the blonde and said "Gotta go. Have a good night."

Sam made it to the table and Ed asked "You okay Samo?"

"Yeah, my fault." He was working on the zipper again. The damned thing just would not come down.

Jules reached out and turned Sam to her and then moved his hands from the zipper. She tugged up and then down and the zipper magically undid all the way.

Sam grinned "How'd you do that?"

Jules just grinned "Talent."

Spike grinned and said "So Sam, we took the liberty and ordered the first round on you of course."

Sam nodded and looked at the beer in front of him. Then he waved to the waitress.

Casey came over and said "What ya need Sam?"

He asked "Can you bring me a root beer tonight?" Then he took out his wallet and his credit card and handed the card to Casey and said "This round is on me."

"Sure thing, sugar. I'll be back in a jiffy with your root beer" Casey said as she sauntered away.

Spike saw Sam's open wallet and the picture of Matt as a little boy. It made him smile. That ski trip had been hell but something very nice came out of it. An idea began to take shape in his head. He had been thinking all day on what ornament he could get Jules. So, the idea was prompted by that. It would be perfect for Sam. He grinned.

General conversation began and Casey returned with Sam's root beer and credit card. He signed after adding a generous tip. Then put his card in his wallet and into his back pocket.

Ed and Jules were both thinking that they should have realized Sam would not drink a beer after today. None of them touched alcohol after a lethal shot. That was a path none of them wanted to go down. Too many cops dealt with the stress of the job that way. It was a path to destruction.

Spike realized his mistake in ordering Sam a beer so he tried to make amends "Hey, did you see the geese attack Wordy?"

Sam looked at Wordy "What?"

Spike realized his second mistake of the night. Sam would have been too focused on the subjects to see what happened to Wordy. He laughed "Oh man you missed it. Six of them. I wish I could have gotten a picture of it. Mad, mad geese had Wordy running like he was on fire and the geese nipping and squawking at him the whole way."

Sam smiled as Wordy laughed. Then Spike, Ed, Leah and Jules all started repeating their earlier jokes for Sam's benefit and to tease Wordy again.

When the joking died down Ed pulled out a small box and said "Wordy, we all agreed that this should go to you tonight."

Wordy looked at the box and asked "What is it?"

Leah said "The Goose was giving out ornaments today. When we got here they only had one left. So we think you should have it."

"Why me?" Wordy queried.

"Open it and find out" Spike said in an eager and giddy voice.

Sam glanced at Jules with a questioning look. She just smiled and then turned to watch Wordy. Sam turned to observe whatever was coming.

Wordy opened the box and pulled out a silver-toned ornament. Across the bottom, it said Merry Christmas from your friends at the Goose. It was six geese all sitting on nests. Wordy burst out laughing.

Spike and Jules began to sing "On the sixth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

The team hung out for another hour and then headed home. They had shift again tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Outside Sam's Apartment Building – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:30 pm**_

Wordy pulled to a stop at the entrance of Sam's apartment. He said "I'll be here by four-thirty if that is okay."

Sam nodded "Yeah, that's good. Thanks again for the ride. The weather is a little rough to be riding in tonight."

Wordy fingered the small box with the ornament in it. On the way to Sam's apartment he had been thinking about earlier today. Sam's Christmas tree decorations.

He picked up the box and held it out to Sam as he said "I want you to have this."

Sam looked at the box and chuckled as he said "The team agreed it was for you. You were the one attacked by geese today."

Wordy nodded "Yeah, true. But since it is mine, I'm giving it to you."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Grinning Wordy said "Well, you have ornaments for the first five days of the song. I think you need a complete set. You can look at it and think of me and maybe it will be a good memory of today."

Sam slowly reached out and took the ornament as he said softly "Thank you Wordy. I will."

Wordy smiled and said "See you in the morning Sam. Call me tonight if you need to talk. Like always, I'm there if you need me no matter the time."

Sam got out and grabbed his go bag and said "Thanks again Wordy. See ya at four-thirty."

He closed the door and hustled into the apartment entrance. He turned to see that Wordy had waited until he was in the building before he drove off. That made him smile all over again. Wordy was like a third dad.

Sam turned and headed for the elevator. He saw the sign on it that it was out again. Sam sighed and headed for the stairwell. This apartment complex could sure use some renovations. That made him think of Jules and he grinned again. She sure knew how to renovate things. He had learned quite a number of things from her in that regard.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Thursday, December 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:00 pm**_

Sam looked at the tree after he hung the geese ornament. It was filling out nicely. He rubbed his chest and then headed for the kitchen to get water and two of the pills Jim gave him.

After downing them he headed to his window and stared out at the city. The city was lit up with many more lights this time of year. It was bright and shiny but the lights of the city were no comparison to the millions of stars that he gazed up at for six years.

Sam wished that he could see the stars now but the city lights washed them all away.

He turned and headed for bed. In the darkness of his room he said "Matt I still miss you buddy. But I think you would be happy for me. I've been blessed not only with the unit guys, but my new team and my family too. I can't wait to see my mom's face when I surprise her on Christmas morning."

Then the imaged of Sara entered his mind and he said "Hey Sara, remember your yellow bike you got for your fourth Christmas from Santa. I just wanted to tell you I loved riding fast with you. I hope you have a bike where you are at now and can ride as fast as your heart desires. Someday we will ride together again. Love you Sara."

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 1:30 am**_

Sam woke panting and shaking and drenched in sweat. He sat up and tried to dispel the nightmare that had gripped him. He worked to slow his breathing.

Getting out of his damp bed Sam paced his room. He looked at the clock. Damn one-thirty in the morning.

He walked out to his great room and stared at the pictures on his desk. His breaths came in short shudders. The nightmare scared the hell out of him. He lost them. All of them. His family, the unit and the team. Every last one of them. They were killed in front of him one by one and there was not a damned thing he could do to stop it.

Sam was reaching for his phone before he knew what he was doing and pressed speed dial.

When the groggy voice answered, Sam said in a shaky voice "I need to talk."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Sorry for missing the actual day to post this one … real life interceded. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please drop me a note and let me know, I'd love to hear from you even if you want to post an anonymous guest review._

 _ **The next chapter will be posted later today**_ _but the fanfiction site won't show an update on the date of the story because it will be less than twenty-four hours between posting. So, if you want to get an email notification, click follow the story (for story specific notifications) or follow the author (for notifications to any of my stories or when new stories are posted) and you will get an email notification when the next chapter is posted._

 _ **Jammy Dodgers**_ _are a real cookie. You cannot imagine my delight when I was researching types of cookies so I could pick one for each member and I ran across Jammy Dodgers. After Ed's reactions for Sam and Jules dating and the fact that we call that JAM, this was the perfect cookie to assign to him. Hope you think so too._

 _ **Fun with names:**_ _  
-_ _ **Faroese**_ _is probably the oldest form of tame goose in Europe and possibly the direct descendants of the tame geese that the Landnám folk brought from Scandinavia and the British Isles.  
\- __**Hans**_ _is a surname of Dutch and German origin. It is derived from words meaning goose and swan.  
_ _ **\- Alsatian**_ _is a small goose breed used primarily to develop fatty livers by forced feeding. Geese selected for this purpose have shorter legs and wider bodies, allowing development of internal organs, especially the liver. This is the process used for making Pâté de Foie Gras.  
\- __**Goswick**_ _is a surname of English origin. It is derived from words meaning goose and outlying farm.  
\- __**Toulouse**_ _is a French breed of large domestic goose, originally from the area of Toulouse in south-western France._


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

* * *

 _ **Wordy's Car – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 4:35 am**_

Sam was quiet as Wordy drove. His mind had intuitively called the one man who he could talk to about that kind of nightmare. Sam had been surprised though that Blaze was sleeping. At one-thirty in the morning in Toronto it was ten am in Kandahar.

Blaze explained they had a night mission and had just returned. Sam felt bad for interrupting his sleep, but Blaze told him to think nothing of it. He talked to Blaze for nearly an hour. It was just good to hear his voice.

Sam wished that Blaze, Winds and Mason would be in country when he was in Ottawa. But they were all deployed right now.

Only Zach had swung leave. For that Sam was glad because all the cousins would be there.

Sam drew in a deep breath as images from the nightmare invaded his thoughts again. He pushed them away. It was not real. Only something his unsettled mind had conjured up.

Wordy heard Sam's intake of breath and had seen the tired and drawn look on Sam's face this morning. He kept his mouth shut though. Lethal shots always took their toll on all of them. They had a saying that they all knew by heart, doing right didn't mean they got to feel right.

He said "How about we stop at Timmy's and grab some coffee for the team. Surprise them."

Sam turned to Wordy and said "I look that bad?"

Wordy half-chuckled but then answered "It's understandable. Nightmares?"

"Yeah" Sam replied after a few moments of silence.

Quietly Wordy said "You could've called me."

Sam rake a hand through his short hair and then leaned his head on back of the seat "Called Blaze. He was up."

Wordy nodded. He would not push Sam. If he wanted to talk he would. So Wordy simply said "Glad you talked to someone. So, Timmy's?"

"Yeah, that would be good" Sam replied.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:10 am**_

Ed looked at Wordy as he spotted him on the bench press. When Wordy put the bar in the holder and took a break, Ed looked around and queried "Where is Sam?"

Spike was on the heavy bag and the last one to enter the gym this morning. He answered "Saw him in the locker room. Samtastic was moving a little slow this morning."

Jules and Ed shared a look. Both realized Sam probably did not sleep well last night.

Spike then asked "Hey Ed, did Sophie talk to Hal's wife yesterday?"

Ed grinned "Yes she did. It is all arranged. You and Sam are turning into a legendary pair with pranks you two team up on. Team Two is never gonna suspect a thing."

Spike grinned broadly. Everything was set. He had talked to Team Five yesterday after the call. They all agreed to help tonight.

Leah was on the bike and she called out "Spike, you ever think this might start a prank war?"

Jules shook her head as she jogged on the treadmill "Nah, that won't happen. After tonight, Team Two will think long and hard before they prank one of us again."

Ten minutes later Ed looked around. He was worried that Sam had still not shown up for work out. Ed wanted to give him his space but Sam usually used the heavy bag to work out his feelings after a lethal shot.

"I'm gonna go see what is keeping Sam" Ed stated and headed out of the gym.

* * *

 _ **SRU**_ _ **HQ – Men's Locker Room – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:20 am**_

Ed entered the locker room. It was quiet. Team Two was the only other team on duty and they were out patrolling. He strode to Sam's aisle.

He turned and stopped. Ed grinned and shook his head. Man, Samo could sleep anywhere.

Men's locker room bench just made it to the unacceptable nap locations list. Well maybe not.

Sam had looked so haggard when he and Wordy came in with Timmy's for everyone. Sam had to have had a rough night. Ed knew what that was like.

So instead of waking Sam, Ed turned and quietly left the locker room.

Ed decided he would let Sam sleep until Sam had to actually wake up for a call.

* * *

 _ **SRU**_ _ **HQ – Gym – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:25 am**_

When Ed reentered the gym without Sam in tow, Greg asked "You find Sam?"

Ed nodded "Yeah, I gave him a special assignment."

Greg grinned "And that would be?"

"Inspecting the inside of his eyelids" Ed quipped.

The team chuckled.

Greg asked "For how long?"

Ed responded "For as long as it takes or we get a hot call, whichever is first."

Jules hopped off the treadmill and gave Ed an impromptu hug and said "Thanks for not waking him." Then she turned to Spike and said firmly "No pranking him."

Putting his hands up, Spike responded "Wouldn't dream of it."

Spike then started back in on the heavy bag. Truly there was no way in hell he would dream of pranking Sam after yesterday. He had witnessed first-hand Sam's nightmares. That was something he never wanted to experience again.

Sam had looked so wiped out when he handed him his coffee this morning. Spike could tell that Sam had only gotten a few hours' sleep last night. He was glad that Ed was letting Sam sleep and was not making him take the day off. They all would watch out for Sam today, just like Sam always looked out for them.

* * *

 _ **Blaze's Home – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

Blaze wandered out to the kitchen and found a beautiful sight. He grinned and said "Good morning Daphy, Ben."

Ben hopped off the stool and raced to his uncle and launched himself up at him.

Catching the little rocket, Blaze swung him around and then hugged him close. This was going to be the best damned Christmas he had had in five years. His sister was alive. He was an uncle.

Laughing Ben said "Uncle Ducky, can we go visit Santa Claus today?"

Blaze chuckled Uncle Ducky was growing on him. It was better than the full Uncle Donald Duck. Blondie was wicked at getting revenge. He answered "That's up to your mom."

Daphne smiled as she flipped the pancakes she was making for breakfast. Her brother had welcomed her and Ben into his home until she could find a place. She wanted to live really close to him. Ben had taken to Blaze so rapidly and he was the father figure and male role model that Ben needed.

She turned and said "If you are up to it. You got in so late last night. Then you got that call in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe this afternoon if you want to head back to bed for some more rest."

Blaze settled onto a stool at the counter in the kitchen and said "Nothing sounds better than going to see Santa."

Ben squealed with delight.

That woke Winds up. He sat up on the couch in the family room and turned to the kitchen. God, that was a sight to see. This was gonna be his best Christmas in such a long time. His best friend had his sister back and they all had Ben. In a small way, it was like having a bit of Matt with them.

He called out "Can't a man get any sleep around here?"

Ben hadn't realized Uncle Winds was here. Another squeal belted out of his mouth as he squirmed out of Uncle Ducky's arms and then raced to the couch calling "Uncle Winds, Uncle Winds."

Winds caught the little hurricane and thought that he missed the Unca Windy name. It had only been half a year but the little one had changed so much. They grew up to damned fast he thought.

He settled Ben on his lap and said "Hey kiddo. Missed ya. I hope you've been good so Santa will bring you what you want."

Ben grinned "I got two of five things I wanted already."

Blaze sauntered over with a cup of coffee for himself and Winds. As he handed one to Winds he asked "So what is it you want Santa to bring you?"

Ben looked between his uncles and said "I want all my uncles here. I got you two. Now Santa just has to bring me Uncle Mason, Uncle Jim and Uncle Supersam."

Winds grinned "Well if you are a good boy until Christmas, that just might happen."

His eyes getting big, Ben asked "Really?"

"Really" Blaze said.

Daphne called out "Ben, pancakes are ready. Blaze, Winds you want some?"

Ben raced to the kitchen as Blaze said "That would be nice Daphy."

He settled back and took a sip of coffee. He was very tired but could sleep tonight. Blaze didn't want to miss a single moment at home with Ben and Daphy.

Winds looked at Blaze and said "You look exhausted. Didn't you sleep well?"

Blaze looked at Winds and said "Blondie called about one-thirty."

"You didn't tell him we are here did you?" Winds asked at first but then seeing Blaze's face he quickly asked "Everything okay with him?"

"No, I didn't tell him we are here. I lied and said we just finished a night mission when Blondie said he was sorry for waking me" Blaze responded. Then quietly he said "Blondie had to take someone out yesterday. Had a bad nightmare and needed to just talk."

Winds shook his head "Damn. He was doing okay when you hung up though?"

Blaze nodded "Yeah, as okay as he can get. The nightmare shook him up good. You know how it is when things are going good for him. His insecurity creeps in and the nightmares change where he sees his world implode and he loses everything he holds dear."

Taking a sip of coffee Winds thought a moment then said "I'm glad we are here. The kid needs as much happiness as he can get. I'm glad that Zach told us what Blondie was planning for his parents. It's nice that we can do the same for him. This is gonna be a damned fine Christmas."

Blaze grinned and then whispered so his voice did not carry to the kitchen "It seems that we will be surprising not only Blondie but Ben too. Mason will be arriving on the twenty-fourth. He's gonna spend Christmas day with his parents and sisters. Jim and Heather and their daughter will be here early on the twenty-sixth. So, everyone will be here on the twenty-sixth when Blondie plans to visit Ben."

Winds grinned "Good. I was afraid Mason would not be able to get leave without tipping his hand to the General as to why."

Blaze chuckled "Sutton helped with that. Reminded the General that Mason and you saved Blondie this summer and it would be a nice gesture to allow Mason to spend Christmas with his family. The General went for it especially when Sergeant Walker's unit offered to defer their leave until Mason returned after the new year."

"Hammer might not be too well liked by his unit right about now" Winds remarked.

Shaking his head, Blaze explained "Just the opposite. Remo, Tower, Wasp, Watchdog and Nova were more than happy to get a chance to do something nice for Blondie by covering for Mason. They still carry a bit of guilt over leaving Blondie impaled on that wall. It was a way for them to release that."

Daphne called out from the kitchen again "Pancakes are ready. Come get them while they are hot."

Winds and Blaze rose and headed into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. This was gonna be a great Christmas.

* * *

 _ **SRU**_ _ **HQ – Men's Locker Room – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:45 am**_

Sam blinked his eyes open. God, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Thank god it was only momentary. No one came into the locker room to find him so he must not have nodded off long.

He sat up from the bench he was laying on and stretched a bit. His neck had a little crick in it and he wondered why. He yawned and then glanced at his watch.

Sam stared. He just stared. Eight-forty-five. Holy Crap!

He looked around the room. It was empty. He stood up really confused and as he stood something fell to the floor. Sam stared at the blanket. A blanket?

Sam covered his face with his hands as he sat back down on the bench. Oh crap. He was never gonna live this one down.

He heard the door open to the locker room and several whispers and then "Shh be quiet, Braddock is sleeping and Ed said he'd kill us if we woke him."

It was followed with a quiet "Team One has had one helluva long week. Braddock especially. He really should have taken today off. Lethals are always tough to deal with. I can never sleep the night after. I expect Sam didn't sleep much last night if Ed is letting him sleep now."

Team Five walked toward their aisle and all stopped in their tracks when they saw Sam sitting up.

Dale said "Ah crap, Sam sorry to wake you. We were trying to be quiet."

Sam turned to the team and his face was slightly pink as he said "I was already awake. Ed's not gonna kill you."

Sergeant Winter asked "You doing okay today Sam? You know you should take the day off after a lethal. Most of us do."

Standing Sam went to his open locker and pulled off his workout shirt and then reached in for his long-sleeved cold weather undershirt as he said "I'm good."

Crispin knew enough about Braddock not to push and so said "Good to hear. We'll see you and the rest of the team at the Swan Lake Hotel for the party. Can't wait to see the prank you and Spike have planned for Team Two."

Sam grinned and said "So Spike talked to you?"

Dale said "Yeah, we'll do our part."

"Thanks" Sam said as he pulled on his uniform pants.

Then he quickly finished dressing. As he was closing his locker his eyes landed on the colorful drawing from Allie. It had been in his locker for long time now. It still made him smile.

Sam thought that he had to find an ornament to Wordy today. It was hard to shop for him yesterday since they were patrolling together. He would need to find something before the party. Something meaningful.

He headed out to find the team. He was feeling much better after some sleep. He had not been able to go back to sleep after talking to Blaze. He had sat in his apartment and stared at his tree until it was time to get ready to go down and meet Wordy.

His team, hell all of SRU, were good for him. This was where he belonged. It was a bit different than what he felt about the unit. The bonds were strong but not as strong yet. He had six years with his unit and they had seen him through some of the worse times in his life.

Sam would not be here without Matt, Blaze, Mason, Winds, Jim and Ripsaw. He would not be getting a shot at the beautiful life Matt always told him about if it were not for those six guys. He owed them more than he could ever repay. They would always his brothers without blood.

And as corny as it might sound, Blaze would always be his second dad. The man that helped him see he was a real man regardless of what happened to him. As Sam neared the briefing room he thought that Blaze was right, a real man was made by the choices he made and how he lived his life.

Sam wished that Blaze could be here for Christmas. Ben had latched onto Blaze. Blaze was fast becoming a father to Ben. It was good and Matt would approve.

* * *

 _ **SRU**_ _ **HQ – Briefing Room – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:00 am**_

Slowing, Sam took a deep breath and blew it out before he turned to enter the room. He wasn't certain what to expect. Ed, Wordy, Leah, Jules and Spike were at the table and talking.

Conversation stopped when Sam entered the room. Then it picked up like nothing out of the ordinary took place and Sam had slept through workout and two hours of shift.

Sam walked to his chair and sat down. It was a bit surreal to him.

Greg strode in and headed for the front. He said "The warrant is a no go. Seems Mr. Cygne decided to opt for door two and turned evidence against Mr. Angsa in exchange for a plea deal. We've got ourselves another patrol day. Sam and Spike, Wordy and Leah and Ed and Jules. Button up and look good. For those that have not gotten their ornaments for tonight, a show of PR again today would not be a bad thing. Go keep the peace boys and girls."

Jules tapped Sam on the shoulder and said "You get your ornament yet?"

Sam shook his head "No but I have an idea now. You?"

"I have a few ideas" Jules said then she turned to Ed and added "Shall we go?"

Ed nodded "Yep."

Greg watched as the team headed out. He swiveled the chair and peered out at the city for a few moments. Yesterday, he had found the perfect ornament for Spike. Greg couldn't wait to see Spike's reaction to it. Turning his eyes back to the table, Greg started in on the paperwork that never seemed to end.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Ballroom – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

Slowing as he entered the room with Spike, Sam stopped and looked at the festive decorations. Wow, is what he thought. Sam had never been to this hotel. It was a bit out of a police officer's budget … and it was in the city in which he lived so there would be no need for him to stay here anyways.

Spike stopped when Sam stopped and then turned to him and said "Wow, this couldn't be a more perfect place for our prank than if I'd planned it."

Sam snorted "You did plan it Spike."

"Oh, yeah, right" Spike responded and then chuckled.

The guys stood a moment just taking in the rooms that had been set up for the SRU holiday party tonight. Teams One, Two and Five would celebrate tonight and then tomorrow Teams Three, Four and Six would celebrate while Teams One and Two covered for them.

Twinkling lights that gave the impression of stars were strung across the thirty-foot high ceiling of the room that had been set up for dinner and dancing. A huge twenty-foot Christmas tree stood in one corner and was swathed in thousands of small twinkling multi-colored lights and hundreds of large glittering swan ornaments of crystal, gold and silver. A large white swan was the tree topper and the swan motif was used throughout the ballroom.

Four large round tables were set with royal red table cloths, pristine white cloth napkins were formed into swans and crystal glassware and silverware that caught and reflected all the twinkling lights from above. Each chair back had been covered in gold cloth and tied with red and gold ribbons forming big bows. There was a low centerpiece on each table, small enough that it would not impede conversing with those across the table. The centerpieces were beautiful replicas of a winter pond with seven mechanized swans moving around it so that it looked like seven swans a swimming.

The walls were festooned with fresh pine garland decorated with small white swans, pine cones and red berries. The dance floor was made to look like a pond and was surrounded by small pine trees and each tree was decorated with colorful lights and red glass ornaments emblazoned with golden swans. The bar in the far corner was draped in gold and silver and surrounded by more garland. Near the bar were two billiards tables for use by those that chose not to dance.

A huge glass wall showed the outside area that had been decorated too. Large space heaters were set up around the pool with tall tables and a bar. The outside looked like a winter wonderland with the fresh snow on the ground and all the live pine trees that surrounded the area. The trees covered in snow were washed in lights that changed from red, green, blue, yellow, purple and orange as the projection light wheel turned.

Spike tapped Sam and pointed to the huge pool "There they are."

Sam grinned "Wow those are perfect."

They headed into the room and to the table reserved for Team One and their significant others. Wives or dates were allowed for each team member. But Spike and Sam had decided to come stag. Sam was not so happy but Jules would be bringing a date. Someone none of them had met. Even the Boss had a date for tonight. Leah was bringing her boyfriend and of course Wordy and Ed were bringing Sophie and Shelley.

Team Five arrived dressed in full uniforms minus any tactical gear and Spike began to get giddy and rub his hands together.

Sam put a hand on Spike's shoulder and said "Bring it down a notch or Team Two will know something is up."

Spike took a deep breath and said "Okay, okay."

Crispin Winter looked at the room and grinned, SRU had gone all out for the holiday party this year. His wife was going to thoroughly enjoy this tonight. He kissed her and said "Tonight is going to be grand."

She smiled and said "Are you sure the prank is on Team Two and not you?"

Crispin grinned "I'm sure." Then he strode over to Sam and Spike and said "We're here like you requested, full uniforms."

Spike said "Let's get set up then, Team Two will be here any minute."

Sam, Spike and Team Five plus their significant others headed out to the pool area just as Team Two began arriving, also dressed in their uniforms. They handed off garment bags to their wives or dates and followed the rest out to the pool area.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Pool Area – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:40 pm**_

Sergeant Camden Bradley looked at the area and smiled, Holleran had spare no expense this year. He saw Sam and Spike in their suits and walked over "Hey, you are not in uniform?"

Sam responded "Team One already took their picture. The rest of the team is still changing. They'll be down in a bit."

Camden nodded then said "This is a weird Christmas photo."

Spike shrugged "I think it is fitting given the location of the party."

Curtis joined them and said "I can't wait to change so I can grab a beer."

Sam grinned and said "Speaking of beer, Spike, you want to join me in getting one?"

Spike nodded as Curtis grumbled "Wish we got here before Team Five. Then we would be next to get this darned photo thing done and then I could start enjoying the night."

Sam and Spike headed off to the outside bar. They each got a beer. The bartender grinned and handed each of them a small dart gun as he said "Spike, man when I heard the SRU was having the holiday party here and what you requested I just had to work tonight."

Grinning Spike said "Sergio, this is my teammate Sam. Sam this is my good friend Sergio. We've known each other since we met in high school computer club."

"Nice to meet you Sergio" Sam said. Then he asked "So, has Spike always been into doing pranks?"

Sergio started to answer "Well, not …"

Spike pulled Sam away saying "Let's get into position."

Chuckling Sam responded as he let Spike pull him away from the bartender "You know, now I'm gonna have to find Sergio later and find out the details Spike."

Sam wondered if Spike's pranking began as a response to being pranked himself in high school. He didn't really know too much about Spike's high school years. But Sam never pried because he himself didn't like to talk much about his past. It was good enough to know the man Spike was today.

"Not if you don't want to end up on my bad side" Spike quipped.

Sam chuckled "Not gonna get on your bad side. No one will want to do that after Team Two goes down."

Then Sam got into position with Spike. As he waited for Team Five to get their photo taken Sam thought about today.

Today's shift had turned into a nice uneventful day. The one warrant they had to do, actually got canceled because the man decided to turn himself in and cop a plea deal. The rest of the day was spent patrolling. He and Spike both found perfect ornaments for the people they had drawn. Not one joke or tease was made about his sleeping this morning. The team had gotten off three hours early so they had time to change and get ready for the party tonight.

Spike had given him a ride to his apartment and waited for him to change. Then they had gone to Spike's home and he waited while Spike changed. Sam had a nice conversation with Mrs. Scarlatti in Italian. Sam was pretty rusty but it was nice to brush up on it. She had made him hot chocolate filled to the brim with tiny marshmallows as he waited for Spike.

Mrs. Scarlatti had raved about the Florentine cookies his mom had made and sent for Spike. Florentine cookies were Spike's favorites, well one of his favorites. Spike liked all cookies almost equally. But if forced to pick, Spike said it would be Florentine.

As they talked, Mrs. Scarlatti shared that the chocolate based cookies, topped with hazel nuts, almonds and candied cherries mixed with sugar molten together with butter and honey were some of the best she had ever tasted. Mrs. Scarlatti was a dear woman. Sam was so glad that Spike had a mom like her.

Spike's dad on the other hand was quite standoffish. Speaking with Mr. Scarlatti brought up old memories of how Sam felt when he and the General were estranged. Sam wished that Mr. Scarlatti could see what a good officer Spike was and would accept his choice. Sam knew the feeling all too well of wanting to please a parent even when you felt the parent did not care.

Sam's current train of thought crashed when he caught sight of Jules. God, she was stunning.

Jules had selected and black form fitting dress that came just above her knees and had a v-shaped neckline and one inch straps. She was wearing black high heels and carrying a small silver purse. Her hair was down and was softly curled. She applied light makeup that enhanced her beautiful features and lit up her eyes. Jules was wearing small dangling silver earrings.

All Sam could think was that her unadorned neck needed that butterfly necklace and that he wanted to kiss her.

Spike's eyes landed on Winnie. She was dressed in a red dress with a square neckline and the skirt flared out at the waist and softly swished as she walked. Her eyes were what Spike focused on, molten chocolate is what popped into his head as he stared. He did not see her golden hoop earrings, ruby pendant and black pumps. Her eyes were where his eyes stayed as his mouth dropped open. God, she was gorgeous.

Jules and Winnie approached Sam and Spike and Jules asked "You all set?"

Sam pulled himself together before Spike did and said "Yeah."

Jules chuckled and said "I can't wait."

Team Five was just finishing their photos and Team Two would be up next.

Spike tore his eyes off Winnie and said "Game time."

Sam nodded and he and Spike checked their dart guns. Jules and Winnie headed back to where everyone else was waiting and watching the team get ready for the picture.

Curtis grumbled as he asked "Do we really have to climb onto those things?"

Dale, from Team Five, said "Hey we did it. No chickening out."

Mike asked "Who's great idea was this?" as he climbed onto the six-foot inflatable swan that was at the edge of the pool.

"No idea but I'm gonna make sure these photos never see the light of day" Craig stated as he nearly toppled off the swan and into the pool.

John stood at the edge of the pool and saw Craig nearly fall in and declared "I'm not getting on that thing."

Noel from Team Five remarked "What, you afraid it will attack you like the geese attacked Wordy? We did it. Quit being a baby."

John grudgingly made his way onto the inflatable swan. He dipped his fingers in the water and exclaimed "That's freezing. These things better not tip over."

Camden and Hal laughed as they managed to get onto the damned inflatable swans.

Mike's wife, Karen, said "Oh, this picture will be so sweet and fitting. All seven of you on swans. The Swan Lake Hotel is so festive and I just love the idea."

Karen hid the snicker that bubbled up. Oh Mikie was gonna pay for pranking Sam. Mikie should have learned that working with Team One over the summer. Spike and Sam were tight. Get one and the other was there in a moment to defend him.

Mrs. Bradley chimed in "It is certainly a unique photo. Might just have to frame this one and create an ornament."

Camden gave the evil eye to his wife and teased "Grounds for divorce my dear."

Mrs. Bradley just giggled. Camden was gonna learn a lesson to rein in his men. Goodness she loved all these SRU men and women. They were a good lot. They knew how to have fun too. Humor was an important part of them staying sane with all the horrible things they dealt with on the job.

Ed gave Sophie a look and Sophie just smiled coyly then turned her attention back to Team Two who were almost all on the inflatable swans.

Gary was the last to get onto the inflatable swan. He gripped the long neck of the swan and laughed as he said "We've taken some strange pictures before, but nothing like this. Ride em Swanny."

The rest of Team Two began chuckling. This picture was getting burned. It was more embarrassing than the frozen sniper in the pear tree that Curtis made of Sam.

Ed thought that Sophie had done a great job in getting Team Two's wives involved. But then he wondered if Sophie would ever help Spike and Sam prank him. He hoped not.

Sam's and Spike's prank was one of the reasons Ed had ensured that no one teased Sam about sleeping today. He would not want to be their target. The other reason was that Sam truly needed that sleep. He had wanted to tell Sam to take the day off, but that was not the best thing for Sam. Sam needed to work or his mind would dwell on the lethal shot.

So, allowing Sam to sleep a bit was the best thing for him today. Ed was glad that today had been slow. Getting to know Leah a bit better yesterday while they patrolled had helped him find just the right ornament for her. He really hoped that she would like it.

Team Two managed to get settled onto the inflatable swans and then were pushed out into the middle of the pool with some poles by the photographer. The photographer started to take photos but then said "I'm sorry, excuse me a moment, I need to change film."

Curtis looked at Mike and gripped "Old school. If it were digital we'd be done already."

Mike shrugged "Some photographers still prefer film. Not everyone is like you and up on the latest technology."

Sam and Spike took aim and quickly shot twenty-one darts into seven swans. They high-fived as the inflatable swans started hissing and deflating.

Curtis was the first to notice his swan was sinking. He yelled "Pull us in, pull us in."

Sam and Spike came around to the front of the pool where the lines tied to the swans were tied to a pole. They untied the ropes and tossed them into the pool. At the incredulous looks on Team Two's faces as their seven swans sank into the pool Sam and Spike grinned and started laughing.

Sam took several pictures with his phone.

Then Spike said "A one, a two, a three."

Everyone standing and watching started to sing "On the seventh day of Christmas, Team One gave to me seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Team Two ended up in the ice-cold pool as the swans completely deflated. They began swimming to the edge. As they climbed out everyone was laughing but they had tons of warm towels for the guys.

Camden looked at his team and grumbled "I told you not to prank Sam."

Curtis shivered as Sam handed him a towel and said "Duly noted for the future Sarge."

Sam then handed Curtis a beer and said "Merry Christmas."

Curtis laughed and took a swig of beer "Just what I wanted, how did you know? Merry Christmas right back at you Sam. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna go get into something warm and dry."

A soaking wet Team Two shuffled out of the room. Several could be heard chuckling with their wives or dates as they shared they brought a complete change of wardrobe for them instead of just their suits. Team Two was in awe at how many people were in on the whole prank.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Ballroom – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 pm**_

Jules looked up and saw her date enter. She plastered on a smile that she hoped did not look fake and headed for the door. She hadn't wanted to bring a date, but after the Boss' comments yesterday she knew she had to make it appear that she had moved on from Sam. For Sam's sake, too. So, last night she had called Settimo and asked if he would be interested in coming.

She said "Hey, you made it."

The six foot, olive skinned man with strong, chiseled, aristocratic facial features and athletic build smiled his full lips showing his bright white teeth. His brown eyes roved over Jules svelte form and stayed a moment more than appropriate on her breasts. His wavy dark brown hair came down to the collar of his expensive Italian suit and a few locks of hair fell across his forehead.

Reaching up his hand to move the locks of hair he said in a light Italian accent "You are very beautiful tonight Julianna."

Jules hid her cringe at being called Julianna. She had told him several times in yoga class that she preferred Jules. She could almost kill her friend Paula for calling her Juliana the day Settimo joined the class a month ago.

One date. Just one date. She could get through this and never have to put up with Settimo again. Using her best negotiation skills, the ones that allowed her to hid her own feelings, Jules said "Come and meet the team."

Sam watched Jules greet her date. He instantly disliked the man. It wasn't fair. He didn't know the man from Adam, but he didn't like him one damned bit. But he pulled on a mask and covered his dislike. If Jules was dating the guy, Sam would have to be civil.

Coming to the table Jules said "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Settimo Bewick. Settimo, this is my team. Boss, I'm mean Greg Parker and his date Christiana Andersen. Ed Lane and his wife Sophie. Wordy Wordsworth and his wife Shelly. Leah Kearns and her date Josué Kervens. Winnie Camden and her date Simon Watson. Then Spike Scarlatti and Sam Braddock."

Settimo nodded and said "A pleasure to meet you all." Then he pulled out the chair for Jules and she sat down as the team all said hi.

Sitting in the chair next to Sam, Settimo looked at Sam and then Spike, odd name he thought, and then smiled as he said "Which one of you is the team member and which is the date?"

Sam was taken aback at the comment.

But Spike pipped up as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him close to him "I'm the team member, Sam's my date. He's a catch, isn't he?"

The team busted out laughing as Sam gave Spike a look to kill.

Jules covered her mouth at Spike's antics as she laughed. She finally got herself together as Settimo looked around confused. She said "Spike and Sam are both teammates."

Settimo said with a confused looked "They allow gay partners to be on the same team? Doesn't that cause problems?"

Sam swung his arm around Spike and intentionally squeezed around his neck as he gruffed out "More than you know. Somedays, I'd like to strangle Spike."

The team erupted in laughter again.

Settimo looked unsurely at Jules "Did I say something wrong?"

Taking pity on Settimo, Jules corrected "Sam and Spike are just good friends. They do not allow dating members, straight or gay, on the same team."

"Oh, they just looked like they were a couple. My apologizes" Settimo said uncouthly and insincerely.

Sam clamped his mask into place. Yeah, he didn't like this guy one damned bit. He asked "Where'd you and Jules meet?"

Settimo eyed Jules a moment then said "Yoga class. I find it to be a good place to relax. The scenery is beautiful, if you know what I mean."

Sam's and Spike's hackles both raised at that comment.

Ed looked critically at the swarthy man and didn't like the vibe he was getting from him.

Greg raised an eyebrow and looked at Jules. Why would she chose someone like that to go out with?

Shelley leaned in close to Kevin and whispered "Womanizer."

Wordy nodded slightly and became concerned Jules was going out with a man like that.

Leah was confused. But then something clicked. Jules was doing what many women did. Picking a guy they would never in a million years actually date just so they did not go to a party unescorted. Didn't Jules know they would not care if she was dateless? No one cared that Sam and Spike came without a date. Although, perhaps they did make a cute couple. She laughed internally at that thought.

Spike asked "Settimo, that is an Italian name, right?"

Settimo preened "Yes. I am the seventh son, so my papa named me Settimo. It means seventh."

Winnie recalled the article on the kakapo parrots and they had mentioned some swans that were also being cared for from Randall's confiscated collection. She asked "Bewick, isn't that a type of swan?"

Pushing his locks of hair out of his eyes again Settimo answered "Yes, yes it is."

Leah said "Interesting name. Seventh Swan."

Settimo preened again at all the attention from the women. He had this effect on them. All women fell under his suave spell and flocked to him.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Pool Area – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:50 pm**_

Jules walked out to the pool area. She needed a break from Settimo. That man's hands liked to roam and he was fairly drunk now. She should have known it was a bad idea to invite him.

Dinner had been lovely, food wise. But Settimo became increasingly rude to the team but mostly to Sam and Spike the more he drank. Settimo kept making digs at them for coming without dates and making comments asking if they were sure they were not gay.

Jules was thinking that for some reason Settimo saw them as competition and felt the need to put them down. Sam and Spike handled it with good humor and mostly ignored Settimo.

The Boss had been giving her looks that she read as a disapproving father. She could tell the Boss did not like him. Hell, she didn't like Settimo either right about now so they were in agreement there.

Wordy and Shelley gave her looks that said 'just say the word and Wordy would get rid of Settimo'.

Settimo's hands were all over her on the dance floor. So much so that she refused to dance anymore. It was too embarrassing.

She had gone to the ladies' room and when she returned, she had joined Ed and Wordy who were standing with Settimo at the bar. When Settimo's hand roved to her ass, squeezed and he made a lewd comment to her, Ed had openly glared at Settimo. Then Ed had clasped Settimo by the arm and drug him over to the billiards table where Sam and Spike were at on the pretense that they needed a fourth player.

Ed was definitely in big brother mode. Jules didn't want to cause a scene at their holiday party, so she had put up with and deflected Settimo's advances. She was glad for the small respite when Ed took Settimo off to play pool.

After Ed led Settimo away, Wordy told her that before she returned from the ladies' room that he and Ed had suggested Settimo slow down on the alcohol. Settimo's response had been the he did not need to worry about driving home tonight. Wordy said that Settimo inferred that he would be getting lucky with her tonight. Apparently, Settimo booked a room at the hotel and expected her to stay the night with him.

Now she had to decide how to get him to leave. Settimo was ruining what should be a fun night with the team, with her family.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Billiard's Tables – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:10 pm**_

Sam took his shot, aiming for the eight-ball. He put a touch too much spin on the cue ball and it glanced off the eight-ball sending the ball in the wrong direction. Sam shook his head "Sorry Spike. Thought I had it in the bag."

Spike looked at the table and said "No worries, they still have the seven-ball to get in first."

Settimo lined up his shot on the seven-ball and sunk it. Then he looked up at Sam and said "That is how you do it. You must have good aim."

Sam bit back his retort at the drunken man. He was not about to make a scene at the holiday party. Not with several members of the brass here. Starting a fight with Jules' date, drunk or not, would not impress his bosses.

More and more though, Sam could see that Jules was sick of Settimo too. He was glad of that. What was she thinking of inviting a loser like this?

Settimo called the pocket for the eight-ball and then pulled back the cue stick and pushed it forward. He repeated that several times as he said with words heavily laced in innuendo "I could do this all-night. In and out takes a lot of practice and the ladies love it. Perhaps Juliana will get to experience my skills tonight."

Sam started forward ready to deck the man. Spike grabbed his arm and urgently whispered "Not worth it. Jules can take care of herself."

Taking a deep breath in Sam said with an icy tone "You should speak with more respect with regard to Jules. You forget that we are her teammates. We will not tolerate disrespect towards her."

Tapping the cue ball and then watching the eight-ball fall into the pocket Settimo stood up and looked at Sam "What matter is it of yours what I say or do? She is the one that asked me to come." Then Settimo eyed the blonde man up and down "Even with your so called good looks, you could not get a date for tonight. So, go away and mind your own business."

Then pointing at the table, Settimo stated "I win, you lose. I tire of billiards. It is not a game I prefer. I prefer to feather my nest with something other than balls. But I see you like playing with balls so I will leave you to diddle with your … um … team-date."

Settimo turned and walked away.

Sam whispered to Spike "Dark alley, just give me five minutes in a dark alley with him."

Spike laughed.

Ed saw Sam's dark look and said "Samo, rack 'em up again. Tonight, is for fun. Spike is right, Jules can take care of herself."

But Ed kept one eye out as Settimo ambled outside where Jules went. The man was a drunken sot. His behavior sober had been a little off. But drunk as a skunk he was foul and disgusting.

Sam pushed down his anger and racked up the table again. But he scanned outside. Settimo was a sleaze. Sam would not let sleazo put his hands on Jules. Sure, Jules could take out a drunk idiot but she shouldn't have to tonight.

Spike glanced outside when Settimo left. Guys like him gave Italian's a bad name. That guy clearly thought women would flock to him. Maybe at first just because of his looks. But his personality sucked big time and that was before he got drunk. Drunk he was a hundred times worse.

Wordy came up and asked "Should we go out there?"

Greg pushed off the wall "Let Jules handle this. If he is smart, he won't try anything with twenty-one SRU officers around."

Sam ridiculed Settimo "Don't think he is that smart Boss."

The guys laughed.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Pool Area – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:15 pm**_

Jules was surprised when hands came around her waist and pulled her back hard into a man's body. It took just a split second to realize it was Settimo. But it instantly brought of feelings of fear when she was sixteen and walking home after band practice. When she was attacked and raped.

She pulled out of his arms and turned to face Settimo as her voice came out hard with a hint of anger to cover the residual fear that action had brought up "Do not ever do that again."

"But it is time. I played with your friends but now. Now it is time for us. Your friends can play with their balls while you play with mine" Settimo said huskily with a heavy vapor of alcohol.

Jules' eyes opened. Eww. Did he just say that? Slimy. She should have just come alone regardless of what the Boss thought about her and Sam. This just wasn't worth it. Settimo was ruining what should be a fun night.

"I think you should leave now" Jules stated.

Settimo stepped closer and said "You do not mean that. I see in your eyes that you desire me. I can please you well. You have seen how limber I am in yoga class. The positions we could do. Ahh so pleasurable."

Jules shuddered. Total slime ball she thought.

Settimo reached out for her.

Jules stepped back and ran into a table. "No. I'm not interested. Inviting you was a mistake. We have nothing in common. Settimo, you need to leave."

He took a step forward since Jules had no place to go. "Ahh but we do. You are on fire for me. I see you struggling not to show it. I rented us a room here. We do not have far to go to enjoy each other."

As Greg, Ed, Wordy and Spike played a game of two on two, Sam sat out the game so he could keep watch from the billiards room. When he saw Settimo back Jules into a table, Sam moved quickly outside. The guys had put down their billiard sticks and had followed him out to the pool.

Sam stated firmly "The lady told you to leave."

Settimo turned and sighed looking at the five men. He met Sam's eyes and directed his comments to Sam "Go play with you balls. A gay, pansy like you wouldn't know what to do with a woman. You could not even begin to satisfy a woman with passion like Juliana has."

Sam arched his brows. He could not make the comment that was on the tip of his tongue. It would be wholly inappropriate and would get him and Jules in hot water. So, Sam remained silent and allowed Jules to take it from here. Jules knew she had back up if she needed it.

Settimo turned dismissively away from Sam and the others. Looking at Jules, Settimo said "So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Ahh yes. You will come with me and I will stoke your fiery passions." He reached out and fondled Jules' breast.

SPLASH!

Sam grinned and said "Yep, Spike was right. Jules can take care of herself."

Jules stood on the side of the pool and looked down at the sputtering, drunken idiot as she said "Settimo, you will leave now or I will arrest you for assault of an officer."

Ed grinned "That sure cooled his jets."

Sam couldn't hold in his smart-assed comment "That water is so cold, I bet he can't even find his balls now."

Spike burst out laughing and then said "Seventh swan a swimming."

Wordy chuckled "Looks more like floundering to me."

Greg wanted to laugh, really he did, but being diplomatic Greg directed "Gentlemen, help the man out of the water."

Sam and Ed stepped forward and offered a hand even though they really didn't want too. They pulled Settimo out of the water. Wordy handed him a towel.

Angrily, Settimo wiped his face with the towel. A woman had thrown him into the pool and ruined an expensive suit. Him … Settimo Bewick … rejected by a woman. That just was not possible. That did not happen … ever.

Settimo turned to Jules and declared "You are no woman."

Then Settimo moved to push Jules in.

Sam was closest and intervened. He grabbed Settimo's arm as he said "I wouldn't do that."

Settimo pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp at the same time as he pushed Sam with the other.

Sam reacted and grabbed Settimo's hand. But there was nothing he could do to stop the momentum of the push.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Settimo and Sam ended up in the pool.

Popping to the surface with a quick, strong kick, Sam reached for the side of the pool. Four sets of hands reached out and Wordy, Ed, Greg and Spike rapidly hauled Sam up and out of the ice-cold pool. Jules put a large towel over his back while Leah handed him one for his face.

"Damn that is cold" Sam said.

The rest of the teams and the brass in attendance had been drawn when the first splash into the pool occurred and had converged out by the pool when the second one happened. Bradley and Winter pulled Jules' date from the pool. No one offered a towel to the man.

Greg stated firmly "Mr. Bewick, that is two officers you have assaulted tonight."

"You are not welcome here any longer Mr. Bewick" Sergeant Winter stated.

Sergeant Bradley directed "Hal, Mike, Curtis, John and Craig please escort Mr. Bewick out of the hotel. If he did not drive himself, please call a cab to pick him up."

A very disgruntled Settimo was surrounded by officers and escorted out of the hotel.

Sam shivered as he took off his soaking jacket.

Shelley stepped forward and said "Sam come with me. Wordy and I have a room here tonight. I packed a change of clothes for him. You and he are about the same size. They should fit."

The teams watched as Shelley led Sam out.

Jules looked at everyone and said "Sorry."

Ed quipped "I guess I need to start taking my job as your social secretary more seriously and vetting the men you choose to date."

Spike nodded "I'll be your backup Ed."

"I'm right there with you guys" Wordy stated.

Greg said in a humorous tone "Perhaps you should bring them to meet me before you go on a first date."

Jules laughed. God, it felt so good to have these guys in her life.

Sophie smiled and said "Let's get back inside. It's cold out here. When Sam get's back you should do your ornament exchange. I can't wait to see what you all came up with."

Everyone headed back inside.

* * *

 _ **Swan Lake Hotel – Ballroom – Friday, December 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:00 pm**_

Spike saw Sam heading to the table. As he sat down Spike said "Hot, black coffee just like you like buddy."

Sam reached out and picked up the steaming mug. The warmth on his hands felt good. He took a sip and the heat going down inside help chase away the last of the shivers.

Shel had taken him to hers and Wordy's room, laid out the clothes and then left. Sam had taken a hot shower to warm up. Then he dressed in a relaxed pair of jeans, a comfortable sweatshirt and warm pair of socks. His shoes and underwear were soaking wet so he went without those.

Sam looked out of place attire-wise but Sam just did not care. He was with people he cared about and who cared about him too. Not even a dunking in a pool was going to ruin his night. He was with family for Christmas and that was all he wanted.

Spike asked "Okay, so who goes first?"

"We could go oldest to youngest" Leah stated.

Wordy suggested "There's always alphabetical."

Greg scribbled everyone's name down on a paper napkin and then ripped it into seven pieces and folded them. He put them in an empty candy dish on the table and then said "Let's draw."

He got nods from all. Then he drew a name and said "Leah, you're first."

Ed grinned and handed Leah a small package and said "I hope you like it."

Leah carefully unwrapped the package and looked at Sophie "You wrapped this right?"

"How'd you guess" Sophie answered.

"Too delicate and prettily wrapped for Eddie to have done it" Greg quipped.

Ed shrugged "Wrapping's not my thing. Sophie does it so well."

Opening the box, Leah stopped a moment. Her face got all soft and she looked at Ed and blinked a few times to thwart the tears that tried to pop into her eyes. Quietly she said "It is lovely. Thank you so much. I'm going to enjoy putting this on my tree."

She pulled out a star shaped ceramic ornament that was white with red sparkles and a very pretty script that said Jwaye Nwel.

Jules asked "What does Jwaye Nwel mean?"

Leah smiled and said "It is Haitian Creole for Merry Christmas."

Everyone looked at Ed. He did good. They all knew how much Leah missed her family that still lived in Haiti. Ed gave her a bit of home for her tree.

Greg said "Okay Leah, you draw the next name."

Leah drew a name "Boss, you are up."

Jules handed over her present. She hoped it was okay.

Greg quickly opened the beautifully wrapped box and then stopped as he stared. He looked up at Jules.

Jules gave him a soft smile "I hope you like it."

Greg pulled out a round ornament that said Daytona '98 and had Carpetti on it. He was speechless. The one really good memory he had with Dean before it all went to hell and he lost his son. He had regretted leaving Carpetti's glove with Phoebe. It had been a knee jerk response.

"Jules" his voice came out a little hoarse. He cleared his throat "It's perfect. Thank you."

Jules smiled. She had worried it might bring sad memories. But it looked like it was the right choice after all seeing the genuine smile on the Boss' face as he gazed at the ornament.

Greg thought that now he would have a real reason to decorate a tree. If for no other reason than to reminisce about his son that he dearly loved. Greg reached in and pulled out a name "Wordy."

Sam grinned as he handed over his present that was wrapped with military precision.

Wordy undid the tape slowly as he watched Sam's face. He could see that Sam was enjoying the giving of a gift. He lowered his eyes and took the top off the small flat box then reached in and held up a golden ornament.

As he looked upon the three golden angels, Wordy's smile increased to triple the size. Inscribed in the gold-tone metal below each of the three angels was Lilly, Holly and Allie.

Shelley got up and rounded the table and hugged Sam then kissed his cheek as Wordy said "Beautiful, just beautiful. Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded as he grinned. Being with family was always his favorite part of Christmas, even though he had not had that in so very long.

Wordy drew out a piece of napkin and said "Jules."

Spike smiled eagerly as he passed his gift to Jules.

Jules quipped "It doesn't explode, does it?"

Spike laughed "No but that's an idea for next year."

Jules unwrapped the ornament and smiled as she peered into the box. "That's so cool, Spike. Wherever did you find something like this?"

She withdrew an ornament that was in the shape of a toolbox and had a tiny hammer, saw, wrench, tape measure and pliers sticking out of it. Across the tool box was handwritten 'Queen of the Hammer'.

When Jules showed the message to all the guys, they immediately got up from their seats then bowed down in front of Jules and chanted "We are not worthy, oh Queen of the Hammer."

Jules, Sophie and Shel burst out laughing.

Sophie turned to Leah and said "Have Jules tell you about when Ed redid our spare bedroom in hardwood flooring. It's a hoot."

Jules chuckled as all the other teams were staring at them. She said "You may rise, so long as you promise to measure twice and cut once."

The guys resumed their seats and Jules pulled out a name "Ed, you're up."

Leah handed over her present and said "I guess we were doing profiling of each other yesterday. Hope you like it."

Ed opened the box wrapped in red and green paper that had golf clubs on it. He chuckled as he took out a red and green golf ball that had been tied together with silver ribbon with the saying 'avid golfer' imprinted on it.

Leah said "I now know you have a very different version of shooting a round of golf."

Ed said "Thanks. I love it. We should shoot a round together sometime."

"I'd like that" Leah responded.

Drawing a name Ed said "Hmmm is it Spike or Sam?"

Spike said "Me, me, please be me."

Sam laughed "If it is me, Spike can go next."

Ed held up the piece of napkin and declared "Spike it is."

Greg handed over his gift.

Eager anticipation shone on Spike's face as he tore into the wrapping paper and let pieces of paper fly around him.

Jules laughed "Such a little boy. I bet your childhood Christmas' looked like multi-colored snow fell in the living room."

Spike stopped a moment "How'd you know?"

Everyone pointed to the place around Spike littered with tiny pieces of paper.

Spike just grinned and his eye got wide with he saw the ornament. "No way! No Way! Boss. Wow. Babycakes."

He pulled out the ornament and showed everyone. It indeed looked very similar to Babycakes.

Sam said "That's Johnny Five."

Ed snickered "Samo, if you know that, then you've been roped into watching too many of Spike's movies."

"Hey at least it's not Snow White or Beauty and the Beast" Sam shot back with a smile.

Sam looked at Wordy. His look communicated that he loved spending time with Allie, Lilly and Holly even if it was watching Snow White.

Spike said "Thanks Boss this is so perfect. So perfect." Then he looked at Sam "Your turn buddy."

Wordy handed his gift to Sam. He took a breath and held it. He hoped it was the right thing to give him. He felt Shel squeeze his hand and he looked at her.

Shel whispered "He's gonna love it. You did good."

Wordy whispered back "Thanks for your help" then kissed her cheek.

Sam carefully unwrapped the gift. He took the top off and found tissue paper. He pulled the tissue paper out and laying there was an oval ceramic ornament.

He choked up as he stared. He breathed out a few shaky breaths as he tried not to get emotional.

On the pure white background was painted a scene of Santa Claus surrounded by a candycane house. Sitting on Santa's knee was a little boy with blonde hair.

In script writing around the oval was, ' _All I want for Christmas is …_ '.

The team watched Sam. They could see him starting to tear up.

Wordy said quietly "Sam, turn it around."

Sam picked up the ornament reverently and slowly turned it around.

It read _'Family'_.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I know this one was a bit different, hoped you liked it. Also, I know it is late but I think, better late and good than on-time and crappy._

 _As for Greg's date, I didn't do more than name her because she was one of my throw away characters (at least for now)._

 _Fun with names:_  
 _- **Settimio Bewick: Settimo** Italian form of Roman Latin Septimus, meaning seventh. **Bewick** swan is the Eurasian form of the Tundra swan migrates from Arctic Russia to western Europe and eastern Asia (China, Japan) in winter._  
 _ **\- Cygne** is French for swan_  
 _- **Angsa** is Indonesian for swan_  
 _- **Christiana Andersen** – a gender play on naming of Hans Christian Andersen who wrote the Ugly Duckling._

 _ **Seriously, I'd love to know what you thought of this one. Drop me a PM or review and let me hear from you.**_


	8. Eight Maids a Milking

**Eight Maids a Milking**

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 8:30 am**_

Turning off the stove then sliding his omelet onto his plate, Sam thought, last night was fun overall, especially after Settimo left.

Last year he had intentionally missed the holiday party. He had spent that night alone in his empty apartment feeling very alone, missing Matt and the unit and with suicidal thoughts. Last year, he had really thought that the unit had abandoned him. It turns out they were all on a mission that lasted from early-December through the end of January. Also, they had no idea where he had gone. They had looked for him but had not found him.

This year was so different. Sam poured a cup of coffee and then headed out to his swivel chair with his breakfast. As he sat down and ate he thought about the rest of the night after the ornament exchange. It was fun.

Lots of laughter, joking, singing, heck he even danced some fast songs when Jules, Shel, Sophie and Leah dragged him onto the dance floor. Several beers loosened him up enough to just let go in that regard.

He enjoyed the slower dance with Harriet Holleran too. His godmother was a sweet woman and a good dancer. She didn't even bat an eye when he stepped on her toes trying to do the waltz. He apologized profusely but she had said she was used to it because the Commander had two left feet when it came to dancing. That made him laugh. Apparently, he was not alone in dancing not being his his thing.

No one drank in excess because they all were working today. Even though they did not drink in excess, he Jules and Spike shared a taxi home last night. It was the responsible thing to do plus he and Spike wanted to make sure Settimo was not lurking around Jules' home. With good grace and minimal grumbling, Jules agreed to let them check around the exterior and stay until she cleared the interior of her home.

When he got home sometime after one am, Sam had fallen into bed and had not even bothered to undress. He was dead to the world all night. Sam had also slept in this morning because Team One was covering the second half of shift for Team Four so they could attend their party tonight. So, Sam did not need to be in until one.

He smiled as he looked at the ornament he had hung on his tree first thing after he woke up this morning. It was perfect. Shel had used a paint pen to write 'Family' on the back of the ornament. It made Sam think about his sixth Christmas all over again. That had been his best Christmas ever. He got to spend time with his dad and with his cousins.

Scott, Adam and Jeff had come over every day of Christmas break and played with him and Sara. Snowball fights. Nerf launcher fights. Playing tons of board games. Plus all the time he got to spend with just his dad. It was the best.

This year was shaping up to be great too. He had the party last night, where the prank went over great too. Today he had cookie making with Wordy's girls.

On Tuesday, he would attend Clark's concert. Clark had asked him to come when Clark let him know that he wanted to volunteer with him at Mayfield on Christmas Eve for a bit. Sam couldn't say no after that. But Clark was good, so he was actually looking forward to it.

On Christmas Eve, they had to work half a shift but he would be off in time to volunteer at Mayfield for several hours. Then Zach would pick him up and fly him to Ottawa.

He had plans to stay with Scott and Laura that night. Then he would surprise his parents on Christmas day. The day after he planned to spend with Ben. That made him smile. It was like have a little bit of Matt back this year.

This year Sam had another surprise for Ben. Sam had talked to Daphne and Blaze about Vanessa. They agreed to the introduction at Christmas because Ben had needed time to settle in before meeting more family.

Sam would be introducing Ben to Vanessa via a video call. Vanessa was unable to come like they had planned. She had to cover for one of the doctors that got sick. Vanessa may not be able to get to know Matt, but she would get to know Matt's son.

New Year's Eve would be fun too. Bella was spending Christmas with her family at her chalet near Lake Louise. But she was having a party at her home on New Year's Eve. He planned to attend that since she had invited him and his parents too.

It would be nice to see Wilson again. Perhaps if he could swing it, they might get up to the Blue Mountains for a weekend of skiing. He could stop in and say hi to Vanessa then.

Sam chuckled thinking that the team would insist he check the weather before going and take a satellite phone. Two things he definitely planned on doing if he went. Oh and Jim would insist on him taking a fully stocked 'Sam' med kit packed by Jim with a digital copy of the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual and cell phone numbers for Jim and Dr. Fraser.

This year was so very different. Life could be so beautiful, just like Matt always told him.

His phone rang and he answered "Hello."

 _[Wordy stretched in the luxurious bed and said "Morning Sam. How about Shel and I pick you up on our way home. Save you cab fare. Then you can just ride into work with me."]_

"Sounds good. Just call when you get here and I'll pop down" Sam responded.

 _["Probably be in about forty minutes" Wordy said as he looked at Shel. Then he amended "Make that an hour."_

 _Wordy pulled Shel to him. It was not often it was just the two of them without the girls. He planned to make it a special morning._

 _The hotel had offered rooms at a significantly reduced rate to the officers. Many of the married couples opted to stay the night. They had scooted out and up to their rooms before the single officers left the party downstairs to have private celebrations of their own.]_

"Whenever is good for you" Sam stated then hung up after Wordy mumbled a distracted bye.

Sam chuckled as he leaned back and enjoyed sipping his coffee and looking at his tree. From the sounds of it, Wordy and Shel were about to have a _very_ nice morning.

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth Home – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:30 am**_

Giggles rang through the home from the kitchen.

Wordy sat at the table and watched his girls interacting with Sam as they put red and green sprinkles on the sugar cookies. It made him smile.

Shel came up behind Wordy and slid her hands down his chest as she lowered her head near his ear and whispered "He looks so happy this year."

Wordy turned and kissed her cheek then whispered back "Thank you for last year. I think that made all the difference to him."

She kissed his cheek and said "That was all you dear. It was your idea. A good one. I'm so glad he called you that night."

Wordy turned back as a new wave of giggles rang out with Sam's laughter too. He whispered "I think our three little angels had a lot to do with it. Especially, Allie. I was so shocked to find her curled up asleep with him on Christmas morning."

As if Allie knew she was the object of her parent's discussion, Allie piped up and asked loudly across the room "Daddy is Uncle Sam staying with us for Christmas again?"

Wordy kissed Shel once more then stood and walked to the kitchen island were the cookie production was in progress "No sweetie. Sam is going to be spending it with his family."

Allie pouted "I thought we were his family."

Sam grinned "You are. But what your dad meant was that I'm going to visit my mom and dad and all my cousins and aunts and uncles. People I don't get to see all the time like I get to see you."

Lilly nodded and said "Allie you have to share Uncle Sam. He came to make cookies with us today."

Allie still pouted, "Don't wanna share him."

Sam's heart warmed.

Holly said "Stop pouting, Santa Claus is watching. You don't want to get on the bad girl list."

Allie's eyes popped open with worry "But … I …"

Sam picked up Allie and hugged her "You are on Santa's good girl list. Don't you worry one little bit about that. It's okay to want someone you care about to be with you on Christmas. I want to be here with you too. But I have not spent Christmas with my family in a very long time. It would make my mom very happy for me to be there."

Allie reached up and touched Sam's face as tears started to pool in her eyes. She wanted Uncle Sam here. She didn't want to share Prince Charming.

Those eyes were breaking Sam's heart as he said "I'll be here with you, in your heart. You will be with me in my heart too Allie. When I eat one of the cookies we have all made together it will be like we are together little one."

Then he shifted Allie in his arms and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a picture of his little tree and showed it to Allie "I got a tree this year. The first ornaments I put on it were the ones you and your sisters made me last year. See."

Allie took the phone and she giggled then said "Why is Uncle Spikey covered in onion rings and yellow glittery stuff?"

Sam grinned at her giggle "Um, he had a little accident and they fell on him."

Holly pulled the phone so she could see and added her giggle "You and Aunt Jules are on the top of the tree."

Not wanting to be left out Lilly looked over Holly's shoulder and said "I like the one with the little boy on Santa's lap." Then she asked seriously "What did you ask Santa for Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled and said "Family."

Shel grinned as she said "Shall we get this batch in the oven. We still have snickerdoodles and oatmeal, raisin, walmut cookies to make."

Sam grinned. He missed how Allie had mispronounced words last year; walmut for walnut and Santy Taws. He looked around the yellow kitchen and felt a sense of warmth and love. He desperately wanted to have this one day with his own family. He wanted this with Jules and children they brought into this world.

* * *

 _ **SUV Heading to ER – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:00 pm**_

Shortly after shift started today, they got a hot call on a bank robbery. They had chased five female subjects to a rural farm. They had finally apprehended the subjects in a barn. But one very burly woman subject bolted trying to get away.

Wordy had been closest and had to chase after her. He caught her in the loft and had to actually tackle her.

Unfortunately, the floor boards of the loft had splintered and given way. Wordy had landed under the subject cushioning her fall. The subject was just fine. But the Boss and Ed both declared Wordy needed to get checked out because he landed on his shoulder and whacked his head in the fall.

The team was way out in the boonies, nothing but farms. Sam offered to drive Wordy to the ER to get his shoulder and head checked out while the rest of team wrapped up the call and waited for patrol units to get there to take custody of the subjects and secure the scene until the crime scene investigative unit could arrive. The investigative unit was running thin this time of year with several out sick, so it might be a while before they actually got there.

Sam glanced at Wordy as he drove and saw Wordy was rubbing his shoulder. He said "That was a hard take down. How you feeling?"

"Good, just a bit tender" Wordy answered as he dropped his hand from his shoulder.

Sam came to a stop at a four way stop sign and noticed the lights of a truck as it barreled down the road "Man some people just never learn to drive safely in the snow and dark."

The truck came to a stop, just barely. Sam noted it was a female driver when the light of a cell phone lit the interior of the truck just before he turned right and continued. The truck was behind them now. He kept checking the review mirror. The truck was tailing a bit too close. But then the truck backed off and slowed down.

Wordy remarked "Must have gotten a clue we are cops."

"Maybe, hard to see the light bars at night unless they are on. I don't think she has a clue we are cops. She must think we are just another black SUV" Sam stated and kept watch on the trailing truck. The woman driving was in a big rush.

After ten more minutes the truck was creeping back up on his tail. As they approached a T intersection where they would need to stop but the cross traffic did not have to stop, Sam put the brakes on to make a stop. But the driver behind them gunned the truck and flew around him.

The truck blew through the stop sign causing a cattle semi to jack-knife trying to avoid a collision. The semi skidded on the icy road and barely missed seven vehicles but hit the eighth one which had slid sideways trying to stop. The impact on the passenger side of the large passenger van sent it spinning off to the side of the road. The cattle semi skidded sideways for some distance then off the road into a ditch and tipped over. The back doors of the trailer flew open.

* * *

 _ **Accident Scene – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 5:10 pm**_

Sam put the SUV in park and hopped out as he raced to the large passenger van that had been hit.

Wordy radioed in the accident and details of the truck that caused it and the last known location and direction of the truck into Winnie. Then he made his way out and over to the semi-truck cab in the ditch.

The bellowing of cows was heard from inside the cattle trailer portion. The lights of the stopped vehicles showed that several cows began staggering out of the trailer adding to the overall chaos.

Sam made it to the passenger van driver's door. He shone his flashlight at the door. It was so dark in the rural area with no streetlights.

The window was shattered and the driver was slumped onto the airbag, held up by the seatbelt. Sam ripped off his glove then reached in and checked for a pulse on the woman. It was there and strong. He heard her moan.

"Hold still, help is on the way ma'am" Sam said as the woman started to move.

The woman opened her eyes and saw the officer. Weakly she said "My girls, my girls?" Then she lost consciousness again.

Sam shone his flashlight in the back then yelled "Wordy, I need some help here."

He raced to the opposite side with the doors. He tried to get them open but the cattle trailer had impacted and mangled the doors. When Wordy reached him, Sam said "Going to get a pry bar. A bunch of girls are inside. The woman has a strong pulse but is unconscious."

Then Sam raced to the SUV to get a pry bar.

Wordy was trying to get the doors open while Sam was gone but his shoulder was preventing him from pulling with his full power.

Sam raced back and came skidding to a halt with the pry bar. He asked "The semi-driver?"

"Shaken up but okay" Wordy answered as people from the other cars started converging on the van. He shone his flashlight on the door for Sam.

Sam shoved the pry bar between the double doors and pulled with all his might. The pry bar slipped and slammed into his chest. Sam grunted in pain. But he wedged the bar back in and pulled again. The metal began to give.

Wordy began to pull on the door with one hand while he held the flashlight with the other.

Sam commanded "Wordy don't! Your shoulder is hurt. You could damage it more than it already is."

Looking at Sam in the little circle of light Wordy responded "Kettle meet pot. Your chest buddy. I saw where the bar hit you when it slipped."

"Fine, but I'm not getting chewed out by Ed if you get hurt worse" Sam stated drily.

Sam wedged the pry bar again and pulled with all his strength. The door popped open a bit. Wordy and Sam worked together with the help of two other men to pull the doors open enough so Sam could slip in.

Getting inside the van Sam shone the light around taking stock. Then he reached for the closest girl and checked for a pulse. Strong. He moved around carefully in the dark interior and checked the pulses of all the girls without moving them. All strong. He breathed a small sigh of relief even though the girls were bloody from head wounds and unconscious.

Sam turned on his headset and said "Winnie we have eight young girls and one adult female in need of EMS. The truck driver probably needs help too. I don't dare move the woman and the girls. I don't know what type of injuries they may have besides the obvious head wounds. What is the ETA on ambulances?"

Winnie called out "Ten to fifteen minutes. I'll update them with the number of causalities."

Sam waited in the van and monitored the girls. The girls all remained unconscious and their pulses were steady. Wordy went to stay near the mother. A few of the other drivers put out flares to warn any oncoming traffic of the accident. One sat with the dazed semi driver.

After about ten minutes, one of the girls started to come around and Sam instructed "Don't move. Stay still. Help is coming."

Frightened eyes that were in pain looked up at him. The young girl said "Mom?"

Sam put a hand lightly on her arm and said "Your mom is alive. I need you to stay very still. Please."

He could see she was getting very anxious. He needed to distract her until EMS got there. He looked around a bit and saw that all the girls were dressed as milk maids. Strange he thought but he asked "Were you on your way someplace special?"

The girl answered "A holiday choral program at the church. We were singing the twelve days of Christmas. We are the eight maids a milking."

Hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance Sam said "You are going to be okay. Help is almost here. Do you hear the sirens?"

The girl's eyes slipped closed. Sam reached out and took her pulse. It was thready now. Damn.

Several ambulances, EMS rigs and one firetruck arrived.

Sam crawled out of the back of the van when the firefighters brought the jaws of life and ripped off both doors allowing the EMTs to have access to the girls. He said "The first girl, she regained consciousness for a minute or so. She was coherent but slipped unconscious again. Pulse is thready."

Wordy helped Sam down and they stood back and watched the EMTs secure the unconscious young girls in neck braces and onto backboards. The woman came around as the EMTs were pushing her towards an ambulance. Her worried eyes met with Sam's before they closed.

Looking around, Sam saw several police units had arrived. They were probably the ones that the team was waiting for. The officers were directing traffic around the accident and a few were in the process of trying to corral the cattle. Sam wanted nothing to do with cows after his visit to a working dairy farm when he was six. Jeff had pushed him into cow pies and that is where he had contracted Q fever. He did not want to repeat that.

Sam bit out angrily "What could be so important that that idiot woman would blow through the stop sign and cause this? Those little girls were on the way to sing Christmas carols, now they are on the way to the hospital. Just because she couldn't be bothered to stop."

Shades and memories of Sara lying dead on the sidewalk tried to enter Sam's mind but he pushed them down hard.

Winnie said "I have an address based on the license plate Wordy gave me. It is about eight miles from your location."

Sam looked at Wordy and asked "You up for paying the driver a visit to find out?"

"Yeah" Wordy answered as he watched the last of the young girls loaded into an ambulance. This was a senseless and avoidable tragedy. His voice hard, Wordy stated "Yeah! Let's go arrest this asshole."

Sam was surprised to hear Wordy call a woman an asshole. But then again, eight young girls and their mother were on their way to the hospital for no damned good reason.

Greg called out having heard from the time that Wordy called in the accident "Guys."

Sam knew the Boss was going to tell them to stand down so he preempted it by saying "Boss, the driver blew through a stop sign. No sane person would do something like that. There may be more to this than a simple accident. And even if it is just an accident, she fled the scene leaving nine people injured. The unis have their hands full with corralling the scene. Literally. There are injured and dazed cows roaming all over the place. We can't let the driver get away with this."

Greg looked around his scene. They would likely be stuck here for a while longer if the units were engaged with the accident and unable to secure this scene until the investigators got here to take over. Greg asked "Wordy how are you feeling?"

"Good to go. No headache or signs of concussion. Shoulder is sore but I've worked with worse pain" Wordy stated.

"Okay. You go but go careful. Check it out and report back" Greg stated.

"Copy" Sam and Wordy both said as they jogged to the SUV.

Then Sam asked "Winnie who is the registered owner?"

Winnie reported "Ciar Holstein. He and his wife Blanche own the Vache Puante dairy farm. Small family farm. They purchased it about a year ago."

"Anything you can tell us about them?" Wordy asked.

"I'm checking. No felonies or civil offences popped. Nothing really. I'll dig and see what I can find for you" Winnie stated.

Spike added "Winnie send me the details too. I'll help." Then he pulled out his laptop and began to search.

* * *

 _ **Approaching Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:10 pm**_

Sam slowed as he approached the remote dairy farm down the long driveway. It was very dark. There were several lights on in the large barn and one or two on in the modest home. The smell of cows was overpowering.

"Vache Puante is an appropriate name for this dairy farm" Sam stated.

"Do tell" Wordy said as he adjusted his headset.

Sam chuckled "Vache Puante translates from French as stinky cow."

Wordy chuckled as he pointed to the barn and said "The truck."

Sam came to a halt and put the SUV in park near the barn. Then he looked to Wordy "House or barn?"

"Barn first. More lights on and it looks like a they have cows in the barn for milking" Wordy responded as they got out and headed to the back of the SUV.

Sam nodded and remarked "Not looking forward to being on a dairy farm again."

Wordy asked "Why?"

As Sam picked up his MP5 from the back of the SUV he replied "I'll tell you later. Let's focus on finding out what was more important than stopping at the stop sign."

Latching his MP5 to his strap Wordy said "Agreed. But, I'll hold you to that."

Sam and Wordy headed for the barn.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Barn – Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:15 pm**_

The guys entered the barn and saw that indeed many cows were being milked by the milking machines. But the barn appeared empty. They moved into it carefully as they checked down the aisles. Sam and Wordy rounded one aisle where eight tall metal milk tanks stood.

They heard several raised female voices in what sounded like and argument but the words were muted. They halted.

Wordy called out "This is the police, we are looking for Ciar or Blanche Holstein."

The voices stopped.

Wordy started forward again as he announced "Police, we need to speak to Ciar or Blanche Holstein"

Sam remained where he was as Wordy got eight paces in front of him. He saw a flash and yelled "Wordy gun, get back."

His call was too late, a shot rang out and Wordy was knocked backwards and to the ground as more shots rang out.

Sam raced to Wordy and dragged him behind the milk tanks as semi-automatic gunfire rained around them. He got Wordy behind the milk tanks and took one moment to check Wordy. He saw Wordy was not bleeding even though his breaths were erratic as Wordy struggled to gain back the air that had been forcefully expelled from him.

Wordy ground out between panting breaths as pain seared his chest "In the … vest. What … the … hell?"

Hearing Wordy a small bit of relief entered Sam but they were not safe yet. Sam turned his attention to the source of the gunfire. His primary focus had to be locating the shooters. If he did not do that then he could not get Wordy out of here safely. He would not allow Wordy to take another hit.

But as Sam moved to peer around the milk tanks Sam answered "No clue." Then he called out "Boss, we are in the barn and taking heavy fire from multiple shooters. I cannot get a bead on them. Wordy hit in the vest."

Greg called out "Can you get out?" as he raced to the SUV with Ed and Jules. As soon as they heard the gunfire he directed Leah and Spike to take custody of all the subjects and motioned for Ed and Jules to follow him.

Bullets continued to hit the milk tanks and several bullets pierced the overhead plastic tubing leading from the cows being milked to the storage tanks. Warm fresh milk began to pour down on Sam and Wordy.

Sam shifted out of a stream of milk as he answered "Not sure. We are taking cover by the milk tanks, three aisles in."

He wiped the milk from his eyes and moved again when another leak sprung from a different pipe. Then Sam moved to the edge of the tanks to see if he could determine the location and neutralize the threat.

As Sam was checking things out, Wordy was getting his breathing in order. Damn that hurt. But it was at a distance and Wordy did not think any ribs had been cracked or broken. The vest did its job in protecting him. He was just glad that first shot was to his chest and not his head.

"Boss, it was out of the blue. We heard female voices arguing and I announced us. They started firing before we even saw anyone" Wordy said having recovered enough breath.

Winnie called out "Team Two on their way. I got more units heading to take custody of the bank robbers."

"Shit!" Sam said as several rounds hit the floor within inches of his face as he tried to find the shooters. He pulled back and looked at Wordy. Bullets continued to ping for several minutes as Sam tried to work out a plan of escape for them. Too many shooters. Too many unknowns.

As another pipe was split wide open by a round, Sam was hit with another stream of warm milk and he grumbled "I damn well better not get Q fever." He moved as best as he could out of the stream which was not very successful seeing as though milk was streaming out of all the pipes above them.

Sam gave Wordy an assessing look and asked "Can you run?"

Wordy nodded as he took in a deeper breath.

Taking another quick look around the tank, Sam said "I'll draw their fire while you run to the next aisle. Then you can cover me."

Wordy got to his feet and crouched down. He winced in pain and his breath caught. Wordy prepared his MP5 to fire and himself to run. This was gonna suck.

Sam prepared to fire. He took several deep breaths then said "Okay, we need to get out of here before they surround us or block our exit. Otherwise we will be sitting ducks."

The gunfire ceased and all that could be heard was the drip of the milk that continued to fall on Sam and Wordy and Wordy's more labored breathing as he tried to control the pain in his chest.

* * *

 _ **SUV Enroute to Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:20 pm**_

Greg looked to Ed who was driving and said "This is not good. What the hell did they walk into?"

"I don't know but we are getting them out of there" Ed stated.

Winnie called out "Team Two fifteen minutes out."

Ed said "We'll be there in ten."

"Winnie redirect at least one unit that is at the accident scene to Spike and Leah. We have active shooters, I need them here not babysitting a crime scene and subjects that are in custody" Greg stated.

"Trying Boss, they state that the cows are a risk to the public so they are focusing there" Winnie stated.

Greg directed harshly "Try harder. I need the team."

"Yes Sir" Winnie responded in a clipped voice.

"Status" Greg called out when he heard the gunfire cease.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Barn – Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:25 pm**_

Into the silence a female voice with a heavy Russian accent called out from somewhere behind them "Too late you are sitting ducks. Drop your weapons and come out now or we open fire from all sides."

Sam whispered "Boss how far?"

Greg looked to Ed as Ed called out "Five minutes."

"We have to stall until the team gets here" Wordy whispered.

Sam nodded and his voice hushed "You talk, I'll scan for subjects, they might show themselves now."

Wordy nodded. Then he called out "We just want to talk to Ciar or Blanche Holstein. Are either of them here?"

"No" the female voice responded.

Sam looked around and picked out three women that were now somewhat visible in the direction that the bullets had first engaged. He could not see their weapons and they were still shielded enough that he might be able to get one but the other two could obtain cover before he could neutralize them. His eyes continued to scan. Sam found two more under cover to their right and one to the left of them.

He whispered details to Ed "Six subjects located. We are surrounded."

Greg said "Stall but do what you must to stay alive."

Wordy thought a moment and then called out "Their truck is outside. Have you done something with them?"

The woman laughed and stepped into view with another woman.

Sam's eyes narrowed in on the weapons they carried "Crap, they are armed with SR-2 Veresk submachine guns. I've seen the damage those can do. Russian with 9×21mm Gyurza rounds designed to defeat body armor."

The woman responded "You know your weapons. Good. Yes, we are armed with 9×21mm Gyurza rounds. So, as I said drop your weapons or we drop you where you stand."

Wordy asked "What have you done with the Holstein's?" trying to stall for more time.

Laughing the woman said "Absolutely nothing. Now this is the last time. The previous shots were just to pin you down. The next will be kill shots if you do not come out."

Greg said "Guys, we will get you out. Cooperate for now."

Ed called "Almost there."

Spike called out "Boss, Leah and I on the way. But nothing checks out on Ciar and Blanche Holstein. Neither of them exist beyond licenses and purchase of the farm. The purchase was made in cash too. I think this dairy is a shell or a front for a criminal activity."

Sam and Wordy heard Spike as they placed their handguns on the ground and then unlatched their MP5s and laid them down too. Both stood and put their hands out to the side as Sam whispered to the team "Disarmed" and Wordy called out to the woman "We are complying."

They began to move slowly out from behind the milk tanks. Sam sneezed then grumbled under his breath "Damned dairies."

Wordy gave him a quick glance "Sam?"

Sam just shook his head "Later."

Wordy nodded and hoped there was a later for them as they became visible targets for the women carrying the SR-2 Veresk submachine guns.

The woman saw the officer's uniforms and a surge of fear ran through her. These were not just milquetoast police officers. They were SRU officers. What the hell were SRU officers doing here and asking for Ciar and Blanche Holstein?

Sam and Wordy stopped when they were in view and Wordy tried to engage the woman "We just needed to talk with one of the Holstein's."

The woman ordered "Альбину получить свое оружие. Дарья, Лена, Кина, Ирина двигаться вперед и в то время как Соня покрытия и Оксана защитите их.."  
(Albina get their weapons. Daria, Lena, Kina, Irina move forward and cover while Sonya and Oksana secure them.)

Wordy glanced at Sam hearing the foreign language.

Sam spoke quietly "Russian, ordered them to get our weapons and cover us and secure us."

Wordy whispered back "Better than ordering to shoot us."

Ed called out "Guys were here. Team Two is five minutes out. Hang tight."

Two women approached them and Sam noted they were carrying Bizon 9mm submachine guns. As their hands were secured behind them and pushed forward Sam noted the other weapons as they were circled by the women. He saw two PP-93 submachine guns, a Heckler & Koch MP7 and a Heckler & Koch UMP. These women were armed with some serious weapons.

Once the officer's hands were secured behind them, forced to their knees and circled by her crew, Roksana Yegorovich looked at the SRU officers. Her eyes narrowed and questioned "Why are you looking for the Holstein's?"

Wordy answered "A female driver of a truck registered to them ran a stop sign and caused an accident that injured several."

Roksana blew a gasket as she yelled "Albina, you idiot. You brought the police, not just police but SRU here because of your driving."

Albina, who was the other woman with the SR-2 Veresk, cringed "I was running late. The SUV in front of me was going too slowly. We have to get the shipment out on time."

Sam felt anger spike in him and he ground out "Stupid. You hurt a lot of people for no good reason."

Albina growled angrily and kicked Sam in the back. The kick knocked Sam to the ground and the side of his head hit the hay strewn floor with a solid thud. Hay dust flew into the air and Sam breathed some in. He coughed and then sneezed.

Roksana yelled "Albina, I did not give the order to kick him. I am the one in charge. You will remember that."

Wordy looked down at Sam and asked "Okay?"

Sam thought, at least he didn't face-plant into a cow pie as he nodded and replied "Yeah."

Her attention flipped back to the police officers, Roksana demanded "Why are SRU officers out here?"

Wordy said slowly, trying to draw out the time so that Team One and Two could figure out a strategy to get them out of this situation, "Well, we were just out here doing our job. We chased a group of subjects to a barn and took them into custody. We were returning when the truck blew passed us at the intersection and caused the accident. A semi carrying cattle jack knifed and hit a van with nine people inside. We ran the license plate and then came out here to talk to the driver because eight young girls were injured on their way to a sing at a holiday program."

Sam knew he had to warn Ed and the others what type of firepower they were facing. When Wordy finished Sam added "You have some pretty impressive weapons. Two SR-2 Veresk, two Bizons, two PP-93s, a MP7 and a Heckler & Koch UMP. I'm thinking that this might not just be a dairy."

Ed responded "Thanks for the info Sam. Team Two arrived. Be ready to hit the ground when we are in position."

Sam thought, already there Ed but he remained quiet having given the details the team needed.

At the same time as Ed spoke into Sam's and Wordy's headsets, Roksana smirked and said "Not as stupid as you look."

Kina Yegorovich looked at her sister Roksana as she pointed her MP7 at the blonde then said "I remember him. He's the one that killed Basto when the Crimson Eagles lured our brother to Rogue Park."

The SRU teams all heard that as they converged on Ed and began to listen to Ed's tactical plan.

Wordy turned his head to the woman that just spoke. He didn't expect an answer but he needed to give the teams time to get into position so he asked "Who is your brother?"

Kina looked at the man then at her sister but kept quiet. Roksana was the one in charge now that their brother was in jail. Roksana had kept the gun running operations going while their brother and the other men were in jail. She had enlisted the wives and sisters of the men. It was working out well for all of them, very profitable. Roksana was smarter than her twin brother Radoslav.

That is until now. Albina might have just ruined it for them with her stupid driving. These officers only stumbled onto their operations because of Albina. No one would be aware if it weren't for her.

Roksana said "None of your business. We need to get rid of them. But not here. We take them with us to the docks. Once we make our delivery we will give them to our buyers as a present. They can take them out into Lake Ontario, kill them and dump them in."

Albina asked "What do we do with their vehicle?"

"We leave it here. I'm sure they radioed in that they arrived here. So, we leave it. The police will come out here looking for them" Roksana stated.

Daria spoke up as she aimed at the kneeling officer's head "Why not just shoot them here and be done with them?"

Roksana turned to Daria and explained "Deniability. When the police come looking for their missing officers and no bodies are found. They will not be able to charge us with murder. The officers will just be missing. If their bodies ever show up, then it will not be us that actually killed them. But it is a highly unlikely possibility their bodies will ever be found."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Barn – Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:45 pm**_

Greg listened and said to Ed "We surround them but try negotiations first. That last bit she said gives me something to work with."

Ed nodded as Leah and Spike arrived. He thought that Leah must have flown them there at the speed in which they got here. "Spike, Leah, cover the Boss."

Spike nodded as Leah raced to get shields and he reported "Winnie and I were able to get a minor lead. One mentioned Rogue Park and Basto. We ran the names of all known females associated with the Jackals. The leader of the Jackals, Radoslav Yegorovich, had two sisters. Roksana and Kina. Roksana is his twin and Kina is younger. Winnie checked with G&G and found that the Jackals have been still operating. Not the drugs side but the arms dealing. But they don't have a clear idea who is in charge. They assumed one of the lower ranks took over."

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his face, thinking rapidly. From what he heard so far, his guys may have stumbled onto the Jackals' operation.

Jules said "What if the sisters took over? Keep it in the family while their brother is in jail."

Blowing out a breath Greg said "From the sounds of the weapons Sam identified, our guys have quite possibly stumbled upon a gun running operation. Ed get the teams in position. Sam, Wordy we are going to try negotiation. I'm not sure how they will react when they hear me so be prepared to drop for cover. I'll signal you before I call out."

* * *

 _ **Inside the Barn – Vache Puante Dairy Farm – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:45 pm**_

Sam glanced up at Wordy again and then around at the eight women circling them. He wondered how trigger happy they were. He sneezed again. Damn it was cold now being soaked in milk.

Wordy was wondering the same thing as Sam. Wordy realized that they had not taken notice of the headsets in their ears. To reduce the startle factor Wordy said "I do not think your plan is going to work."

Roksana whipped her head back to the officer and demanded "And why is that? It is a good plan."

Wordy heard the team reporting in that they were in position and ready, he calmly said "Because our team is already here. Our Sergeant will be calling out to you in just a moment."

Roksana looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then she laughed "Bluffing. I almost believed you."

Wordy shrugged and prepared to drop to the ground if necessary. It was up to the Boss and the teams from this point on.

Greg stepped into view behind Spike and Leah, who were holding shields. Given the weaponry they were facing, the team had all donned their helmets. Wordy's idea to give a heads up to the subject was smart. It would reduce the startle factor.

He said "My officer is not bluffing. I am Sergeant Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. I'd really like it if we could resolve this peacefully. However, it is important for you to know that I have an officer targeted on each one of you. Should any of you move to fire your weapons they have been given the order to shoot to kill and will not hesitate to do so. For the sake of everyone, lower your weapons."

Roksana turned in disbelief as she saw the three SRU officers behind her. "How did you know?"

Greg tapped his headset "We are all tied into one another through these. We have heard all that has transpired since my officers arrived. Please lower your weapons. No one needs die here tonight."

Roksana turned back to the two officers. She looked at the one on the ground and then at the one on his knees. She saw their headsets. Her eyes went wide with fear a moment then anger started to seep in. Albina had screwed up big time, she was going to pay. She could not allow such sloppiness. Roksana then looked at her little sister Kina and saw the pleading look.

Kina saw the glint in Roksana's eyes and said "Роксана, давайте сдаваться. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу умирать. Тюрьма лучше, чем умереть."  
(Roksana, let's give up. Please. I don't want to die. Jail is better than dying.)

Roksana stared a moment at her sister, then her eyes flicked to the officers a moment then landed on Albina. The anger was taking over regardless of what her sister pleaded. These officers and Albina were the reason everything was crumbling. Everything she had built back up after her stupid twin brother got lured into that trap by Bastos and the Crimson Eagles.

Sam saw the hard glint in the woman's eyes as she focused on the driver of the truck. He needed to stop her from doing something stupid. Sam called out "Roksana, listen to your sister. Jail is better than dying. Don't do what you are thinking of doing."

Roksana's eyes flicked back to the blonde officer "How the hell do you know what Kina said?"

"I speak Russian" Sam answered and then said "Put the weapons down. My Sergeant is not bluffing. There are twelve officers surrounding you. Four of them are snipers. You may get your weapons up but you will never pull the trigger. You will be dead before you can do that."

Taking several deep breaths Roksana tried to come to terms with her options. Try and kill Albina for her bringing these officers here or give up. Then she got an idea. She did not need to kill Albina now. She could take care of that in prison. It would be simple enough to arrange.

Roksana looked at her sister and then ordered "Lower your weapons."

The seven women followed Roksana's command. They lowered their weapons.

Ed, Jules, Gary and Mike held their positions covering the others as they moved in to arrest the eight women. Once they were all disarmed and cuffed they lowered their weapons and joined the others.

Spike and Leah went for Sam and Wordy and uncuffed them.

As Sam was getting up off the floor he sneezed three times then said "Wordy needs to be checked out. It was a hard hit to the vest."

"I'm good" Wordy stated as he rubbed his hands trying to get warm. His body was shivering a bit with being soak in milk.

Spike looked Wordy and then at Sam and responded "You're going too."

"I'm good" Sam stated as he got the blood moving into his frozen hands again by rubbing them briskly together.

Ed came up and gave Sam a look then said "Pot and Kettle are both going to the ER. We heard that grunt of pain. You're getting your chest checked out and that is final."

Spike said "I was thinking he needed to go because of that goose egg that is forming on the side of his head."

Ed moved to the other side of Sam and saw what Spike was referring too then added "Yeah, that too."

Sam sneezed again as he lifted a hand to probe the side of his head with his fingers. Now that his attention was brought to the goose egg, Sam felt the light pounding in his head. Great.

Jules asked "You coming down with a cold?"

"No, must be the hay or something" Sam answered as he controlled the shiver in his voice.

Greg looked at Sam and said "This is the third time in a week you've been exposed and wet in cold weather. You need to watch your lungs carefully. I want you to get them checked too."

Curtis and Mike appeared with blankets and Sam and Wordy wrapped them around themselves.

Ed looked to Greg and said "I'm going to take them to the ER now unless you need me here?"

"Go, we have this covered" Greg stated.

Ed looked at Sam and Wordy and said "Come on Kettle and Pot."

Sam and Wordy chuckled and headed out following Ed.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 9:00 pm**_

The team waited for Wordy, Sam and Ed to get back from the ER before they debriefed.

Jules was sipping coffee as she looked out the window. They were lucky tonight. Things could have gone so different. It was a little unsettling. Sam and Wordy had gone to that farm thinking they would arrest a poor driver for leaving the scene of an accident. But they ended up uncovering a gang of gun running women. And that almost cost them their lives.

She shuddered as she thought about Wordy getting hit in the vest. If it had been a bullet from the SR-2 Veresk, which were loaded with 9×21mm Gyurza rounds designed to defeat body armor, the bullet would have penetrated Wordy's vest. Wordy could be dead tonight. Shel could be a widow. Lilly, Holly and Allie could have been fatherless tonight. And it could have just as easily have been Sam.

Commotion at the dispatch desk drew Jules out of her thoughts.

Sam, Wordy and Ed entered the room and headed to their seats.

Greg looked up from his paperwork and asked "So, what is the verdict?"

Ed said "Sam and Wordy have been ordered to take one day off to rest and ensure no signs of concussions creep up in the next twenty-four hours. If they do not appear they are both cleared for duty after that."

Greg nodded "I'll arrange to have coverage for them tomorrow then. Shall we start debrief so we can get out of here."

Everyone nodded.

As they began, Winnie knocked at the door and said "Sorry for the interruption but I have word on the woman and girls that were in the accident."

Greg looked up "How are they doing?"

He felt a tinge of guilt for how he had spoken to Winnie earlier. He would need to rectify that.

Winnie shared "All are going to be okay. They will be spending the night for observation, but there are no internal injuries. Just some bumps, bruises and a couple of lacerations."

They all smiled and Greg said "Thanks Winnie. And I'm very sorry for the harsh way I spoke to you earlier tonight. We depend so much on your fabulous support. Thank you for the stellar performance."

A smile graced Winnie's face and she said "No need to apologize but thank you anyways."

Greg gave her a nod and Winnie turned and left the room so the team could finish debriefing.

Ed looked at Greg and said "I think you should follow that apology with a gesture too. Perhaps a daily coffee for a while."

Thinking that was a good idea, Greg gave a small tilt of his head and then turned back to the team. He said "Turns out that Sam and Wordy here uncovered the place that the Jackals have been running their operations from for the past year. They have been using the dairy trucks to move their stash of weapons. G&G were delighted with the break in the case. One of the women, Albina Denisovna is spilling everything she knows of the organization in exchange for protection. Albina is convinced that Roksana will try to have her killed because she was the reason that Sam and Wordy ended up there."

The team then discussed the call in great detail and examined all elements so they could all learn from the good and the bad of the call.

After they concluded Jules asked "So who is taking Sam home tonight?"

Wordy piped up "The doctor required concussion protocols overnight. So Sam is coming to stay with me tonight. Shel has to wake me so waking Sam will be no additional effort and you all have to work tomorrow."

Sam just nodded with a small smile. It would be impossible to turn Wordy down. Not that he really wanted too. Going home to his apartment alone tonight did not appeal to him. He almost lost Wordy tonight. If that bullet had been …. No. Sam stopped that train of thought. Wordy was here and he was okay. Sore but okay.

Jules smiled "Good."

Spike grinned. He had been waiting for debrief to end so he could share his latest verse with the team. He stood and cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at him. They saw his almost childlike glee and realized he had the eighth day verse of the song figured out.

Spike began to sing "On the eighth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me eight maids a gunrunning, seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

The team laughed. Spike was clearly having a good time with creating this song. They all knew it was a good distraction for him. The first year without Lou was bound to be very tough on him. As it was on all of them.

They all rose and headed for the locker rooms to change into their civies and then to head home.

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth's Home – Saturday, December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:30 pm**_

Sam was sitting in the kitchen with Shel, sipping coffee, as she got him and Wordy a snack. Neither had anything to eat since lunch and both were starving.

Wordy came in with a soft smile on his face. He said "The girls are so angelic looking when they are fast asleep."

Shel set a sandwich down for each of them. Taking a seat, she ran her hand lightly on Kevin's injured shoulder and said softly "So I should wake you both every two hours?"

Taking a bite of the sandwich Wordy nodded.

Sam tucked into the sandwich and he nodded too. He finished his third bite and said "Thanks Shelley, this hits the spot."

Wordy looked at Sam and said "Okay, so now … why do you not like dairies? I mean beside the obvious of tonight."

Sam grinned and set his sandwich down. He answered "When I was six I went on my first camping trip with my cousins Scott, Adam and Jeff. My uncle Mark took us. Jeff was eleven and … well … he and I didn't get on so good on the way to the woods. My uncle stopped at a working dairy along the way, thinking it would give us something else to do other than snipe at each other."

A chuckle escaped before he shared "Uncle Mark didn't count on us being ornery. On the tour of the dairy I spied a bucket of milk. I picked it up and dumped it over Jeff's head. He was pissed. He got me back later when we were near some empty stalls. He pushed me and I ended up in the hay and face first in a cow pie."

Wordy and Shel both chuckled.

"Oh my" Shel said with her hand covering her mouth as she continued to lightly laugh at the image that provoked.

Sam's smile turned wistful as he said "That camping trip turned out better and worse than I could have imagined. My dad showed up at the end of the first week. He had arranged for a week off. By then Jeff and I were pretty much at each other's throats. That was my first camping trip and I didn't know much so Uncle Mark paid a lot of attention to me."

"Time with our dads was always limited. We all cherished it. I can see where Jeff was coming from, I was taking away from his time with his dad. But my dad showing up changed all that. Jeff and I turned a corner after that. I think we both realized we were not treating each other right. That second week was awesome."

Sam took another bite of his sandwich as he thought for a moment on the joy he had that second week. It was that week he mostly remembered. The good time he had with his dad, uncle and cousins.

Wordy asked "So that is why you don't like dairies, cow pies in the face."

When he swallowed, Sam continued "No, it is what happened as a result of that. The last day of the trip I got really sick. So sick my dad had to rush me to a hospital. I still remember him rappelling down the cliff with me. Not being upset when I puked on him. He ran the entire trail back to the car holding me close. Then he laid me in his lap as he drove to the nearest hospital. He actually got into the hospital bed and held me in his lap when I was scared he would have to leave."

"I ended up contracting Q fever. It is something cattle and sheep get and can be found in their milk, bodily fluids and feces and can be airborne and inhaled. Jeff, Scott and Adam all had to be tested. Luckily their tests were negative."

"That is why you had them draw blood for both of us?" Wordy asked.

Wordy had been extremely surprised when the doctor said that Sam requested they both be screened for coxiella burnetii. And when the doctor told him to watch for signs of high fevers up to 104-105 degrees Fahrenheit, severe headache, fatigue, muscle pain, confusion, sore throat, chills, sweats, non-productive cough, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal pain or chest pain. If any of that showed up in nine to twenty-one days he was to promptly go to his doctor for another screening.

Sam's eyes got a faraway look in them for a moment as he nodded. They refocused on Wordy and said "Q fever is not fun. I was sick for a long time. The only good to come out of it was that I got to spend a lot of time with my dad that summer. More time than I can remember ever. It was the summer he built me a tree house and taught me chess."

He smiled and said "When I recovered, he gave me my first real rifle. We went to the gun range together every Saturday."

Shel smiled softly and said "Some of our best memories come about through adversity."

Sam looked at Shel and nodded "Yes they do."

Shel got up and grabbed a plate of snickerdoodles and oatmeal, raisin walnut cookies and set them down for the guys. She asked "Would you two like a glass of warm milk with your cookies?"

Wordy's and Sam's eyes met as they both quickly answered "No!"

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Hope you enjoyed this one._

 _This is a bigger undertaking than I imagined. I thought each chapter would be 2,000 or so words but they have turned into full-fledged stories averaging 8,000+ words for each day that require much more time to write, just like Alphabet Injuries. I am now officially two days behind. Don't know if I will be able to catch up the days but will continue the story day by day. I prefer to write a good story to just posting something to meet an artificial timetable I imposed on myself. Once the twelve days are done I will write Sam's Second Christmas with Team One, which this is actually part of, but that story will pick up and take you through to New Year's Eve after this one ends._

 _ **Small change**_ _: the cadence of the tune fits better if I change 'four bird saviors' to 'four falling birds'. Updated past chapters with that._

 _Fun with words:  
\- __**Ciar**_ _and_ _ **Blanche Holstein**_ _: **Ciar** is an Old Gaelic name derived from the word ciar, meaning black. **Blanche** is a French name meaning white_. _**Holstein**_ _is a type of milking cow which is black and white. So,_ _ **Black**_ _and_ _ **White Holstein** , __no wonder Spike was suspicious and looked into it._ _ **  
\- Vanche Puante:**_ _French for stinky cow_


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

* * *

 _ **Wordsworth Home – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:00 am**_

Sam woke with a feeling that there were eyes on him. It made him smile. Without opening his eyes he pulled back the covers and said "Come on Allie. It's too cold to be standing there."

Allie scrambled up on the bed and next to uncle Sam. She snuggled close as he pulled the covers over them. Her ice cold feet tucked into uncle Sam's warm tummy.

"Yippps. Allie your feet are ice cold. How long were you standing there?" Sam asked but didn't expect a real number. Allie was still too young to tell time.

Allie burrowed her feet more and said "Long enough for my feetsies to get cold. You're warm."

Sam glanced at the clock, six am. Shel would be coming in soon. He and Wordy had headed off to bed at midnight. Shel woke them at two and four. So she would be coming in soon.

Allie flipped around and looked into Uncle Sam's eyes and asked "Did you stay because of the boo boo on your head?"

Sam realized it must be bruised if Allie noticed. He nodded "Yeah."

Reaching up to touch it lightly, Allie asked "Does it hurt?"

"Not much" Sam answered.

Her fingers barely brushing it, she asked "If I kiss your boo boo, will it feel better? Mommy kisses my boo boos and they always feel better."

Sam grinned at the innocence and said "You can kiss the boo boo if you want."

Allie squirmed up, placing her still cold feet on his chest as she moved, to reach the bump on his head.

Sam knew one more thing he was going to get for Allie for Christmas, a pair of warm fuzzy slipper socks.

Shel stood in the doorway and watched her youngest daughter give Sam's bump a kiss. She said softly as she entered the room "I see nurse Allie is taking good care of you Sam."

Allie looked at Sam with a serious face "Does it hurt anymore?"

Sam grinned "Nope. Your kiss took all the pain away."

Shel reached out and picked Allie up off the bed and kissed her "Good job Allie. But we need to let Uncle Sam get a little bit more sleep. Just like Daddy. You can talk to him later because he is staying the day with us."

Allie squealed loudly and both Sam and Shel winced at the high-pitched volume.

"Sorry" Shel said then asked "Any signs of headache, nausea or light sensitivity?"

Sam shook his head "I'm good. How is Wordy?"

"Same as you. I think you two got lucky" Shel stated.

Sam thought, Shel didn't know how true her statement was. Wordy had not told her the true extent of their perilous situation last night. It was over and Wordy had no desire to worry her unduly.

So Sam only nodded and replied "Yeah, no concussions. That is lucky."

Lilly bounded into the room and up onto the bed and gave Sam a hug before she turned to her mom. "Daddy said he and Uncle Sam don't have to work today. Can Daddy and Uncle Sam come with us to the Nutcracker?"

Shel smiled at Lilly and replied "I don't know if they want to or if there are any more tickets available. We can talk about that later. For now, we have to let your uncle get some more rest. Let's go get you girls some breakfast."

She guided the girls out and shut the door. Hopefully the girls would play quietly enough so Kevin and Sam could get a bit more rest. Perhaps she could let them watch some Christmas movies. That should keep them quiet for at least a few hours.

Sam smiled as the door closed. He sighed and closed his eyes as he pulled the covers over his head. A few more hours of sleep sounded like the perfect thing at the moment.

He was asleep in very short order.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Dispatch Desk – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

Greg was carrying two trays of coffees and two bags of timbits as he entered the SRU. He liked Ed's suggestion of bringing Winnie a coffee and decided to add her favorite timbits too.

He set the trays down on the counter and took one out as he grinned at Winnie "Black, just the way you like it. And a little something sweet too."

Winnie looked up at Greg "Thank you Sarge. You know, you didn't have too."

"But I did. Winnie, we depend on you. I just wanted to show my appreciation for all your hard work in a small way. The myriad of things that you do, makes our jobs a bit easier. So, thank you Winnie Camden" Greg stated.

Winnie smiled and opened the bag of timbits "Mmmm, my favorites."

"Lucky guess then" Greg said with a twinkle in his eyes as the picked up the trays and headed into the briefing room to the team.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:05 am**_

As he entered the room he spied Sam's and Wordy's replacements for today. It was nice to see Mike Fringle and Dale Reed today. He set down the trays and began handing out coffees to the team as he said "It is nice to work with you again Mike. Dale, first time with Team One, welcome. Glad to have you both onboard today."

Spike grabbed the bag of timbits and took one out then passed it to Leah. She took one and passed it on. The bag made it's way around the table.

Mike accepted his coffee with a grin "Happy to help, really happy. I hope Sam and Wordy are okay. That was some call you guys had last night."

Spike looked at Mike and commented "You look a little too happy today."

Grinning, Mike responded "Yeah, I got out of going to the Nutcracker with the family."

At the looks he got, like he said something wrong, Mike amended "Let me rephrase that. I love doing things with the family but am not a fan of ballet. Besides, my wife's sister flew in last night unexpectedly to surprise us for Christmas. She was really happy to go to the ballet with them. My boys however, looked at me like I was deserting them."

The guys chuckled but Jules said "I'm sure they will enjoy it. They might even see Shelley and Wordy's girls. At the Christmas party, Shel was telling me how much the girls were looking forward to going to see the Nutcracker at the Grand Palace theatre. The afternoon matinee is geared towards families."

Mike nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He liked Team Two but some days he missed being on this team. They were tighter knot than all the other teams.

Ed cocked an eye at Greg, "Didn't your date, Christiana, say she worked at the Grand Palace theatre?"

Greg nodded "Yes. She was just promoted to manage the backstage operations." Then Greg said "Okay, let's start. Today we have an arrest warrant to serve on one Kristopher Kringle."

Spike pipped up "Man, we're arresting Santa Claus."

Ed quipped "Yeah for multiple break-ins into people's homes."

The team chuckled and then got down to business.

The man had Santa's name but he was no Santa. In fact, Ed was not too far off. Kristopher Kringle was wanted in connection with several armed break-ins at several high-level parliament member's homes. Kringle had finally been identified when he slipped up once and a newly installed hidden camera in a home captured his image two days ago.

* * *

 _ **Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 10:00 am**_

Prop manager, Achbor King, finished with the last tiara. He set it down and satisfied smile covered his face. He had done a good job in preparing.

Timing would be the most important part of today. It was every day the company had a performance. But usually they did not do matinees except for this time of year. During Christmas, the owner of the theater, Mr. Stahlbaum, always held nine matinees for children and families at reduced ticket prices.

Everyone thought Stahlbaum was a generous man. But Achbor knew different. Stahlbaum was a tightwad.

Achbor had been denied a raise again this year. He had even been passed over for Backstage manager. Not that Christiana wasn't good, it was that he had been here longer, much, much longer. He'd given thirty-nine years to this theatre. He deserved that promotion and pay raise on length of service if nothing else.

Well, if Mr. Stahlbaum would not give the pay raise to him, there were other ways to get it. Today would be the day.

Achbor just had to figure out when exactly to do it.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 11:00 am**_

Finishing shaving, Sam rinsed his face and dried it. Then he brushed his teeth and as he did so, Sam examined the side of his head. Not too bad. The bump was nearly down and the bruising was not too noticeable. However, the bruising on his chest where the pry bar hit, that was another story altogether. It was deep purple and very tender to the touch.

After rinsing his mouth, Sam reached for the stronger pain pills Jim had given him nearly a week ago. He popped two in his mouth and then cupped his hands under the running water and took a drink to wash them down. This was part of the reason he told Wordy he needed to come to his apartment, but it was the part he did not tell Wordy about. Wordy only knew that he needed to shave, brush his teeth and put on something decent for this afternoon.

All three girls had begged, their eyes, wide and pleading, for him and Wordy to say yes and go to the Nutcracker performance with them. They said yes. Really what else could they answer?

He was not so thrilled about going. But Wordy, well, that was a whole different story. Anything to do with his girls, Wordy was in, one hundred percent in.

Their yes had been contingent on whether there were any tickets left. Sam's ears felt like they were still ringing from the squeals of joy when Shel told the girls she was able to get two more tickets. Their joy was worth sitting through the ballet performance.

As he dressed, Sam heard tons of giggling out in his great room. They had decided to just stop at his place on the way to the theatre. He wondered what all the giggling was about.

Sam slipped his feet into his dress shoes, glad to find them dry. Luckily, they had dried out sufficiently from Friday's dunking in the pool. But he was glad he had a second suit jacket because he still needed to get the other one to the cleaners. He wondered if it could be salvaged. He hoped it could, he liked that jacket better than this one.

He tied his tie quickly and then took a look in the mirror over his dresser to make sure it looked okay. Good enough. His eye caught the small frame on his dresser.

It brought a smile to his face as he took a moment to look at Ben's attempt to draw a duck. He had folded it and framed it in such a way that the blood stains were not visible. Sam could not wait to see Ben in six days. That little boy was a hoot.

Sam glanced upwards and softly said "Your boy is such a wonder Matt. I wish you could have known him. He has your love of music."

He took his suit jacket off the hanger then headed out of his bedroom.

When the bedroom door opened, the girls squealed and ran to him. Wordy and Shel were still seated on his couch.

Lilly tugged at his hand and started pulling him towards his tree as she said "Uncle Sam come see."

Sam stopped in front of his tree. "Wow. That is beautiful. Did you three do that yourselves?"

Holly nodded, "I put the tinsel on."

Allie beamed, "Mommy helped me sprinkle the snow stuff on."

Lilly said "Dad helped me put the lights around it."

Sam thought that his sad little tree, which started out with only three ornaments, was now the most beautiful tree he'd had. It meant a lot to him that the girls would do this.

Allie looked at her Mommy and asked "Can we give Uncle Sam his present now?"

Sam said "I thought this was my present. It is a beautiful present too."

Shelley nodded and withdrew a small package and gave it to Allie as she raced over.

Getting back to Sam, Allie said "This is from Lilly, Holly and me. We all helped."

Sam crouched down so he was eye level with the girls after putting his jacket over the chair. Her unwrapped the gift and said "What do we have here?"

He opened the box and smiled. It was another ornament. But this one was a painted ceramic photo frame. The square frame was painted in a patchwork of red, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange and purple. The photo in the frame was one of all three girls.

Lilly explained "We went to this fun place that lets you paint things last week. We worked together to paint it. We went to pick it up yesterday while Daddy was at work. When we got home Mommy took our picture and printed it out. Then she put it in the frame."

"I love it. Thank you, girls," Sam said and then pulled all three in for a hug.

He stood and then hung it on the tree. Then Sam pulled out his phone and took a picture of his tree.

Sam grinned and told the girls "My mom will be so thrilled to see how you decorated my tree." Then he said "Bunch up together in front of the tree. I want one with all of you in it too."

The girls bunched together in front of the tree and gave Uncle Sam their biggest, brightest smiles.

Wordy turned and kissed Shel then whispered "You are the best. What a fabulous idea you came up with."

Shel smiled watching Sam and remarked quietly "Sam deserves happiness."

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 2:30 pm**_

Settimo Bewick lounged in the dressing room of the ballerinas. He had met Clara Preobrajenska in a Pilates class. Taking classes in Pilates and yoga exposed him to so many women. They fell all over themselves to get his attention. And watching their bodies in those tight yoga pants, well that was just icing on the cake.

Clara had agreed to go out with him after her evening performance. She was dancing as the sugar plum fairy in The Nutcracker. But he had manipulated his way backstage this afternoon. Women were no match for his suave ways. Being vastly rich had something to do with it too.

He had enjoyed watching the ballerinas in Clara's dressing room change between scenes. Settimo had gotten an eyeful, but they didn't seem to mind. The dancers changed so often in front of a bevy of men that scurried around with costumes, props and touching up makeup and hair that he was no more noticeable than a fly on the wall.

It made him a bit stiff though as he watched them change. Such beautiful scenery.

Settimo was thinking that perhaps he could persuade Clara to indulge in some afternoon fun. She would have three free hours between the end of the matinee and when she had to be back to prepare for the evening performance. He could give her a taste of what would come tonight.

* * *

 _ **Front Foyer – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:00 pm**_

Sam was carrying Allie who had fallen asleep during the last part of the second act of the Nutcracker. He was thinking that they really hadn't needed two extra seats. Holly had climbed into Shel's lap, Lilly into Wordy's and Allie into his lap shortly after the opening strains of Tchaikovsky's score began two hours ago.

It had been so worth it to come. The girls had been so enthralled and wide-eyed at the pageantry and in awe of the ballet dancers. Lilly and Holly were currently happily chatting together about getting to meet the ballerinas.

During intermission, they had happened upon Mike's family and Greg's date at the Christmas party. Christiana Andersen was so taken with the Wordy's and Mike's girls, she had offered to take them backstage after the performance ended to meet the ballerinas.

To say the six little girls were excited was an understatement. The complete opposite could be said of Mike's boys though, they were definitely not into going to see a bunch of ballerinas. So, Karen's sister had offered to take the boys for some hot chocolate and cookies across the street while the rest headed backstage.

Right now, they were heading to the area where Christiana had asked them to meet her after the performance. After the girls met the ballerinas, they would all head home. Wordy and Shel had invited him to have dinner with them.

Sam had accepted because it helped Allie a bit, since he would not be here on Christmas. They had told her today was like celebrating Christmas early with Uncle Sam. That had gone a long way in making Allie happy.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:00 pm**_

Spike showed Jules the contents of a small box as he beamed and asked "Do you think Sam will like it?"

Jules gazed at the gift and then looked up at Spike, "What a thoughtful gift. Yeah, I think Sam will really like it. When do you plan on giving it to him?"

Closing the box, Spike replied "I'm gonna wait until the end of shift on Christmas Eve. I'll tell him he can open it on Christmas day."

"Why not when you give it to him?" Jules asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Spike answered "Cause I want him to open it on Christmas day. I don't need to see him open it. I think it will be more special on Christmas day. He's done so much for me since Lou passed away. I just wanted to get him something extra special this year."

Jules gave Spike a hug, "You, Michelangelo Scarlatti, are a good and caring man. I'm glad you are my friend."

Spike grinned, "Julianna Callaghan you are wonderful too."

Getting the evil eye from Jules, Spike chuckled and said "What? You used my full name, I get to use yours."

"Touché'" Jules acknowledged with a small smirk and a tilt of her head.

Spike started for the locker room and called back to her, "I just need to put this away. Be right back."

Jules watched Spike jog to the locker room. Spike truly was one of a kind. She was blessed to have him in her life.

Mike saw Jules and wandered over and shared "Karen just called. Seems that the Sarge's date arranged for my girls and Wordy's girls to go backstage to meet the ballerinas. My girls are over the moon."

Jules grinned, "So how did your boys react to that."

"They are happy as clams. They are going to get hot chocolate and cookies across the street with Karen's sister while the girls go backstage with Karen. Oh, and Karen said that Wordy and Sam were there too" Mike shared.

Her eyes lighting up with amusement Jules commented "Allie must have worked her magic on Sam. Wordy would go in a heartbeat. But I'm sure Sam would rather be anywhere other than the ballet. He sure is wrapped around Allie's pinky."

Mike laughed, "My girls told me that at the welcome back party this past summer, Allie had an argument with Ben about Sam's nickname."

"Yep. Allie insisted it was Prince Charming and Ben declared it was Supersam" Jules said recalling that with a small smile. Sam sure had a way with kids. He would be a good dad someday.

The claxon alarms interrupted anymore conversation.

Winnie called out "Team One hot call. The owner of the Grand Palace theatre just called 911 saying he received a note demanding two million dollars be transferred to an account or nine ballerinas would be blown up."

Greg raced to the desk with the others and asked "Any more details?"

Winnie responded "Let me patch your phone through to Mr. Stahlbaum." She made that happen, then Winnie said "Mr. Stahlbaum, I have Sergeant Parker on the line."

Putting his phone to his ear, Greg asked "Mr. Stahlbaum, can you give me any more details?" as the team headed to gear up.

As they hurried to the cage, Jules looked at Ed and informed him "Mike's and Wordy's girls are backstage meeting some ballerinas with Shel and Karen. Sam and Wordy are there too."

Spike's eyes got huge. Damn, yesterday it was eight gunrunning maids. Today was nine bomb laden ballerinas. Sam and Wordy had the damnedest luck.

Ed looked at Mike assessing his ability to handle the call with his family potentially in harm's way. Then Ed asked "Can you do this? Can you stay professional?"

Mike took a deep steadying breath and answered "I have too. More than just my girls are at risk."

"Okay, but if it is too much, I expect you to tell me and I'll pull you" Ed stated.

Nodding, Mike slung his Remi over his shoulder and picked up his MP5. Mike's gut clenched. His girls and Karen could be in danger. God, it was gonna be hard to stay professional. Mike gritted his teeth and headed for the SUVs with the rest of the team.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:05 pm**_

Christiana led the group of excited girls to the backstage dressing room of the premiere ballerinas. She knocked and then peeked her head in and asked "Ladies would you mind meeting several little fans?"

Clara looked up from where she was sitting and smiled, "We'd love too. Show them in. Everyone is still decent."

The eight other ballerinas all looked up from their seats and smiled. They had all just gotten to the large dressing room and had only just started to remove their toe shoes. They left them on and stood to greet the kids. They all shared a love of inspiring young kids to dance even if just for fun.

Lilly and Holly entered with huge smiles and eyes filled with awe. They were followed by Mike's daughters Grace, Destiny and Faith. Shel, Karen and Wordy followed them in.

Sam gently rubbed Allie's back just outside the door to wake her. Sam said "Allie, hey Allie, it is time to meet the ballerinas."

Allie blinked open her eyes and then her little fist rubbed them. She smiled up at Uncle Sam.

"You wanted to meet the ballerinas little one" Sam said as he shifted Allie a bit in his arms and headed into the room.

He stopped just inside the door when Allie clung to him. She was still shy around strangers. He would let her get used to the room and let her see that her sisters were talking to the ballerinas before moving in a bit more.

As Sam gazed around the room his eyes landed on Settimo Bewick. Oh great, he thought sarcastically. What the hell was that jerk doing here?

Settimo's eyes first saw Kevin, the one everyone called Wordy, and his wife Shelley. Christ, what kind of luck did he have? He sneered at Wordy. Jules had some pansy teammates. That one, he could only talk of his girls and how he braided their hair and all kinds of girly things. Settimo thought that Wordy was whipped and he certainly was not a real man.

Just like Jules was not a real woman. Settimo felt he had been fooled by her looks. But Jules was not soft feminine woman meant to please a man. He should have known that a woman that became a police officer was not a real woman. Any real woman would never have rejected him.

Then Settimo saw Sam. That gay, pansy-ass couldn't even get a date for a holiday party. Settimo smirked. That one wouldn't know what to do with a woman, let alone please her. He might have the pretty boys looks but Sam was no competition for him.

Settimo moved to Clara and said "Baby, you need to change so that we can get out of here for a few hours."

Clara looked at Settimo, she had forgotten he was even here. He showed up this afternoon uninvited.

She had only agreed to go out with him tonight as a sort of mercy date. Settimo had bugged all the gals in the Pilates class. A group of them had decided that he might just stop bugging them all if one of them agreed to go out with him. It was her damned bad luck that she drew the short straw.

Brushing off his hand off her butt, Clara responded "I need to meet with the girls and I did not plan on going out this afternoon. I usually take a nap between performances."

As two little girls approached, Clara gracefully lowered herself to the little girl's height and said "Hello, my name is Clara. What are your names?"

Settimo sat in the chair Clara vacated so he could see down the front of her costume. He could talk her into taking a nap with him once these little brats left. A nap with fringe benefits.

Lilly answered "I'm Lilly and this is my sister Holly. You danced the sugar plum fairy?"

Clara smiled and responded "I did. Did you enjoy watching?"

Both girls nodded and Holly said "That was Allie's favorite part."

"Who is Allie?" Clara asked as she elegantly brushed off Settimo's roving hand as it landed on her butt again. Then she stood and moved a short distance, enough to be out of his reach as she focused on the little girls.

Lilly pointed at the doorway and said "Our sister. She is a little shy around strangers."

Clara asked "Maybe if I went over to her, it would be less scary than coming into the room with all of us?"

Lilly and Holly nodded. Clara turned to one of the other ballerinas and said "Sylvie, this is Lilly and Holly. Would you talk with them while I go meet their sister?"

Sylvie smiled "I'd love too."

Holly's eyes got wide as Sylvie came over. Holly's eyes were riveted on the crown the ballerina was wearing.

Lilly saw where Holly's eyes were and said "My sister liked the snow queen the best."

Sylvie lowered herself to the girl's level and started the conversation asking "Do either of you take dance lesson?"

Clara looked towards the doorway and at the little girl who was shyly looking at the dancers. She was simply adorable. Her blue eyes were alight with the innocent joy of childhood. Clara sighed, she loved that look in little one's eyes.

She slowly walked towards the door keeping her eyes on the little girl. Clara smiled softly and non-threateningly as she went slowly. Clara did not want to frighten the little one by coming up on her too abruptly.

Settimo was irritated. Clara was paying more attention to the brats than to him. He watched her make her way towards the door. Settimo got up and headed over that way.

Wordy noticed Settimo and thought, damn, just like a bad penny, that guy showed up where he was least expected or wanted. He glanced at the door and caught Sam's eye.

Sam nodded as they communicated mutual dislike for the man approaching him. Sam moved a bit further into the room.

When she got close to the little girl, Clara said softly "Hi Allie, my name is Clara. Your sisters said that the sugar plum fairy part was your favorite."

Allie buried her face into Uncle Sam's shoulder.

Sam said "Sorry, she gets shy." Then he said to Allie "I'm right here. It is okay to talk to the ballerina."

Shifting her gaze to the man for the first time, Clara started to say "That's okay, she doesn't have to talk to me. Is she yours …"

Clara's eyes locked with the eyes of the man. My goodness! It was him. It was. She would never forget those eyes.

Sam looked at the dancer and recognition filtered in. He knew her. It had been many years but he knew her.

Settimo sauntered over and commented "Clara, we really need to be going if we are to take that nap that you wanted to take."

Clara ignored Settimo and said "Sinner. It is you. Sam, Sam Braddock?"

Sam gave her a wow smile, "Hi Clara. Wow, it has been years. You look as beautiful as ever."

She leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek "Yes, years. But I could never forget you Sam. My goodness. Those were some really good times we had in Ottawa." Seeing the short military haircut, Clara asked "Are you still in the Army?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, I got out a couple of years ago. I'm with the police SRU now. And this little one is my teammate's daughter."

Settimo was even more irritated. Clara knew this pansy. He taunted "What did you do in the Army, warm the General's bed?"

Clara looked at Settimo and stated coldly "That is no way to speak to someone, especially when little ears are around."

"Don't be such a prissy bitch, Clara. It's not like she could understand the meaning" Settimo allowed his irritation and true colors to show.

Her eyes narrowed on Settimo and said "For your information, Sam here was in Special Forces. So I'd watch what you say to him. And, if memory serves me right, the last man to insult me, found himself on the ground and taking a long winter's nap."

Sam felt a tug on his jacket and he turned to Allie "Yes, Allie."

Allie pointed to Settimo and then whispered in his ear "I don't like him."

Sam whispered back "That makes two of us. Why don't you go over to your sisters now?"

Allie nodded and Sam put her on the ground. Sam was glad she was ready to go to her sisters because he had a gut feeling that things could get ugly with Settimo given the hate-filled look he was giving him. He watched Allie join her sisters and then turned his attention to Clara.

Sam said "I see you made it into the ballet company you wanted. You must have worked very hard to achieve your goal."

Clara nodded, "Yes I did. How is the Saint?"

A sad look crossed Sam's face and he quietly shared "Matt died. It is the reason I left the military."

Clara saw the sadness, "I'm so sorry for your loss. You two were so very close. Inseparable. Saint and Sinner, two halves of a whole."

"Gay pansy" Settimo said hatefully, under his breath.

Sam ignored the jerk and said with a small smile, "Matt did find Mrs. Right but he never got to marry her. He has a little boy, Ben. He is the spitting image of Matt except for his hair. Ben's is jet black like his mother instead of brown. I'm planning to visit Ben on the twenty-sixth."

Clara smiled and glanced at his left hand, hoping not to see a wedding ring, "That is nice. So, Sinner, did you ever find Mrs. Right instead of a series of Ms. Right Now?"

Oh how Clara had loved being the Sinner's Ms. Right Now. Sam was the best lover she ever had. Not that she had many. Ballet was her life and she spent most her waking hours and many sleeping hours thinking of only ballet. But the nights she had spent with Sam had been the best she ever had. His rugged handsome looks, hard body, those hands, and oh those eyes had driven her wild with passion.

Sam chuckled, "I've found someone but it is complicated. I'm not sure where it will lead. I'm being patient."

Wordy sidled up and said to Sam "Allie said you knew each other?"

He was using that as an excuse because Wordy could see that Settimo was starting to fume and he wanted to be closer if Sam needed any assistance. That thought almost made him chuckle. Sam would not need any assistance with a light-weight, pretty boy like Settimo. Actually, Wordy came over to make sure Sam did not overstep and get himself into trouble.

Sam made the introductions "Clara, this is my teammate Kevin Wordsworth, we call him Wordy. Allie, Holly and Lilly are his daughters. Wordy, this is Clara Preobrajenska. Clara and I met while Matt and I were in Special Forces training almost nine years ago."

"Very nice to meet you Clara" Wordy said.

"Likewise" Clara answered and then added "You have some very lovely girls."

Settimo was really angry now. This pansy was horning in on his woman. He said "Clara, I'm tired of waiting, let's go."

Clara looked at Settimo. She was tiring of him and his unwanted attention. It was time to put him in his place and make it known she was not interested in him in the least.

She stated "Go then if you are so much in a hurry. I was not expecting you this afternoon. I only agreed to go out with you because I got the short straw. But you know, it just isn't worth it. You are not liked in the least little bit by any of the ladies at Pilates. I think it would be best if you didn't bother returning to class. And as for tonight, that is off too."

Settimo was enraged. He pulled back his hand to slap Clara. His wrist was grasped in a hard grip and yanked to a stop before he made contact with Clara's face.

Sam held tightly to Settimo's wrist and his voice would make his father proud. It was icy and full of command "Do not ever strike a lady. If you attempt to do so again in my presence, you will find yourself picking your teeth up from the ground. That is after you finally come around."

He released Settimo's wrist and stepped in front of Clara so she was a bit behind him and stated firmly "The lady told you to go. I suggest you do not try anything like you did two days ago. It will not be a simple dunking in a pool this time."

* * *

 _ **Outside Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:15 pm**_

Team One pulled up and converged outside the theatre. Units were already here and evacuating the building. Greg directed "Dale and Leah go assist with the clearing of the building."

Ed nodded and asked "So how do you want to do this Boss?"

Greg looked around a moment and he said "Mr. Stahlbaum said the note he received at two-fifty today clearly said nine premiere ballerinas were targeted if the demands were not met. He does not have two million to transfer. He and his wife live very modestly because they funnel the majority of their profits into funding dance schools for low income kids around the country."

Mike asked "How can the subject target to blow up just nine?"

Spike came forward carrying his bomb kit and responded "Probably something on their costumes is my guess."

Ed looked at Spike and said "Why do you think that?"

Spike responded "Remember the neck bomb on Eagle Two. They wanted a directed threat not mass causalities. The Nutcracker has a lot of costume elements. I'm sure it would be easy to rig something up?"

Jules nodded and asked "What would be the most likely items?"

A look of concentration came over Spike's face for a moment. The he suggested "Necklaces, tiaras, crowns something around or near the head. A small charge would be most effective on the head or neck."

Ed examined the blueprints of the theatre again on the laptop sitting on the hood of the truck. He stated "The backstage area is big. We need a way to narrow it down and search, before the deadline passes. Boss how much time do we have left?"

Greg checked his watch and said "Forty-five minutes. The note said that the first one would die at four pm. Then another one would die every five minutes until the two million was transferred."

Spike shared his thoughts out loud, "If the bombs are small enough to be embedded in costumes, assuming there are, and the letter implies that if the money is transferred the killings will stop. I think that the bombs must be remotely detonated instead of having a timer attached to them."

Mr. Stahlbaum exited the theatre and saw the SRU team. He rushed over with his backstage manager in tow. He reached them and said "I'm Mr. Stahlbaum, which is Sergeant Parker?"

Greg lifted his chin a bit and said "That would be me."

The theatre owner stated "This is Ms. Andersen. She knows the backstage areas like no other."

Greg grinned and said "Hello Christiana."

Nervous and concerned, Christiana said "Hi Greg. You need to know that Wordy, Shel, their daughters, Sam and a few others are backstage. I wouldn't have taken them back if I'd known about this."

Putting a hand on Christiana's arm, Greg said calmly "We know. We were about to call and warn them to leave. Can you tell us which ballerina's might be wearing crowns, tiaras, necklaces?"

Her hands nervously tapping her fingers in front of her, Christiana thought a moment "Let's see. The sugar plum fairy and the snow queen have rather large crowns. The snowflake dancers all have smaller tiaras. No one wears necklaces. They just detract from the graceful neck movements. Several wear little wreaths of flowers. Is that what you are looking for?"

Thinking that the best way to start checking out Spike's theory would be with the large crowns, Greg nodded "Yes. Where might we find the dancers that played the sugar plum fairy and the snow queen?"

Christiana answered quickly "With Wordy and Sam. I took the the little girls to meet the premiere ballerinas."

Ed lifted a brow at the specific wording that was in the note and asked "The premiere ballerinas?"

Christiana grinned "It is what we affectionately call the nine nicest dancers. They are not prima donnas like some dancers. They are all very good dancers but more importantly they are the most kind to little girls that we take back to meet dancers. They are all in one large dressing room as a result. It makes it easier to do the meet and greets."

Greg said "Spike, call Sam and alert him. He is familiar enough with bombs, have him check a crown before we get there. Ed, call Wordy and have him get his girls and Mike's girls out of that room."

Then Greg looked to Mr. Stahlbaum and asked "Have you been able to think of anyone who might have a grudge against you?"

The owner shook his head "No. There have been a few dancers in the past but they have all gone on to bigger and better things. Um … no I cannot think of anyone really?"

Christiana spoke up, "There were a few people that were upset when I got the backstage manager position?"

Greg looked at Jules and without him having to say a thing, Jules stepped forward and said "Christiana and Mr. Stahlbaum please come with me to the command truck. I need to get the names of those people."

Spike was dialing Sam as Jules was leading Christiana and Mr. Stahlbaum to the truck. "Come on Sam. Answer the phone" Spike muttered as his phone continued to ring.

Ed looked at Greg after Wordy's phone just rang and rang then ended up at voicemail. "Wordy is not answering."

"Neither is Sam" Spike stated.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:15 pm**_

Settimo glared at Sam. He could take this pansy in a heartbeat.

Sam felt his phone buzzing but ignored it. He could tell that Settimo was still deciding if he would make a move or not. Sam was not about to be distracted by a phone.

Wordy's phone was buzzing but he was watching the scene closely. He said "Settimo, don't make us escort you out. Go now."

Both Sam and Wordy's attention was drawn to the door as a frantic old man entered the dressing room then closed and locked the door. That was odd.

Clara asked "Achbor, what is going on?"

Achbor looked around the room. The SRU showed up, he hadn't planned on that. He heard the one cop suggesting the bombs were in the crowns. How the hell did that young pup know that? Achbor needed to force Mr. Stahlbaum hand. Looking around the room and seeing little girls he decided that just might do it.

He quickly said "I was told to secure the door. There is some situation out there. I think someone tried to steal the box office receipts. We are safe in here with the door locked. They said they would let us know when it was safe to go out but not to worry."

Everyone had heard him. But did not seem overly worried with the door locked.

One of the dancers asked "Achbor, did they say how long? I had dinner planned with my sisters."

Achbor shrugged his burly shoulders "Not sure Lacey but I don't think it will be too long. We will all be fine in here. Just go about your business."

Sam's phone buzzed again and so did Wordy's. Both took them out and read the text message sent by Spike.

' _Get the girls out of the theatre now. Bomb threat. Possible bombs in crowns of nine dancers. We are here and on our way to you. Could be remote detonated. Be covert, no idea who the subject is. Could be anyone.'_

Wordy and Sam looked at one another and Settimo was forgotten entirely. They looked at the nine dancers in the room and noted each one was wearing a crown or tiara.

Sam texted back ' _copy'_.

Wordy went to Shel who had heard the man.

Wordy pulled Shel close and whispered "We have to get our girls, Mike's girls, you and Karen out here."

Shel looked up at Kevin "Why?"

He barely shook his head and whispered "Later. Tell Karen quietly."

Hearing the utter calm but serious tone in Kevin's voice Shel only nodded a bit. The she brightly smiled and headed to Karen as Kevin began to gather Holly, Lilly and Allie close.

Shel looked to Karen and said quietly "Get your girls and follow me."

Karen looked inquisitively at Shelley and saw the almost imperceptible shake of her head as Shelley kept an overly bright smile plastered on her face. Karen glanced at Wordy and saw him slowly gathering his girls. Then she glanced at Sam and saw he was scanning the room, much like Mike did when he was worried their was a threat to the family.

She had no idea what was going on but put on a bright smile of her own and nodded. Karen moved first to Faith who was talking with one of the dancers. She very quickly gathered Destiny and Grace too and met Wordy and Shel near the middle of the large room.

While Wordy had sauntered over to Shel, Sam had scanned the room. The older but muscular man that just entered was sweating. Settimo had moved back to sulk and to leer at the dancers. Disgusting man with no respect for women, Sam thought.

Sam saw Wordy and Karen starting to gather the girls. The first order of business was to get them out.

He turned to Clara and then gave her a WOW smile as he said "Clara it has been way to long. If I remember, you had the sweetest kisses."

Sam moved in for a hug and then a kiss. If anyone could tell him if there was another way out of this room, it would be Clara. He just needed to be close enough to whisper without being heard.

When the hot kiss ended, Clara tilted her head and smiled "Sinner, my goodness. Oh, those kisses. So hot, they melt me. And that smile, wow! I missed you so much when you left for Afghanistan. Sometimes, I wished I could have hid in your duffel bag and gone with you."

Settimo steamed watching them.

Sam pulled her close whispered in her ear as he nuzzled it "Clara this is important. I have to get the girls out of here. Is there another door?"

Clara tensed in Sam's embrace.

"Stay relaxed. Please. Just kiss me back" Sam instructed.

A giggle was forced out of Clara's mouth then she said "Fair's, fair. You kiss me like that, I get to kiss you back."

She kissed Sam long and hard and felt herself melt in his arms. Sam's kisses always did that to her.

Sam whispered as their lips parted slightly "Good. Now is there another way out?"

Clara pulled back a little and nodded. Then she glanced at the girls. Clara had no clue what was going on but she trusted Sam completely. Sam was one of the few men she ever did trust. Matt had been another man she trusted.

She tilted her head to an area about midway in the room and whispered "Behind the rack of clothes is a door to the next dressing room."

Sam leaned down and kissed her again then whispered "Tell Wordy. He will get them out."

Clara pulled out of Sam's arms and said "We should get together later tonight, after the performance. Here is not the best place for our reunion. Too many prying eyes." She winked at him suggestively and then turned and headed for Wordy.

Sam looked at the back of her crown and his heart stopped. If he didn't know what to look for he would not know. But unfortunately, he did. Clara was wearing a crown with a bomb attached to it.

He turned his attention to the man that had locked the door. It was a huge red flag that he came in here and locked the door. SRU would be evacuating not locking people in if there was a bomb.

Sam took out his phone and texted Spike _'Possible subject in the room. He came in, locked door. Girls on way out shorty. One bomb located in a crown. Not close enough to see details. Boss, how to proceed?'_

Settimo watched Clara. She had rejected him and then kissed that pansy. He turned his eyes on Sam hatred burned in them.

He stood up and decided to go kiss Clara. Settimo was not going to be bested by a gay pansy. Clara would change her mind after kissing him and decide to drop that blonde wimp.

* * *

 _ **Near Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:25 pm**_

Spike's phone buzzed and he read it as he ran. He stopped and called out "Stop."

Ed, Mike and Greg paused and Greg asked "What Spike?"

"Sam just texted. Possible subject in the room with them. He locked, I mean the possible subject locked the door. Sam saw a bomb in a crown. He says the girls are coming out shortly. He wants to know how to proceed" Spike relayed.

Ed said "We need eyes and ears in."

Mike said "I have the snake cam."

Spike said "Parabolic mic."

Greg nodded "Spike give me your phone. Leah bring the parabolic."

"Copy" Leah called out. Then added "Main theatre nearly cleared."

Mike, Ed and Spike moved forward to set up the snake cam while Greg texted Sam _'Hold. Believe first bomb set to go off at 4 but not by timer, like Eagle 2. Getting eyes and ears in. How are girls coming out?'_

Jules called out "Boss, one possible disgruntled employee is Achbor King. He requested an increase in pay but was denied. He was upset he did not get the backstage manager position too. He has worked here thirty-nine years. He is the props manager. He seems a likely subject given that he would likely notice if props were tampered with. He would also have access to them after hours."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Greg asked.

"Yes. Sending" Jules answered.

Greg directed "Send to Sam's and Wordy's phones too."

"Copy. Digging for details" Jules responded.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:25 pm**_

Settimo approached Clara as she spoke to Wordy. He caught the last part of what Clara said to him "Just behind the clothes. You can get the girls out that way."

He was confused as Wordy said "Thanks" and then began to slowly move the girls towards the clothes.

Settimo grabbed Clara's arm spinning her around to him and kissed her hard, he pulled her close to him by gripping her ass and then ground himself into her suggestively.

Clara managed to push back and slapped Settimo's face hard, leaving four bright red finger shapes on his cheek, as she declared emphatically "Do not touch me again, you swine!"

Everyone's attention riveted to Clara and Settimo.

Sam stormed over. He was too far away to stop Settimo as his open hand slapped Clara across the cheek sending her face whipping to the side.

Anger roared in him. Sam grabbed the back of Settimo's jacket with both hands and yanked him back and to the left sending the man crashing into the wall. Sam then slammed the man hard against the wall and pulled one arm up high and tight behind Settimo's back making Settimo cry out in pain.

Sam ground out "You have assaulted the last woman you are ever going to. Jules wanted nothing to do with you and neither does Clara. Now you will sit down, shut up and not make a move unless I tell you too. Do I make myself clear?"

When he got no response, Sam pulled Settimo's arm up higher causing the man to whimper. "Am I clear?"

Settimo bit out "Yes."

Sam spun Settimo around and pushed him into a chair. His eyes were ice as he glared at Settimo. He wished he had handcuffs to cuff the self-absorbed asshat. Sam also wanted a reason to deck Settimo but he had bigger problems at the moment. He had to get the girls out of this nightmare. Then he had to deal with the bombs and the potential subject.

Settimo seethed with unbridled anger as he nursed his arm. He was gonna get back at that blonde if it was the last thing he did.

Once Sam had assured himself that Settimo was sufficiently cowed for the moment, Sam turned to Clara and his face soften. His voice soft and a bit husky "Clara, I'm so sorry I close enough to stop him."

He reached out with one hand for her cheek that was bright red. He lightly brushed it and then pulled her close as her eyes welled up with tears. Sam tenderly held her. Over her head, Sam looked at Wordy and mouthed 'go, go now'.

Sam's phone buzzed and he pulled it out and looked at the message from Jules. There was a picture with the words _'Achbor King, possible subject, props manager'_. Sam turned his phone to Wordy as he recognized the man in the photo was the old man that locked the door.

Wordy nodded and mouthed 'watch your back'. Then he started to slowly move the girls towards the door behind the clothes. If he was lucky they could get out without the potential subject noticing.

Achbor watched what he assumed was a lover's triangle with interest. Christ, that blonde man was mad and a bit on the scary side. Even in his younger days as a boxer, Achbor would not want to tangle with him. In his mind, Clara picked the right one.

His mind then switched back to what he was here for. Achbor hoped that Stahlbaum paid the ransom. He would hate killing Clara and the others. But he would do it. It was necessary to get what he deserved.

He had given his life to this theatre and he deserved more than he had been paid. Achbor rolled his broad shoulders and looked around the room. He saw a man, two women and the girls, his insurance policy, near the other door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his detonator and held it hidden in his hand.

Achbor called out "Hey where are you going?"

Sam let Clara go and turned towards Achbor. He needed to distract him. Sam was about to say they are just going to sit by the wall but Settimo began speaking.

Settimo sneered "They are trying to sneak out. I heard them."

"Get back over here now. They haven't said we could leave yet" Achbor yelled.

Sam took a step towards Achbor and said "Hey, they were just going to sit down against the wall."

"Liar" Settimo scoffed.

Sam turned to Settimo and harshly bit out "I told you to shut up. I thought, I made that clear."

"Enough, no one goes out until the cops say it is okay to go" Achbor said trying to maintain his cover for as long as he could.

He still had about a half hour to wait for the money to transfer. If it transferred than all would be good. If not, then the dancers would begin dying at five minute intervals and he would make his escape by taking one or two of the girls. That littlest one would be the easiest to manage.

Settimo sneered "But he is a …"

The last word never made it out of Settimo's mouth.

Sam slammed his left fist into the right side of Settimo's face. A tooth went flying and Settimo landed in a heap on the floor next to the chair, out cold.

The little girls screamed.

Sam turned to Wordy's girls and saw fear in their eyes. Ah damn. His eyes lifted to Wordy's. Sam gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

Achbor stared and then said "Why did you do that?"

Sam squared his shoulders and dropped a mask into place as he turned to their likely subject. He could not let Settimo out them as cops. That could be very bad for the girls.

He stated "I told him to shut up. He didn't. So, I made him."

Achbor nodded and smiled "Yeah you sure did. You'd make a damned fine boxer."

* * *

 _ **Near Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:30 pm**_

The team watched and listened to it all transpire from the point of Settimo kissing the dancer to Sam knocking Settimo out with one punch.

Ed exclaimed "Damn, was that a tooth?"

Spike nodded impressed, "Yeah, I think."

Greg stated "Mr. Bewick was interfering in a police matter. Civilians were at risk. Officer Braddock acted appropriately given the life and death nature of the situation."

Everyone looked at Greg wondering why he spoke so formally. Then it hit them. Sam could not be charged with assault if they could prove it was reasonable and necessary. And in this case it was both.

Jules called out and shared, "Boss, I ran Mr. King's financials. He is in debt for two hundred thousand."

"Do you know why?" Greg asked.

"According to Mr. Stahlbaum, about a five years ago, Mr. King began betting on the horses. It came out of the blue. He had been a solid employee for thirty-four years. But then he began demanding huge pay raises and missing work to go to the horse races. His financials show that he has depleted his entire retirement savings account. His home was paid for but he took out a two-hundred-thousand-dollar mortgage about nine months ago. He is currently in arrears by two months" Jules reported.

"Thanks Jules. I need you in here now" Greg stated.

Greg then looked back at the monitor and cued in on Achbor King. Gambling? Yeah, the man was gambling with the lives of nine dancers, six children, two women and three men. How should he proceed?

Spike zoomed the camera in on Achbor's hand. "Boss, I think that is a detonator switch in his hand." He zoomed in more when Achbor moved "No. No. No No."

Eyes wide with concern, Spike looked up at Ed and then at the Boss and said "Dead man switch. I don't know exactly how he wired it until I can look." He tapped the display "But that, that I know. That is a dead man switch. If he pushes down on it everything is okay. But once he releases it, one or more of the bombs go off."

Greg ripped off his hat and whacked his leg with it as he said "Son of a bitch." He paced a moment and thought so what do we do now?

If they called into the room they man might be desperate enough to push that dead man switch. If they took a lethal or even a non-lethal shot and that switch was activated. They could not use the slug. There was no way to sneak up on him like Ed did when Sam was held with that grenade. That thing didn't shoot very accurately either.

How was he gonna get them out?

Watching Greg pace, Ed knew his thoughts were very similar to Greg's thoughts. They had few options that didn't end badly.

Ed offered up "It doesn't appear that the subject is aware Sam and Wordy are cops. And he has not declared them as hostages. He is trying to keep them there saying there is an issue out here. So far, none of the dancers have a clue that anything is amiss."

Spike clarified "Except for that one that Sam defended."

"Yeah, okay so one. But she seems to know Sam. Anyway, It would not be out of the ordinary for Sam to get a phone call. We tell him that he needs to get that switch away from Achbor" Ed suggested.

"Risky, Eddie. Very risky. We have no idea if he is armed with anything else. Sam is not armed" Greg countered.

Jules jogged up and offered "Achbor did say no one goes out until the cops say it is okay to go. We could use that as a distraction for Sam. Coordinate it. If Sam gets close to the subject and then we knock on the door and call out that it is safe to come out. That could be enough distraction for Sam to make his move more safely."

Mike said "What about the girls?"

Spike was looking at the room and said "We tell Wordy via text to move all the girls to the back wall as far away from the subject and the dancers as possible."

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:40 pm**_

Wordy's phone buzzed and he looked at the text message _'move to back wall away from subject, has a dead man switch, we will assist Sam in distraction to get switch'._

He stood, picked up Allie and said "Girls come with me. There are couches in the back. They will be more comfortable."

Shel and Karen stood and played along taking the girls with them as Shel said "Oh good idea, much more comfortable than the floor."

Sam watched Wordy move. The team must have something in the works. He kept his eye on Achbor who was checking his phone every few minutes. Sam had been nonchalantly working his way towards Achbor for the past few minutes.

His phone rang and he answered "Hello."

 _[Ed stated "The subject has a dead man switch. We have eyes in. Position yourself next to him. We need you to get that switch before he depresses it."]_

Sam responded "Oh yeah the ballet was good. I'll be home in a little bit. I understand, depression is bad. But what is the remedy for depression?"

 _[Spike took the phone and said "If he depresses it, you have to keep it depressed. I don't know it one or more of the bombs are triggered by it."]_

Sam sighed "Okay, yes I understand. I'll see you soon."

He hung up and moved closer to Achbor as he said "My buddies. They are worried about depression."

Achbor looked at the blonde and smiled "You didn't look depressed kissing that little filly."

Sam glanced at Clara and then back at Achbor as he took several more steps closer to Achbor. He was close to invading his personal space. "Yeah, she is sweet."

A loud bang on the door startled everyone and they heard a voice call out "This is the police, all clear. You can come out now."

Sam made his move when Ed's booming voice rang out. He grabbed Achbor's hand and began to pry it open. The switch dangled from Achbor's pocket.

Achbor twisted his body as he grabbed for the switch with his other hand. He latched onto it just before the blonde. He pressed it down as he yelled "If I let go they all die."

Sam grabbed Achbor's hand with the switch and clamped both of his over Achbor's and held on with all his might as Achbor struggled to get loose. They ran into the walls and the dressing tables. Sam was not letting go for anything even as Achbor began punching him viciously in the side.

The man was old but muscular and strong. Sam was taking kidney shot after kidney shot. Damn that hurt, Sam thought as he continued to concentrate on holding onto Achbor's hand.

Team One burst into the room. Ed and Dale raced for Sam and the subject. Mike and Leah breached the side door and headed for Wordy and the girls. Jules, Greg and Spike headed for the dancers and kept them in the room. Greg started placing chairs a good distance from each other like Spike had requested before they breached the room.

Wordy took the girls out then he went back into the room wanting to help as Leah and Mike led Shel, Karen and all six girls to safety.

Once the dancers were in one area and Greg was guiding them to the chairs, Jules looked at Settimo on the ground. She went to him and flipped him on this stomach and cuffed him. When Wordy walked back in she asked "Wordy, can you haul his butt out of here."

Wordy nodded and picked up the dead weight of the unconscious asshole. He would deposit him with patrol officers outside and then return.

Ed and Dale finally subdued Achbor by whacking his head into the wall as Sam held onto Achbor's hand not allowing the plunger to rise.

Sam was breathing heavily as he slowly slid to the floor along with Achbor as Ed and Dale guided the unconscious man down. His hands never reduced pressure on Achbor's hands. Doing so could cost Clara and the other dancers their lives and Sam was not about to let that happen.

Spike said "Guys, one man down range. I need you all to clear out as quick as possible."

Ed squatted down and looked at Sam "Buddy you don't look so hot. Let me take over."

Sam shook his head, "No way to transfer without it releasing."

Spike stated "That cannot come up until I finish defusing the bombs."

The dancers all looked at the dark-haired officer and Clara asked "Bombs?"

Spike put on his calming face and smile as he said "Yes. I need each of you to sit quietly while I examine the bombs that have been embedded in your tiaras."

One dancer reached up to take it off and Spike stopped her saying "Don't do that. There may be a trigger if you try to remove it. Please sit. Be calm."

Ed looked at Sam. He really took a beating holding onto the switch. Looking back at Spike, Ed asked "Spike how long?" Then he reached out and put his hand over Sam's shaking ones and added his pressure.

"Not sure until I start looking Ed. Why?" Spike asked as he began to get his tools out.

When he did not get an answer, Spike turned to look at Ed. His eyes moved to Sam and saw Ed holding Sam's hands who were holding the plunger. Ah Crap. Sam was hurting.

Jules looked at Sam and saw the struggle he was having to hold the plunger down and Ed's hands supporting his hold. She asked "Who has duct tape?"

Mike entered the room after getting the wives and kids to safety and said "I have some in my pack." He dug it out and handed it to Jules wondering why she needed it.

Jules squatted down near Sam and said "Ed remove your hands."

Ed looked at Sam and asked "You got it?"

Sam nodded a bit and concentrated on breathing through the pain.

Jules smiled and said "Duct tape fixes everything." Then she began to wrap Sam's hands tightly with duct tape. She secured it tightly so that even if Achbor woke he would not be able to loosen it.

Once that was done Ed said "Okay now let's get Sam in a more comfortable position and secure Achbor's arms and legs so when he wakes he is not a threat to Sam."

Mike, Ed, and Dale all helped move Sam and Achbor so that Sam was leaning against a wall. Achbor was secured at the wrists, elbows, ankles, knees and thighs with restraints. The man was not moving.

As the three moved to clear out of the room Jules and Leah pulled a table in front of Sam and tipped it on its side to act as a shield if any of the bombs went off.

Greg brought a bomb blast blanket and put is over Sam and Achbor as he said "We'll have you out of this soon."

Sam nodded.

Everyone except Spike, Sam, Achbor and the dancers left the room. They began watching Spike work on the snake cam feed a safe distance away.

* * *

 _ **Outside – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:55 pm**_

Wordy knelt down by his girls and said "Hey sweethearts you are all okay."

Lilly asked "Daddy what happened? Why did that man hit the sugar plum fairy and why did Uncle Sam hit the man and then fight with the other man?"

Wordy saw that Holly and Allie had the same questions so he answered "There are some mean men in the world. They do things they shouldn't. Like hitting the sugar plum fairy. Uncle Sam was trying to protect her and all of us when he hit the man and fought with the other one."

"But we aren't supposed to hit to solve problems. Why did Uncle Sam hit him?" Lilly asked. Her five-year-old mind just didn't grasp the concept and was trying to understand the why and how.

Holly's four-year-old imagination said "It's like Snow White, when the Prince saves the Princess. He had to be mean to the mean step-mother because she gave Snow White the apple that made her sleep."

Wordy grinned, "Yes, it is like that. Uncle Sam was being Prince Charming and protecting all the princesses."

Then he stood and hugged Shel and whispered "Dinner might be delayed. How about you take the girls home. I'll join you all when I can. If it gets too late eat without us." Then he kissed her cheek.

Shel nodded and said "You take care of Sam and then bring him home tonight. I'll have some comfortable clothes laid out for him so you won't need to bother stopping at his apartment."

Wordy nodded and then kissed each girl and watched them head off. He turned and headed back inside.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Dressing Room – Grand Palace Theatre – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 3:55 pm**_

Spike approached the sugar plum fairy dancer and smiled "I'm going to see what we have here. Please be calm and hold very still for me."

Clara asked "Are you one of Sam's teammates?"

Spike was looking all around at the bomb that was attached to the crown on her head as he answered "Yes."

"They called you Spike. Why?" Clara asked.

Spike reached out and carefully traced a wire as he replied "My hair used to be spiky. The name just sort of stuck."

As he examined the bomb, Spike liked what he saw. It should be fairly easy to defuse. But he was glad that he had told them to leave Sam in here.

Spike called out "Boss, it had a proximity trigger like I thought it might. If you had moved Sam out of the room, then …" He didn't finish when he realized he was scaring the dancers.

He found a counter-measure with a lead that would have been pulled out if the tiaras were removed. If the lead was pulled out, the bomb would have exploded in their hand.

When Spike saw the dancer starting to shake, he asked "So you know Sam?"

From across the room Sam said "No stories Clara." Then Sam thought and added "Or you Spike."

Both Spike and Clara chuckled and Spike said "Clara that is a nice name."

Spike picked up his wire cutters after a thorough examination of the bomb. He found nothing to indicate that defusing this one would have a cascading effect; like that bomb in the old factory where they found Ben. This bomb was not amateur but it wasn't sophisticated either.

Spike talked to Clara to keep her calm while he worked. After five minutes, he had the bomb disarmed. He lifted the crown off of her head and said "Okay Clara. You are safe now. You can leave the room."

Clara got up and turned to Spike and said "Thank you so much." Then she kissed his cheek and said "You are so sweet."

Spike blushed a bit.

Clara called out to Sam "Don't be a stranger Sinner. Give me a call and we can get together for old times' sake."

Sam responded "I'll check on you later Clara." Then he shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

Spike called out to Sam "Sinner? Hmmm. I think you need to tell me about that one Samtastic."

Sam laughed then stopped when it caused a twinge of pain in his side. "Nope."

Spike went to the next dancer and asked "What is your name?"

"Sylvie" the snow queen dancer answered. Then asked "What is your real name?"

As he examined this one he found the design to be the same. That was good, the subject was a creature of habit. Spike answered "Michelangelo."

Sylvie smiled and flirted "So famous, like the artist, you only need one name?"

Spike blushed a bit and replied "Scarlatti, Mike Scarlatti."

"Well I think I like Michelangelo best" Sylvie responded. Then Sylvie continued to flirt with Spike as he worked.

When he finished, Spike said "All done Sylvie. You are safe now."

Sylvie got up and kissed his cheek like Clara had. Then she went to her dressing table and scribble something down as Spike moved to the next dancer and got started.

She went to Spike and held out the bit of paper, "This is my number. Give me a call sometime. I'd love to get to know you without a bomb on top of my head."

Spike blushed and took the number. Then he inclined his head towards the door, "You should go now. It is not safe in here yet."

Sylvie looked at her worried friends and declared confidently "I'll see you all outside. You are in good hands."

The next dancer introduced herself, "I'm Bianca. I was wondering what your favorite cookie is?"

Spike grinned as he worked and answered "All cookies."

Sam needed to break the monotony of sitting still under a blast blanket and called out "Spike steals my cookies."

"Really now? A man after my heart. I love cookies" Bianca chuckled. Then she added "My favorite cookies are Florentines. My Ma has a great recipe for them."

Spike thought Bianca was a nice Italian name. He chatted her up about cookies and his Ma's lasagna as he worked. Spike got a third kiss as the dancer got up from the chair. Then she had asked to take a quick picture with her to show her Ma the handsome Italian that saved her life tonight. He had felt the heat of that blush.

He worked methodically and carefully on all nine bombs. It took him an hour and a half to defuse them all. He was drained after being so calm for so long. But it was important to keep the ladies calm.

Spike had gotten nine kisses. Eight said he was cute or sweet. Seven had offered to bake him cookies. Six had winked at him. Five had told him he was so brave. Four gave him phone numbers. Three had taken a selfie picture with him. Two had hugged him. One had actually patted his butt when she said he was handsome and he should call soon. Spike felt he was bright red after all the outrageous flirting.

He headed over to Sam who had been quiet for a long time. He removed the blanket. He saw an angry looking Achbor who was so well restrained he could not move an inch.

Spike looked at Sam as he squatted down and said quietly "Ah guys, Sam fell asleep."

Ed called out with relief that the nine bombs had been diffused "Backstage Dressing Room at the Grand Palace Theatre is going on the unacceptable nap locations list."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Spike "Not napping, just resting my eyes."

The team chuckled.

Spike said "Let have a look at that detonator and make sure nothing else is rigged to it. Then we can get you out of here and checked out."

"I'm good" Sam said.

"Sam?" Ed called out.

Sam sighed "I'm good but I'm getting checked out. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, for now" Ed stated.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

Spike was blushing again as everyone was teasing him about the dancers flirting with him. When they had arrived back at the barn there were already cookies delivered for him from many of the women. They were all kinds of cookies. He had opened them so everyone could share in them.

Winnie called out and said "You have to see this new report."

The team headed to the gym area as Winnie increased the volume.

A photo of Settimo Bewick being escorted hand cuffed with his missing front tooth clearly visible was shown as the reporter said "Settimo Bewick, was arrested today for assault. He struck Clara Preobrajenska, the prima ballerina of the Swans Ballet Company. She is pressing charges saying he physically assaulted her during the time she was one of the hostages with a bomb embedded in the crown of her sugar plum fairy costume."

"She credits an unnamed SRU officer with defending her and subduing Mr. Bewick before he could assault her again. In a related story, the financial crimes division is very interested in Mr. Bewick. He has been under investigation for fraud since their office received several complaints from financial clients of Mr. Bewick. They range from securities fraud including insider trading, market manipulation, tax evasion and bribery. Should the charges be proven, Mr. Bewick will be going away for a very long time."

Jules looked at the guys and said "Sleaze ball got what he deserves."

They all turned when they heard footfalls approaching. They had been waiting for Wordy and Sam to debrief. They noted that Sam had his arm gently around his side and holding it as he walked slowly.

The team headed back into the briefing room.

Sam slowly lowered himself into the chair. He took a moment to just breath.

They all watched him as he did not try to cover that he was in pain.

Sam looked at Greg and said what they were waiting for him to state "Dr. Fraser says light duty only for the next four days. Took several good hits to the kidneys. No blood but he wants me on light duty."

Greg nodded "Light duty then."

Ed nodded as he looked at Sam. He shook his head and said "Hell, you can't even take a day off and not get pulled into a call. At least if you are working, we will be there to have your back."

Sam responded "You all had our backs today."

Wordy nodded "Yes you did. Spike, you did awesome."

Spike looked at Sam and said "Couldn't have done it without Sam holding that detonator."

Sam chuckled as he looked at Jules and said "I know duct tape can fix anything but that was a even new to me. Thanks Jules for thinking of it."

Jules shrugged "I am the Queen of the Hammer."

The team chuckled and nodded, true, true.

Sam looked at Mike and asked "How are the girls and Karen?"

Mike replied "A little shaken up but doing well." He looked at both Sam and Wordy "Thank you for looking out for my girls."

Wordy said "Right back at you. All of you." Then his gaze went back and forth between Ed and the Boss as he added "Shel and the girls are waiting dinner for Sam and me. Can we wrap up debrief quickly?"

He knew that they would read into his statement. Sam was looking haggard and needed to rest but Wordy did not want to call attention to it.

Greg said "It's late. We can debrief tomorrow. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Now everyone get out of here a few minutes early" Greg directed.

Sam piped up "Wait."

The team stopped in mid-rise and sat back down.

Spike asked "What is it Sam?"

Sam looked at Spike and asked "Did you figure out the ninth verse for your song."

Spike had been so preoccupied with everything and all the cookies and the teasing it had slipped his mind. He shook his head "No, sorry I was a little busy."

A thought popped into Sam's head and he said "Well, that is a good thing because I already came up with today's verse."

Spike looked at Sam a little scared.

Sam grinned and sang "On the ninth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me nine ladies flirting."

Spike blushed bright red.

Then everyone joined in and sang "On the ninth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me nine ladies flirting, eight maids a gunrunning, seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

* * *

 _ **Entryway – Wordsworth Home – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:15 pm**_

Sam entered the house slowly. He was unsure how the girls would react to him. Hitting Settimo like that had really scared them. Sam still heard their little screams in his head.

Shel greeted them at the door and said "Sam, some sweats and a t-shirt are all set out for you. You two go get a warm shower then join us for dinner."

Sam nodded and headed straight to the guest room. He was taking the out Shel offered to put off facing the girls.

After Sam left Shel asked "Is he okay?"

"He's hurting. Dr. Fraser gave him some meds to knock him out tonight. He needs to take them with dinner" Wordy explained. Then Wordy headed up the stairs to get a much needed shower to release the tension.

Sam showered more slowly than normal. He dressed in the clothes offered. Sam thought he should probably see about storing a set or two of clothes here with how often he ended up staying here.

* * *

 _ **Kitchen – Wordsworth Home – Sunday, December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 7:35 pm**_

When he could stall no longer, Sam headed out to the kitchen. Sam sat down at the table and looked at Allie, Lilly and Holly. They were quiet and just staring at him. This was worse than he imagined.

Sam tried to come up with words to explain his actions but words failed him right now in the face of three little girls. The silence hung heavily around him as he continued to struggle to find the right words.

Allie climbed down from her chair and rounded the table as she continued to look at Uncle Sam. She reached out her arms to be picked up.

Sam obliged and settled her and his knee.

Once Allie was on his lap, one arm snaked behind him. Allie looked up at Sam and simply smiled "Prince Charming has to take care of bad guys to keep princesses safe, right?"

Sam nodded.

Allie hugged him with all her might as she declared "I love my Prince Charming."

Sam hugged her back not feeling any of the pain. Allie still loved him, she was not afraid of him.

Holly and Lilly ran around the table and joined the hug.

Wordy hugged Shel as the two looked on. He was glad he had explained it to the girls earlier. The reason for Sam's quietness on the drive here and the longer than normal shower became clear to him. Sam had feared the girls would not love him anymore. Those insecurities of Sam's ran very, very deep even though he tried not to show them.

Sam took in a steadying breath as he embraced all three girls then he said "And Prince Charming loves his all his princesses."

.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed.** This one is a record for me, 14,000+ words story in about a day. Big thanks to ventiaj for the tag line today, a was struggling to find a suitable one. It ended up bringing in some fun for my favorite geek Spike. _

_I know nothing about bombs, so most of that section, especially a proximity trigger is wholly fabricated. If something like that exists yeah, it won't sound so fake, if not, oh well it is fiction and I'm allowed to take some liberal license._

 _Fun with names:_  
 _- **Achbor** : Anglicized form of Hebrew Akbowr, meaning mouse. So **Achbor King** is the **Mouse King** which is evil in The Nutcracker._  
 _- **Stahlbaum** : the name of the father in The Nutcracker._  
 _- **Clara Preobrajenska** : **Clara** is the name of the girl in The Nutcracker. **Preobrajenska** is the last name of a ballerina that danced as the sugar plum fairy in the original production of The Nutcracker. Imperial Mariinsky Theatre, St. Petersburg, in 1892._


	10. Ten Lords a Leaping

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 6:30 am**_

Staring out the window of the briefing room because he was not allowed to do workout today, Sam wondered what four days of light duty would do to him. He hated being in the truck and he sucked at negotiation. But Dr. Fraser had been very direct with him last night. No physical engagements.

Dr. Fraser took one look at the bruising on his chest and had ordered an x-ray of his chest again last night too. That was all clear but the doc was worried about the bruising of his kidneys. Achbor packed a strong punch. Sam learned this morning from the Boss that Achbor was a former boxer. That explained how the man knew where to punch for the greatest effect. Sam had almost lost his grip on that plunger a few times when the punch landed just in the right spot.

Commander Holleran entered the briefing room and looked at his godson. So much had changed in the last year. It was a rough start for Sam. But Norm knew now that he did the right thing in convincing William that Team One is where Sam could begin to heal. Heal being a relative term given the past few days.

He had been able to maintain a distance from Sam that was professionally necessary at work. Norm was glad there had been no problems for Sam when it became known he was Sam's godfather.

Norm strode over to Sam and said "Harriet would like you to come to dinner tonight if you do not have plans. I know it is short notice. But after the party, she got it into her head that you were not eating properly and needed a home cooked meal."

Sam looked up and said "I have no plans. But is it prudent for me to come?"

Norm nodded "Yeah, I don't think there would be any issues."

"I'd love to then" Sam stated.

Norm nodded and added "I hear you are on light duty."

He knew how much his godson hated light duty. He wished there was something he could offer him to do that would still meet the light duty requirement and not bore Sam to death. But in the end, the job was the job and if Sam was on light duty then it was truck, witness interviews or coordination with officers doing crowd control.

One reason Norm required all the teams to cross train in all the functions is because this was a demanding and physical job. His men were likely to suffer minor injuries out there, and often did. They had created light duty positions because if they had not, then the teams would be constantly short manned due to the minor injuries. And try as he might, Norm could not get funding for more officers.

Sam took a moment before he sighed and then stated "Yeah."

"Don't stress too much over it. You'll be out there again soon" Norm offered.

Sam grinned "True."

Norm grinned and nodded "See you tonight after shift."

Sam nodded and watched the Commander leave the briefing room. Tonight, he would have to thank him. When his father and godfather had arranged a position for him here he had not been too appreciative. But it had turned out to be a good thing.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

Spike was the first one into the room after workout and was followed shortly by Jules. He sat down and reached for the Timmy's coffee as he said "Where did this come from?"

Sam grinned and said "I was bored just sitting here while you all worked out, so I did a Timmy's run."

Jules picked up her double double and sipped "Thanks Sam. You are a lifesaver, I needed coffee."

Sam looked at Jules and he could see the faint shadow of circles under her eyes. He asked "Something keep you up, last night?"

That comment was unexpected. It was true but she was surprised Sam noticed. Her makeup pretty much hid the dark circles of a sleepless night.

She nodded and said "Yeah the pipe in the downstairs bathroom decided to spring a leak. Had to fix it or I'd have a flood."

Sam nodded "Good thing you are Queen of the Hammer. I hear that plumbers charge and arm and a leg to come out at night."

Jules nodded but kept quiet as the rest of the team filtered in slowly. She looked out the window as she thought that the pipe was fixed rather quickly and was not the reason for her sleepless nights that began a week ago last Sunday. No, the real reason was that every time she closed her eyes Sam was dying in a myriad of different ways.

The first was with a bullet to the chest. Jules had found herself driving to Tourterelle Boutique after shift last night to try and put an end to the nightmares. She had gone inside and stood at the jewelry counter where Sam had kissed her and knocked huge holes in the walls she had built around her heart.

Jules looked for the butterfly necklace. She was saddened to find out that it had been sold. It held a special memory for her and even though it was rather expensive she wanted to buy it. She might never wear it but it would have been a keepsake of what might have been with Sam. Of a love that might have lasted a lifetime. A love that could have turned two bodies into one heart.

But alas it was gone, just like what could have been if both of them did not need the team.

The nightmare last night was a conglomeration of things. Exploding milk cows dancing around with machine guns while geese chased her away so she could not save Sam as he fell in slow motion into a pond filled with swans with a bullet wound in the chest and holding onto a denotator. It was one of those weird disjointed dreams that disturbed her sleep the rest of the night.

She was pulled from her thought as Spike said to Sam "So Samtasitc, tell me. How did you meet a prima ballerina?"

Sam grinned. He remembered her fondly. She was one woman he had once thought might be the one. But she had a dream and he was in Special Forces. And she definitely was not the one. He knew that after his first kiss with Jules.

"Clara is a sweet woman. Ballet is her life. I met her when Matt and I were in Special Forces training in Ottawa. It was a rare night off and a bunch of us went to a local bar. Clara was there with a few of her dancer friends celebrating their acceptance into the dance school they wanted" Sam shared.

"Matt and I happened to be heading out when Clara left. A few guys followed her out to her car. They began to accost her. When Clara made it clear to them she was not interested, one of them insulted her and called her a cold bitch. Then he shoved her up against the car and tried to take advantage of her. Matt and I stepped in."

Sam finished saying "The man that assaulted her ended up losing three teeth when I punched his lights out. Matt and I were lucky not to be called up on assault charges. But the witnesses there and Clara corroborated that we were helping Clara. We went out for a while. But she was very focused on her ballet and Matt and I were graduating soon and shipping out to Afghanistan. So we lost touch."

Spike said "We ought do a double date. I'll call Sylvie and you can call Clara."

The green envy monster reared its ugly head in Jules. But she bit back anything she wanted to say. It was not her place. Sam could date whomever he wanted. But god did it hurt thinking of him kissing someone else like he kissed her on Sunday.

Sam answered noncommittally "A bit busy through the end of the year. Perhaps after the new year when things slow down."

Spike nodded and asked "You still going to Clark's concert tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that should be fun. I've been thinking about Ben and music lately. It might be nice to get him an instrument. He likes music like Matt did. I was thinking drums. Matt talked about wanting to learn to play the drums" Sam shared.

Leah chuckled having overheard that and said "Sam that is a surefire way to get on Daphne's bad side. Drums and a four-year-old. Nope. If you value your life, pick another instrument."

Greg entered and sat down as he waited for Ed and Wordy to arrive. He picked up the coffee and tipped his head to Sam then said "Thanks for the coffee. And Leah is right. We like you and the team wants you back in one piece from Ottawa, so no giving Ben drums."

Sam chuckled.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

"Wordy, how is he really?" Ed asked as he and Wordy finished dressing.

Buttoning his last button on his shirt Wordy stopped and said "The meds Dr. Fraser gave Sam last night knocked him out by nine pm. He slept straight through the night. Shel checked on him a few times. This morning he was moving a bit slower. But with some rest and no more injuries compounding his existing ones, Sam will be okay in a few days."

Ed nodded "Thanks for looking out for him last night."

Wordy patted Ed's shoulder "Anytime. Shall we go before the team wonders what is keeping us."

"You mean before the young pups call us old" Ed quipped.

Wordy chuckled "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Spike's Teach Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 1:00 pm**_

Spike laughed as he put the finishing touches on the photos.

Sam shook his head "Spike, man, you have a wicked sense of humor but I love it. I can't wait to hang these on my tree and to give them to the guys."

Spike hit print and swiveled towards Sam. Today had been a wonderfully slow day. Since Sam would be spending time in the truck for the next few days, the two of them had retreated to his tech room. Initially it was to bring Sam up to speed on some of the newest technology. But it had morphed into fun.

"So, when will they get them?" Spike asked.

Sam snorted, "Well, the unit guys will probably get then sometime in July with the mail service to Kandahar. But it will make them laugh. My cousins however will get them on the twenty-fourth and Mike sometime before I leave Ottawa."

Picking up the sheet of paper Sam looked at the ten photoshopped images. He had one of Blaze, Winds, Mason, Jim, Scott, Adam, Jeff, Zach, Kyle and Mike. Spike had superimposed their faces on male ballet dancers wearing tights and in mid-leap.

"Amazing what you can do with software. They look so real" Sam said.

Spike nodded but said "Unless you know what you are looking for. There is software that can detect photos that have been manipulated. But you have to know what you are looking for. I'm an amateur. But my buddy you met at the Swan Lake hotel, he does bartending on the side just for fun. Sergio's day job is writing software. He specializes in image manipulation and computer generated graphics. He can find the tells in photos and videos really quickly."

Sam nodded "Wow. So how did you meet Sergio? Fair's fair. I told you about Clara."

Spike leaned back and grinned. "We met in the high school computer club."

"Yeah, there has to be more too it." Sam said.

Spike grimaced and scratched the back of his head then said "Well, yeah. But you can't tell anyone."

"I promise" Sam agreed.

"Okay. I was in tenth grade. Since ninth grade I had been picked on by several of the jocks. They did stupid stuff to make my life miserable. The first week of tenth grade I joined the computer club. A place where I had fun the previous year. Sergio had just transferred to the school. We hit it off pretty quickly."

"When he found out that the jocks were messing with me, we hatched a plan to get back at them. It was my first real prank. We got pictures of all the bullies and then photoshopped their heads onto the bodies of the cheerleaders. Then we snuck into the cafeteria, locker room, and halls of the school that night. Shhhh, you can't tell of my breaking and entering past. We proceeded to post the pictures all over the school."

Sam laughed. He knew what those jocks must have felt like, seeing that Team Two had plastered the frozen sniper picture all around SRU.

Spike grinned "Well the next day, the bullies were razzed so much by so many they kind of forgot about bugging me. Sergio and I became fast friends after that. That was also the impetus for his love of computer generated graphics."

The claxon alarm sounded and over the speaker Winnie's voice called out "Team One, Team Four, hot call. Toronto zoo. They have a situation that requires SRU marksmanship. Someone opened the snow leopards cage and ten leopards are on the loose."

* * *

 _ **Toronto Zoo – Main Gate – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 1:20 pm**_

Team One and Team Four arrived at the main gate of the zoo. They were met by the manager, a ranger and a vet. They gathered around for a briefing.

Mr. Lords, the manager of the zoo extended his hand to Greg and said "Sergeant Parker, thank you for agreeing to assist. Our park keepers have done a good job of following the safety protocols and have secured most of the visitors into safe locations."

"The situation was discovered when the afternoon shift arrived and started their normal checks. We have no idea who would do such a thing or if it is deliberate or accidental. But the cage door that houses the snow leopards was found to be open and the leopards are on the loose in the park. We know they are still somewhere in the park because all potential exits are manned and because they are embedded with tracer tags that activate if they leave the boundaries of the zoo."

Spike asked "Do those tags work within the zoo?"

Mr. Lords shook his head "No. In hindsight, we should have thought of that. But we have never had an animal escape its cage before. We put the tags in place for tracking if they were stolen."

"You see, the snow leopard is on the endangered species list. There are only an estimated 3,500 to 7,000 snow leopards left in the wild, with 600 to 700 in zoos around the world. Given their endangered status we need to capture them alive. We would hate to have to kill any of them. However, your safety comes first and foremost. If you must, you have authorization to shoot to kill. Mr. Saut is our veterinarian and he will give you details to assist you."

Mr. Saut looked at the group of officers and said "There are some things you will need to know to stay safe."

"They prefer steep cliff areas, rocky outcrops and ravines because it provides them with camouflage so they can ambush unsuspecting prey. Snow leopards stalk their prey. Usually they spring from a distance of twenty to fifty feet. They can easily leap up to thirty feet due to their long and powerful hind limbs. They can leap as far as six times their body length."

"You will not hear them. Unlike other big cats, snow leopards are unable to roar. They are usually solitary. However, snow leopards will also hunt in pairs successfully, especially mating pairs. Mating season isn't until January. But it is a possibility that you may come upon a pair."

"They are opportunistic feeders, eating whatever meat they can find, including carrion and domestic livestock. They can kill animals two to four times their own weight but will readily take much smaller prey, such as hares and birds. You need to be aware that they are capable of killing most animals in this zoo. They are fed at night so they might be on the prowl and looking for something to eat."

"They are about two feet tall at shoulders, six to seven and a half feet long including their tail and they typically weigh between eighty and one-hundred and twenty pounds. We have one male thought that weighs one hundred and forty pounds. He's are largest cat. We have loaded the tranquilizer darts with enough to immobilize them."

Mr. Saut then took a breath and then looked at the men and women and stressed "However, this is not the movies. They will not drop and be incapacitated instantly. The fastest route for the tranquilizer in this case is to aim for a large muscle. IV or in the heart can be done in a controlled environment but not in this situation. An intramuscular shot takes about fifteen minutes to start taking effect and up to forty-five minutes to peak."

"I stress again, this is not the movies. You must protect yourselves until the tranquilizer takes effect. But the good news is that there are only two recorded case of snow leopards attacking humans. It is more likely they will be going after the wildlife here. Once shot, they will likely abort their attack and go hide. Tracking them after they have been tranquilized will be very important."

Mr. Ounce stepped forward and said "My name is Leo Ounce the park ranger in charge of the big cats. It is my suggestion that you work in pairs, one armed with the tranquilizer darts and one armed with your weapon for safety. Also, one of my experienced keepers should accompany each team. We will be able to cover more ground that way and my keepers will know where to look because they understand the snow leopard behaviors. They just do not have the shooting skills necessary to tranq the cats."

Spike asked "Do you have a security room with monitors of the park area? If you do, then we could speed up the search and send teams to specific locations."

Mr. Lords nodded "Yes we do. The cameras don't cover all the park but a good portion of it."

Greg nodded and said "Good thinking Spike. You and Sam head to the monitors and get set up."

Sam and Spike nodded and then headed out following Mr. Lords.

Ed would love to have Sam and his shooting skills involved in the hunt but Sam's health was more important. Ed conferred with Bill, Team Four's TL, and then said "Okay. Here's the break out. Jules and Greg, Wordy and Leah, me and Jarred, Troy and Nicholas, Bill and Frank and Heath and Devon."

He turned to Mr. Ounce and said "You have six keepers?"

Mr. Ounce nodded and said "Come with me and we will get everyone outfitted with tranquilizer darts and introduce you to the keepers. My keepers have been outlining the most probable areas to search first."

Greg said "Have one communicate with my officers in the security room so they can begin to search."

The head ranger nodded and then the teams followed him into the zoo.

Ed grumbled "It had to be cats."

Wordy looked at Ed and quipped "Not just cats but ten cats."

Jules chuckled, "Ten, big cats."

Leah got into the fun, "Ten, big, mean cats."

Spike said over the headset, "Ten, big, mean, hungry cats."

Sam added with a chuckle, "Ten, big, mean, hungry, leaping cats."

The team all chuckled when Ed groaned.

Greg chuckled but said "A little more focus here boys and girls."

* * *

 _ **Toronto Zoo – Monitor Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 4:10 pm**_

Sam stood and stretched his back as he was scanning the monitors. They had been at this for nearly three hours and his eyes were going snow blind looking at the monitors trying to pick out snow leopards that blended in with the surrounding areas. He was going stir crazy just sitting here too.

"How do you look at these things so long Spike?" Sam grumbled a bit.

Spike glanced a moment at Sam. He was doing fairly well not being allowed to go a hunting leopards. But he could see the tension coiled in Sam's body. They had a few close calls already.

Troy and Nicholas were the first to locate one of the big cats but they were also the first to experience real life. Mr. Ounce was right that it didn't take immediate effect. But he was wrong that the cat would sulk off and hide. It had raced right for Troy, Nicholas and their ranger partner. They made it inside a building and slammed the door just in time. Luckily the cat milled around the door until it dropped off.

Spike answered "It's my job. I could ask the same about holding a Sierra One position in the freezing rain."

Sam glanced at Spike. Then he sat back down. Okay he had a reference now to work with, he could do this. He just had to get his head in the same space as if he were on overwatch. Albeit without the actual ability to fire and keep them safe.

Quietly Sam said "Thanks, Spike. That helped."

Spike nodded and them gave his full attention to the monitors again and said "We just have two more to find before it gets too dark."

Sam tapped the monitor "There, there's one. Where is that at Spike?"

Spike referenced the monitor list and called out "Boss, Jules one is in your vicinity. It is near the zebra enclosure."

Ed called out "Jules that is a big area. Heading there from the Hippos. Doubt the cats would try and take on one of those."

Sam watched the leopard and directed Jules too it. She was the one with the tranquilizers and the Boss was armed in case they had to take out the cat if their lives were in danger.

Sam saw Jules shoot the leopard and it jump then race off in the opposite direction of Jules and the Boss. He breathed a sigh of relief the leopard did not run towards them. Sam helped track the leopard for fifteen minutes as the tranquilizers took effect. When it finally dropped, Sam gave them directions so the keepers could secure the animal and take it safely back to the enclosure.

Mr. Lords came in and said "I've cancelled zoo lights for tonight. We just have the last one to locate. Doing that in the dark is going to be very difficult."

Sam requested "Turn on all lights that you have in all areas. We need to make it as well-lit as possible."

Mr. Lords nodded and said "I will do that, but you must know that it will be very dark."

Sam nodded "Yeah we know. We've been here at night before."

"Really, when?" Mr. Lords asked.

Sam replied "Nearly two years ago. We did a night training exercise here."

He thought for a moment about that exercise. Those flour bombs had stung all their eyes because someone thought it would be a good thing to add cayenne pepper. But that wasn't what he remembered most. The elephants. That had been an awesome up close encounter. The mother elephant had kept him safe and warm until Ed had found him.

"Ah, before my time. I took over about ten months ago" Mr. Lords said.

As Spike scanned in the fading light he said "Monitors are basically useless now. It is too dark to see any contrast."

Sam asked "What about the thermal scanners that might help."

Greg said "Good thought Sam. Spike, Sam go grab them and bring them to the teams."

"Copy" Spike and Sam both responded.

Spike grinned at Sam "Happy to be moving?"

Sam nodded "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Toronto Zoo – Main Entrance – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 4:40 pm**_

"Whoa, I thought he said they cancelled zoo lights" Spike stated as they came to the main entrance and saw hordes of people out front.

Sam saw the news cameras and cringed. God, he hated the publicity he had received as a result of the gang war. "Let's just get the thermal scanners and get back inside."

In the crowd of people that had arrived at the zoo not knowing there was an issue at the zoo and that the zoo lights Christmas lights display was canceled for tonight, a disappointed three-year-old started to cry.

Sixteen-year-old Samuel Chasseur picked up his sister Louise and said "Ne pleure pas Lou Lou. Je sais que vous vouliez les voir très mal. Peut-être que papa va rester un jour de plus pour que nous puissions venir demain soir."  
(Don't cry Lou Lou. I know you wanted to see them very badly. Maybe papa will stay one more day so we can come tomorrow night.)

Louise tried not to cry but tears still dripped as she asked "Pourquoi ont-ils fermé?"  
(Why did they close?)

Samuel was near the SRU vehicles and heard officers approaching. He watched two officers head towards the SUVs a rapid pace. Samuel had no idea what was going on other than the news said an animal was loose. He saw that the gates were closed and locked. He spoke English well so he understood that from the news reporters. But Louise was just learning English so she had not understood.

His eyes landed on the dark haired and blonde haired officers. He recalled the blonde officer from news reports. Dad's friends Mr. and Mrs. Peltier were from Toronto and although the news was not huge in La Dore, they knew the officer that was hurt. Mrs. Peltier called him Sam Sam.

Turning his attention back to his little sister, Samuel decided that he would pass the time for Louise by telling her a far-fetched story. They had to wait here until their papa came to pick them up. They had taken the bus from the hotel to the zoo. When they arrived, they found out zoo lights had been canceled. Samuel called his papa and was told to wait at the main entrance area until he could get there to get them. Once papa was done presenting at the medical conference, he would come and get them.

He started his story speaking in French "Well you see. They had to close the zoo because all the zoo animals were upset that they were stuck in their cages and could not get out to see all the pretty Christmas lights. They elected the gorilla to be their spokesman. But the gorilla decided to just steal the keeper's keys. Then when the keeper wasn't looking the gorilla started unlocking all the cages."

"Pretty soon the keeper noticed all the animals roaming around the zoo. There were lions, tigers and bears, oh my. Being a nice zoo keeper, he decided to give the animals a little party and let them see the Christmas lights if they promised to be nice to each other. So, they had to close the zoo to people so the animals could have their little party" Samuel concluded.

Louise giggled "Dites-moi une autre histoire Sammy."  
(Tell me another story Sammy.)

Samuel Chasseur launched into another outlandish story with a hero he called Sam. Why not. If he was telling the story, he could name the hero anything.

Sam had listened a bit to the story the young man told the little girl in his arms as he got out and checked the thermal scanners. His heart lurched a bit when the little girl call the boy Sammy. He had flashes of Sara begging him to read her a story.

Spike got the last thermal imager out and looked at Sam who had seemed to freeze up. He asked "You okay buddy?"

Sam shook himself back to the present "Yeah, you got the last one?"

"Yeah, let's go" Spike said.

Sam responded "Maybe if we can locate the last leopard quickly they can salvage zoo lights. I'd hate to see so many kids disappointed."

Spike picked up the pace but not to a jog because Sam was not allowed to jog just yet and replied "Let's get moving then."

* * *

 _ **Toronto Zoo – Simba Safari Picnic Area – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 5:10 pm**_

Jules was sitting on a bench under a pavilion in the Simba picnic area and taking a drink of water from her bottle. Hunting snow leopards with tranquilizers was exhilarating but also tiring. Especially after all her sleepless nights lately. Taking a bit of a breather and sitting down to wait for Sam and Spike to bring them a thermal scanner was welcome.

She looked at the Boss who was standing guard on the off chance the last leopard decided to approach them. Jules sighed tiredly and said "This is one for the books, huh."

Greg turned and looked at Jules "Definitely. How you doing? You look a little bushed."

Brushing her bangs out of her face, Jules answered "I'm good."

Jarred and Ed approached the pavilion. Grinning to cover his uneasiness, Ed said "Three. I cannot believe I bagged three cats today."

Greg chuckled "You're having too much fun hunting cats."

Ed shrugged and meant it when he said "Better to be the hunter than the hunted."

Jarred and the keeper that was working with him and Ed moved to the benches and sat down next to Jules and the other keeper. Blowing out a breath Jarred remarked "During the daylight it was kinda fun. But now that it is dark it is just a bit creepy. That leopard could be anywhere."

Standing outside the pavilion Ed nodded "True."

As Sam adjusted his grip on the tranquilizer gun called out "Almost to you."

Spike was scanning while they walked. They had a keeper with them as they had gone around the zoo delivering the scanners to the other teams. For their safety he had his MP5 but Sam was the better shot for the tranquilizer so he was armed with that.

The keeper with them, Hugh Crothers, directed Spike to the likely places the leopard could be.

Ed paced back and forth. He was more than a little antsy about hunting the snow leopards. These were big cats. Little cats scared the hell out of him. These cats, that was a whole other level and his adrenaline had been pumping for the past three hours. He had done his best to hide his fear.

But now that it was dark, every little sound made him jumpy. But that was counter to what he had seen today in hunting three of the leopards. Sounds should not be making him jumpy because if the leopard was about to pounce sound would not alert him. Ed would never hear the cat if it was stalking him and decided to leap on him. Ed looked around him into the dark brush, trees and rocks as his anxiety increased.

Sam looked through his night vision scope as they slowly made their way to the Simba picnic area. In a way, it brought him back to his night missions in Afghanistan. Never knowing when the enemy would strike. His adrenaline was pumping.

They were almost to the pavilion where the Boss, Ed, Jules, Jarred and two other keepers were waiting for the thermal scanner. Sam moved his scope scanning the trees around the area. Not seeing anything, he moved around in the direction of the pavilion.

Sam froze. "Stop" he called quietly to Spike and Hugh. "Ed, slowly back under the pavilion now."

Looking towards Sam, Ed saw his outline in dim light of the flashlight that the keeper with them was holding. Sam's tranquilizer gun was pointed in their direction but up. The implications of that hit Ed like a ton of bricks.

Ed froze. Sweat beaded on his brow in spite of the cold night.

Urgently Sam whispered "Ed move. The leopard is poised to leap. He is looking at you."

Ed tried to move but his irrational fear of cats bubbled to the surface and held his feet fast to the ground. He just became seven years old again and the images of that long-ago campfire hairy beast that would tear his throat out and eat his face filled his mind. Ed was now the hunted one and a big, mean, hungry, leaping cat with razor sharp claws and fangs was poised to make the kill.

Spike turned the thermal scanner in the same directions and saw the largest of the snow leopards poised on the top of the pavilion. Oh, shit. Spike urged "Ed move back now."

Jules tensed "Sam shoot it."

"I can't until Ed moves. It might leap on him when it gets hit" Sam stated.

Jesus, Ed was rooted in fear. Sam understood what all-consuming fear could do to a man. He had personal experience in that. He'd seen other men freeze in the heat of battle. It was never pretty but it was normal. Sam had to figure out how to get Ed safely out of the range of the leopard.

Greg watch Ed closely, he was locked in tight. They all knew he had a fear of cats and Greg was damned proud of how he had composed himself today. It was clear that Ed was being over-run by his fear at the moment. Greg's voice was soft but encouraging "Eddie, buddy, back up. Come on. You can do this. Back up. One step at a time."

Sam zeroed in on the leopard and asked Hugh, "If I shoot it twice, will act faster or will that be too much tranquilizer?"

Hugh replied "That would be too much tranquilizer for the leopard's system. If you can hit it in the neck instead of the rump it might work faster but not fast enough. Your man needs to move."

Spike handed the scanner to Hugh and lifted his MP5 and took aim via the night scope. "I have the solution if needed."

Jules slowly got up and quietly moved to the edge of the pavilion. Ed was not too far away. "What if I go get Ed?"

Greg shook his head "No, too risky."

"Ed move" Sam ordered harshly in a hushed voice hoping to break through Ed's fear.

Only the sound of his blood rushing in his ears was registering as Ed tried to quell the paralyzing fear. His breathing was coming in erratic small gasps.

Wordy and Leah were the nearest team and rushed towards the Simba picnic area as they heard the developing situation. Wordy called out "Ed, you gotta move buddy. Move."

His heart was racing with thoughts of Ed getting pounced on by the cat. It could be deadly even though Spike had the solution. He poured everything he had into running and pulled ahead of Leah and the keeper with them.

Jules looked at Greg with concern. They had to do something. They could not let the leopard leap on Ed. She whispered urgently "We have to do something. It could leap any second."

The snow leopard leapt.

Sam shot.

It was a direct hit and the tranquilizer dart pierced the snow leopard's throat.

When it was hit with the dart, the snow leopard twisted mid-flight, it's trajectory was altered and the one-hundred and forty pound, male snow leopard landed next to Ed instead of on top of him.

Jules reacted instantly and raced forward to Ed as she yelled "Scat" wanting to scare the cat away from Ed who was still rooted in place.

The snow leopard was startled and raced into the brush.

Hugh moved the thermal scanner to follow the leopard as he said "It is moving quickly. We need to run."

Wordy arrived and looked at Sam "I'll give chase."

Sam nodded. He knew he was not allowed to run yet. Even though he wanted to go after it he stayed as the others took off.

Wordy, Spike, Jules, Jarred, Leah and four keepers headed off quickly to track the tranquilized leopard.

Greg moved towards Ed at the same time that Sam started for Ed. Ed had not moved a muscle. Sam and Greg arrived at the same time. They could see the sweat freely running down Ed's face.

Sam said quietly "Ed, Ed, come on. Snap out of it."

Greg reached out and touched Ed's shoulder "Eddie?"

Ed's world snapped back into focus and he was no longer that terrified boy fighting off a monster in his tent. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ed inhaled deeply and let the breath out in a rush. His eyes landed on Greg first. His friend looked at him kind compassion. Ed's eyes then turned to Sam.

Sam put a hand on Ed's other shoulder "Been there myself a time or two."

Ed looked at Sam confused "Where?"

Sighing Sam said "Where fear takes total control. Let's go sit down before the adrenaline crash has you falling down."

Greg lead Ed to the pavilion bench and sat him down.

Ed's body began to shake with the adrenaline crash.

Sam handed Ed a water and power bar and said "Drink, eat, it helps."

Ten minutes later Jules called out "Last leopard sleeping nicely. The keepers are securing it now and will be moving it to the enclosure shortly."

Feeling a bit pulled together now, Ed looked to Sam and said "Thanks."

Sam grinned "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun. I bagged a big, mean, hungry, leaping cat."

Ed chuckled and appreciated that Sam was not making a big deal out of the fact he had frozen. Ed boasted "But I got three. I win."

Sam nodded.

Greg chuckled "That you did buddy. Let's get out of here."

Ed nodded "Copy that."

* * *

 _ **Toronto Zoo – Main Entrance – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 5:40 pm**_

Team One and Team Four headed out of the zoo to the flash of cameras and reporters trying to get statements from them. They all simply headed straight for the SUVs. Mr. Lords would be making the announcement to the press that the situation was contained and that they would now be reopened for zoo lights.

Sam helped Spike put the thermal scanners back in their containers. As he was doing so, Sam noticed the same boy and little girl. The crowd had thinned considerably. He briefly wondered why they were still here. But then he got back to work as Mr. Lords voice rang out on the speakers.

Mr. Lords looked out at the crowd of reporters and visitors and proclaimed "I am very happy to announce that the snow leopards are now secured in their enclosure. The Toronto Zoo wishes to extend their sincere appreciation to the men and women of the SRU. With their help, we were able to recapture all ten snow leopards without a single injury to people or the leopards. We will be opening for zoo lights in twenty minutes."

Samuel Chasseur perked up when he heard the English announcement. He turned to his little sister and said "Lou Lou, vous pouvez voir les lumières du zoo ce soir. L'homme vient de dire la fête pour les animaux terminés et ils sont l'ouverture du zoo pour les gens maintenant."  
(Lou Lou, you get to see the zoo lights tonight. The man just said the party for the animals ended and they are opening the zoo for people now.)

Louise Chasseur's smile burst into life as she stood up and jumped around in glee.

Sam and Spike were getting into the SUV when they saw the little girl jumping for joy. Sam said "I'm happy for her."

Spike nodded "Yeah, I'm glad she gets to see the zoo lights."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 7:00 pm**_

Teams One and Four debriefed together. There was lots of joking and bragging as they all discussed the leopards they had tranquilized. Ed was the undisputed winner with a count of three. Jules had two. Sam, Wordy, Troy, Heath and Bill each got one.

When they were done with debrief, Spike stood up and called attention by clearing his throat "And now for the tenth verse."

He looked at Ed and grinned.

Ed gave him the evil eye "I'm still TL, you keep that in mind before you say your verse. Just sayin'."

The teams all laughed. Not a single one of them had teased Ed about what happened. Something like that could happen to any one of them if confronted with their fears. So they all just pretended it did not happen.

Spike's grin only got bigger as he began to sing "On the tenth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me ten leopards a leaping, nine ladies flirting, eight maids a gunrunning, seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Ed groaned.

The rest of them just chuckled and then stood to head into the locker rooms to change and head home.

As Sam headed out, Ed called to him "Sam a moment."

Sam waited for the room to clear and then asked "Yeah?"

Ed stood and patted Sam's back "You did good today. I know you wanted to be out there but your health is important. Would you like a ride home?"

Sam shook his head "Thanks for the offer but I got someplace to be tonight. I'll take you up on that ride tomorrow night though. I'm looking forward to Clark's concert."

He wondered if Sam had a date with that ballerina. She had called Sam, Sinner. Ed wondered how Sam got that nickname. Lou was probably right, Sam was a ladies' man, even though Sam never shared with any of them who he was dating.

Ed decided not to pry and simply said "Alright then."

Sam headed out.

Ed walked to the windows and looked out at the lights.

The day replayed in his head. This team was good. Team Four was good. They had resolved a dangerous situation without anyone getting hurt. Today was a good day. Ed was proud of the entire team.

Ed shuddered a bit as the image of a snow leopard filled his mind. He could almost predict his dreams tonight. They would be featuring ten big, mean, hungry, leaping cats.

* * *

 _ **Holleran Home – Monday, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **– 8:00 pm**_

Sam rang the doorbell and then waited. It was beginning to snow lightly. He had taken a cab home, changed quickly, rushed across the street to the small market and purchased a nice bottle of wine and then hailed a cab again.

Norm opened the door and smiled "Welcome, come on in Sam."

Sam grinned and headed inside. He couldn't remember ever being at the Commander's home. As he entered he looked around and found it to be warm and inviting. He handed the bottle of wine to the Commander and said "Thanks for inviting me Sir."

Norm took the bottle and said "My favorite. How did you know?"

"Made a quick call to Mom" Sam answered.

Before Norm could offer up a comment, Harriet bustled out of the kitchen and enfolded Sam in a hug "I'm so glad you came. Come in."

"Merry Christmas, Ma'am" Sam said as he was released and began removing his coat.

"Oh Sam, no ma'am tonight. Tonight, you are family. Please call me Harriet" she said taking Sam's coat.

"Yes, ma'a … Harriet" Sam said.

Harriet ushered Sam into the dining room. The table was set for three. She said "It's just you tonight. The kids and their families will begin arriving tomorrow. Norm, offer Sam something to drink while I go check on dinner."

"What's your pleasure Sam?" Norm asked.

Sam looked around at all the family photos on the walls. They were covered in them. He responded "Whatever, you are having is fine."

His eyes landed on a picture of his mom and dad standing with the Commander and Harriet. They were so young. He asked "When was this picture taken?"

Sauntering over to Sam, Norm and handed him a glass of wine then looked at the photo. He grinned.

"That was taken a week before your parents were married." Then Norm pointed to another one with two teens and said "Remind you of anyone?"

Sam's eyes widened. If not for the twenty-nine-year difference in their ages, the military cut of the blonde hair, the sixteen-year-old image of his father could be him at sixteen.

Norm chuckled "This is why there are all those jokes about you and Scott being sired by the same brother. Scott was the spitting image of William at that age too. I daresay that William and Erik were razzed by Ryan and Mark mercilessly when Scott looked so much like William at that age."

Then Sam's eyes lit on another picture. His eyes became wistful. He asked "When was this taken?"

Norm looked at the picture and then put his arm around Sam's shoulders as he said softly "She was so beautiful. When Sara walked into the room, sunshine came with her. That was taken a month before she died. Do you remember the picnic that summer?"

Sam shook his head as he looked at Sara and him standing together. He had his arm around Sara's shoulders and they were standing with their bikes. Her yellow bike and his blue one.

Norm shared "Harriet and I were still living in Ottawa then. It was the summer Braddock family picnic. William invited us to join all the fun. You kids had a huge water balloon war. Scott, Adam, Vicky, Ashley and Jeff had spent the entire previous day filling over a thousand of them. It was an epic war that even your dads got involved in."

"You, Sara and your dad teamed up and took the high ground. It was fun to see William letting loose a bit that day. He had so much weight on his shoulders at such an early age. His father expected him to become a General and drilled that into him night and day from the time he was little."

"After the water balloon war, and picking up all the bits and pieces of the balloons strewn around the park, you and Sara went to ride your bikes. You two rode like the wind William would say. He loved hearing yous and Sara's laughter."

Norm stopped and his voice got quiet "He loved you kids, much more than he could ever show. It broke his heart when Sara died. It broke his heart when he had to order you to quit screaming and that was the only thing that would cut through to you that terrible day. His hugs and his pleading and soft words did not get through. It was then that he realized the damage his method of raising you had done to your father son relationship."

He turned Sam to him and said "He still mourns Sara. Privately. It was how he was raised. Close the door and move on. Sounds good in theory and he tried to put it into practice. He focused on the living. He focused on you, Natalie and Yvonne. He did not forget her though. He kept Sara safely tucked away in a special place in his heart."

Norm said "Someday I hope the two of you will rebuild your relationship to what it truly should be. Perhaps then you two can share the pain of the loss of Sara and begin to heal those wounds. Your father might need your help to do that. Someday, perhaps that is a gift you can give him."

Sam listened to his godfather. His voice was a little gruff with emotion as he said "Perhaps one day."

Harriet came in with smiles and said "Dinner is ready."

Sam quickly wiped at his eyes and turned to his godmother with a smile "Smells delicious."

They all took their seats. The conversation was lighthearted and centered around Sam's plans for his visit to Ottawa and around Harriet's and Norm's plans for when their kids and grand-kids came to visit. When they were finished with desert and coffee, Harriet insisted that Norm drive Sam home instead of Sam taking a cab.

Harriet kissed Sam's cheek just before he headed out and said "Thank you for coming Sam. I hope you have a wonderful time with the family. Give your mom and dad my love."

Sam kissed her cheek and said "I will and thank you for having me. Dinner was wonderful."

He headed out to the car.

Norm kissed Harriet and said "I'll be back in a bit sweetheart."

"Drive safe" Harriet responded then waved to Sam once more before closing the door.

Harriet thought that went rather well tonight. Sam was in a much better place than she had ever seen him. She had hope that William and Sam would fully reconcile.

She hoped that Norm's words would settle into Sam's heart and help him see it from his father's point of view. Yes, William made mistakes, huge ones. But William truly loved his boy.

Harriet went to the couch and settled into it as she pulled the throw blanket over her. She stared at her beautifully decorated tree. Every year she had made an ornament for her and Norm and one for each of their children. As she gazed at each ornament, memories of those years would flood back and bring her joy.

Her and Norm's tree only sported the ones she made for them now. The kids had families of their own and she had given them their ornaments to put on their own trees. Harriet loved the photo that Sam shared of his tree. That was one tree that Sam would never forget.

.

* * *

 _ **AN: Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers.**_

 _Fun with names:  
\- __**Saut**_ _: is French for leaping.  
\- __**Ounce**_ _: is another name for snow leopard.  
\- __**Hugh Crothers**_ _: name of the industrialist who founded the Toronto Zoo and became the first Chairman of the Metro Toronto Zoological Society in 1966._


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Bike Rack – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 6:40 am**_

Sam paid the taxi driver and then headed into the barn. On his way in, Sam stopped and took a look at his forlorn bike. It had sat here, locked to the bike rack, for the past ten days. He shook his head sadly and thought that it was gonna have to stay there a bit longer. He would ride it home on the twenty-fourth after shift. But until then it would be here because he was following Dr. Fraser's instructions to a T.

He thought that the team would be a bit surprised about that. But Sam was looking forward to his vacation with the family in Ottawa and wanted to be in good shape. Adam had found just what he wanted and Sam wanted to be well enough to join in. So, it was taxi rides to and from work for the next few days.

Well, with the exception of tonight. He was looking forward to listening to Clark play.

As he headed for the entrance of the barn Sam thought about what Leah said. Maybe drums would not be the best thing for Ben. He really didn't want to get on Daphy's bad side. Sam was glad he was going to be there for Ben at Christmas. He was sure that Blaze had wanted to be there. But terrorism did not take Christmas holidays, so Blaze was in the field.

Sam thought that perhaps he could bring Ben over and join in the fun he had planned with his cousins. Ben might enjoy playing with Tiffany's, Pamela's, Ashley's and Vicky's kids. That thought triggered another one that was out of left field. He and his male cousins were definitely not following in the Braddock male footsteps marriage wise.

All his uncles were married and had kids by the time they were nineteen. Sam was now the same age as his dad was when he married his mom. At twenty-nine his dad had been the anomaly. It seemed to Sam that this generation of Braddock males were not making headway on the marriage front. That is except for Scott.

At thirty-seven years old, Scott was the only male cousin married and with kids. Scott's and Kyle's sisters Vicky and Amelia were both married but only Vicky had kids so far. Amelia was twenty-four and was waiting a bit before she and her husband Christopher had kids. Kyle was twenty-two and had no desire to settle down yet. Unlike their father, Erik, who married at eighteen.

Jeff's older sisters, fraternal twins Tiffany and Pamela married by twenty-three and Ashley married at twenty-six. They all had kids. But at thirty-four, Jeff was not even seeing anyone seriously and had no kids.

Adam's and Zach's parents had married when they were sixteen. So, Adam being thirty-seven and Zach being twenty-four made them ancient in comparison to their parents. Not that sixteen was the best age to marry. But it worked out well for Uncle Ryan and Aunt Connie.

However, his mom and Aunt Connie were probably out of luck for grandkids unless Kyle and Natalie married. Because for him, there would be no one but Jules. He would rather remain a bachelor than marry someone other than Jules. It was her or no one.

Sam then thought, that although he may not be able to give his mom grandbabies, he was certainly going to give her a Christmas to remember. He had arranged with Mike to turn off the alarm system so that everyone could sneak in on Christmas morning and surprise her.

Smiling at that thought, Sam pulled open the door to the barn. This Christmas was going to be so fun.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Dispatch Desk – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 6:45 am**_

Greg looked up as Sam entered and grinned "Missed having you at work out. But glad to see you following the doctor's orders."

Ed looked skeptically at Sam and said "That is unless you snuck in a run or a workout at your apartment's gym."

Sam put up his hands "No, no workout. I'm behaving. I even slept in. Didn't roll out of bed until six. Made a nice breakfast then took a taxi in."

Ed nodded "Good."

Spike wiped the sweat off his face with a small towel and said "Slacker."

Sam chuckled "I know, I know. But Ed here will have my hide if I don't do what Dr. Fraser ordered."

Jules tilted her head and teased lightly "He's not the only one. Good to see you are finally wising up Braddock."

Leah entered the barn to see the rest of the team milling around the dispatch desk.

Greg looked to Leah and asked "How is your friend?"

She sighed and said "He is doing better. Should be released from the hospital before Christmas. The burns are healing but he will have some scaring."

Wordy shook his head "I just don't understand the attraction of smoking. It just fills your lungs with toxins, it smells bad and negligent smokers can cause real problems for others. Like that fire that Leah's friend was burned in."

Leah nodded "Yeah, that whole complex went up so quickly. All because some guy knocked a smoldering pipe into a wastebasket full of paper. My old fire crew said that place was not up to code either. The sprinkler system was not even functioning. It's a good thing it was after hours. That building was used by several music teachers to give lesson."

Greg checked the clock and said "Time to gear up. See you all in the briefing room in fifteen."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Spike's Tech Room – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 9:40 am**_

Sam was trying to pay attention, really, he was. But his mind started to turn to mush as Spike got into his techie subject and he got lost in the techno babble. Spike was in his element. Sam was just hopelessly lost.

His phone ringing gave him an out when he saw it was his mom. He said "Spike do you mind, it's my mom?"

Spike stopped and grinned "I lost you about thirty minutes ago, huh?"

Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Take the call" Spike said.

Sam answered "Hi Mom."

 _[Yvonne smiled at the sound of Sam's voice. She said "I won't keep you long dear, I know you are at work. But I just got off the phone with Harriet. I'm glad you could go over and have dinner. Did you enjoy it?"]_

Knowing he had to be careful what he said at work regarding his godparents, Sam answered "Yeah, it was nice. They send their best to you."

 _[Sitting in the wingback chair in front of the tree, Yvonne had a soft smile on her face but a light mistiness to her eyes as she said "I'm glad you had a good time. I so wish that you could be here this year but I understand that you have to work. Perhaps we could come to you this year?"]_

Sam's heart twisted hearing his mother say that. He almost wanted to come clean but he said "I would make it if I could. And you are hosting the family Christmas dinner at your place this year. So … how about we do a video call on Christmas. I'm sure I can make that happen even from work."

 _["That would be lovey" Yvonne said.]_

The claxon alarm went off and Sam hurriedly said "Gotta go mom, love ya, talk to you on Christmas."

 _["Love you to. Take care" Yvonne responded and hung up._

 _She looked at the tree and long ago memories filtered in. A Christmas where William sat in this very chair and made Sam's Christmas wishes come true. Oh, if only her wish could come true and Sam would come home for Christmas._

 _Standing she went to the tree and fingered her all-time favorite ornament. It was a photo of all three kids with Santa. Sam was holding baby Natalie sitting next to Santa and Sara was sitting on the opposite side. All three were smiling and their eyes were alight with the magic of Christmas. That was the year Sam found out that Santa lived in all hearts, her son had embraced that thought and held fast to it. She could still see the sadness in his eyes turn to utter joy when he spied William sitting in the wingback chair. That was one memory she would never forget._

 _Yvonne sighed, wiped the tear from her eye and put her maudlin thoughts aside. Sam was doing his duty. She knew when she married into this family that she would have to endure separation from those she loved most.]_

Sam hung up and headed off to gear up with the rest of the team.

* * *

 _ **Near Home of Mr. Jori Pìobaire – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 9:50 am**_

The team arrived in silent mode and stopped three doors down from the home of Mr. Jori Pìobaire. Team One had received a hot call when 911 transferred a caller to SRU. The caller was a neighbor of Mr. Pìobaire. She had gone outside to get her mail when she heard sounds of someone or something being tortured.

Sam and Greg headed to the home of Mrs. Ima Dummkopf as Ed and the rest of the team reviewed blueprints Spike was able to find. It was a very old neighborhood and the houses were three stories, long, narrow Victorian style and were made of red brick. They had basements and each had a covered porch. There was about five feet between each home.

Greg knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened by a portly, mid-aged woman in a thick fuzzy bathrobe and curlers in her hair. She was shooing several cats away from the door as she slipped outside.

Ima Dummkopf said "Oh, thank goodness you are finally here. Someone or something is being tortured to death in the house three doors down. It might be a cat from the sounds of it. It was horrible."

Greg asked "Do you know your neighbor Mr. Pìobaire?"

Mrs. Dummkopf shook her head and her curlers flopped back and forth "No, he moved in about four months ago. But he is never home. I know all my neighbors but not him. Do you think he is the one being murdered or the one murdering someone or something? I hope he is not killing cats. I so love kitty cats. I have eleven of them. I'm afraid that if he is killing cats that he will come after my kitties."

Sam pursed his lips together to avoid chuckling. He heard Spike chuckling a bit as the team overheard the woman on the headsets.

Greg asked her several more questions and when he could get no useful information from her, Greg thanked her and told her to go back inside for her safety.

They joined the rest of the team at the SUVs and Ed said "Wordy, Jules check the back and then cover the rear exit. Leah and I will check the front."

Greg looked at Spike and asked "You got a number for me yet?"

Spike was tapping away. "Sorry Boss, no landline at 11 Blackwatch Drive. Still searching for a mobile number registered to Mr. Pìobaire."

Greg said "Keep at it. Ed let's see if we can locate where the sounds are coming from."

Sam looked expectantly at Ed, but his hopes were dashed when Ed said "Sam take over the search. Spike get the parabolic mic."

Spike saw the disappointed look on Sam's face and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. Light duty and Sam did not mix well but Sam was doing his best not to complain. Spike then went to grab the parabolic mic.

Sam took over the search. It was a good thing Spike had refreshed his skills, at least this part he had comprehended. When the search resulted in a number, Sam gave it to the Boss. When the Boss tried to call into the residence, Sam started trying to find out information on Mr. Pìobaire.

* * *

 _ **Outside Home of Mr. Jori Pìobaire – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 9:55 am**_

Jules called out "Boss, we're hearing intermittent sounds. It sounds like it is coming from the basement. It is terrible like caterwauling. Mrs. Dummkopf is right, it sounds as if someone is torturing cats."

Ed muttered under his breath "A few less cats in the world is fine with me."

Leah looked at Ed with disbelief.

Ed corrected "No they should not be tortured though. Less cat yes, tortured no."

Wordy looked at Jules when they heard the sound again and what could be best described as a cat howling. "Christ, Ed we need to get in there now."

As Ed and Leah approached the front of the house they heard what Wordy and Jules heard. Ed called out "Boss we need to breach now."

Greg had tried to call several times with no answer. He said "First let's see if we can pick anything up on the parabolic mic. I don't want you going in there blind. There could be more than one subject."

Ed bristled but held off. He hated cats or more correctly he feared cats and cats hated him, always wanted to attack him. Like the snow leopard yesterday. But Ed could not abide torturing animals.

Spike approached a window to the basement that was blacked out so there was no view into the basement. He set up the mic and then the team listened.

The screaming had stopped and they heard a man say "Your murdering it. I've never, Christ … you are butchering it … I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Another voice that sounded young said "But Mr. Pìobaire you promised you'd teach us how to do this."

A voice that was a little deeper said "We want to kill it, it would be so cool. We saw a video of someone doing this. All we need is more practice then we will kill it."

The man said in an exasperated voice "Okay. Okay. Get your bags. Bobby check the mid-joint, it looks to be broken. Let's see if you can kill this without making my ears bleed."

Screeching sounds filled the team's ears. It was sickening.

Greg could not stomach the thought of what the cat must be going through. There were some sick people in the world. They were actually practicing torture. Greg ordered "Go. Go."

Ed, Leah breached the front door. Wordy and Jules breached the back door. All four met midway inside the house at the door to the basement. The screeching and caterwauling sounds were much louder inside.

Wordy said "Gad, sounds like cats being skinned alive."

Sam got a ping on a search and called out "Boss."

Greg turned and looked at Sam.

Sam said "I don't think it is what we think it is."

Greg called out "Ed, hold. Sam has information."

Sam called out "Mr. Pìobaire is a bagpipe instructor. What we are hearing could be really bad bagpipe playing."

Greg said "Go with caution. If it is a bunch of kids playing bagpipes, we don't want to go in there guns up."

* * *

 _ **Basement in Home of Mr. Jori Pìobaire – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 10:00 am**_

Jori Pìobaire yelled "Stop, just stop. I can't take anymore. My ears are bleeding" as the door to the basement flew open.

Ed, Jules, Wordy and Leah stared at eleven teen boys holding bagpipes and one man that was plugging his ears. They lowered their weapons.

Jori turned and was shocked to find four armed SRU officers at the top of his stairs.

Ed headed down the stairs as he said "Mr. Pìobaire?"

"Yes, I'm Jori Pìobaire. Why are you in my home?" Jori asked.

"We had a report of someone being tortured. We tried to call" Ed explained.

Jori sighed and said "Yeah someone is being tortured, me. I should have never agreed to teach these boys to play Smoke on the Water. It is beyond their capacity at the moment. They are murdering the song as I'm sure you heard if you are in here."

Ed could not hide his smile as he asked "Do you often give bagpipe lessons in your home?"

"No. This is the first time. I had a studio where I gave lessons but it burned down recently. It was in that complex that went up in flames because some idiot put a smoldering pipe into a wastebasket full of paper" Jori answered.

Spike, Greg and Sam entered the basement with the rest of the team. No tortured cats, just eleven beginning bagpipers.

Greg approached the bagpipe instructor and said "I'm Sergeant Greg Parker with SRU. Your neighbor Mrs. Dummkopf was quite worried. Perhaps you should contact your neighbors and let them know your schedule for lessons so they do not call 911 in the future."

The beleaguered bagpipe instructor nodded "I'll do that" and then quipped "You know, I think I'd would rather die of a cat bite than listen these boys murder that song anymore."

Eleven bagpiping teens looked disappointed. Jori turned to them and said "Sorry guys, back to basics. When you get a bit better we can try Smoke on the Water again."

As the team headed out they heard grumbling from the teens.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 10:45 am**_

"You heard the guy, he would rather die of a cat bite. I wasn't making that up. Some guy did die of a cat bite. It bit him on the thumb and it caused an infection and he died six weeks later. Cats, I'm telling you. The world would be safer without them" Ed stated.

Sam chuckled and said "Good thing you didn't have to go into Mrs. Dummkopf's place, she had eleven cats."

Ed shuddered.

Spike was tapping away on the keyboard and Wordy asked "What are you doing?"

Looking up from the computer Spike responded "I was trying to see if I could find Smoke on the Water played by bagpipes."

Sam laughed "I don't think that song could be played on bagpipes."

"Ha, Yeah, found one, youtube is great" Spike said. He looked at the team and said "You wanna hear?"

Jules responded "If it is anything like what we heard earlier, No."

"Play it" Wordy said.

Spike hit play. Strains of guitar started with the drums, then bagpipes joined in. The kilt clad rockers played to an enthusiastic crowd. The song changed from Smoke on the Water to Scotland the Brave then to No Awa Tae Bide Awa then back to Smoke on the Water.

Spike said "Whoa he has a flamethrower on his bass guitar."

"Cool" Sam said.

Ed laughed "No cats killed by those pipers."

Greg nodded "That's what bagpipes should sound like."

Jules said "I wonder if the boys saw this video and that is why they wanted to learn the song."

Sam turned to Leah and joked "So no drums for Ben, how about bagpipes?"

Leah laughed and said "It's been nice knowing you Sam."

Ed chuckled and said "We know where to find bagpipers to play at your funeral Samo."

Jules quipped "We'd be charged with assault if we hired those eleven pipers."

Winnie called out "Team One, hot call. Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals. There is a volatile situation brewing between the Pro and Anti smoking factions. The Lieutenant Governor of Ontario is inside the building to give a speech. His security team is worried about his safety leaving and is requesting SRU assistance. Sarge, patching through Ms. Jane, head of security for Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals."

As the team headed out Greg spoke to Ms. Jane "Ms. Jane, Sergeant Gregory Parker. Can you provide me details of the situation?"

Ms. Jane said "Please call me Mary. Yes, details. The Lieutenant Governor was touring the plant and was scheduled to give a speech regarding the banning of smoking in cars when children are present and the medicinal use of cannabis. Things were fine for a while but then both the pro and anti sides of the smoking debate started getting violent. Someone yelled that they saw a gun. We had to move the Lieutenant Governor into a special room for his safety. We need your help to get him out safely."

* * *

 _ **Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 11:30 am**_

The team arrived and it was near riot conditions outside the building. The team drove around to the back to the delivery area. Ed had determined that the team would go in through the back and extract the Lieutenant Governor from Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals. They all geared up and headed in.

Ms. Mary Jane met them at the back and said "Lieutenant Governor Blunt is in room 420. It is the most secure room we have here. Please follow me."

The team followed her and got onto an elevator. They disembarked on the fourth floor and headed to room 420. As they were approaching there was a loud explosion outside.

Greg directed "Sam, Jules with me. Ed take the rest and see what we are dealing with."

Sam, Jules and Greg followed Mary Jane to room 420 while Ed, Wordy, Spike and Leah headed downstairs to assess the current situation.

* * *

 _ **Room 420 – Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 11:35 am**_

Sam and Jules surveyed room while the Boss spoke to the Lieutenant Governor. There was only one entrance. Sam and Jules walked to the window and surveyed outside. It was a mess. The protesters were turning it into a riot. They heard Ed reporting that things had escalated and the protesters had made it into the building. The path to the back entrance was cutoff.

Greg came over and said "Sam, Jules you two will stay here with Lieutenant Governor Blunt and his security officers Mr. Toke and Mr. Blue as protection. I'm heading to the security room with Spike to see if we can get visuals for a safe path out."

"Copy" Sam and Jules both stated.

Greg headed out and Sam locked the door and took up position.

Jules watched out the window. She commented "I cannot believe the violence. All over whether someone should smoke or not around kids."

Lieutenant Governor Blunt said "It is more about whether we should decriminalize cannabis. Some are very unhappy with my stance. Have had death threat because I support the decriminalization of small amounts."

Jules nodded.

Sam and Jules listened as the rest of the team worked to find a secure path out for the Lieutenant Governor. But things were getting beyond their ability to control and riot police were called in for a joint operation. Jules and Sam were told to sit tight until things were secure.

* * *

 _ **Security Room – Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 12:35 pm**_

Spike shook his head "Sorry Boss, the cameras are all failing. Someone unleashed a virus. The software is crashing."

Greg rubbed his head. They had no safe route to get the Lieutenant Governor out yet. It had turned into a full-scale riot. The employees of Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals had gone into lock down mode but the rioters were coursing through the building. His team was guarding the most critical areas that held the narcotics and chemicals while the riot police worked to regain order.

Spike looked to Greg and asked "Should I go help Ed or Sam?"

Greg gave it a moment's thought. Sam was supposed to be on light duty. If protesters, or more aptly now, rioters, got to room 420 then Sam and Jules might need additional backup. He answered "Go to room 420."

Spike nodded and said "Sam, Jules heading your way."

"Copy" Sam answered.

Spike made his way through the throng of rioters. Where had so many come from. It seemed surreal that so many would be polarized by these two issues. He thought perhaps it was more opportunistic. That is why Ed, Wordy and Leah were positioned where they were. Many had tried to get into the location. Spike imagined that people thought that given the riot that they might be able to seek in and steal drugs and be lost in the crowd without being caught.

Reaching the fourth floor, Spike saw that rioters had made it up here too. It was a good thing the Boss sent him to back up Sam and Jules. Sam was doing a little better today but he was still moving slow and Spike could tell Sam was not at one hundred percent.

As Spike made his way to room 420 he saw nearly a dozen rioters racing down the hall with riot police hot on their tail. He sprinted past the large metal cabinets and made it to room. Spike called out "Sam I'm here. Open quickly."

* * *

 _ **Room 420 – Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 12:55 pm**_

Sam opened the door and Spike slipped in.

Spike slammed the closed and locked the door.

Sam looked at Spike and asked "What's it like out there?"

"A madhouse. I've never seen anything like this. The riot police have their hands full" Spike answered.

They heard several loud bangs and sounds of metal crashing down in addition to yelling outside the doors.

Jules said "Lieutenant Governor, we need you in the back corner now."

The Lieutenant Governor and his security men Mr. Toke and Mr. Blue moved to the back corner. Jules joined them while Sam and Spike stayed near the door. They heard sounds of fighting and yelling. Rioters yelling over the police who were yelling for the rioters to desist. The sounds went on for a good five minutes then came two loud blasts that occurred right outside the door and one blast that sounded like it came from the room next door.

But then the sounds ebbed away as the police gained the upper hand. Sam, Spike and Jules breathed a small sigh of relief as the sounds of police escorting rioters away faded.

Spike looked at Sam and saw him wincing and he said "Hey, you should sit down for a bit."

"I'm good" Sam responded automatically.

But Sam was hurting. He had missed his lunch time pain meds, they were at the barn and he was supposed to take them at noon with food. So he would just have to bear with it for now.

Jules walked to Sam and tugged on his arm. Sam gave Jules a look as she gently pushed him into a chair at the table and said "Sit."

Lieutenant Governor Blunt moved from the back corner and sat at the table as he watched the three SRU officers. He asked "Are you okay Officer?"

"I'm good" Sam answered not wanting to appear weak in front of the Lieutenant Governor.

Jules cocked her head and said "You should still be home resting Sam."

Sam was about to retort but his nose detected something and he asked "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Jules asked.

Mr. Toke nodded "Yeah, I smell smoke."

They all started looking around. There were those explosions. But the riot police would not have left if a fire started.

Mr. Blue pointed to the ceiling "There. The smoke is coming in through that vent."

Jules reported "Boss we have smoke entering the room via a vent in the ceiling. No alarms are going off."

Greg responded "Give me a moment to confer with the Commander of the riot police to see if we can get a team to you to escort the Lieutenant Governor out."

Spike's mind was whirring and he said "The virus probably knocked out the alarm system. The monitors were all tied in. Poorly designed system."

Sam was looking up at the smoke that was now coming in steadily. He said "That is not just normal smoke. Spike what is in the room next to this one?"

Spike pulled out his phone with the schematics of the building. He laughed a moment then looked at Jules and Sam "Um. It's where they store the cannabis."

Jules looked at him in disbelief "You have to be joking me."

Shaking his head back and forth, Spike's grin grew "Nope."

Sam said "Great, just great."

He began removing his vest and Jules asked "What are you doing?"

"We need to block that smoke. I'm gonna use my uniform shirt unless you have something better" Sam answered.

As Sam shed his uniform shirt, Spike and the two security personnel moved the table underneath the vent. The smoke continued to fill the room at an increasing rate.

Sam climbed up on the table and was getting a face full of the smoke as he tried to shove his uniform shirt into the awkward shaped vent. He tried not to breath deeply as the shirt kept falling out. He could not get it to stay and he was inhaling a lot of the smoke.

Spike jumped up on the table and started to give Sam a hand. He got a large dose of smoke in his face as a section of the shirt fell. Unfortunately, Spike was inhaling at the time. The room continued to fill with the smoke because the shirt was ineffective given the shape of the vent.

Jules called out "Boss we need to leave now. We cannot block the smoke adequately it is still seeping in. Are we cleared to leave?"

Spike said "We need another shirt. Sam take off your t-shirt."

Sam looked at Spike "No dude, you take off your shirt."

"Oh, yeah" Spike said as he smiled a little dopey.

Spike stripped off his vest as Greg said "Several rioters armed with bats are still roaming the building. Team Three on their way and will be here in five minutes. Can you hold that long?"

Jules answered "Boss, if we wait that long we're all going to be high as kites."

Sam laughed as Spike tried to stuff his shirt into the vent then he looked at Jules and said "To late for that Julesy."

Spike looked at Sam and his eyes were bloodshot. "Buddy, your high" Spike said as he dropped his shirt.

He started laughing as he bent down to pick it up and missed. Spike stood up leaving the shirt on the table and grinned at Sam, "So am I."

"Uh huh" Sam said.

Jules rolled her eyes at the two of them and said "Get down. Mr. Toke, Mr. Blue can you see if you can stuff the shirts in?"

Sam and Spike laughed as they stumbled off the table.

Lieutenant Governor Blunt looked at the two officers who were clearly highly affected by the marijuana smoke and said "That must be some high-quality cannabis." Then he watched as his security detail fumbled around trying to get the shirts into the vent unsuccessfully.

Jules had wrapped a damp piece of cloth around her face and then looked at Sam and Spike and declared "Give me your weapons. Now."

Sam gave Jules a dopey lopsided grin as he unhooked his MP5 from his vest that was on the table. As Sam handed it over he asked "What ya gonna give me in return?"

Spike handed over his MP5 and started to unholster his sidearm and said "You got any powerbars?"

"Or cookies?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, cookies" Spike said and looked expectantly at Jules.

Jules rolled her eyes and laughed as she ensured the safeties were on weapons as they handed them over. Christ this was a new one.

Mr. Toke and Mr. Blue were laughing as they continued to try to stuff the uniform shirts into the vent. When they fell out for the fifth time they gave up and sat down on the table with glazed, sleepy, expressions. Their body motions were lethargic.

"This is some good shit" Mr. Blue remarked.

Nodding Mr. Toke responded "I'm wasted."

Jules called out "Boss" then she giggled as she said "Um we … um …"

Sam finished for her "We need back up." He dissolved into laughter. Sam was joined by Spike, Jules, Mr. Toke, Mr. Blue and Lieutenant Governor Blunt.

* * *

 _ **Outside Room 420 – Pipers Way Pharmaceuticals – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 1:10 pm**_

Ed, Greg, Wordy and Leah got to the fourth floor in record time. Team Three had been called in for backup. They were all wearing respirators and were followed by a fire crew who went directly to room 419. The room was full of cannabis that had been smoldering from sparks of one of the flash bangs the riot police had used.

The path to room 420 was blocked by overturned metal file cabinets. They cleared the cabinets quickly and Wordy breached the door with the ram.

Smoke billowed out of the room.

As they rushed in they found Sam, Jules and Spike sitting on the floor giggling and discussing the ability of reindeer to fly. The Lieutenant Governor was seated in a chair with a dopey smile as he took pictures of Mr. Blue and Mr. Toke uncoordinatedly playing rock, paper, scissors. All six were high as kites.

They noted however that Sam, Spike and Jules had all disarmed and Greg asked "Jules where are the weapons?"

"Oh, hey Boss … nice of you to come" Jules said as she looked up. Then she said "Spike thinks reindeer can fly."

Spike's eyes were wide and very bloodshot "They can. How do you think Santa gets to all those homes?"

Sam tried getting up and stumbled a bit.

Ed grabbed his arm and steadied him "Whoa, Samo. Take it slow."

"Got presents for you" Sam stated in a matter of fact tone which was in direct contrast to the dopey grin on his face. Sam started towards the other side of the room.

Ed held onto Sam's arm as they made their way to the other side and to a storage cabinet.

"In here. Presents" Sam said and then moved to sit on the floor.

Ed held him up "Oh, no you don't. We need to get you out of here buddy."

Leah came and opened the cabinet and called out "Their weapons. All accounted for Boss."

She gathered the weapons. Team Three maintained guard and assisted the Lieutenant Governor and his men out of the room. Ed guided Sam while Greg took Jules and Wordy steered Spike.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 2:00 pm**_

Jim stood up and patted Sam's shoulder as he chuckled, "Brother only you. Only you."

Sam swiveled back and forth in the chair and gave Jim a dopey lop-sided smile "No not only me. Spikey and Julesy too."

Jim picked up a cookie off the plate in front of Spike and handed it to Sam and said "Eat and shut up."

Sam grabbed the cookie and munched on it as he continued to swivel back and forth watching the patterns the light made on the glass briefing room walls. Everything was a bit distorted but he saw patterns in everything and the colors were so vivid.

Spike looked at the plate of cookies and then surrounded them with his arms "My cookies."

Jules went to punch him in the arm as she said "You havta share." Her punch missed Spike's arm and Jules nearly fell out of the chair.

Greg grabbed Jules before she could fall and put her back in the chair as he suppressed a grin.

Wordy put a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of Jules and said "Here, these are for you."

Jules grinned and picked one up and looked at Spike "Ha, I have my own now." She bit off half of it and happily chewed.

Ed looked at Jim with a huge grin and asked "How long do they need babysitters?"

Jim had been with the EMS unit that responded to the call to check three officers for exposure to cannabis. He said "Several more hours. Their heart rates are a little elevated but nothing to be concerned about. Just feed them and in the case of Sam, have him hold off on any pain meds at least until bedtime. He won't be feeling any pain right now anyways. They will not be fit to handle weapons or driving until tomorrow morning. But other than that, they will be okay."

Greg nodded and said "I'll go let Holleran know Team One is off calls for the rest of the day." Then he headed out of the room.

Donna wandered in and looked at the three glassy eyed officers munching happily on cookies. She laughed and said to Ed "I miss Team One sometimes. You seem to get the weirdest calls."

Ed nodded.

Wordy said "You should have been on our first call. A call about someone being tortured ended up being eleven bagpipers caterwauling."

Donna chuckled and said "Sounds like that might be Spike's eleventh verse."

Spike turned around with bloodshot eyes wide open and belted out "On the eleventh day of Christmas, Team One gave to me eleven bagpipers caterwauling, ten leopards a leaping, nine ladies flirting, eight maids a gunrunning, seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

Then Sam and Jules joined in and the three were singing the verse over and over at the top of their lungs.

Greg reentered the room as Sam, Spike and Jules were singing and said "Holleran says to take them home. Team One is off duty and Team Five is being upped early."

Leah said "They can't be left on their own."

Wordy said "I'd offer for me and Shel to watch them but I don't think the girls need a lesson in drugs quite yet."

Ed said "I'll take Sam home with me. He is going to Clark's concert tonight."

Greg nodded "I'll take Jules and Spike to my place. I doubt Mrs. and Mr. Scarlatti would be too pleased to see Spike as he is now."

Wordy grinned "I'll help you wrangle them at your place until they nod off."

Leah said "I think I might just do a little research for Sam into what type of musical instrument would be good for a four-year-old. One that won't get him killed by Daphne."

Jim finished packing his gear and then said "If you have any issues or questions, just call. I'm on duty until six and you have my personal number afterwards."

Then he looked at Sam who was still singing that weird version of the Twelve Days of Christmas with Spike and Jules as they munched on cookies. He was gonna enjoy telling Blaze, Winds and Mason about this. They would get a good laugh.

* * *

 _ **Concert Hall – Tuesday, December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– 8:00 pm**_

Sam and Ed headed for the men's room. Sam's system was screwy and the effects of the marijuana stuck with him for longer than the normal three to four hours. It had been seven hours since exposure and Sam was still a bit delayed in his reactions and he was still experiencing some distortion in his sense of perception.

That was why Ed was accompanying him to the men's room during the performance. Ed did not want Sam to be off on his own. Clark's section was not scheduled to play until nine. So, skipping out on a bit of the younger and less accomplished musicians was okay by Ed.

Ed opened the door to the men's room for Sam and Sam entered. Ed would wait outside. No reason to follow him in. Ed leaned against the wall outside and crossed his arms to wait.

But no sooner had he done that, than Sam opened the door and said "Ed, you're not gonna believe this."

Ed moved to follow Sam into the men's room. He waved the air around him. It was thick with smoke. There were five teen boys standing there with partially smoked joints in their hands.

Sam asked "How do you want to handle this?"

Ed stated "What are your names?"

"I'm not telling you old man. Go mind your own business" Jerome said belligerently.

Camren high-fived Jerome and then added "There's nothing you can do about this. We'll just flush the evidence down the toilet and it will be your word against ours."

Sam looked at Ed, his eyes were still bloodshot and he was getting a little spacy "I should get out of here. I've had more than my fair share today."

The door opened and a boy rushed in without looking as he was saying "Harry, sorry I'm late, couldn't get away from my mom. I hope you didn't smoke it all …"

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit … SRU. We're in deep shit now."

Jerome looked at Bobby and said "You know these old geezers?"

Bobby huffed a little trying to calm down "Jerome, shut it. They are SRU officers."

Ed looked at the boy and said "You were one of the boys that was torturing cats earlier today?"

Bobby's eyes dropped at the embarrassing morning they had when SRU thought their bagpipe playing sounded like they were torturing cats "Yes Sir."

Jerome's eyes widened "You were torturing cats. I thought you said you had bagpipe practice."

Sam chuckled "Same thing" then he headed for the door and opened it to air out the room. Sam had no desire to breath in any more weed today.

Ed turned on the boys with the joints and ordered "Flush them now."

The boys scrambled to flush the half-smoked joints. As Sam stood in the open doorway in the fresher air, Ed searched each boy and proceeded to gather the remainder of their stash.

Ed ushered the boys out and said "You will all stand right here. One by one you will go get your parents and bring them out here so that you can tell them what you were doing in that restroom tonight. After you have done that, you will each sign up for and take a drug prevention course within the next month. I will monitor your completion of the course. If you do not complete it, I will charge you with possession of an illegal drug."

Sam leaned on the wall and watched as one by one each of the boys went to get their parents. Then each boy confessed what they did to their parents who were shocked. Ed laid out the conditions and took the names and addresses of each boy and gave them the SRU address to send the completion paperwork for the drug prevention course the boys took.

It was almost nine by the time they finished. Ed and Sam rushed back into the auditorium and took their seats just as the music instructor walked on stage.

He announced "We have a special treat this evening that is not in the program. Our advanced cello quartet with the assistance of our drummer wish to play a song they have been working."

Clark's quartet came onto the stage and Clark went to the microphone and with a huge grin said "We would like to dedicate this song to my Dad and all the members of SRU Team One tonight. We promise that not a single cat was tortured as we practiced."

Sam and Ed looked at each other wondering what was coming.

Clark took his seat and the drums started a familiar beat. The celloists then began playing a rousing and exceptional version of Smoke on the Water. The audience got into it and began clapping along with the beat. When they finished, the audience clapped for an extended time.

Ed and Sam just looked at each other and chuckled as they clapped.

Sam thought he was having an exceptional lead up to Christmas. It was full of family, humor and love. Life was beautiful, just like Matt said it would be.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Dear readers, this story can be blamed on me being hopped up on cold medication – I get a bit loopy on them like Sam on morphine. It's a bit out there but hopefully fun too. Probably not my best work but the best I can do between coughing and blowing my nose._

 _The hot call with the bagpipes was inspired by bouncing ideas off_ _ **venteiaj**_ _. She suggested that the kids be playing Smoke on the Water or Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. I love Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple and thought, no way in the world could that be played on bagpipes. I love bagpipes too._

 _I did a search on youtube and low and behold someone actually does an awesome job of Smoke on the Water mixed with Scotland the Brave. The bass guitarist even has a flamethrower on his guitar – very cool. To have a listen to the bagpipe version, change **dot** to a **.** in this url: youtube **dot** com/watch?v=J4aUPC0zMok _

_Also found quartet of teen boys playing a good cello version of Smoke on the Water,_ _change **dot** to a **.** __in this url to listen: youtube_ _ **dot** com/_ _watch?v=5AxVcX9nZOY_

 _Fun with names  
\- __**Pìobaire**_ _: Scottish Gaelic for Piper  
\- **Jori** : First name of an accomplished Bagpiper  
\- __**Ima Dummkopf**_ _: Dummkopf is German for idiot. So, Ima Dummkopf is I'm a idiot. Sorry couldn't resist.  
\- __**Blunt, 420, Mary Jane, Toke**_ _and_ _ **Blue**_ _: All terms for or around marijuana use (my education courtesy of google searches)_


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 5:00 am**_

Spike and Jules entered the gym and Wordy grinned as he said "Look they didn't kill each other."

Greg chuckled as Jules and Spike looked at each other with embarrassment.

Sam was sitting on the weight bench drinking coffee as he said to Wordy "Do tell."

Wordy's grin got bigger "Oh, just a little fight over who got the cookies. You should have seen Jules, she had Spike pinned."

Greg chuckled again and added "But Spike wasn't giving up the cookies for anything. He was curled into a tight ball. Thought I might have to Taser them to get them to stop."

Wordy chuckled "Handcuffs worked fine." He rubbed his arm as he said "But Jules still packs a wallop when she can hit her target. Got me twice out of five times as I tried to pull her off Spike."

Then he pulled out his phone and showed it to Ed and Sam as he added "But then they settled down and fell asleep."

Ed and Sam laughed at the photo of Spike cuddled up next to Jules on the Boss' couch. Both zonked out.

Wordy asked "You think I should print that out and put it up on the tree?"

Jules said "Only if you want today to be your last day on this earth."

Spike nodded "Ditto."

The team laughed and with the exception of Sam began to workout. Sam stayed and joined in the easy-going conversation. He recounted his and Ed's evening catching several boys smoking in the boys room and Clark's cello quartet's rendition of Smoke on the Water.

* * *

 _ **Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 7:00 am**_

Seventeen-ear-old Alban Kettle and sixteen-year-old Craig Kettle held their six-year-old twin brothers, Brodric and Bryce, consoling them. Nine-year-old Kirk and eight-year-old Grant stood near and tried to be stoic but the tears were forming in their eyes. The remaining six brothers, Gavin, Todd, Malcolm, Stuart, Keith and Ross who were all one year apart in age from fifteen to ten, all looked at their eldest brothers for support.

Grant's tears got the better of him and he went to his favorite older brother, fifteen-year-old Gavin and clung to him.

Gavin picked up his little brother and held him close. His own tears started to prickle as Grant began to sob in his arms. He rubbed his brother's back to try and console him. If someone would have told him seven years ago that Grant would be his favorite brother, Gavin would have laughed in their face.

Seven years ago, Mom had married Captain Kettle. His brothers before the marriage were Alban, Malcolm, Keith and Kirk. Back then they were Tabor's not Kettle's. They were rivals and bitter enemies of Craig, Todd, Stuart, Ross and Grant. Blending the family had been rife with arguments and a few fist fights.

It got worse for a bit after the twins Brodric and Bryce were born. He and his biological brothers had felt like the red-headed step kids. They were Tabor's not Kettle's. But Brodric and Bryce were born Kettle's. It threw off the balance. Before it had been five against five and fairly equally matched with each brother amazingly alternating in age by a year.

Gavin looked at Alban and Craig, the two eldest. It was those two that began to see the light shortly after the twins were born. They had buried the hatchet first and banded together to help all the rest of them begin to accept that they were all brothers regardless of their last names or birth parents. It was Alban that suggested that their new father Captain Gordon Kettle adopt the Tabor boys and that their mother adopt the Kettle boys so legally they were all brothers.

At first, Gavin was completely against the idea. He thought it was somehow a slap in the face of his father. His dad, Neil Tabor, had been a good man and a great drummer, who died tragically when his band's bus went off a cliff on a snowy night. But his mom said it was not a dishonor to their father to adopt the name Tabor-Kettle, that it would honor both the men that would have a hand in raising them.

So, they had taken the legal name Tabor-Kettle. But after a few years they all simply chose to go by Kettle. It was easier and by then they had all settled in to become one big, happy family. Sure, they had normal brother fights now. But that's all it was, brother fights. The fights no longer drew lines based on who their birth parents were.

When Grant was four he got really sick. They thought he was going to die. Gavin was eleven at the time and he was the one that Grant gravitated to for comfort. So, he helped his mother care for Grant by reading to him and playing games in his bed with him. The chemotherapy was the hardest, little Grant had gotten so sick and weak. But Grant fought hard and won, he beat the cancer.

By the time Grant recovered, they had bonded deeply without an ounce of blood shared between them. Gavin was now Grant's fiercest protector. Because of his illness, Grant was small for his age and school kids liked to pick on him. But they didn't dare do that when he was around. Gavin made sure he was there to pick Grant up after school every day. No one hurt his brother.

But now, now Gavin was worried. He wouldn't be able to be there for Grant. He would not be able to protect him. They were being torn apart.

Gavin stated "Alban, this is not right. Not right at all. We can't let her break us up."

Fourteen-year-old Todd agreed "Craig we need to do something. We can't let them take Grant, Kirk, Brodric and Bryce away."

"We need to stick together. Dad said we had to take care of each other" thirteen-year-old Malcolm stated as tears filled his eyes.

Ten-year-old Ross' face was red with anger as he said "We need to run away. They can't take them if we are not here."

Stuart, who had just turned twelve nodded in agreement as eleven-year-old Keith said "Why are they taking them?"

Craig looked at Alban "We can't let them do this."

Alban took a deep breath then said calmly "I've tried everything I know. If only I was already eighteen. But I'm not. We are wards of the province. The guardian Dad identified for us died only a week after him. We have no aunts or uncles and all our grandparents are dead. We have no one but each other."

"But she is even taking that away" screamed nine-year-old Kirk. "I don't want to go. They can't make me go. I wanna stay here with you."

Craig said "Alban you will be eighteen in two months. Why did she do this now?"

Alban looked at Craig "You know why."

"Well she is wrong. That heartless witch is wrong" Craig bit out harshly.

"Wrong or not, she has the power and I have none" Alban stated.

His mind was awash in anguish over this situation. He had tried so many things. But Ms. Crudele was unsympathetic to their wishes. She had her mind set and no argument he presented was changing her mind. Alban agreed with Craig that she was cold and heartless.

Alban had begged that they be kept together, at least through the holidays. He had been hoping that they could all stay in this place until he turned eighteen. Then he would petition for guardianship of his eleven younger brothers. He was up to the task even if Ms. Crudele didn't think he was.

What Ms. Crudele didn't want to see or acknowledge is that he had been taking care of his brothers for three years now. After their mom was killed by an armed intruder three years ago, he and Craig stepped up and kept things running at home while their dad worked. Dad worked long hours as a flight instructor for the Air Force and he had to travel often.

So he and Craig had basically been raising their little brothers for years. Sure there was live in nanny but she mostly did the cooking and was an adult in the house so things were legal. But she really did not care much for them. But that was okay with them. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

But Ms. Crudele discounted everything he was capable of doing and had done for years. All she did was look at his age. She was a mean woman too. Taking Brodric, Bryce, Grant and Kirk away from them by placing them in foster homes two days before Christmas was heartless.

They were all still grieving the loss of their dad. He had died four months ago in a training flight. At first things looked good because they were supposed to live with Uncle Bunge, it was an honorary title of uncle. Captain Bunge was their dad's closest friend and they all liked him a lot.

But then Uncle Bunge was also killed in a training accident. The cause of two such accidents within a week of each other were still under review. It was unlikely they would ever hear the truth of the cause.

However, that is not what concerned Alban the most. What concerned him was keeping his brothers together. They had fought hard to stay together. But Ms. Crudele held all the power because she was and adult and he was just considered a kid.

Alban looked at his brothers who either had tears or anger in their eyes. Their bond was strong regardless of birth parents. Alban made an emotional decision. He would not let that heartless witch separate them. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 10:00 am**_

Sam was frustrated. He had gone over this scenario twelve times. Every time the Boss switched things up and he was at a loss of how to proceed. Give him a friggin rifle and he was in his element. Negotiations. Damn this was hard.

He raked his hand through his hair as he stared at the wall trying to compose himself without punching the wall.

Greg asked "So what cues did you miss Sam?"

Sam clenched his teeth a moment to stop from saying 'I don't fucking know'. He replayed the scenario in his mind; looking, seeking but not finding, it was not there.

Jules looked at Sam and then at the Boss. She could tell Sam was at the ragged end of his rope after going at this for the past three hours. But that was their job. Push through even when they were at a loss. Sam was better than he thought. He was his own worst enemy, second guessing himself.

Sam blew out a breath and turned. He shook his head as his lips pursed together. God, he hated to fail. He had read the books, over and over.

But just like reading a book on shooting could not in itself make one a good marksman, neither could reading books on negotiations make one a good negotiator. It took practice. Humiliating practice in this case. Twelve out of twelve times he failed to read the cues.

Greg nodded and said "It's time for a break Sam."

Sam nodded curtly and then just strode out of the room, he was heading for the roof. He needed to clear his head if he was going to be able to do this.

After Sam left, Jules said "He just needs time."

Ed stood and started to leave but Greg called out "Eddie, leave him be. Sam just needs a moment to clear his head."

Wordy shook his head and said "I was at this scenario for six hours before I understood. It's not an easy one. But Sam will get it."

Jules nodded in agreement. The Boss was putting Sam through a tough scenario today but it was important to help Sam develop his negotiation skills. They all had to talk the talk. The Darren Kovacs call had really shaken his confidence. But the longer Sam put off talking the harder it would get and the larger the self-doubt would grow.

She knew that today was a bit of tough love for Sam. But they all had to learn this one. Sam had to come to the realization by himself, none of them could help him.

Winnie called out "Team One, hot call. Larkin Children's Home called to report the armed abduction of four children in their care. Ms. Crudele the lead social worker at the home called as soon as she was able to untie herself. The kids have been gone for two hours now. She was hysterical so EMS was dispatched."

The team rushed to gear up and head to Larkin Children's Home.

* * *

 _ **Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 10:20 am**_

The team arrived and all headed in with the exception of Spike who headed to the Command truck. They were met by an officer that lead them to the common room of the children's home. They saw a dozen or so kids that looked to range from ten to late teens all seated on the floor. There were five adults standing near the kids. One woman was seated in a chair with EMS around her.

Sam recognized Jim from the back in an instant. He was happy to be seeing Jim on the job without him being the recipient of Jim's ministrations.

"How is she?" Sam asked Jim as they approached.

Jim turned and saw Sam and his team. He smiled, for once he was seeing Sam without him needing medical attention. Jim quickly reported "Ms. Crudele checks out. Heartrate was a little elevated but that evened out."

Greg introduced himself "Hello, Ms. Crudele, I'm Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell us what happened?"

Ms. Crudele looked up and said "They took them. He threatened me with a gun while the other tied me up, then they took them."

"Who did they take?" Greg asked.

"Kirk, Grant, Brodric and Bryce Kettle. I had homes lined up for them for Christmas. But they took them" Ms. Crudele answered.

"Do you know who took them" Greg questioned.

Ms. Crudele's face became flushed as she angrily bit out "Yes. How dare they take them. Bad seeds the lot of them. Only the youngest were salvageable."

Sam gave Jules a questioning look. Something was a bit hinky.

Jules nodded as Greg asked "Ms. Crudele, who exactly took them?"

Ms. Crudele spat out "Alban, Craig, Gavin, Todd, Malcolm, Stuart, Keith and Ross. I've never seen such and unruly and disrespectful lot of boys. Always fighting with the other kids. I should have never taken in those twelve boys. They should have been broken up and placed in separate homes. Only the four youngest behaved appropriately."

Greg was thinking hard and then clarified "Are you saying the four boys were taken by other boys that live here?"

"Yes. They're step-brothers. Alban is seventeen and the one that threatened me. Craig is sixteen and he tied me up. Then there is Gavin who is fifteen, he carried Grant who was sobbing. Todd is fourteen and he took Kirk. Malcolm is thirteen and he carried Bryce. Stuart is twelve and he pulled Brodric out of here. Ross is ten and he was yelling obscenities at me as eleven-year-old Keith laughed" Ms. Crudele reported. "Bad seeds the lot of them."

Greg looked at the team and said "Talk to the others. We need to understand what is going on here."

"I told you what is going on here!" yelled Ms. Crudele as her narrow, pinched face got beet red.

The team dispersed to talk to the others as Greg said to the woman "We need to gather details so that we can locate the children. Do all these boys have the same last name of Kettle?"

"Yes. But they are not all of the same blood. Every other one is a step-brother down to the last two" Ms. Crudele state.

"Would you please clarify that?" Greg asked.

Ms. Crudele sighed then in an exacerbated tone stated "Alban, Gavin, Malcolm, Keith and Kirk are the biological children of Neil and Mary Tabor. Craig, Todd, Stuart, Ross and Grant are the biological children of Captain Gordon Kettle and his wife Alyssa. After Neil Tabor and Alyssa Kettle passed away, Mary Tabor married Captain Kettle. The two youngest, twins Brodric and Bryce are a product of their marriage. So you see they are all step-brothers. They do not all share the same blood."

"How long have the boys been in your care Ms. Crudele?" Greg asked.

"Four long months. We were the only facility that had twelve open beds" Ms. Crudele answered.

Greg continued to interview the director of the children's home. As he did so he got a bad feeling about the woman. She was cold and unfeeling. She surely held some antiquated ideas of what family was. Her belief that the boys should be split up based on their parentage was tough to listen too without reacting.

A picture of what happened was forming in his head. But he needed to talk to the rest of the team to see if what they found out was corroborated.

* * *

 _ **Outside Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:20 am**_

The team assembled near the truck and began to share what they found out.

Jules started by saying "Spoke with two of the social workers. They are not too keen on Ms. Crudele. Say she does not have the kid's best interests at heart. All the kids, not just the Kettle children. She prefers to break up families saying that the kids will adapt better to their new surroundings if they cut loose from all of their past."

Wordy shook his head and said "I found much the same when I talked to a few of the older kids."

"What of Ms. Crudele's claim the boys were delinquents?" Greg asked.

Sam shared "I spoke with the night social workers, Tim and Marybeth. They said just the opposite. Yes, the Kettle brothers got into fights with the other older boys in the home. But it was because the other boys were picking on their younger siblings. They said that at night when they were busy ensuring that all the children were getting ready for bed, they never had to worry about the Kettle boys. Alban and Craig had the boys well ordered. Every night a different boy was selected to read bedtime stories to the others."

"According to Tim, the boys are still grieving the loss of their father. They lost their mother Mary, three years ago. Tim said he was impressed with how Alban and Craig cared for their younger brothers. He said that they had been doing so since their mother passed away" Sam concluded.

Greg rubbed his head "So much loss for those boys. Losing two mothers and two fathers. That has to be hard."

Spike popped out of the van and shared "I looked into the records of the home. The four boys, Kirk, Grant, Brodric and Bryce were scheduled to be handed over to four different foster homes today."

"Who does that just before Christmas?" Sam voiced angrily.

They were all feeling that way. But Ed said "Sam, relax."

Sam nodded and blew out a breath.

Spike added "Here's the kicker, each foster home would get an extra stipend for taking the kids before Christmas so they could provide gifts. All four placements were with families that are related to Ms. Crudele. Her four sisters."

Ed said "I'm not so sure I believe her abduction story. I believe the boys left, but the rest is suspect. Where would they get armed?"

Spike said "Their father was a Captain in the Air Force. Perhaps they had some of his possessions? Maybe he had a gun."

Greg removed his hat and rubbed his face. They all waited as their boss thought.

He put his cap back on and said "We have to treat this like an armed abduction. But we dig on the other front too. We need to locate the boys."

Then he directed "Spike, dig into their histories. Jules, I need you to interview the staff again. Ed, you talk to the older boys. Wordy you focus on the younger kids. We need to understand where the boys might go. Sam I need you to contact the military and see what you can find out about the family since the father was in the Air Force. Perhaps someone there might know something that would give us a starting location."

"Leah, I'm going to have you talk to Ms. Crudele again. I want you to be sympathetic to her and try to draw out what might be going on. I'll be listening and fed you some questions to ask her" Greg concluded.

Leah asked "Why me?"

"I just have a gut feeling she will be more responsive to another female. I get the vibe that she has issues with men in general" Greg stated.

"Copy" they each responded.

* * *

 _ **Green Acres Cemetery – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:30 am**_

Twelve boys stood round four graves. All had tears in their eyes. Their moms and dads were all buried next to each other.

Alban looked at the headstone of his biological dad, Neil, then glanced at the brand-new headstone of his dad Gordon. The pain was so raw. He needed guidance. He hoped coming here he would get it.

He could not let Ms. Crudele separate his brothers. It was like fate had deemed they should become a family. His mom, Mary had met Gordon at this cemetery when each had visited their first spouses. Their common loss had forged the initial connection. But Alban knew it was more than that. Mom had share with him before she died that she believed that God had guided both of them to the cemetery the day they met.

Their marriage was filled with love. It filled their home with love and helped forge strong bonds between him and his brothers. He would do anything for them.

That bond had driven him to do something he may regret. He had told Ms. Crudele he had a gun and that he would shoot her if she did not let them stay together for at least Christmas. Everything went downhill after that and they had to leave.

But now he needed help. He didn't know where to go or what to do. They had no money and no place to stay.

He looked at his mom's grave and tears started to fall. He missed her so much. She was so loving. It was hard to watch the life drain out of her as the blood had flowed out of her that night. She jumped in front of him when the drug crazed man entered their home looking for money. His mom gave her life to save him. Alban had held her as she died on the kitchen floor and made a vow. One he meant to keep. He just needed help.

Craig knew his brother's pain. He put his hand on Alban's back and said "We will figure it out together. You are not alone in this brother."

Alban said "The police will probably be looking for us. I don't know what to do when they show up. I did threaten to shoot her."

"But you didn't even have a gun. That witch is blind as a bat to think that Kirk's orange water pistol is a real gun" Craig stated.

Gavin held Grant next to him to keep him warmer in the cold winter weather. He said to Alban "We need to find someplace warmer for the younger ones."

Todd said "I think I know a place we could go. It is the music store that mom said that Neil used to always go to. She took me there once before she died. Mom stood in the drum section a long time looking at the picture of Neil that was hanging on the wall."

Alban nodded "I remember that place. It is pretty far from here. But it might be a good place to go for the moment." But then the reality of their situation began to sink in.

Ross sat down next to his dad's new headstone and cried "I don't want to leave yet. I want to be here with daddy."

Keith and Stuart sat down next to Ross and they hugged him as he started to bawl and cry out for his dad.

Todd watched Ross cry. It was good to finally see him cry. Ross had been so angry since dad died. Ross had held all his hurt inside and refused to cry until now.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Command Truck at Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:30 pm**_

Spike relayed to Sam "Captain Kettle was a flight instructor with the Transport Training Squadron at the Trenton base."

Sam nodded "Adam was stationed there for a time. Zach did some of his flight training there too. I wonder if either of them knew Kettle."

"Call them and see. Might be faster and more useful than working through the red tape" Spike suggested.

"True" Sam said and selected Adam on his phone. When Adam answered, he said "Hey Adam. Got a moment to talk?"

 _["Yeah, doing nothing but helping Scott move things around in the basement. Aren't you at work?" Adam asked.]_

Sam started "I am, that is why I'm calling. I was hoping you might have known a Captain Kettle, Gordon Kettle. He was stationed"

 _[Adam cut off Sam and said "At Trenton. Yeah, I knew him, we served at Trenton together for about three years. Gordon died a few months back in a training exercise. Tragic. I attended his funeral."]_

"What can you tell me about his personal life?" Sam asked.

 _["Not much recent history. I know that he remarried about seven years ago. Man, talk about instant family. He went from having five boys to ten overnight. He was a good man. Loved his boys unconditionally. I think he adopted the five boys of his wife after they had two more. An even dozen. About three years back he lost his second wife Mary too. He had his hands full with raising twelve boys on his own. Why are you asking?" Adam responded.]_

"His kids are missing. We are trying to locate them. They left the children's home this morning under less than desirable circumstances. We just need to find them and make sure they are safe" Sam explained. Then asked "Do you know anything that might be useful?"

 _[Adam racked his brain he said "I heard through the grape vine that the kids were supposed to go into the care of Captain Albert Bunge. But Albert died in a training accident less than a week after Gordon. The Air Force is still investigating. Initially they wanted to claim pilot error. But with two experienced pilots dead in a week flying the same type of aircraft, that just did not hold water. I've heard that it may have been related to an error in a recent software upgrade of the flight systems."_

" _As for the kids, well. I don't know if what I do know will help, but here it is. When I worked at Trenton with him, his family lived in Toronto. Gordon did not want to uproot the kids from their lives. He felt consistency was important. Especially since each of the boys had lost a parent. He made the nearly two-hour commute a few times a week. Gordon stayed on base when he was unable to make it home."_

" _After Mary died, Gordon hired a live-in nanny. But I think that the older boys did most of the care for the younger ones. Good boys from what I remember and saw at the funeral. That was so sad. The oldest two, Alban and Craig, both rock solid boys. Helped their mother and father with the rest of the brood. Both spoke at Gordon's funeral. Does that help any?" Adam finished.]_

Sam replied "A bit. Where was Gordon buried?"

 _[Adam sighed and answered "Green Acres Cemetery. I hope you find them. Why are they missing?"]_

"The children's home they were sent to was going to separate them. The four youngest were slated to be sent to foster homes today" Sam explained then asked "Do you think it is possible that Gordon owned a personal firearm and that Alban would be in possession of it?"

 _[That was hard to hear, who would be so heartless to separate the boys just before Christmas. Adam thought a moment about Sam's question then said "Unless something drastic changed, I do not believe that Gordon owned any firearms. He was against having them in his home."_

" _You probably already know Mary was killed by an armed intruder. I learned in Alban's eulogy that Gordon was on base that night. Mary died in Alban's arms as Craig kept the other boys safe."_

" _Alban reiterated the vow he made to his mother that night. He was making the same vow to his adoptive dad. Alban vowed to do all in his power to keep the brothers together and raise them into men that all their parents would be proud of. If someone was trying to separate them … I don't know … Alban might feel forced into a corner. But I highly doubt he had a weapon."]_

Sam agreed "I had to ask but I would assume that the belongings of the boys would have been accounted for and if any weapon was among them it would have been confiscated. Thanks, Adam. If you can think of anything else, call me."

 _[Adam responded "I will. Can you also let me know if you find them? I'm going to call around to a few guys I know and see if there is something we might be able to do to keep all the boys together. Gordon would hate to see his boys separated."]_

"Will do. Let me know if you figure anything out. It might be helpful when we find them" Sam said and then hung up.

Sam relayed all he learned from Adam to the team then said "Boss, the only lead we have at the moment is that the boy's parents are buried at Green Acres Cemetery. Should I go check that out?"

Greg said "Yes. Jules go with Sam."

"Copy" both responded.

Ed said "We should go check their old family home. They may have returned there."

"Sounds good. Wordy go with him" Greg directed.

* * *

 _ **Scott's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:45 pm**_

Adam thought for several minutes before he rolled through his contacts. It had been a while since he spoke with Retired Major Osmund Bodhran. He was the commanding officer when he was at the Trenton base. He knew that Gordon was friends with Osmund. If anyone could help it would be Osmund. The man was well connected even though he had been retired for four years now.

When the phone was answered, Adam said "Hello Major. This is Adam Braddock."

 _["Well hello Adam. Merry Christmas. Long time since we talked. I'm retired now, so just Osmund will do" Osmund Bodhran stated."]_

"Merry Christmas to you too. I hate to call out of the blue but I need some help" Adam stated and then went on to explain that Gordon's kids were missing and that the province was looking to separate them. He asked if Osmund knew anything that could help locate the boys.

 _[Osmund sat back in his office chair disheartened to hear the news of the boys. Then he said "That makes me so angry and saddened. Kettle was a good man. So was Bunge. You know when I found out that Gordon had married Mary I almost split my gut laughing. I knew Mary and her husband Neil. Neil was an exceptional drummer. He died too young. Hell, they all did. Those poor boys. Such loss for them to all bear so young."_

" _As for where the boys might go. Well, perhaps they would go to their home or to the cemetery to visit their parents. Other than that, I don't really know. I wish I could be more help with that" Osmund stated._

 _Osmund turned and looked out his window and then said "But if you do find them, I think I might have a solution for keeping the boys together." Then he explained what he was thinking to Adam.]_

Adam listened and a smile grew then he responded "That is an idea. I will feed it to Sam and he can present it as a possible option depending on how this all ends. Thanks Osmund. I'll be in touch."

 _[Osmund said "I hope they find the boys soon and well. Feel free to give your cousin my number so if the boys are interested in my solution we can get the ball rolling."_

 _Then he hung up and called out through the open door "Carol, we might need to make some adjustments for Christmas and the next term."_

 _Carol popped her head in the door and smiled at her husband and asked "What kind of adjustments?"_

 _Osmund grinned and said "An additional twelve boys."_

 _Carol's eyes widened "Twelve! A dozen."_

 _Running his hand through his snow-white beard, something he only allowed to grow this time of year so he could play Santa, Osmund said "Yes dear, twelve. Remember Gordon Kettle and Neil Tabor?"_

 _Carol nodded "Lovely men. Very sad both passed so young."_

" _Their boys need a place. I was thinking here might just be a good fit. I don't know if it will come to pass or not. They might be in a spot of trouble at the moment" Osmund stated._

" _Well, if it does work out, I'll be ready for them" Carol stated then said "Excuse me I need to go check on the other boys right now. Billy, Harold and Chris have been a little mischievous lately. I think that they are missing their parents since they are both deployed. They just need a wee bit more loving attention."_

 _Osmund smiled as Carol headed out. His wife was a dear. They never had kids of their own. But his second career, once leaving the Air Force, had afforded them both the opportunity to get to nurture and guide young boys. He hoped that the Kettle brothers would like his solution._

 _He pulled up the entrance paperwork and started to fill it out on the chance the boys agreed to his solution.]_

* * *

 _ **Inside the Command Truck at Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:45 pm**_

Greg had heard enough via Leah's questioning of Ms. Crudele. He told Leah to return to the command truck. He vented "That woman. Cold hearted. Spike have you been able to establish a pattern?"

Spike nodded and said "I've reviewed the past five years of the Larkin Children's Home placements. The records go back another seven years but are not digital so more abuses of the system may be uncovered in those records too. But I've found enough to warrant a thorough investigation."

"What I have found shows that she places kids in her sister's homes a just before Christmas and then brings them back to Larkin after the first week of the year. The sisters are paid the extra stipend meant to be used to get the child gifts. I cannot prove it yet but I think she does that to bilk money from the system. She always choses very young one. The youngest in her care, I use that term loosely, this year were the Kettle brothers Brodric, Bryce, Kirk and Grant."

"I also see a pattern of her breaking up family units when placing the children in foster families. Some of that is inevitable given the ages of the ones at Larkin. But I ran Larkin's numbers against data from other children's homes and find that it is significantly higher. Larkin's adoption rate is also dismal.

Spike finished "It is like the woman running Larkin, does not believe that these children need homes and families."

"Thank you Spike. We will make sure that data gets to the right authorities to investigate" Greg said.

* * *

 _ **Kettle Family Former Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 11:50 pm**_

Ed and Wordy pulled up a few houses down and stopped. Ed said "I don't want to spook them if they are in there. I think we should recon and then if they are in there we call the Boss."

Wordy nodded and the two exited the SUV. They worked their way around the outside of the house checking in each window. It was empty.

Ed called out "Boss the home is a no go. It is completely empty and the snow has not been disturbed near any possible entrance."

"I hope Sam and Jules have better luck" Wordy stated.

* * *

 _ **In SUVs at Green Acres Cemetery – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 12:00 pm**_

Sam hung up with Adam and smiled. He said "If we find them we might have a solution for them. Adam contacted an old friend who was his and Captain Kettle's CO in Trenton."

Jules nodded and replied "That's good. Sam if we do find them here, I want you to do the talking."

Shaking his head "Jules, no. You are better with kids. Better all the way around. I'll cover you and you talk."

Greg came over the headset "I agree with Jules. Sam the boys will likely respond better to a male than a female after what they went through with Ms. Crudele. Their father was in the military. They will be accustomed to military bearing. It may be calming in a way to them. They're bound to be very emotional. We need to do all in our power to keep them calm. Sam, I'll be in your ear if you need me."

Jules got out of the SUV and waited for Sam. She could see he was struggling a moment. She saw the point that Sam accepted that he had to talk if they found the boys here. The Boss did not order Sam to talk but strongly recommended that he be the one and laid out why then offered support.

Sam got out of the SUV and took a deep breath. He was nervous at just the idea of talking. And they hadn't even found the boys yet. A small part of him hoped they were not here, that they found them later at a location where the Boss was at.

They began to make their way up the hill. The Kettle and Tabor graves were just over the hill. They had decided that driving up could scare the boys if they were here. So had agreed to approach on foot.

* * *

 _ **Near Parent's Graves – Green Acres Cemetery – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 12:05 pm**_

As they crested the hill they spied the boys. They were all in the process of kneeling, then they bowed their heads as if in prayer.

Jules softly said "Boss they are here. All of them. They look to be praying. Should we hold for the rest of the team?"

Ed said "We are five minutes away."

Greg said "Hold for Ed and Wordy unless the boys begin to leave. Approach with caution if you have to engage before they arrive. We are on our way but are twenty minutes away."

Sam motioned to Jules to follow him. He knew this part of the cemetery well. He moved to a familiar place and motioned to a tree for Jules to stand next too. He crouched down behind Matt's headstone as he placed his hand on it. Brothers beyond blood ran through his mind. Sam would have done anything for Matt. He could relate to these boys in that aspect.

The clear crisp winter day breeze brought the words of the boys' prayer to Sam and Jules ears.

Alban had watched Ross breakdown and bawl. It wasn't long before they all were crying and holding onto each other. When they were cried out they stood looking at the graves. Alban glanced at each of his brothers and regret filled him. He had failed them. They had no place to go, no money, nothing. What did he do? He had messed up so badly. His own action proved that he was not ready to take care of his brothers.

What was he going to do now? Prayer was the only thing that came to mind. Alban had all the boys kneel. He needed guidance. They all bowed their heads.

Alban took a moment to compose his thoughts then started "Dear Lord, we seek your guidance and divine protection. Our parents dwell with you in heaven. I took a vow to keep my brothers safe and together. Lord, I messed up. I allowed emotion to cloud my thinking and took action I regret. Now my actions will take me away from my brothers. I have ruined any chance for seeking guardianship of them in two months. No judge would give them into my care after showing such lack of judgement and maturity."

"Lord, I beseech you to watch over my brothers. Keep them in your hands and safe. Something I failed to do. Please keep them together if you can. Please find a place they can call home. As for me I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Then Alban began and this brothers joined in "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. Courage to change the things I can. And wisdom to know the difference. Amen."

They all stood and hugged and then Craig asked "So what do we do now?"

Alban answered "We get the boys someplace warm and then I call the police and turn myself in."

Jules and Sam looked at one another. Jules nodded when their silent conversation indicated Sam wanted to make their presence known. Sam stood up and she came out from behind the tree.

Sam called out in a calm voice "My name is Sam Braddock, are you the Kettle brothers?"

The boys all turned around at the voice.

Alban paled. The police were here. He answered "Yes we are. My name is Alban Kettle. I think you are looking for me. My brothers did nothing wrong. They only followed my lead."

Sam stated "I'd like everyone to remain safe and unharmed. I would like you to all go to your knees and put your hands on your heads. This is for your safety. Please do it slowly."

Jules quietly asked "Ed how far out?"

"Arriving, any sign of the weapon?" Ed responded and asked.

"No. Boys are complying and going to their knees" Jules said.

Sam said calmly "More officers are arriving. I don't want you to be frightened but they are going to search each one of you for weapons."

Alban said "I have it. It is in my right coat pocket. It is an orange water pistol not a real gun."

Todd said "We all went willingly with Alban. He's not going to jail, is he?"

Sam moved forward now that Ed and Wordy were here. Jules maintained cover. Sam went to Alban as he said "Not up to me. But I know that cooperation goes a long way with the judges."

He patted down Alban and located the orange water gun exactly where the boy said. Sam said "I'm going to have to cuff you now Alban. It is procedure."

Ed and Wordy finished checking all the other kids and had them stand up.

Grant clung to Gavin's leg. Gavin put his hand on Grant's head and tousled his hair lightly. Gavin liked to tousle Grant's hair because he had it. Chemo had made Grant bald and it took nearly a year for it to grow back in.

It hurt knowing he would not be there to protect Grant in the foster home he was going too. It hurt so bad. Gavin bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling but he could not stop the tears that gathered in his eyes.

Ross' eyes pooled with tears again. Once his dam had burst and he released his anger he was feeling the hurt, the loss. He cried "You can't take Alban from me too. It's not fair. Mommy, Daddy and now Grant, Kirk, Brodric, Bryce and Alban."

Alban said "It's going to be alright Ross. Trust in God. He has a plan."

Craig pulled Ross to him and hugged him as Ross sobbed. Craig looked at the officer and said "Ross had been so angry since dad died. Today is the first day he has cried."

"Let's go boys" Ed said.

"Where are we going?" Malcom asked.

Wordy said "Someplace warm for now. You boys look near frozen."

Jules called out "Winnie we need transport of the boys."

Winnie responded "Should arrive in five."

Jules smiled "Always ahead of us. Thanks Winnie."

* * *

 _ **Outside SUVs at Green Acres Cemetery – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 12:20 pm**_

They walked the boys towards the SUVs. Once they got there they put the ten younger boys in both back seats with some sitting on their brother's laps and turned on the heaters.

Alban and Craig stayed outside.

"Do either of you know a Major Bodhran?" Sam asked.

They both nodded and Craig answered "He was dad's CO for many years."

As Ed, Wordy and Jules stood near creating a wind block for the boys, Sam looked at the boys that seemed older than their years. Sam said "There may be a solution to keeping your brothers together. It is a little unorthodox but let me tell you about it and you can discuss it with your brothers before you make a decision."

Alban and Craig nodded.

Sam explained "Since Major Bodhran retired he has been the headmaster at the Blackwatch Military Academy for Boys. It is a year-round boarding school that services many military families. Normally, they only take boys that are eight years or older. But Major Bodhran and his wife live at the school and they have offered to take Brodric and Bryce as well. They would assign dorm rooms for you boys that are all next to one another."

"As I said it is a bit unorthodox, but it would allow you all to remain together. I will not promise anything, but we can recommend based on your cooperation here today and some extenuation circumstances that the judge consider a diversion program such as attending Blackwatch Military Academy in lieu of the juvenile detention center should charges be brought against you."

Alban looked at Craig and they both said "Thank you Lord."

"Yes, tell Major Bodhran yes" Alban stated.

Ed asked "Don't you want to discuss it with your brothers? Life in a military school will be quite regimented."

Craig laughed "Sir you have no idea how regimented Alban is. With twelve of us we had to put rules and order in place or it would be chaos. Military school will seem like a vacation to the little ones. But more importantly we will be together. We will have a place that is home."

Sam grinned "I'll make the call then."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 1:20 pm**_

Sam and Spike headed into the briefing room carrying the last of the cookie plates the ballerinas had sent to Spike. The eleven brothers were all seated around the table. They had scarfed down eight large pizzas, with a little help from all Team One, with the exception of Greg. The cookies were dessert.

Spike set the large platter down and said "Hot chocolate must have cookies."

Bryce said "And mini marshmallows."

Ed chuckled "A kid after your heart Spike."

"He knows what's what" Spike responded and then said "Dig in boys. These were made by some pretty ballerinas."

Sam resumed his seat next to Craig. He was impressed with these boys. Nothing Ms. Crudele had said about them was true. They were all well-mannered, articulate and kind. The older ones looked after the younger ones. But he noticed they all looked after Grant. He was small for eight. In fact, the twins were larger than him and they were six. But Grant tended to stick close to Gavin.

He asked Craig "Does Grant have health issues that the Bodhran's need to be aware of?"

Craig looked at Grant who was sitting in Gavin's lap and answered "Not any more. He had cancer when he was four. Nearly died. Grant is my youngest biological brother. But he has the deepest connection with Gavin. I guess that blood isn't that important in determining brotherhood."

Sam nodded "I agree with you. I have many brothers that do not share my blood. I would give my life to save theirs without hesitation." Then he changed tracks and said "My cousin Adam knew your father. He served with him at Trenton for several years. He said that your dad was an exceptional pilot."

Craig nodded "Yes he was. But at the funeral I overheard some talking and they said he made a mistake and got himself killed. I don't believe it and neither did uncle Bunge. But with uncle Bunge dead too, we will probably never know the real reason."

"Oh, you'll know" Sam stated.

"How? Your cousin?" Craig asked.

Sam grinned "Not quite. My uncle is Colonel Ryan Braddock and he is good friends with the JAG Commander. The Commander is good man that cares about the truth. He will ensure it is discovered and not swept under the rug and simply called pilot error. My uncle has a vested interest in the truth because both his sons are pilots."

Jules sat down and asked "Sam is your Dad involved in the investigation?"

Sam shook his head "No. It outside his scope of command and my other uncle's scopes too."

Craig asked "Just how big is your family?"

Sam chuckled "Not near as big as yours."

Craig smiled as he looked at his brothers. Then he said "Thank you. We owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me a thing. I'm very happy your family gets to stay together" Sam stated.

* * *

 _ **Court House – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 3:20 pm**_

Judge Raylene Sommer looked up as several people entered her chambers. She had been scheduled to be off today. But her superior called and requested she hold this emergency hearing. She had reviewed the materials just a few moments ago.

Raylene said "I am handling this in an informal setting because the court rooms are booked. But this will be all by the book with the exception of the location. Please be seated."

Alban took a seat between Sergeant Parker and Mr. Gibbson. Both had stayed with him the entire time. They were nice men. Alban was a little in awe that Mr. Gibbson said he was there to defend him if necessary. But they had to see first if charges were to be brought against him. Alban was a little scared. But having support of Sergeant Parker and Mr. Gibbson helped settle his nerves a bit.

Once all the parties sat, Raylene looked at the young man and said "Alban Tabor-Kettle, I have read the report from the prosecutor's office and from the officers to whom you surrendered. No charges are to be filed against you, young man. But I must stress that any repeat of such actions, no matter how nobly rooted they are, will be met with serious consequences."

Ms. Crudele rudely interrupted "He threatened to shoot me. He is a bad seed, he needs to go to jail. All of them are bad seeds."

Judge Sommer turned her head to the vile woman and stated "You are out of order. Be silent or you will be held in contempt of court."

Crudele clamped her mouth shut.

Raylene then turned back to the young man and asked "Is what I'm saying clear?"

Alban nodded "I think so ma'am. Thank you. Does this mean I get to be with my brothers or will my actions result in me being separated from them?"

The Judge stated "That brings me to the second item on my agenda. Is retired Major Osmund Bodhran here?"

A white-haired man with a snow-white beard stood and formally stated "Yes your honor."

Raylene nodded and said "You may be seated. I have here paperwork that indicates that you and your wife would like to become the guardians of all twelve Kettle boys. This is highly unorthodox. Can you explain to me why?"

Osmund stated "I am headmaster of Blackwatch Military Academy for Boys, ma'am. My wife and I find that we have infinite capacity in our hearts for young men. We have the ability to care for these boys and to keep them together as a family unit. Separating them after the losses they have suffered would be cruel."

"Captain Kettle was under my command for many years. He was a good man who dearly loved all his boys. He had made plans for their care if he should die. Unfortunately, Captain Bunge was killed less than a week after Captain Kettle. As a result, the boys ended up wards of the province instead of with a loving uncle."

"I was also a good friend of Neil Tabor, god rest his soul" Osmund stated.

Alban whipped his head to the white-haired man he had only seen a few times and asked "You knew my dad?"

Osmund nodded "Yes I knew your birth father too. Neil and I both went to Blackwatch Military Academy, years apart though. I met him when I went to a reunion at the school. Neil was a senior and Drum Major of the Blackwatch marching band. He was an exceptional drummer and an honorable man. You remind me a lot of your father."

Alban's eyes prickled with hot, unshed tears.

Major Bodhran stood and went to the boy who had struggled to do a man's job with little support. He knelt down and put his hand on Alban's knee "Both of your fathers would be proud of the man you are becoming. I would like to help you maintain the vow you made to your mother Mary. This burden is too heavy for you to carry alone. Allow me and my wife to help you Alban. When you are ready we will help you obtain guardianship of your brothers if that is your desire. Until then, allow me the honor of caring for you and your brothers."

Raylene ducked her head to look at papers and covertly wipe her eyes. A Judge was not supposed to be emotionally involved. But how could she not be moved by this man's words?

Alban nodded and said "When Sam told me that his cousin called you and what you offered, I knew it was the answer to my prayers. I'd very much like your help Sir. My brothers are all I have left."

Tears began to roll down Alban's face and Osmund pulled the boy into a hug and held him while the boy released all the fear and stress that he had held in trying to be strong for his brothers.

Ms. Crudele scoffed and said "I had homes for four of the boys. You are not seriously considering placing them all together. They will not move forward unless they forget their past."

Judge Sommer pinned her glare on Ms. Crudele and stated "You were warned about remaining quiet. Bailiff, take Ms. Crudele into custody. Remove her if she speaks again without being asked to respond by the court.

Then she turned kind eyes back to the young man who was beginning to compose himself. She said "I grant the guardianship effective immediately. Major Bodhram, I assume you have beds ready for the boys already."

"Yes ma'am. My wife is readying their rooms which is why she is not here with me" Osmund stated as he stood up and rested a hand on Alban's shoulder.

She nodded and added "This order of guardianship shall be in place for a year. At which time, we will review the case and if Mr. Alban Kettle desires to become guardian of his brothers and is in a position to be able to support them, then the court will give due consideration to that request."

Alban smiled "Thank you Judge."

Raylene smiled "Merry Christmas Alban. You are dismissed."

Greg, Dale and Osmund exited the room with Alban.

Judge Sommer then turned to Ms. Crudele and stated "Ms. Crudele, it has come to our attention that some mismanagement has taken place at Larkin Children's Home. I am hereby communicating to you from your superiors that you are on unpaid administrative leave while a thorough investigation is conducted. You are also ordered by this court that you are not allowed on the premises of Larkin Children's Home or the Blackwatch Military Academy. You are to have no contact with any of the minors that were in your charge currently or in the past. The Crown prosecutor will file charges if warranted."

Ms. Crudele's mouth dropped open.

Raylene looked at the bailiff who was grinning and tried not to grin herself as she said "Bailiff, you will escort Ms. Crudele out of the building. Our business in this matter is concluded."

When her chambers were empty, Raylene allowed herself to smile. Good had triumphed over evil today. She closed the file and stood. Time to go home to her family and count the blessings she had in her life.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 4:00 pm**_

Sam looked up when the Boss and Dale entered. He said "How did it go?"

Dale grinned and said "You'll see."

Brodric was playing with the hot wheels one of the officers had given him and his brothers to play with. He looked up when he heard footsteps. His jaw dropped then he exclaimed loudly "Santa Claus brought Alban back."

Bryce turned his head and stared at this brother and the white-haired, white-bearded man. "Santa?"

All eleven brothers then raced to Alban and smothered him with hugs.

Team One stood and watched the brother's reunion. It filled each of their hearts with joy. They saw so much of the dark side of humanity in their job, it was nice when they got to see the light.

Alban settled the boys down and then said "We all get to stay together. We will be going to live with Major Bodhran and his wife at Blackwatch Military Academy."

Bryce tugged at his shirt, and Alban looked down "Yes Bryce."

Pointing to the white-haired man Bryce asked "Is that Santa Claus?"

Alban smiled and replied "Sort of. That is Major Bodhran."

Brodric's eyes widened and said "We get to live with Santa?"

Craig scooped him up and said "Yes, yes we do."

Osmund grinned. Then he turned and picked out Sam Braddock. He had never met him personally but he was definitely a Braddock. There was no question. He said "Sam, thank you for contacting Adam. I was unaware of the situation that had befallen Kettle's boys. I have you and Adam to thank for enlightening me."

Sam nodded. No words were necessary.

Then Osmund turned to the boys and said "Would you like to go and see your new home?"

Gavin picked up Grant and smiled "Yes Sir we would."

"Good. Mrs. Bodhran will have your rooms all set up by now. I will arrange for someone to gather your belongings from the place you were before. After dinner you boys can help decorate the Christmas tree" Osmund stated.

Grant looked at Gavin and said "We get to have a Christmas tree too."

"Yeah we do" Gavin stated.

As the boys headed out Osmund noticed one of them held back. He was trying to remember his name. He had only met the boys a few times and the last time was over four years ago. The boy was young but he was the spitting image of Gordon. He stopped and walked to the boy.

Osmund knelt down and asked "Would you like to see your new home?"

Ross was too overwhelmed. He started to cry. "I want my daddy."

Osmund took the boy into his arms and held him gently as he said "Let it out son. Let it out. It is okay to cry. It is okay to want your dad. I know it hurts." He stood picking up the boy and started out of the room again.

Craig looked at Alban and said "The Lord sent us a protector."

Alban looked around the room at the SRU officers and Mr. Gibbson and said "More than one." Then he slung his arm around his brother's shoulder and said "Come on Craig we have a new home to help our brothers settle into."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 6:30 pm**_

As Ed pretended to shoot Jules who was his hostage, Sam dropped his head. They were back at this scenario. It was still frustrating him. He did not see the cues. He had been through his scenario another three times. Fifteen times in all and not once had he seen the cues.

Greg asked "So what cues did you miss that time Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and blew it out. He shook his head and said "I didn't see any cues. Boss, I just don't think I'm any good at this."

"Think Sam. You didn't see any cues. Why?" Greg asked.

Raking his hands through his hair Sam racked his brain as he replayed the latest scenario. Why didn't he see the cues? Was he that blind?

Slowly it dawned on him and he dropped his hands as he turned to the Boss "I didn't see any cues because there were no cues."

Greg nodded "And if that is true, why?"

Sam answered reciting information he had read in one of the books the Boss had given him "Because the subject was a true sociopath."

"Sociopaths lack a conscience even though they know the intellectual difference between right and wrong, they do not feel remorse or guilt. They have no inner compass to guide them, and so they do exactly what they want at any given moment."

"This lack of conscience means that they have no limits and are therefore capable of anything. Because they have no conscience, they make up their own unethical, ever-changing rules. They are adept at using tactics like mirroring, deception, projection, gaslighting, pity plays and other forms of emotional and physical abuse to idealize, manipulate, confuse, and intimidate others."

The team clapped as Greg smiled and said "Exactly Sam."

Sam grinned as Jules patted his arm and said "It was not a scenario you could win. Luckily, we rarely run into true sociopaths. But we all need to know what it feels like when we do so we can recognize it."

Wordy patted Sam's back as he walked to his seat "You are doing better than you think at negotiations."

Sam only nodded once. He didn't feel that way but it was nice to hear that his team had confidence in him.

Greg said "Looks like we will get out of here on time today."

Spike grabbed a cookie and said "I hope you didn't just jinx us."

Leah said "I've been thinking about something one of the boys said."

Ed sat down and asked "What?"

"Well he said, we get to have a Christmas tree. It made me wonder. I didn't see a tree at the Larkin Children's Home. That is not right."

Ed nodded "Now that you mention it, it was rather drab in that home."

Sam said "Perhaps we should do something about that."

Jules smiled "Perhaps we should."

Greg called out "Winnie can you get us a list of the ages and gender of all the kids at Larkin?"

Winnie answered "Absolutely." Then she added "I think the other teams might like to help too."

* * *

 _ **Larkin Children's Home – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 8:30 pm**_

Team One watched as the faces of the kids at Larkin Children's Home lit up as they decorated the tree. In the background, Christmas carols were playing.

Everyone at SRU had pitched in. They had presents for each child. They had a Christmas tree with all the decorations needed to make it festive. Spike brought dozens of cookies and hot chocolate with tons of mini-marshmallows.

Marybeth approached the team and said "Thank you so much. I was working on getting a tree once I was informed I was the new director here. Ms. Crudele empty out all our cash so the other staff and I were rounding up donations. I hope she gets what she deserves."

Jules said "I can't believe she got away with it for so long."

Tim said "She fired workers all the time. Marybeth and I are the longest-term staff and we have only been here two months. She hid a lot by turning over the staff so often."

Jules nodded.

Wordy said "I hope that the kids have a Merry Christmas."

Marybeth said "They will now thanks to all of you."

Sam smiled as he watched the kids then he said "We got one more place to be."

Ed nodded and said "Let's go."

The team slipped out as the kids continued to decorate the tree and sing carols.

* * *

 _ **Blackwatch Military Academy – Wednesday, December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– 9:00 pm**_

Sam knocked on the door and it was opened by Osmund Bodhran.

Osmund was a bit surprised to see the SRU team standing there all wearing Santa hats and holding brightly wrapped gifts. He smiled and said "Please come on in."

The team entered and stood in a large common room that was adorned to the hilt in Christmas themed decorations. In the center of the room was a big, real pine tree. Along one wall was a rather large fireplace and a fire was going. Around the tree were several comfortable couches.

Sounds of boys laughing filled the room as they hung ornaments on the tree.

Carol Bodhran turned and saw the group of five men and two women. She smiled and said "Welcome to our home."

Osmund went to his wife and said "Dear, these are the men and women of SRU. They found and brought the boys home safely."

Alban and Craig turned as Greg stated "We brought some gifts we would like to leave for the boys. We do not want to intrude on your time."

Carol smiled and said "Nonsense, you are not intruding on anything. The more the merrier. Please come in. If you can stay a while, we'd love to have you help us decorate the tree."

Greg was a little hesitant until Alban said "Please stay."

The team set the presents down under the tree and then began helping to decorate the tree. Besides the Kettle boys there were three other boys. Mrs. Bodhran served them punch and there were more cookies.

After the tree was decorated everyone stood back and watched as Osmund turned on the lights. It was a beautiful thing.

Sam watched the Kettle boys and thought that their smiles were brighter than the lights on the tree. Today was a day he would always remember. It was a day he had truly made a difference in someone's life. Today was a good day.

Spike cleared his throat and said "You all don't know this. But I have been creating a little song for Christmas. I call it the Twelve Days of Christmas SRU Style. Each verse has been something that Team One has experienced on each day. Today's verse was inspired by the Kettle brothers. Their brotherhood bond that would not be broken and their belief that the Lord would guide and protect them. Would you like to hear the song?"

Everyone nodded.

Spike began to sing "On the twelfth day of Christmas, Team One gave to me twelve brothers believing, eleven bagpipers caterwauling, ten leopards a leaping, nine ladies flirting, eight maids a gunrunning, seven swans a sinking, six geese attacking, five onion rings, four falling birds, three mother hens, two Jammy doves, and a frozen sniper in a pear tree."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** And thus, ends the Twelve Days of Christmas SRU Style. I hope you enjoyed the days leading up to Sam's Second Christmas with Team One. I will be starting SSCWTO and posting soon. Still fighting a cold but I seem to be on the mend and I hope to have it complete soon._

 _ **I would love to hear from all my readers. Thank you to those that do drop me a review.**_

 _Fun with names:_  
 _- **Osmund Bodhran** : **Osmund** is Anglo-Saxon equivalent of Old Norse Ásmundr, composed of the Old English elements os 'god' and mund 'protection', hence 'divine protection'. **Bodhran** is an Irish/Celtic frame drum, can be played by hand or with various types of beaters, known as tippers. Hence **Osmund Bodhran** is the **Divine Protector of Drums (Tabor-Kettle boys)**_  
 _- **Kettle** : A hemispherical **drum** with a bowl-shaped body of metal or fiberglass._  
 _- **Tabor** : a surname of English origin. It is derived from words meaning **drum**._  
 _- **Alban** : Gaelic, from Alba, the Gaelic name for Scotland. Meaning **rock**._  
 _- **Craig** : Gaelic, from Gaelic word creag meaning **rock**. Recorded as early as 11th century._  
 _- **Crudele** : a surname of Italian origin. It is derived from words meaning **cruel**._  
 _- **Larkin** : a surname of English origin. It is derived from words meaning **cruel** and fierce._  
 _- **Raylene Sommer** : **Raylene** is feminine form of English Ray, meaning **wise protector**. **Sommer** is a surname of English and Irish origin. It is derived from words meaning basket, **drum** and summer._


End file.
